


The Pierce twins

by Heyaloves95



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 150,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyaloves95/pseuds/Heyaloves95
Summary: The Pierce twins just moved to Lima Ohio with their mother, while attending to high school they meet the Lopez twins and the New Directions. !Mentions of Abuse !Brittana !HeYa mentions of !Faberry !Samcedes !Tike
Relationships: Heather Morris/Naya Rivera, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

''  S is come on! '' Seventeen year old Heather Pierce yells loudly as she storms into her twin sisters room, Brittany jumps and groans loudly as she hits her head against the garment rack in her closet.

'' God dammit Heather!'' Heather starts laughing and quickly walks out of the room

''  Oops sorry sis! ''  Brittany rubs the back of her head and slips on her leather jacket, she leans down and grabs her bag. She quickly walks out of the room and sees her sister still laughing at the top of the stairs, she sees her eyes widening as she jogs to her and follows her down the stairs sprinting into the kitchen.

She wraps an arm around her waist as soon as she is near  her and hits the back of her head.  ''  That hurt asshole! ''

''  Girls! ''  Susan Pierce yells trying not to laugh as she sees her daughters glaring at each other and points to the table as they turn to look at her.  ''  Stop fighting and eat! ''

Brittany walks to her mother after letting go of her sister and kisses her on the cheek, she sits down next to her and sighs.  ''  Awesome now I will have a headache  even before listening to boring teachers . ''

'' What happened?'' Susan asks in amusement as she sees Heather shoving a pancake into her mouth to suppress her laughter, Brittany turns to her mother and sighs.

'' Heath ran into my room and I hit my head against the garment rack in my closet because the noise made me jump.'' She rolls her eyes as her mother starts laughing and eats her pancake. '' Yeah, just laugh over your sisters and daughters pain.''

S usan chuckles and pats her daughters shoulder.  ''  Oh honey quit whining, are the two of you ready for your first day? '' She smiles as both girls nod their heads and smiles.  ''  Please stay out of trouble and fights okay? ''  She mutters while glancing at Brittany .

Brittany stands up as she sees how late it is and nods her head.  ''  I will try mom. ''  She shoulders her bag after zipping up her leather jacket and turns to her sister.  ''  Ready? ''

Heather nods her head and both girls walk out of the kitchen after kissing their mothers cheek,  they both grab their hel mets and walk out of the house.  Brittany walks to her blue Suz u ki gsx-s1000f  and straddles it, she turns to her sister and smiles as she sees her straddling her  own red 2012 Yamaha Road star. She puts on her helmet after kick starting her bike and nods her head to her sister silently telling her to drive off first.

She follows her sister down the road and accelerates to drive next to her,  she speeds up as she sees them nearing the school and drives onto the parking lot. She stops next to a black Audi A5 and  jumps off her bike.

She takes off her helmet and unzips her jacket she turns to her sister and smiles.  ''  What class do we have first? ''

''  Biology. ''  Heather mutters with a groan as she walks beside her, Brittany chuckles and softly pushes her.

''  You are such a nerd but suck at Biology. ''  She sticks out her tongue as she turns to glare at her and smirks as Heather laughs. 

Heather shakes her head as she sees her sisters tongue ring and chuckles.  ''  Seriously B? You chose the glow in the dark middle finger? ''

Brittany shrugs as they walk into the school and follows her sister towards their lockers.  ''  Yeah  I love this one . ''  She chuckles as her sister rolls her eyes and opens her locker.  ''  Come on sis, this may be a small town with small minded bitches but I won’t hide my piercings and tattoos. '' 

Heather closes her locker as soon as she put the books she doesn’t need away and smiles.  ''  Let them be small minded, your tats are amazing sis. ''

Brittany closes her locker and wraps her arm around her shoulders.  ''  I know sis, ready to repeat the first two months of our Junior year? ''  She chuckles as Heather rolls her eyes with a sigh and leads her to their first class, she walks in first and  walks to two empty seats. 

She sits down and places her bag next to the table, she takes her books out and looks up as the teacher walks in. 

The teacher looks around and smiles.  ''  Good morning class, we have two new students today. Do you want to introduce yourself? ''

Heather nods her head and turns to look at the class.  ''  I am Heather Pierce and this. ''  She points at Brittany and smiles.  ''  Is my twin sister Brittany. ''

''  How old are you? ''  The teacher asks curiously. 

''  Seventeen. ''  Brittany answers with a smile, the teacher nods his head and looks at his small class. 

''  Want to introduce yourself? ''

A black girl nods her head and smiles.  ''  I am Mercedes Jones and this. ''  She points at a guy with big lips next to her and chuckles as he waves tiredly.  ''  Is my boyfriend Sam Evans. ''

''  Puck’s the name, but you can call me babe. ''  A guy with a Mohawk who is sitting behind them mutters with a smirk, Bri ttany turns around and chuckles as the girl with short blonde hair next to him slaps his arm.

The blonde turns to them and rolls her eyes.  ''  Don’t mind  him , I am Quinn Fabray. ''

Brittany nods her head and glances at Puck.  ''  Just to answer your introduction. ''  She  motions her hand between herself and her sister.  ''  We will never be interested in someone sporting the dead raccoon look. ''

Heather slaps her arm and sighs as everyone else starts laughing.  ''  Be nice B. '' 

Puck chuckles and nods his head.  ''  You got balls, I like you. '' 

''  Question is for how long. ''  Heather mutters laughing as her sister softly pushes her, Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to two other students. 

''  Hey I am Kurt Hummel. '' 

''  I am Tina Cohen-Chang. ''  The girl next to him mutters, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

The teacher nods his head and smiles.  ''  Alright we have a small class today, but we can still do some work. I still have one question. ''  He turns to the twins and smiles.  ''  Where are you from? ''

''  The Netherlands. ''  Brittany answers with a smile, the teacher nods his head and smiles.

''  Alright, let’s start shall we? ''  He stands up as the teens nod their heads and writes a question on the black board, Brittany reads it and chuckles.

''  Damn that’s q uestion you can spend a whole lesson with. ''  The teacher turns to her and smiles slightly. 

''  Can you answer it? ''

''  The definition of Biology, is the study of life. '' 

The teacher tilts his head and slowly nods his head.  ''  Can you elaborate? ''  Heather chuckles and leans back in her seat.

''  You asked it the right person, my sister is a Biology nerd. ''  Brittany pushes her softly as everyone chuckles and turns back to the teacher smirking as she sees him raise a challenging eyebrow.

''  You really want me to elaborate? ''  She sighs as he nods his head and leans her arms on her table.  ''  Biology is the study of anything that has to do with living things, from the chemical reactions inside the smallest cell, to the interactions of living things in the entire biosphere. Like other sciences, biology has specific branches as well. ''  She chuckles as she sees the teachers eyes widen and smirks.  ''  Want me to continue? ''

''  What was your last Biology grade? ''  The teacher asks in shock.

''  A++. ''  Heather mutters shaking her head as she tries to memorize everything her sister said, Brittany chuckles and sits back.

''  Biology and Chemistry are the only subjects I like. ''  Brittany explains with a shrug as everyone looks at her, the teacher nods his head and chuckles.

''  Well if I ever need someone to tutor another student, I know where to find you. ''  He turns back to everyone and smiles.  ''  I want all of you to write down the answer, in your own words and try to elaborate. ''

Brittany chuckles and unzips her leather jacket shrugging it off, she grabs her pencil and leans forward writing down what she just said and elaborating further.

She leans back as soon as she finishes and l ooks over her sisters shoulder watching her write down her answer, she whispers some tips and smiles as her sister changes the last sentence.

She looks at the time and nudges her sister.  ''  Class is almost over. ''  She puts her books in her bag as she sees Heather nodding her head and zips up her jacket, she stands up as soon as the bell rings and  gives the answer she wrote down the teacher.

She follows her sister out of the class room and turns around as she hears her name.  '' Yes? ''

'' Could you stay behind for a few minutes please? ''

Brittany nods her head and turns back to her sister.  '' Can you tell the coach I will be a few minutes late? '' She turns back to the teacher as Heather nods her head and walks to his desk.  '' Yes Mr Smith? ''

He places her answer on his desk and mentions to it. '' This is pretty accurate and on point, your last biology grade was really a A++?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah just like I said before, Biology and Chem are really the only classes I pay attention to.''

''  Do you want to go to college to get a degree for one of them?''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles. '' No I want to join the music business, but that would be my back up plan.''

'' Okay well I mentioned about coming back to you when I need someone for tutoring and I have one student who has problems with both subjects, I know you just started here but could you tutor her? You can do that during class, free periods and in your free time, I can also talk to the principal and maybe make up a tutor plan that will go well with all your classes.''

Brittany bites her lip and sighs softly, she slowly nods her head and smiles. '' Just tell me who and when, I will give it a try but I am quite bad at tutoring.''

'' I will tell you tomorrow, but it will probably start tomorrow is that okay with you?'' He smiles as Brittany nods her head and stands up. '' Perfect, alright go to your next class. See you tomorrow Brittany.''

'' See you tomorrow Mr Smith. '' Brittany shoulders her bag and walks out of the class room, she quickly jogs down the hall and into the changing rooms. After changing into a pair of sweatpants and a  long arm shirt , she takes out her belly button piercing and shoves it in the pocket of her jeans.

She walks out into the gym and chuckles as she walks into a dodge ball game, she walks up to the coach and clears her throat.  '' Coach? ''

'' Judging by the looks you are the other Pierce twin? '' Coach smiles as Brittany nods her head and points to the left side.  '' You can join the other Lopez twin and play against your sister for the last half an hour. ''

Brittany nods her head and walks to the left side, she dodges a ball and glares at her sister. '' Seriously Heath?''

Heather smirks and looks at her sister. '' Gotta be quicker sis.'' Brittany catches another ball flying towards her and throws it to her sister laughing as she hits her.

'' Yea sis gotta be quicker, now go sit.''

Brittany dodges another ball and jogs backwards, she picks up one of the balls and looks around. She smiles slightly as she sees Puck checking someone out and throws her ball towards him laughing as another ball flies towards him too, she high fives the Latina next to her as they both hit him and quickly grabs another ball.

'' Four down, five more to go. '' The Latina mutters softly, Brittany nods her head and smirks.

'' We got this. ''

She  deflects a ball with hers as she sees it flying towards the ducked Latina and hums as she thanks her, she throws the ball towards the other half and groans as Quinn dodges.

Twenty-five minutes later.

'' Alright  guys two against three, last team standing wins you got three more minutes! '' Coach Beiste yells after she blew her whistle, Brittany looks at the three on the other side and dodges a ball flying towards her. She fakes a throw and smirks as the Latina next to her  immediately  throws hers and hits the student in front of them, she gives her a high five and chuckles.

'' Nice one. ''

'' Nice fake throw, one down two to go. ''

Brittany glances at her and quickly lowers herself as two balls sear towards her, she jumps back up and grabs a ball. She sees another ball flying towards her and drops her own, she quickly catches the other ball and smirks as  Quinn groans .

The Latina laughs and glances at her. '' My sister is the last one standing, she is good tho she played this shit in middle school a lot.''

Brittany looks at their opponent and smirks. '' We can win this, she just needs some distraction.''

She slowly walks backwards and smiles as the Latina joins her. ''  What do you mean.''

'' I will run forward and throw, as soon as she dodges it you throw the next one and she will be out.'' She glances at her partner and chuckles. '' Hopefully.''

She runs forward as soon as she nods her head and throws the ball, she jumps out of the way as soon as she hears someone running behind her and yelps as she slips. She groans as she falls on her elbow and grabs it, she looks at the other half as she hears the coach blow her whistle and chuckles as she sees the twins glaring at each other.

She takes Puck’s hand as he holds it out for her and thanks him for helping her up, she cradles her elbow in her right hand and turns to her sister smiling slightly as she asks if she is okay. '' Yeah I am sis.'' She turns to the other twins and smiles. '' Nice game girls.''

Coach Beiste blows her whistle again and smiles.  '' Alright girls and boys this game was awesome and the surprise attack was amazing, now go change and enjoy your lunch see you all  in two days ! ''

Brittany follows the girls into the changing room and changes, she walks into the restroom and puts her belly button piercing back in. She walks back out and looks at her sister, Quinn sees her first and smiles. '' Hey Brittany, do you and Heather want to join us for lunch?''

'' Who is us?'' Brittany asks curiously, Quinn points at the t wo girls standing behind her and smiles.

'' Santana, Naya and everyone from Biology.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yea sure.''

''  Good because your sister already said yes, I am Naya Lopez by the way.'' Naya mentions with a chuckle, Brittany laughs as she grabs her bag and looks at her.

'' I am Brittany Pierce, nice to meet you.''

Naya looks at her sister and sighs softly as she walks out of the room with Quinn, she nods her head towards her and smiles slightly. '' That is Santana my twin.''

'' I already thought such.'' Brittany glances at her sister and smirks slightly as she sees her walking behind them and looking at Naya’s ass, she looks back at Naya and smiles. '' Nice game by the way, you got some dodge ball skills.''

Naya laughs and smiles as the other Pierce twin walks on the other side of her agreeing with her sister, she shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' I played it a lot back in middle school, I loved it.''

'' Yea Santana mentioned it during the game.''

Naya smiles and nods her head. '' Yeah she always teased me about it, but your surprise attack was awesome tho. Is your elbow okay?'' She asks softly as they walk into the cafeteria, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah it’s okay it just hurt when I fell on it.'' The girls stop as they see the long line and sighs softly, Heather turns to her sister and smiles. 

''  I will grab our food sis.'' Brittany nods her head and turns to look at Quinn. 

'' Do you need to grab something too?'' Quinn shakes her head and leads her further into the cafeteria.

'' No my girlfriend already grabbed lunch for me, Nay knows where we sit so she will lead Heather to our table.'' She stops at the table with the gleeks and knocks on the table getting everyone’s attention. '' Hey guys this is Brittany she started school today, her twin sister Heather will join us in a few minutes with Naya.''

She pecks her girlfriend on her lips and turns to Brittany. '' Brittany this is Rachel my girlfriend.'' she points at a tall boy with a dopey grin and smiles. '' That is Finn and the boy next to him is Mike.'' She mentions at the rest of the table and chuckles. '' I think you know the rest from Biology.''

Brittany nods her head and looks at the three new ones. '' Nice to meet you.'' She sits down next to Santana and looks up as Puck clears his throat, Puck smiles as she raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of his coke. '' How is your elbow?''

'' Good.'' Brittany mumbles with a chuckle, she thanks her sister softly as she places her lunch in front of her and turns back to him. '' It will happen more that I will get injured during games, our mom has a first aid kit with my name on it because I always came home with injuries after football.''

'' You play?'' Puck asks shocked, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yea, why so shocked?''

Puck laughs and shrugs. '' Sorry but that is new, I just never thought that a girl would  willingly get roughed up during a game.''

Brittany glances at her sister and raises an eyebrow, Heather quickly swallows her bite and holds up a finger. '' Be nice B.'' She turns to Puck and chuckles. '' My sister isn’t that much of a girl, she loves playing football, basketball, soccer and even did some kickboxing.''

Naya leans forward and looks at Brittany with a smirk. '' Did she just really tell you to be nice?''

'' For the second time today.'' Quinn adds with a laugh, Heather laughs and looks at them.

'' Brittany is too sarcastic sometimes and it’s our first day, she can have people start hating her next week but for now I just want a few nice days.''

'' Hey! I am not that bad.'' Brittany mumbles offended, Puck looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

'' You called my Mohawk a dead rac c oon!''

Brittany looks at him and smirks. '' You told us that we could call you babe instead of Puck!'' 

Naya groans and looks at him.  ''  Seriously Puck? You try that with every girl! ''

Puck smiles sheepishly and shrugs.  ''  I can always try. ''

Brittany chuckles and drinks the last sip of her coke, she throws a fry at him and smirks.  ''  You need to upgrade your game, comments like that will send a girl running. ''

''  And you have experience? ''  Puck asks smirking

Heather sees the mischievous glint in her sisters eyes and laughs softly, she leans back and taps Naya’s back. She smiles as she turns to her and nods her head to her sister.  ''  Whatever she says now, please don’t take it too seriously. ''

Naya nods her head and turns to the other girls sitting on her other side, she softly tells it them and turns back to Brittany.  ''  Then show us what you got Brittany. ''

Brittany bites her lip and chuckles, she stands up and walks to Puck.  ''  Please don’t take this seriously, if you start flirting with me I will kick your ass! ''  She wraps an arm around his shoulder and slides down to sit inbetween him and Finn.  ''  Hey you look familiar, didn’t we take a class together? ''  She glances at him and smirks.  ''  I think it was called Chemistry. ''

''  Okay that was smooth. ''  Puck mutters shocked,  Quinn starts laughing and looks at Brittany.

''  Alright where did you find that one? '' 

Brittany stands back up and shrugs.  ''  I spend almost a whole day searching for best pick up lines with friends because we were bored. ''

''  Yeah and then they would go to the mall and try them out, it was hilarious. ''  Heather adds laughing.

''  Most of my friends got slapped, I got a lot of numbers I threw away right after. ''  Brittany mutters shrugging.

''  You weren’t interested? ''  Sam asks curiously as he pulls his girlfriend against his body, Brittany looks at him and shakes her head.

''  Nah I only had to join them because I lost a bet and it was a week before we moved away, I don’t do long distance. ''

''  How many dudes gave you their numbers? ''  Puck asks with a smirk, Brittany looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

''  Who said anything about me using those lines on boys? ''  She stands up as the bell rings and shoulders her bag, she chuckles as she sees Puck’s eyebrow raise and nods her head.  ''  Just to answer your silent question, yeah we both are. ''  She tells him with a small smile.  ''  So please use your pick up lines on someone else. ''

She turns to her sister and smiles slightly.  ''  We have a free period so I will visit the football team coach and ask if I can join. ''

Heather stands up and nods her head.  ''  Yeah I will go to the cheerleaders coach. ''

Quinn looks at her and smiles.  ''  I can bring you there, I wanted to pick up my uniform she cleaned. ''

Brittany chuckles as her sister nods her head and says bye to the rest of the group, she walks out of the cafeteria and down the hall towards the coaches office.

** This is the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

****The next day.** **

Brittany walks into the Biology class with Heather and drops her bag beside the table, she turns to the teacher as he calls her name and smiles. '' Good morning Mr Smith.''

The teacher smiles and sits down. '' Good morning Brittany, you can skip this lesson and start tutoring. I talked with the principal and he said that I can just grade your tutoring, we can use this week to watch if it’s something you want to do or not.''

Brittany nods her head and stands up, she shoulders her bag and turns to her sister. '' See you at lunch?''

She walks to Mr Smith’s desk as soon as she nods her head and takes the piece of paper from him, she looks at the classroom she need to be in and walks out of the room. She walks down the hall and knocks on the door, she walks in and locks eyes with Santana. '' Good morning Santana.''

'' Morning.'' Santana mumbles softly, she raises an eyebrow and looks at the blonde. '' Did you forget what class you have?''

Brittany shakes her head and drops her bag beside the table in front of Santana. '' No Mr Smith let me skip class to help someone else study Biology.'' She sighs softly as Santana groans and takes out her books, she looks at Santana and bites her lip. '' Did you bring your books?''

She watches Santana take out her books and sighs inwardly in annoyance as she places them in front of her without saying something, she leans her arms on the table and looks at her. '' Want to start?'' She opens her book as Santana shrugs her shoulders and looks at the piece of paper with questions Mr Smith gave her, she looks back up at Santana and smiles slightly. '' Alright let’s start easy, can you tell me some subjects we have in class?''

She bites the inside of her cheek as Santana shrugs again and closes her book. '' I don’t know what your problem is Santana, but I can’t tutor you when you keep shrugging and ignoring me.''

Santana looks up from her book and raises an eyebrow. '' I didn’t ask you to tutor me, Mr Smith told me that I need this to go to a good college in two years!''

'' Then let me help you.'' Brittany mutters softly

'' I don’t want any help because I know I can’t pass this shit! I hate biology and everything that has something to do with it!''

Brittany sighs softly and shrugs. '' Look I can’t force you to learn with me and it’s your choice.'' She slides the paper to Santana and watches her read it. '' You have a test next week, my last offer is that we look how this goes, that we learn every day for your test and see what your grade is. After that you can decide if you want to continue or not.''

She sees Santana contemplating her offer and sits back, she opens her book again and reads over today lesson she skipped.

She looks back up as Santana clears her throat and sees her biting her bottom lip softly, she ignores fluttering in her stomach and raises an eyebrow. Santana sighs softly and nods her head. '' Let us watch how the test ends, but if I get a D- I will give up.''

Brittany nods her head and sits forward. '' Alright, so what is your test about?''

'' Anatomy.''

'' Alright, can you tell me where the problem lays? Why do you hate Biology so much?''

Santana shrugs and smiles slightly. '' Too much too read and Mr Smith asks difficult questions.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' I agree on the reading part, I can understand the difficult questions part too but I am a Chem and Bio nerd so it’s quite easy for me. I surprised him with an answer yesterday, that is the reason why I am here right now.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly. '' Sorry for being a bitch at first.'' Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

'' Don’t worry about it, want to start?'' She opens the page with all Anatomy questions as Santana nods her head and looks at her. '' Okay let’s start easy, where is your ankle located?'' She writes the question on a piece of paper and slides it to Santana, she chuckles as Santana looks at her incredulously and nods to the paper. '' Just answer it.''

She looks down at the paper as Santana slides it back to her and chuckles as she reads her answer. '' Okay the answer above your foot is correct, but he wants you to be specific so just answer with between your leg and foot.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' I will, thanks.''

Brittany just nods her head and writes another question down, she leans back against the table behind her and watches Santana read the question biting her lip as she feels her stomach flutter again.

_God she is gorgeous._ She rolls her eyes at her own thoughts and bites back a groan. _I am so fucked._

After learning for forty-five minutes Brittany slides the piece of paper in her book and smiles. '' Want to call it quits for today?'' She closes her book as Santana nods her head and smiles. '' You did good tho, you answered most questions right, but sometimes you need to elaborate or explain your answer.''

'' You asked easy questions, I think I had the most of them in middle school.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah me too, but I wanted to see what you know. We will start with Mr Smith’s questions tomorrow, do you want to continue doing it during school or do you want to meet up somewhere after school?''

'' At school will be fine tomorrow, I don’t know about the day after because we have a three hour cheerleader training. I will let you know tomorrow.''

Brittany nods her head and puts her book in her bag, she looks at the time and smiles. '' We have five more minutes, anything you want to do?''

Santana looks at her and shakes her head. '' I will pick Nay up from class, I have one question though.''

'' Shoot.''

'' I ignored you and Heather yesterday and this morning I was a bitch to you, why do you still want to tutor me?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' I know not everyone immediately wants to get to know the new students and you will have your reasons to be so defensive and closed off, I won’t ask you to share everything with me but I do ask you to just work with me here and to not ignore me when we start tutor lessons.''

Santana sighs softly and nods her head. '' Yeah I can do that and please don’t be offended when I act bitchy sometimes.''

Brittany chuckles and stands up as the bell rings. '' I won’t, come on I thought you wanted to pick up your sister.''

Santana nods her head and shoulders her bag, Brittany follows her out of the classroom and walks back towards Mr Smith’s classroom after telling Santana that she will see her at lunch. She knocks on the door and walks in as she hears a faint ‘come in’ she leans against the door and smiles as Mr Smith looks up at her. '' Hi Mr Smith I just wanted to say that we will try it out until the test next week, after her grade we will watch how it goes further.''

Mr Smith nods his head and smiles. '' Perfect, enjoy your lunch Brittany and see you in two days.''

Brittany nods her head and turns around walking down the hallway, she walks into the cafeteria and looks at the table she sat yesterday. She smiles as she sees her sister holding up a sandwich for her and walks to the table, she sits down inbetween Heather and Santana and looks at the group. '' Hey guys.''

'' Hey Brittany.'' The group answers in unison.

'' Hey sis, how was tutoring?''

Brittany takes a sip of her coke and smiles slightly. '' It was good, we will meet up every day for an hour until she has writes a test next week.''

'' Is she hot?'' Heather asks curiously as she turns to her sister, Brittany chokes on the bite she just took of her sandwich and starts coughing.

Naya chuckles softly knowing Brittany tutored her sister and glances at her sister, she shakes her head as she sees her silently laughing and reaches behind her to pat Brittany on her back. '' You alright?''

Brittany nods her head and glares at her sister. '' Yeah.'' She mutters softly her voice a little bit rough, she locks eyes with Heather and slowly moves her eyes towards Santana silently telling her who she is tutoring.

Heather’s eyes widen and she quickly mouths ‘Sorry’ Brittany rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her sandwich, she glances at her sister as she notices Santana and Naya occupied with something else and slightly nods her head telling her that the girl is indeed hot.

Heather covers her chuckle by taking a sip of her coke and pats her sisters knee, Brittany looks at the time and jumps up. '' Oh fuck I need to go, I need to get my uniform from Beiste before training starts.'' She quickly grabs her bag and turns to her sister. '' Good luck on your try out sis.'' She looks at the group and smiles slightly. '' See you later.''

She turns on her heels and jogs out of the cafeteria, she runs down the hall and skids to a stop in front of the coaches office. She knocks on the door open door and smiles as coach Beiste looks up, Beiste smiles and stands up. '' Just in time Pierce.''

She grabs the clothes she laid out and holds them up, she smiles as the girl takes it and nods her head to the gyms changing room. '' You will share your changing room with the cheerios, I laid the pads on the bench you can get dressed and we will meet you on the field.''

Brittany nods her head and walks to the changing room, she quickly takes off her clothes except for her tank top and slips the pads on. After putting on her uniform she looks up as the door opens and the cheerios walk in laughing and talking, she fastens her shoes and smiles as her sister walks in.

Heather chuckles as she sees her sister geared up and shakes her head. '' You are already tall, but those things make you look even taller sis.''

Brittany grabs her helmet and chuckles. '' Oh yeah I missed wearing a uniform.''

Heather walks to her and kisses her cheek. '' Show them what you got sis, good luck out there.''

'' Yeah good luck Brittany.'' Naya and Quinn say in unison, Brittany turns to them and smiles.

'' Thanks girls.'' She locks eyes with Santana as Quinn and Naya start getting dressed and smiles slightly as she silently wishes her good luck, she nods her head and turns on her heels walking out of the changing room. She walks out onto the field and smiles as Puck calls her over, she jogs towards him and stops next to him and the coach.

Coach Beiste blows her whistle and calls her team over, she looks at them and smiles. '' Alright guys we will have a try out today.'' She pats Brittany’s shoulder and looks at the boys. '' Brittany Pierce wants to show us what she can, I don’t want to hear any comments about her being a girl! We already played against some teams with girls there right?''

She nods her head as the boys all agree and turns to Brittany. '' What position do you play Brittany?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' Wide Receiver and Quarterback were the positions they needed me for.''

Beiste nods her head and points at Puck. '' Puckerman is our Quarterback, but we can use another wide receiver.'' She turns to the boys and smiles. '' Alright boys, let’s see how she does and don’t be to rough!''

She blows her whistle and throws Puck the ball, Brittany watches him talk to Sam and stands in front of Finn who is trying to block her already.

She locks eyes with Puck and nods her head telling him she is ready, she watches Puck tell Beiste he is ready and closes her eyes waiting for the whistle. As soon as she hears it she runs around Finn and takes off in a sprint down the field, she dodges another player and jumps over another player who tries to tackle her legs. She looks behind her and sees the ball searing towards her.

She jumps up easily catching the ball and lands into the end zone, she turns around taking off her helmet and starts laughing as she sees everyone looking at her in shock. '' What?''

'' Damn you are fucking fast!'' Puck yells as he comes over his shock, he turns to Beiste and smiles as he sees her looking at Brittany with her jaw dropped.

Beiste shakes her head and blows her whistle. '' Nice play Brittany! Alright another one!''

Brittany sprints back to the boys and walks to Puck, Puck looks at her and smiles. '' Think you can handle a split back?''

Brittany nods her head and smirks. '' Oh yeah.''

Puck nods his head and calls the boys over, he tells them his plan and crouches down after telling the coach they are ready. Brittany takes her position and immediately takes off as soon as Beiste blows her whistle, she dodges two tackles and looks behind her.

She jumps up to catch the ball and tucks it under her arm, she bites her lip as she sees Mike and Finn run towards her and jumps over Finn’s arms. She pushes against Mike as he tries to pull her down and pulls herself out of his grip, she sprints to the end zone and dives over the line before another player reaches her.

She rolls over on her back and takes off her helmet, she glances to the side as she hears her sister cheer and laughs as she sees her looking at her with a big smile. She sees the other cheerios all looking at her in shock and takes Mike’s hand as he holds it out for her, she thanks him as he pulls her up and wipes some sweat of her forehead.

Mike pats her back hard and chuckles. '' Damn Brittany, how the hell can you run so fast and still look like you can run another mile?''

Brittany slowly walks back to the team with him and laughs. '' I love running and I know how to control my breathing during sprints, I can sprint for a few minutes and still can breath normally except during games that is the only time I sometimes forget to control it.''

Coach Beiste joins the team on the field and looks at the blonde girl. '' Well I think we all saw enough, what do you guys say?''

Puck turns to her and smiles. '' She is amazing and fast coach! We can really use her in this team.''

Beiste sees the other boys nod their heads in agreement and turns to Brittany. '' Well I think so too, welcome to the team Pierce!''

Brittany smiles and looks at her new team. '' Thank you.''

Beiste takes the ball from Puck and smiles. '' I want to see something though, Puck go deep please.'' She hands Brittany the ball and smiles. '' Show us how far you can throw, it can always happen that Puck or Sam get injured and then we need someone who can throw hard and far.''

Brittany takes the ball and turns on her heels, she sees Puck sprint over the thirty yard line and takes the ball in her right hand after shaking it out, she throws it towards him in a wide arch and watches the ball fly high and fast.

Beiste’s jaw drops as she sees the ball sear towards the goal line and watches Puck dive for the ball, she sees him barely catching the ball and turns back to the blonde girl. '' Yeah you are definitely on this team, you are fast and have a good arm!''

'' That was awesome!'' Sam mutters in shock.

Puck sprints back to the team and bumps his helmet against Brittany’s. '' Nice throw Pierce!''

Beiste looks at them and smiles. '' Alright guys training ends a little bit earlier today, see you all tomorrow!''

Brittany walks off the field and turns her head as she feels an arm around her shoulder, she smiles as she sees Puck smiling brightly and nudges his side. '' Stop smiling like that, it’s scary.''

Puck laughs and pushes her away. '' Shut up! I am just glad we have another wide receiver, but don’t steal my position!''

Brittany chuckles and stops in front of the changing rooms. '' I would never steal someone’s spot Puck, Quarterback is your position and I love being a wide receiver.''

Puck nods his head and looks at the time. '' Do you have any plans for after training?''

Brittany shakes her head and looks at him. '' No why?''

'' Our little group has an after school activity called glee, want to join?''

'' What is glee?''

'' A school choir group where we can sing and dance sis.'' Heather answers for Puck as she walks up to them with the cheerios, she nods her head to Quinn and chuckles. '' Quinn asked if we wanted to join them.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and looks at her sister. '' You want to?''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah it sounds fun.'' Brittany turns to Puck and smiles.

'' Yeah we will join you guys, meet here after showering?'' She follows her sister into the changing room as soon as Puck nods his head and lays down on the bench with a groan, Heather laughs and pats her knee.

'' Tired?''

Brittany shakes her head and leans up on her elbows. '' Nope but my muscles will hate me tomorrow.'' She sits up and looks at her sister. '' I take it you made the team?'' She smiles as she nods her head and gives her a high five. '' Nice sis.''

Heather laughs as her sister lowers her arm with a groan and shakes her head. '' Go shower you stink and it will make your muscles relax.''

'' I don’t think I can stand up.'' Brittany mutters with a groan, Santana chuckles and shakes her head. She turns to Heather and raises an eyebrow.

'' Does she always whine like this after training? Because I will buy some earplugs for all of us if she does.''

Naya pushes her softly and shakes her head. '' Be nice San, I think we all saw how fast she is.''

Santana nods her head and chuckles. '' I am joking.''

Brittany turns to look at her and smirks. '' I know.'' She stands up and stretches. '' Alright I am gonna shower, I will meet you girls outside.'' She says bye to the other cheerios and walks into the shower after grabbing her clothes.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Brittany walks out of the changing room after putting in her piercings and smiles as she sees the group waiting for her. Heather turns to look at her and chuckles. '' You look like a person again!''

'' Fuck you.'' Brittany mumbles she pushes her against the lockers as she laughs louder and rolls her eyes. '' I want to see you sprinting down the field wearing a uniform and pads after doing nothing for three months!''

'' Come on girls, Rachel will throw a fit if we come late. She loves glee.'' Quinn mumbles before they can start bickering again and walks towards the choir room, the group follows her and walk into the choir room.

Rachel smiles as she sees the two blondes and turns to Mr Schue. '' Mr Schue we got two new students who want to audition!''

'' Wait what?'' Brittany asks stopping in her tracks, Heather turns to her and smiles sheepishly.

'' Oops I forgot to mention that.''

'' You really forgot or did you ‘Forget’ so I would say yes?'' Brittany asks with an eyebrow raised, Heather quickly steps away from her sister and smiles slightly.

'' The second?''

'' I hate you.'' Brittany mumbles softly rolling her eyes as the group starts laughing.

Mr Schue turns to the two new students and smiles. '' Hello I am Mr Schuester the Spanish and glee club leader.''

Brittany looks at him and smiles slightly. '' I am Brittany and that.'' She points to her sister and rolls her eyes as she smirks. '' Is my annoying twin sister Heather.''

'' Hey!'' Heather calls out offended, Brittany smirks and steps up to the group. She sits down in front of Santana and turns back to Mr Schue.

'' Heather is still standing, can she audition first?''

Heather glares at her as Mr Schue nods his head and sighs. '' You suck B.''

'' Ew no.'' Brittany mutters in disgust making sure Schue doesn’t hear it, she hears Santana snicker and leans back in her seat. '' Go ahead Heath.''

She takes the water bottle out of her bag as Heather whispers her song to the band and smiles as she starts singing Secret Love Song and takes a sip of her water.

'' Damn she is good.'' Naya mutters softly as she leans towards her sister, Santana nods her head in agreement and turns to look at her sister.

'' I think Brittany is good too, we are so fucked sis.'' She whispers softly, Naya nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly as Heather ends the song with a high note. '' Damn that was amazing Heather.''

Heather slides off the piano and walks to her sister, she looks at the twins behind them and smirks. '' That was nothing, you gotta hear her.''

'' Alright Brittany, your turn!'' Rachel tells her with a big smile, Brittany sighs softly and stands up. She turns to Heather as soon as she stands near the piano and raises an eyebrow.

'' What song?''

'' Empire state.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she whispers the song to the band and turns back to the group. '' Can one of you rap?''

Puck jumps up and nods his head, he joins her at the piano and smirks as the song starts.

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stash box, five sixty State Street  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries  
Cruisin' down eighth Street, off white Lexus  
Drivin' so slow, but B.K. is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's  
Sittin' courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five  
Jigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from_

Brittany nods her head to the beat and turns on the beat, she dances to the group and pulls Mike up as she sees him dance in his seat.

New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York (New York!)  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

She sees almost everyone’s jaw drops and turns to Puck, she smirks and dances towards him. '' Leave the last part for me.''

She smiles as he nods his head and rolls her hips to the beat.

Catch me at the X with O.G. at a Yankee game  
Dude I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can  
You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though  
But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though  
Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop  
Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back  
For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act  
Eight million stories, out there in it naked  
City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it

She smiles as Puck joins in on the dancing and does a body roll, she smirks as she sees her sisters jaw drop and winks.

  
Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"  
If Jesus pain' Lebanon, I'm pain' Dwayne Wade  
Three dice Ci-lo, three card molly  
Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire State that's

The three of them twirl on the beat and dance to the beat, Brittany smiles as they join her on the last verse and ends the song holding a high note.

'' Well damn.'' Mercedes mutters in shock, Puck chuckles and high fives Brittany.

'' You keep surprising me Pierce.''

'' Never thought that you would rap sis.'' Heather mutters shocked, Brittany laughs and walks back to her seat raising an eyebrow as she sees her chair next to the Naya and Santana instead of in front of them. Heather pulls her sister next to her and chuckles. '' We wanted to talk.''

Mr Schue clears his throat interrupting them and smiles. '' That was awesome girls, welcome to the glee club.''

Brittany and Heather both thank them and smile, Rachel turns in her seat and smiles. '' That was good girls, not as good as me but still pretty good.''

Brittany just smiles ignoring most of the comment and nods her head. '' Thanks Rachel.''

Mr Schue looks at the time and sighs. '' Alright guys I will let you go earlier today, we have a teacher conference today.''

Brittany sighs softly and stands up shouldering her bag, she steps down the rows and turns to her sister. '' Come on Heath.''

'' Chill sis, we all need to go the same way.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly as the group look at her and shrugs. '' I am hungry.''

'' You are always hungry.'' Heather replies immediately as she pushes her out of the choir room, Brittany rolls her eyes and turns around walking backwards.

'' Like you wouldn’t eat whatever mom cooked immediately after coming home.''

'' Yeah but I never tell that I am hungry.''

Brittany burst out laughing as her sisters stomach starts grumbling and smirks. '' No but your stomach does.''

Quinn watches them in amusement and shakes her head. '' Seriously hearing you girls bicker is like a tennis match, are you always that quick in countering?''

Brittany looks at her and chuckles. '' This.'' She mentions between her sister and herself. '' Is harmless, we can do a lot worse.''

Quinn looks at her best friends and laughs knowing immediately what she means. '' Yeah I believe you.''

Brittany turns back around and stops at her locker, she quickly gives in her code and takes her helmet out of it. She turns back to the group and sees them looking at her with an eyebrow raised. '' What?''

'' What exactly do the two of you drive?'' Naya asks curiously as she sees Heather pulling a helmet out of her locker too, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' You will see.''

She walks in front of them out of the school and zips up her leather jacket, she walks out of the school and towards her motorcycle. She straddles her bike and turns back to the group chuckling as she sees them looking at her in shock. '' Alright you guys need to stop looking so shocked.''

'' Didn’t expect that one.'' Santana mutters softly, Naya nods her head in agreement and unlocks their car. Brittany turns to look at the Audi standing next to their bikes and smiles.

'' Nice ride.''

'' Could say the same to you, nice bike.'' Santana replies with a small smile.

'' Why do you have a different one Heather?'' Rachel asks curiously cutting off whatever Brittany wanted to say, Heather sits down on her bike and smiles.

'' I don’t like high bikes like that.'' She replies nodding her head to her sisters motorcycle, she looks down at her own and smiles. '' This low rider is perfect for me. ''

Brittany chuckles and glances at her sister. '' We may be twins but I am glad we have other tastes in vehicles and clothes.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh yeah, I don’t want to share my clothes with you.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and looks at the time, she sighs softly and looks at the group. '' We have to go, our mom has to work soon.''

The group nod their heads and step back, Brittany kick starts her bike and puts on her helmet. She waves at the group as Heather drives off and follows her.


	3. Chapter 3

_So_ _ng:_ _Cake By The Ocean_ _–_ _DNCE:_ _Italic- The group, Bold – Puck, Normal – Britt_

**Two days later** :

'' Hey Brittany!'' Brittany takes off her helmet and turns around, she raises an eyebrow as cheerio Kitty Wilde walks towards her with two other girls and smiles slightly.

'' Hey girls.'' She tenses slightly as Kitty runs a hand down her arm and takes a step back, Kitty takes a step closer and runs a finger over Brittany’s biceps.

'' We were thinking.'' She looks up at Brittany and smiles. '' Would you like to go to the movies with one of us tonight?''

Brittany steps back as the two other girls try to run a hand down her arm and shakes her head, she looks at them and sighs. '' Look I am flattered, but I don’t like any of you that way.'' She watches their faces drop and shrugs. '' I am really sorry.''

She sighs as the girls turn on their heels without saying anything and turns around to walk back to the boys, she stops as she sees them standing in a group slightly behind her with jaws dropped and laughs. '' What?''

'' You just got asked out by three girls.'' Puck mutters amazed

'' At once.'' Sam adds in shock.

'' And you turned them down.'' Ryder one of their teammates mutters also in shock.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and tucks her helmet under her arm. '' They are not my type and we didn’t talk much before they decided to do that.'' She turns to Beiste as she whistles and smiles. '' Is training over coach?''

She turns to the boys as she nods her head and smiles. '' What do you guys have planned now? The girls still have practice.''

'' You can tell us your secret, we never had three girls hit on us at once.'' Puck states as he leads her into the school wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Brittany chuckles and pushes him away.

'' I don’t have one, it’s not like I asked them to hit on me.'' She stops in front of their changing rooms and looks at the boys. '' Meet out here after showering?''

'' Yeah, want to watch the girls practice? Mercedes, Tina and Rachel are already on the bleachers.'' Sam asks with a small smile, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah sure.'' She walks into the changing room and takes off her uniform, she shoves her helmet into her locker and walks to the showers after grabbing her towel and clothes.

After taking a shower and getting dressed she walks back to her locker and puts her belly button piercing back in, she slips on her shoes after combing her hair and walks out of the room after grabbing her bag.

Mike looks at her and smiles. '' Ready to go?'' He smiles as she nods her head and walks in front of her out onto the field, Brittany chuckles as she hears the intro of the song the girls are practicing too and glances at the boys.

'' Their coach does know the lyrics of this song are quite suggestive right?''

Sam laughs and nods his head. '' Yeah I think she does.''

The group climbs up on the bleachers and Brittany smiles at the three girls. '' Hey girls.''

'' Hey Brittany, how was training?'' Mercedes asks with a smile after she kissed her boyfriend, Brittany sits down next to Puck and shrugs.

'' Just some running and throwing, quite boring.''

'' What happened after the training was more fun.'' Puck adds with a chuckle, Rachel turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

'' Who did you harass now?''

'' Better question is who harassed Britt.'' Sam replies with a laugh, Mike starts laughing and nods his head. He turns to the three girls and chuckles.

'' Kitty, Dani and Steph asked her out.''

'' All three of them?'' Tina asks shocked, Brittany groans and nods her head.

'' Yeah.''

'' And who scored a date?'' Mercedes asks chuckling, Brittany looks at her and smirks.

'' No one I already told the boys that I have no idea where that came from, we never had a real conversation.'' She leans against the seats behind her and shrugs. '' I only say hello and bye in the hallways and changing room.''

Rachel starts laughing and shakes her head. '' Yeah okay that is really weird.''

Mercedes turns to the group as the song starts over again and smiles slightly. '' This song is so catchy, but Sue will kill us if we distract her cheerios.''

Brittany smirks and leans up on her elbows, she starts snapping her fingers and glances at the group.

No, no  
Oh, no  
See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold?  
We just getting started, don't you tiptoe  
Tiptoe, ah

She smiles as they all move to the beat and turns to Puck raising an eyebrow, Puck smirks and leans forward drumming his fingers on the beat against the metal bar.

**Waste time with a masterpiece**   
**Don't waste time with a masterpiece**   
**You should be rolling with me**   
**You should be rolling with me, ah**   
**You're a real-life fantasy**   
**You're a real-life fantasy**   
**But you're moving so carefully**   
**Let's start living dangerously**

Brittany looks at the rest of their group and raises an eyebrow, Sam and Mike both snicker and pull their girlfriends into their arms. Brittany wraps an arm around Rachel’s shoulders and looks out onto the field smirking as she sees the cheerios looking at them while still doing their routine.

_Talk to me, baby_   
_I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving_   
_Whoa-oh_   
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_   
_Ah ya ya ya ya_   
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_   
_Walk for me, baby_   
_I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_   
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_   
_Ah ya ya ya ya_   
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

Brittany let’s go of Rachel and leans forward joining Puck with drumming.

Goddamn  
See you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land  
Dry land, oh

Puck pushes Brittany softly and hits his fingers harder against the metal bar.

**Waste time with a masterpiece**   
**Don't waste time with a masterpiece**   
**You should be rolling with me**   
**You should be rolling with me, ah**   
**You're a real-life fantasy**   
**You're a real-life fantasy**   
**But you're moving so carefully**   
**Let's start living dangerously, whoa**

Brittany chuckles as the girls start clapping to the beat and turns back to the cheerios smirking as she sees Santana, Heather, Naya and Quinn trying to bite back their laughter.

Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet craving  
Whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping  
We'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping  
We'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping  
We'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

'' Yo group on the bleachers, shut up you are distracting my cheerios and this isn’t glee!'' Brittany turns to the coach and raises an eyebrow as she yells at them through her megaphone, she leans her forearms on the metal bar and smirks.

'' Can’t help it that you chose a catchy song for this routine coach and we don’t need glee to sing!''

'' Damn big mouthed football players always interrupting my training.'' Brittany chuckles and looks at the boys, Sam laughs and nods his head.

'' Yeah we interrupted a few times before, mostly with balls flying out onto the field tho.''

'' We can do that next time!'' Brittany mutters with a smirk.

'' Sue will kill you.'' Rachel replies almost immediately with a chuckle, Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

'' Yeah but the girls will get an extra break.'' She nods her head to the building pyramid and chuckles. '' Heather complained almost three hours yesterday about having to stand still for fifteen minutes.''

Rachel nods her head and laughs. '' Yeah Q, Nay and San did the same, I just told them to shut up after a while.''

Mercedes laughs and leans back against Sam. '' Come on I had to hear Sam whine about training yesterday.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Being tackled over and over again hurts like hell, I can still feel those damn bruises on my back.''

Rachel chuckles as the boys nod their heads in agreement and shakes her head. '' Alright shut up, I will hear those three.'' She nods her head to the field and turns back to the group. '' Whine about training, now please don’t start whining too.''

'' Alright girls get out of my face, you just ruined my day with what you called dancing!''

Brittany’s eyebrows raise to her hairline and she turns to the group. '' Is she always so bitchy?'' She chuckles as they nod their heads and rolls her eyes. '' Woman needs to get laid fast.''

She laughs as Puck spits out his water and pats him on the back as he starts coughing, she sees the rest look at her in disgust and shrugs. '' Just saying.''

Mercedes shakes her head and chuckles. '' Yeah thanks for the unwanted vision in my head Britt!'' She watches the girls walk off the field and stands up. '' Come on let’s go to the changing rooms.''

Brittany nods her head and stands up shouldering her bag, she follows Puck down the bleachers and turns her head as she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Rachel drops her hand and smiles. '' Do you girls have anything planned after school and tonight?''

Brittany shrugs and holds the door open for the group. '' I have to tutor but am free tonight, Heath is free I think.''

'' Want to join our movie night, only the gleeks are coming.'' Rachel asks with a small smile, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah sure.''

'' Awesome.'' Rachel sees Quinn walk out of the changing rooms and turns back to the group. '' Quinn will send you the address, we need to get going and buy some stuff for tonight.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles as Rachel pulls Quinn out of the school before she can start talking to them, she leans against the wall and turns to Mercedes. '' Rachel does know that Quinn doesn’t have my number right?''

Mercedes laughs and shakes her head. '' No I don’t think so, can you give me your number?''

Brittany nods her head and takes Mercedes Phone as she holds it out for her, she types in her number and saves it. She hands her phone back after she saved Heather’s number too and smiles. '' Now you have both of our numbers, just send me the address and we will be there.''

'' Where will you be?'' Heather asks curiously as she walks up to her sister with Santana and Naya, Brittany turns to her and smiles.

'' Rachel invited us to a movie night, I just gave Mercedes our numbers so she can text us the address.''

Heather nods her head and walks to her sister, she drops against her and groans. '' I hate three hour practice.''

Brittany grunts and pushes her off of her. '' Thanks for pushing all of the bruises on my body, asshole.''

'' You’re welcome?'' Heather asks laughing, Brittany rolls her eyes and flips her the bird.

'' Next time I won’t give you an extra break.''

'' Yeah thanks for the impromptu performance guys.'' Naya interrupts laughing, Mercedes starts laughing and points at Brittany and Puck.

'' They started it.''

Puck chuckles and shrugs. '' Come on, how can Sue chose a song that suggestive for a routine dance?''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and laughs. '' Yeah the text is dirty, but the song is catchy.''

Naya rolls her eyes and sighs. '' I don’t think she really listens to the song.''

Heather looks at her sister and smiles '' The extra break was nice though, thank you for that.''

'' I didn’t do it for you, I just didn’t want to hear you bitch and whine again.''

Heather rolls her eyes and smirks. '' I just started whining before you could!''

'' Get tackled over and over again for almost an hour and we will talk again Heath, I think you saw my bruises this morning.''

'' Falling off the pyramid hurts too.'' Santana mutters interrupting their bickering, Mike laughs and shakes his head.

'' Alright we all have sports that will hurt us in one way or another, let’s just agree on that and get out of here!''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah come on.'' Brittany chuckles and follows the group through the school, after grabbing their helmets out of their lockers she walks out of the school and stops at her bike.

She watches the group walk to their cars and smiles. '' See you tonight guys.''

After saying bye to the group and watching them drive away, she turns to the two Latina’s and her sister. She straddles her bike and looks at Santana. '' Where do you want to study?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' I have no idea, our house is out of question because I know that I can’t concentrate there.''

'' You can study at our place.'' Heather offers with a small smile, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah our mom is at work.''

'' There is no distraction there sis.'' Naya adds with a small smile, Heather turns to her and smiles.

'' You can join too if you want, we can hang out downstairs until they are done.''

Naya nods her head and smiles '' Yeah sounds good but I have to go home first and grab some stuff for the night, we mostly crash at Rachel’s place after movie night.''

Brittany looks at Santana and smiles slightly. '' What do you say?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Study without distraction does sound amazing, but I always drive with Nay.''

Brittany shrugs and smiles slightly. '' You can drive with one of us, or we can start a little bit later.''

'' Do you have a second helmet?'' Naya asks curiously, Brittany shakes her head and holds up her own.

'' She can have mine, it’s only a short ride.'' She turns to her sister and chuckles. '' I think we need to store another helmet in our lockers, Puck wants to drive with me too.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' We will bring another one on Monday.''

Brittany holds her helmet out for Santana and smiles slightly. '' Do you have your books?'' She chuckles as Santana’s eyes widen and shakes her head. '' Go get them, I will wait here.''

'' I will drive home and grab some clothes for us sis, need anything else?'' Naya asks as she unlocks their car, Santana shakes her head and turns on her heels sprinting back to the school.

Naya chuckles and turns to the blonde twins. '' She always forgets something, what is your address?''

Heather gives her their address and smiles. '' Just park in the driveway.'' She turns to her sister and smiles. '' Want me to wait here with you?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No you two can go, we will meet at our house.'' Heather nods her head and kicks starts her bike, Brittany watches Naya jump in her car and watches the both of them drive off.

She takes out her phone and chuckles as she sees that Mercedes added her to a group chat on whatsapp, she opens the chat and reads Rachel’s message.

_Hey totally forgot that none of us had your numbers yet, but now we have them!_

_If you want and if it’s okay with your mom, you can crash here for the night just bring some clothes!_

She leaves the chat and opens her mothers chat,

_Mom can Heath and I crash at a friends place tonight? She invited us over for a movie night with the glee club._

She looks up as she hears footsteps nearing and puts her phone away as Santana holds up her book, Brittany shrugs off her bag and opens it. She takes the book from Santana and puts it in her bag, she looks up at her and smiles slightly. '' Can you take my bag? You have to hold on to me and it will be hard with my bag inbetween us.''

Santana nods her head and takes the bag, Brittany holds out her helmet again after she adjusted the straps and helps her fasten it. '' Too tight?''

Santana shakes her head and steps closer to the bike, Brittany kick starts her bike and helps her straddle it. She turns her head and smiles slightly. '' Ever rode a bike?''

Santana shakes her head again and lifts the visor. '' No never.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' You have to hold on tight so you won’t fall off okay? And keep your feet on the footrest''

Santana puts her hands on her waist and nods her head, Brittany chuckles and takes both of her hands. She pulls them around her waist, she turns her head and raises an eyebrow. '' You okay?''

Santana gulps thickly feeling the flutter of Brittany’s abs under her hands and nods her head, Brittany smiles slightly and sighs softly. '' We need to take a few turns, just move your body with mine and everything will be fine okay?''

She smiles as Santana nods her head again and slowly drives off, she feels Santana’s arms tighten around her and slowly speeds up. She takes a right turn and smiles slightly as she feels Santana easily move with her, she bites her lip as she feels her arms tighten more and stops at a red light.

Santana smiles as Brittany turns to look at her question clearly written in her eyes and nods her head silently telling her that she is okay, she points to the green light and tightens her hold again as Brittany drives off. She bites her lip as she feels abs tense and relax under her hold and sighs softly.

_Badass and hot on the outside but caring on the inside_ She rolls her eyes at her own thoughts and groans softly. _This girl will be the end of me._

Brittany stops her bike in front of her house and turns it off, she turns to looks at Santana as she loosens her hold on her and holds out her hand helping her off her bike. She pushes her bike into the garage and gets off, she turns to Santana and smiles. '' You okay?''

Santana takes off her helmet and nods her head with a small smile. '' That was awesome.''

Brittany chuckles and takes her helmet from her, she places it on her bike and smirks. '' I almost expected you to jump off my bike and kiss the ground yelling ‘land, solid land!’.''

Santana laughs and pushes her. '' Shut up, that would be a Berry move!'' Brittany chuckles and unlocks the front door, Heather peaks her head out of the kitchen and smirks.

'' Santana! You are still alive, looks like my sisters driving isn’t that bad after all!''

'' Fuck you Heath.'' Brittany mumbles as Santana starts laughing and walks past her sister into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of coke. She turns to look at Santana and smiles. '' Coke, juice or water?''

'' A coke is fine.''

Brittany nods her head and grabs two classes, she grabs a package of chocolate chip cookies out of the closet and looks at her sister. '' We will be upstairs sis.'' She walks past her and looks at Santana. '' Come on.''

She jogs up the stairs hearing Santana follow her and walks into her room, she places everything on her desk and takes her bag from Santana. Santana looks around and smiles slightly. '' Nice room.''

Brittany smiles cleaning the controller of her ps4 and the remote controls of her TV and stereo system of her desk and pulls the second chair out of the corner, she looks at Santana and shrugs. '' It’s not that much of a highlight.''

Santana nods her head to the entertainment system and raises an eyebrow. '' Well not everyone has that in their rooms.''

Brittany chuckles and sits down. '' I love music and movies, our mom even soundproofed all rooms so I can turn it up without disturbing Heath when she studies.''

'' That is awesome.'' Santana mutters softly as she sits down next to her, Brittany puts both of their books on the desk and smiles slightly.

'' Ready to start?''

Santana nods her head with a sigh and takes the pencil Brittany holds out for her, Brittany quickly writes a few questions down and slides the paper to Santana.

****This is the end of chapter 3, I hope you liked it.** **


	4. Chapter 4

After learning for almost two hours, Brittany takes the last paper Santana answered and looks down at her answers. She looks up with a small smile and nods her head. '' You started explaining your answers, that is good.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly. '' Can we call it a day, I don’t think I can answer anymore questions today.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah we can.'' She takes her glass and takes a sip. '' You improve quickly though.''

Santana shakes her head and sighs. '' Not really I still get most answers wrong, I really appreciate you trying to help me study for biology. But I am almost hundred percent sure that the next test will be an F again.''

Brittany sighs softly and turns in her chair facing Santana. '' You only had five questions wrong on three papers Santana, just like I said you are improving.''

'' I will bet you that I will fail that test Britt.'' Santana mutters softly grabbing another cookie, Brittany’s eyebrow raises slightly at the nickname and she smiles slightly.

'' Alright let’s bet.''

Santana’s eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head. '' That was a joke!'' Brittany chuckles and she tilts her head with a smirk.

'' Scared?''

Santana raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' Alright let’s bet, what are we betting on?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' No idea, you chose.'' Santana bites her lip and runs a hand through her hair.

'' Alright you win when I get a grade higher than a D-, I win when it’s lower or when it is a D-.''

Brittany nods her head and leans back in her chair. '' What is the prize?''

Santana bites her lip and takes a deep breath through her nose. '' Um loser pays for dinner?''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and turns to look at her, she smiles slightly as she sees her nervously biting her lip and holds out her hand. '' It’s a bet.''

Santana shakes her hand and stands up. '' Want to go downstairs?'' Brittany nods her head and closes her book. She stands up and follows Santana out of her room and down the stairs, they both walk into the living room and Heather looks up with a smile.

'' Just in time girls! Pizza just arrived.'' Brittany smiles and jumps over the arm of the couch, she sits down next to her sister and takes the slice out of her hand.

'' Awesome.''

'' Hey take your own slice!'' Heather whines trying to grab it back, Brittany chuckles and quickly takes a bite.

She covers her mouth slightly and chuckles. '' I did, thanks sis.''

Santana and Naya both chuckle at their behavior and shake their heads, Santana leans against her sister and smiles slightly. '' They are crazier and bicker more than we do.''

Naya laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah they do, but Heath told me that no matter that it’s how they show each other love.''

'' Heath?'' Santana asks smiling slightly, Naya shrugs her shoulders and smirks.

'' How was tutoring?''

'' Um I think I asked her on a date.'' She sees the shock on her sisters face and bites her lip, Naya leans closer and whispers.

'' You think? Did you or did you not ask her San?''

'' What are you two whispering about?'' Heather asks curiously noticing the silence between the both sisters next to her.

'' Nothing.'' They answer simultaniously, Santana turns to her sister and smiles slightly.

'' _Hablaremos después_.''

'' Okay that sounded sexy as hell.'' Brittany mutters under her breath so only her sister can hear her, Heather nods her head in agreement and leans forward grabbing the pizza box off the table.

She offers the girls a slice and turns to her sister after they grabbed one, she chuckles as Brittany takes one too and shakes her head. '' Seriously sis, I don’t even know how you can stay so skinny after eating so much.''

'' I work out Heath, but I know that word is unknown to you.''

Santana leans forward looking at Brittany and smirks. '' What do you call working out? We all heard you whine about muscles aches after running and jumping around for an hour.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as the two other girls chuckle and shrugs. '' Aside from football practice now, I still go jogging before school and on the weekends I do some strength training.''

'' How and why? We mostly sit around and watch Netflix on the weekends.'' Naya states incredulously, Heather chuckles and pats her sisters leg.

'' Britt can’t go one day without exercise, if she doesn’t train for one day mom and I both want to kill her for being so hyperactive.''

'' Same goes for me and our parents when San can’t listen to music for one day.'' Naya mutters with a chuckle, Santana turns to her sister and laughs.

'' Come on I love my music just as much as you love everything with chocolate chips and you really have to see Britt’s room, she has a huge entertainment system!''

Brittany chuckles as Naya turns to look at her and stands up. '' Come on.'' She turns to look at her sister and smirks. '' Want to show them your room too?''

Heather nods her head and stands up, they both run up the stairs knowing both girls will follow and stop in front of Heather’s room. Heather opens her door and walks in, she turns to both girls and smiles sheepishly. '' It’s kinda messy.''

Santana and Naya both walk in and Brittany leans against the doorpost with a small smile, Naya’s eyes widen as she sees a wall full of painted Marvel characters and turns to Heather. '' You are a Marvel fan?''

Heather rubs the back of her neck as she hears her sister chuckle and nods her head. '' Yeah.''

Naya runs her hand over the wall and smiles. '' This is awesome, who did this?''

Heather points at her sister and smiles brightly. '' B did.''

Brittany blushes slightly as both girls turn to her in shock and shrugs, Santana smiles slightly as she sees that the attention embarrasses her and turns back to the wall. '' You are really talented Britt.''

Naya nods her head in agreement and turns to Heather. '' I love Marvel too, San always teases me about it.''

Heather chuckles and nods her head to her sister. '' Yeah Britt does too, but she still does this for me.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and smiles slightly. '' Hey I will always tease you for it, but I will also do this over and over again because I know that is makes you happy.''

Heather walks to her and hugs her, she turns to both girls nods her head to Brittany’s door smiling slightly. '' If this painting surprised you, you have to see her room.''

Brittany turns around as Heather walks towards her with the girls and walks to her room, she opens the door and walks in. She sits down on her bed and watches the girls walk around, she chuckles as she sees Santana look at her entertainment system and wraps an arm around her sisters shoulder as she sits down next to her.

Naya turns to her after looking at her system and smiles. '' Santana is right, this is quite impressive.''

'' What did Heather mean about painting?'' Santana asks curiously as she turns her attention back on Brittany, Brittany chuckles and points up at her ceiling.

Santana and Naya’s jaw drops as they see an impressive galaxy painting on the ceiling and gasp softly. '' Whoa.'' They mutter softly, Heather chuckles and turns to her sister.

'' Mom and I told you that it looks amazing!''

'' It’s not done yet.'' Brittany mutters softly, Santana looks at her and smiles.

'' That is really amazing Britt.''

'' Our mom told us to do whatever we wanted, so I chose this.'' She stands up and mentions to the few empty spots on the ceiling. '' I will finish it this weekend, I still want a few stars up there.''

'' Glow in the dark stars?'' Santana asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah a few, I don’t want to add to much glow in the dark stuff on there.'' She pulls out her phone as she feels it vibrate and smiles as she sees a message from the group chat and from her mom, she opens her mothers chat and chuckles.

_Glad to hear that the two of you already found friends! Of course you can stay the night there but please no_ _hard_ _alcohol and drugs!_

She opens the message in the group chat and chuckles as she reads Puck’s message.

_Yo twins when are you coming here? We are all waiting for ya._

She turns to her sister and smiles slightly. '' Mom says that we can crash at Rachel’s place tonight and Puck asks when we are coming.''

Heather stands up and shrugs. '' We can leave as soon as we grabbed some clothes and whatever we need.''

Brittany nods her head and reaches under her bed, she pulls a duffle bag out and opens the first drawer of her nightstand. She grabs her Ipod and headphones, Heather stands up and turns to both girls. '' Do you want to stay in here?''

Naya shakes her head and chuckles as her sister nods her head. '' San will because she fell in love with Britt’s entertainment system, but I want to look at your wall again.''

Brittany chuckles as her sister pulls Naya out of the room and grabs the remote controls of her system, she turns it on and hands Santana her ps4 controller. '' Heather needs twenty minutes to get ready, want to listen to some music?''

She smiles as Santana nods her head and walks to her door, she leans against the doorpost and looks at her sisters open door. '' Yo sis Santana will play around with the system because you always takes so long, door open or closed?''

'' Leave it open!'' Brittany turns back around as she hears Heather’s replied yell and looks at Santana.

'' Blast away.''

Santana chuckles and looks at the TV, she chuckles as she sees the games on her ps4 and turns to the girl standing in front of the closet. '' The boys will like you even more when they see that you have all Call of Duty games, they have boys nights twice a month and always game.''

'' Awesome.'' Brittany mutters softly as she grabs comfortable clothes for the night and the next day, Santana smiles as she hears her reply and opens the Youtube app on the console.

She sits down on the desk chair and selects the first recommended song, Brittany glances at her TV and chuckles as she sees the ‘ride with me’ remix playing. She walks to her surround system and turns it on, she turns the volume up and turns to Santana with a smirk. '' Nice song choice.''

Santana nods her head to the beat and smiles. '' Can it go louder?'' Brittany nods her head and grabs the remote of the surround system, she gives it Santana and chuckles as she turns it up.

She walks into her bathroom unconsciously swaying to the beat and grabs her toothbrush, mouthwash and hairbrush, she laughs as Santana finds the bass button and turns back leaning against the doorpost.

She smiles as she sees Santana leaned back with her eyes closed and bites her lip. _So fucking hot._

She walks to her bag and puts her stuff in, she lays down on her bed after kicking off her shoes and folds her arms behind her head moving her feet to the beat.

Ten minutes later Heather walks into her sisters room with Naya and chuckles as she sees both girls relaxing and listening to the blasting music, she walks to the TV and turns the surround system off.

Brittany groans loudly and leans up on her elbow. '' Heath! Never turn good music off.'' Heather raises an eyebrow and smirks.

'' We are ready to go sis.''

'' Can’t we just stay here and listen to music?''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah I’m in!''

Naya rolls her eyes and turns to Heather. '' How can someone be so in love with music?''

Heather shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' I have no idea.''

'' How can someone be so in love with Marvel?'' Santana asks her sister with a smirk, Brittany nods her head in agreement and turns to Heather.

'' Yeah you always gush about every new movie!'' Naya shakes her head and sighs.

'' Alright this will be a never ending discussion, let’s go!''

Brittany groans and stands up. '' I was so close to falling asleep.''

Heather chuckles and shrugs. '' Too bad, ready to go?''

'' Yeah.''

Brittany takes the controller from Santana and turns off her Ps4, she turns her TV off and grabs her bag. Heather zips up her jacket and turns to her sister. '' Naya offered to drive us, or do you want to ride your bike?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and slips her shoes on. '' We can drive together.''

Naya pulls out her keys and laughs as Heather calls out '' Shot gun!''

Santana stands up and chuckles. '' Seriously Heather? You do know that we.'' She mentions to her sister and herself. '' Drive together right?''

'' She did call shot gun Hermana.''

Santana rolls her eyes and grumbles. '' I always ride shot gun.''

Heather turns to her and chuckles. '' Got to be quicker Lopez.''

Santana rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Shut up Pierce.'' Brittany chuckles and ushers them out of her room.

'' Alright you guys can continue bickering in the car, let’s go!'' She closes her door and walks down the stairs, she grabs the pizza boxes off the table and places the leftovers in the fridge.

She grabs a post it and quickly writes a message for their mom, she sticks it to the refrigerator and grabs her leather jacket off one of the stools. She slips it on and walks to the front door after grabbing her keys, she turns to her sister and smiles slightly. '' You got everything?''

She rolls her eyes as she nods her head and sighs. '' You got your glasses?'' She chuckles as Heather turns on her heels sprinting up the stairs and shakes her head. '' Every damn time.'' smiling as she hears the Lopez sisters chuckle.

She opens the door as Heather sprints back down and closes the door behind them, she locks it and walks to the car. She slides into the backseat of the car as Naya unlocks it and puts on her seat belt, she chuckles as her sister jumps in the passenger seat looking at Santana with a smirk and rolls her eyes. '' Heath don’t whine when she gives you more laps to run at practice! You ask for it if you continue like this.''

Santana turns to Brittany and smirks. '' Thanks for giving me that idea.'' She turns to Heather and chuckles. '' Just wait till Monday Heath.''

Naya looks in the rear view mirror as she drives down the street and chuckles. '' You do know that Q and I have a say in it right? All three of us are head cheerleaders.''

'' Thank you Nay.'' Heather mutters smiling brightly, Brittany chuckles and looks out of the window listening to the three bicker.

Ten minutes later.

Brittany jumps out of the car after Naya parked her car and grabs her bag, she follows Naya to the door as soon as they all grabbed their bags and chuckles as the door swings open before she can knock.

'' You are finally here!'' Rachel squeals loudly, Brittany winces and turns to Santana.

'' Is she always like that?'' She mutters softly as she follows Naya and her sister into the house, Santana drops her bag by the door with a chuckle and nods her head.

'' Yeah she was much worse before she started dating Q though.''

Brittany chuckles and follows her into the living room, Puck looks up and smiles brightly. '' Finally! Beer or wine girls?''

Brittany chuckles as all three answer wine and shakes her head. '' Gimme a beer Puck.''

'' Now that is a woman of my dreams!'' Puck states as he jumps up to retrieve their drinks, Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs.

'' My threat still stands Fuckerman.'' The group starts laughing as Puck stops in his tracks and shake their heads, Puck turns around and raises an eyebrow.

'' What did you just call me?''

'' You heard me.'' Brittany replies almost immediately with a smirk, she tilts her head and chuckles. '' If you start flirting with me I will not only kick your ass but I will also shave that dead raccoon of your head.''

Puck raises his hands in surrender and chuckles. '' I know B, just joking.''

Brittany just hums and sits down inbetween her sister and Santana, she thanks Puck walks back in with their drinks and takes her beer and Santana’s wine glass seeing her sister do the same for her and Naya.

She gives Santana her glass and takes a sip of her beer, Rachel turns to the group and smiles. '' Now that everyone is here, do we want to watch movies immediately or play a game?''

'' We can play truth or dare first.'' Puck suggests with a smirks wiggling his eyebrows, Brittany turns to him and shakes her head.

'' Nope I am not playing truth or dare with you.''

'' What? Why not?'' Puck whines, Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles.

'' Because even though you say that you won’t flirt with me, a dare is a dare and I really don’t want to kiss any dudes.''

'' We can play it without kissing dares.'' Quinn suggests with a small smile, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and takes another sip of her beer.

'' I’m in.'' Heather mutters with a smile, Santana and Naya both nod their heads in agreement and smile as everyone mutter their agreement.

'' Alright one of the new girls can start.'' Rachel states with a big smile, Brittany turns to her sister and smirks.

'' You go sis.''

'' Why me?'' Heather asks rolling her eyes, Brittany sticks out her tongue as she pinches her and chuckles.

'' Because normally I always have to start and people start hating.'' She turns back to the group not knowing that Naya noticed her piercing and takes another sip of her beer, Heather sighs and places her wine glass on the table.

She looks around the group and smiles slightly as she looks at Naya. '' Naya truth or dare?''

'' Truth.''

'' What was the last thing you searched for on your phone?''

Naya shrugs her shoulders and pulls out her phone, she opens her google app and looks at her search history. She chuckles as she reads her last search and looks at Heather. '' When will the new Marvel movie come out.''

Heather laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah I searched for that one too, your turn.''

Naya leans over her to look at Brittany and smirks. '' Truth or dare Brittany?''

'' Truth.'' Brittany answers almost immediately.

'' Do you have any piercings?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Two, but I want one more.''

'' That’s badass, where do you have those?'' Mercedes mutters as she leans against Sam, Brittany chuckles and turns to look at her.

'' Only one question Mercedes.'' She smirks as everyone groans and looks around the group.

'' Puck, truth or dare?''

'' Dare.'' Puck replies immediately with a smirk, Brittany smirks and leans back.

'' I dare you to..''

****This is the end of chapter 4, I will probably upload chap 5 in a few hours.** **


	5. Chapter 5

'' I dare you to change your Facebook status to it’s complicated and add me before please.'' She gives him her name as soon as he pulled out his phone and takes her own out of her pocket, she accepts his friendships request and takes a sip of her beer.

She smirks as she sees his changed relationship status and writes a comment under it, Santana watches her write and laughs. '' Oh this is gonna be good.''

_Did your right hand decide to ignore your needs Puck?_

She takes out her own phone and quickly opens the app on her phone, she opens the comment page under his status and replies to Brittany also sending her a friendship request.

_No I think his left hand started a fight with his right because lefty got no action at all._

Brittany almost spits out her beer as she reads Santana’s reply and turns to her. '' Nice.'' She burst out laughing as everyone in the group comment that they feel sorry for him getting no action at all and tags Heather on the status. '' I tagged you sis.''

Heather takes out her phone and accepts all friendship requests she got, she opens Puck’s status and laughs as she reads all comments. She turns to Puck and chuckles. '' You do know that you can’t delete it right?''

Puck shrugs and chuckles. '' Don’t really care.'' He turns to Brittany and smirks. '' Payback will be a bitch Pierce.''

'' Bring it.'' Brittany mutters with a small smile, Puck looks around and smiles.

'' Quinn truth or dare?''

'' Truth, I don’t trust you with a dare.''

'' What is one thing you can’t live without?''

'' Bacon!'' Quinn, Santana, Naya and Rachel reply simultaniously, Heather chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

'' Seriously?'' Naya nods her head and laughs.

'' Yeah every one of us needs to have bacon in their fridge for breakfast, she will flip out when we don’t have any.''

'' Then you really have to try Britt’s bacon pizza, it’s amazing.''

Quinn turns to look at Brittany and smirks. '' When exactly will we have this bacon pizza date?''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' Date? Never I don’t date a friends girlfriend, but I will make it sometime soon and invite y’all over.''

'' Deal.'' Quinn mutters excitedly, she turns to look at Mercedes and smiles. '' Cedes truth or dare?''

'' Truth.''

'' Boring.'' Brittany mutters before taking a sip of her beer, Mercedes turns to her and smirks.

'' Shut up.''

Quinn chuckles and sits back. '' Who is the sexiest person here?''

'' Sam.'' Mercedes replies almost immediately cuddling into her boyfriend, she turns to Brittany and smiles.

'' Britt, truth or dare.''

'' Truth.''

'' Who is boring now?'' She chuckles as Brittany rolls her eyes and raises an eyebrow. '' You told us that you have piercings, do you have tattoos too?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' I have two tattoos and two piercings, but like I said I want more.''

'' Your mom allowed it?'' Rachel asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah after I bugged her for five months she finally did, the only rule she has is that I don’t get my whole body full of tats and that it isn’t something idiotic like a dancing pizza.''

Santana turns to look at her and smiles slightly. '' Will you show us what you have?''

Brittany looks around and sees everyone looking at her, she nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah I think the game is over.'' She sticks out her tongue and shows everyone her tongue piercing with the glow in the dark middle finger, Santana tilts her head and raises an eyebrow.

'' How did we not notice that?'' Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

'' I have no idea, normally you see it as soon as I talk.''

Quinn nods her head and chuckles. '' Well we do now.''

'' It’s a glow in the dark.'' Heather adds with a chuckle, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly.

'' It’s my favorite tongue ring, but I also have others.''

She stands up and lifts her shirt a little bit showing everyone her belly button piercing with a howling wolf button. '' It’s also a glow in the dark.''

'' Damn Finn was right, you are ripped.'' Mercedes mutters as she sees her abs, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' Never said I wasn’t.''

'' Doesn’t that hurt when you get tackled?'' Quinn asks curiously, Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' I take it out before every training or gym class, I just put it back in after.'' She lifts her shirt higher and turns so everyone can see her side showing her tattoo, Heather looks at the group and smiles slightly as she sees everyone’s jaw dropped.

'' Britt wrote ‘A family’s love replaces all your darkness with their brightest lights’ and drew the stars, my mom and I just wrote our names.''

Brittany turns to the group and smiles slightly. '' That was my second tattoo, I got it before we moved here. I got my first tattoo the day I turned sixteen with my moms permission.''

Santana smiles biting her lip as she sees Brittany’s abs tense and glances at her sister, she rolls her eyes as she sees her already looking at her with a knowing smile and flips her the bird.

'' What is your first tattoo?'' Rachel asks curiously, Heather stands up and walks to her sister. Brittany turns her back towards the group and lifts her shirt, Heather takes it from her and holds it above her shoulders showing everyone the crouching tiger on her sisters shoulder.

'' Normally we don’t tell people the story behind this tattoo, but I feel like we can really trust you guys.''

Quinn looks at her and smiles slightly. '' You don’t have to tell, if you girls don’t want to Heather.''

Heather glances at her sister and feels her shrugging her shoulders, Heather nods her head silently telling her that she trusts the group in front of them and points at the tattoo. '' The quote under it is hard to read because not everyone can read in cursive handwriting, but it says ‘ You’ve got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love’ ''

Heather runs her hand over the tattoo and sighs sadly. '' This tattoo also covers a scar, she still has a scar right under her collarbone but that is why she wants another tattoo.''

Brittany lowers her shirt and walks back to the couch, she sits down and takes a sip of her beer. Heather sits down next to her and looks at the group. '' Britt wasn’t always like this, when she was little she was just like me maybe even more bubblier and more open about everything.''

She smiles slightly as she sees Brittany’s nose crunch at the word bubblier and turns back to the group. '' Our dad was or is an alcoholic and abusive, it started getting worse when we turned fourteen and he lost his job.''

Santana feels Brittany tense as the word abusive leave Heather’s mouth and leans slightly forward leaving her hand next to her body, she lays her hand on Brittany’s back as she grabs her wine glass with her other and runs her thumb over the clothed skin.

Brittany tenses again as she feels someone touch her back but quickly relaxes as she sees that it is Santana, she glances at the group and sighs. '' Heath still says it too nicely, he was an abusive piece of shit and tried to let it out on our mom and us every chance he got.''

'' Mom filled in for divorce a month after he lost his job to protect us, we moved away before it was finalized and were put in a protection house because he became too aggressive and really dangerous.'' Heather adds sighing softly, she turns her head as she feels a hand on her leg and smiles sadly as she sees Naya looking at her in concern.

Brittany sighs as she hears her sisters breathing pattern change and pulls her in her arms. '' Before we moved out our dad got angry about anything and tried to let it out on our mom but I almost always was around and jumped in front of her to take the hits she would get, same goes for Heather.'' She shrugs her shoulder as she hears gasps all around her and sighs. '' I gladly endure the pain to make sure my sister and mom won’t feel it.''

'' But during our time in the protection house he found us and broke in, we both woke up to our mom yelling for us to call the police.'' Heather mutters her voice cracking at the end, Brittany runs her hand down her sisters back and glances at Naya as she feels her hand there.

She smiles slightly in a silent thank you and bites her lip turning back playing with the label of her beer bottle with her other hand. '' I left Heather in the room to call the police and ran to her, our dad had our mom pinned against a wall with a knife against her throat.'' She takes her piercing inbetween her teeth and closes her eyes trying to calm her breathing, she opens her eyes again and gulps. '' I didn’t even think and just ran towards them and pushed him away from her, I pushed our mom behind me when he turned around yelling for me to leave him alone and tried to walk out of the room keeping her behind me.''

She moves her shoulder slightly as she feels the pain come back by telling the story and places the her bottle on the table, she leans back still feeling Santana’s hand on her back and runs her hand over the scar under her collarbone. '' That is when he decided that it doesn’t matter who he hurts and stabbed me, as soon as he realized what he did he tried to flee but the police just arrived and thankfully caught him.''

'' I only remember my mom yelling for the police to call an ambulance and yelling Britt’s name, I tried to run out of my room but one of the officers held me in my room and told me to stay in there till my mom comes to get me.'' Heather mutters sniffling, Brittany sighs and looks at the group.

'' We barely talk about our past but just like Heath said, this is a new country and we both have the feeling we can trust you.'' She glances at Puck and sees anger in his eyes, she sighs softly and shrugs.'' Me being so closed off and sometimes quite mean is just an aftermath to everything what happened, I try to keep my distance to people at first because I have trust issues but Heath’s easy going personality doesn’t always make it easy.''

'' We will never tell someone about this Brittany and I know we are just getting to know each other, but you can trust us and for us.'' Rachel mentions to herself and the whole group with a small smile. '' The two of you belong to our group, you just fit in perfectly.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' I may annoy you with my flirting Britt, but that is also a cover up for me. My past is almost the same as yours with an abusive dad and the group knows about it, they also know that whatever I say is mostly meant as a joke.'' He reaches out and pats her shoulder. '' We are all friends and that also means that we are there for each other, so whenever you have a problem don’t hesitate to call any of us.''

Kurt nods his head and sighs sadly. '' I didn’t expect this, but we are always there for you if you want to talk.''

'' Thank you.'' Brittany and Heather mutter simultaniously, Heather looks at the group and smiles. '' That really means a lot and we see you as our friends too, Britt’s comments are mostly sarcastic too but if she gets too harsh just say it because that girl has no filter.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and nods her head. '' Yeah just say it and I will quit.'' She turns to Puck and smiles slightly. '' You don’t annoy me with your comments, it only set me off the first time because I thought you were serious.''

Mercedes looks at her and smiles. '' He may sound serious and come over like a sleaze, but he is just a big teddy bear. Just like you are when you drop your guards.''

Heather pulls out of her sisters hug and laughs as she sees her face, she runs a hand over her head and smirks. '' She is right you know, you act all badass but behind all of that you are quite cuddly.''

'' Shut up.'' Brittany mutters as she swats her hand away, Heather chuckles and kisses her cheek.

'' You know that I love your soft side sis.'' Brittany rolls her eyes and mumbles.

'' Still a badass.''

Quinn looks at her and smirks. '' Badass my ass Britt, you may dress like a badass but the way you talk to your sister shows us your other side even if all you do is bicker.''

'' So nicknames are a thing now?'' Sam asks noticing that everyone shortens the name of the other, Brittany turns to him and smiles silently thanking him for the complete topic change.

'' Yea looks like it, well except for you, Finn, Mike and Kurt.''

Sam chuckles and shrugs. '' We already have short names.''

Rachel stands up and turns to Puck. '' Puck would you get a refill for everyone? Just bring the wine bottle.'' Puck nods his head and jumps up, Rachel turns back to the group and smiles. '' Want to start our movie night? It may get our minds off of everything.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah sounds good, what are we watching?''

'' We already sorted through all movies before you girls got here and we have these four left.'' She places the DVDs on the table and steps back, Brittany leans forward and immediately grabs Nightmare on the Elmstreet.

'' This one.'' She chuckles as all girls groan and shrugs.

'' I love horror movies.''

'' I like you more and more everyday Pierce.'' Puck mutters as he walks back with drinks and snacks, he places everything on the table and falls back on the couch next to Santana.

Santana groans softly and scoots closer to Brittany as he almost lands on her lap, Puck turns to her and smiles slightly. '' Sorry San.'' Brittany chuckles as Santana is almost pressed against her side and thanks him for the beer, Santana just glares at him and smirks.

'' You will love her when you hear what games she plays one her Ps4.''

'' You game?'' All boys except for Kurt ask smiling brightly, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I have all Fifa and Call of Duty games on my Ps4.''

'' Alright Britt will join us next boys night!'' Mike exclaims with a big smile, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' Sure just tell me when, maybe we can hold it at our house too.''

Rachel clears her throat and chuckles. '' Alright also Brittany chose Freddy, who wants to watch that too?''

She sighs as Finn, Mike, Puck, Sam, Quinn and Tina lift their hands and rolls her eyes. '' Alright Freddy it is.'' She puts the movie in and turns off all lights, she walks back to her girlfriend and sits down on her lap moving their love seat to face the TV.

Puck opens all snacks before the movie starts and scoots over leaning against the arm of the couch smiling slightly as Santana stays close to Brittany, Brittany takes a sip of her beer and leans back.

She smiles as she feels her sister do the same and sees Naya also sitting close to her, Santana and Naya both kick their shoes off and fold their legs under their body on the couch also leaning back.

Brittany chuckles softly as she feels Santana jump at the beginning of the movie and glances at her. '' Not a fan of horror movies?''

Santana shakes her head and puts her wine glass back on the table after taking a sip. '' No not really.''

'' You can learn some more for your test and skip the movie.'' Brittany suggest smirking as Santana softly hits her leg, Santana turns to look at her and chuckles softly.

'' Shut up, three hours a day learning for the same class is more than enough.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and turns back to the movie as Puck shushes them.

****This is the end of chapter 5** **


	6. Chapter 6

_After studying three hours everyday and Santana almost giving up when Mr Smith called in sick the day of the test, both girls grew closer and spend more time together without the whole group and sometimes even without their sisters._

**Two weeks later.**

Brittany walks through the hallways after her free period and smiles as she sees Quinn, Heather and Naya walking in front of her towards the choir room. She speeds up and pokes her sisters side chuckling as she squeaks and jumps closer to Naya. '' Sup sis.'' She looks around her ignoring her glare and smiles slightly. '' Hey girls, how was class?''

'' Boring, how was your free period?'' Quinn asks with a smile, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' Took a much needed nap on the back of Puck’s pick up.''

'' Seriously?'' Heather and Naya simultaniously ask, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah, didn’t sleep much last night.''

'' How come?'' Quinn asks curiously as Heather and Naya both shake their heads with a chuckle, Brittany looks at her and shrugs.

'' San and I learned some more before her test today and we both lost track of time, I think she looks like dead on feet too.''

'' I still can’t believe you tutor her, why didn’t the both of you tell us before?''

Brittany shrugs and chuckles. '' Nobody asked, I only got questions how it was but not who it was.''

Quinn rolls her eyes and walks into the choir room. '' I think that was included.''

Brittany shrugs and smirks. '' No it wasn’t, but you guys know n....'' She stumbles back as a body collides with hers and yelps sighing in relief as Naya and her sister both keep her from stumbling into the piano, Naya shakes her head and chuckles.

'' Damn hermana, don’t break her.''

Brittany looks down at Santana and chuckles. '' Hey you, I take it your test went well.'' Santana nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she holds her test up and smiles brightly.

'' A fucking C+.''

'' And you were keeping me up whining about getting an F.'' Brittany mutters rolling her eyes smiling proudly, she takes the test from her and reads over it. Heather smiles and pats Santana’s shoulder.

'' Nice San.''

Naya nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Mom and dad will be happy about that S, told you that tutoring will help.''

Santana nods her head and smiles taking her test back as Brittany holds it out, Brittany walks to the last row and sits down. She looks at Santana as the girls join her and smiles slightly. '' You want to continue?''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah I already told Mr Smith, that we will continue.''

Brittany nods her head and glances forward as the rest of their group walk in, she takes Puck’s car keys out of her pocket and throws it to them. '' Thanks Puck.''

Puck easily catches his keys and smiles. '' Anytime B.''

Mr Schue walks in and claps his hands. '' Alright guys, sit down please.'' He smiles as everyone sits down and walks to the blackboard.

Brittany rolls her eyes as he writes down duets and yawns slightly covering her mouth, Santana leans towards her and smiles sheepishly. '' Sorry for keeping you up.''

Brittany turns to look at her and chuckles softly. '' It’s okay, I am glad your test went well.''

'' If I remember correctly, I owe you a dinner now.'' Brittany smirks and nods her head.

'' Yeah I think you do, Mrs I am sure I will get an F or D-'' Santana rolls her eyes and pushes her softly.

'' Shut up.'' She glances at her and smiles slightly. '' Do you have anything planned tonight?''

'' Yo B, you up for a game night tonight?'' Puck asks at the same time turning around in his seat, Brittany chuckles as Mr Schue scolds him for interrupting him and shakes her head.

'' No I have something else planned Puck, maybe next time.''

'' What do you have planned?'' Heather asks curiously turning to her sister, Brittany shrugs and smiles slightly.

'' You will find out later sis.'' She turns to Puck as she hears him groan and chuckles. '' Next weekend?''

She smiles as all the boys nod their heads and turns back to Mr Schue. '' Sorry for the interruption Mr Schue.''

'' No problem Brittany.'' Mr Schue mutters and turns back to the black board, Brittany leans closer to Santana and smiles slightly.

'' Nope I am free, what do you have planned?''

Santana smiles knowing Brittany said no to a game night to spend time with her and shrugs. '' I will pick you up around five.''

'' So we have an hour to get ready?'' Brittany smiles as Santana nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah that’s enough time for me, where are we going?''

'' Wear something casual.'' Santana mutters, Brittany rolls her eyes as she gets no answer and nods her head with a soft sigh.

'' I will.''

'' Santana, Brittany did you girls listen to what just talked about?'' Mr Schue asks, Santana looks up and smiles sheepishly.

'' Maybe?''

Mr Schue rolls his eyes and sighs as the group chuckles. '' Alright the two of you will partner up for a duet.''

Brittany turns to look at Santana and chuckles. '' We can do that.''

'' It has to be in two different languages!''

'' No way!'' Brittany mumbles groaning loudly, Santana laughs and pats her knee she turns to Mr Schue and smirks.

'' No problem Mr Schue, when do we have to perform?''

'' Three weeks, but only because the cheerios have an important contest next week and the football players have an important game in two weeks.''

'' Alright.'' She turns to Brittany and smirks. '' Looks like we will have to practice after tutoring.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' I am so bad at learning other languages.''

Naya leans forward and chuckles as she mentions to herself and her sister. '' We can teach the both of you, Schue partnered me up with Heath.''

'' Alright I don’t think any of you can concentrate on glee anymore, go home guys!''

Brittany stands up and chuckles. '' Thank god, see you on Monday Mr Schue!''

She shoulders her bag and turns to the group. '' Come on let’s get out of here.'' She turns on her heels and walks out of the choir room, after grabbing her helmet out of her locker she walks out of the school and stops in her tracks as she hears her name. She turns around and raises an eyebrow as she sees Kitty and three freshman cheerios sitting on the stairs. '' Yes?''

'' Do you have any plans for tonight?'' One of the freshman’s ask as she stands up, Brittany pulls her arm back before she can touch her and sighs.

'' Yes I have.''

'' Bummer.'' She mutters softly stepping closer to her, she runs a finger down her stomach and bites her lip. '' I thought we could get some alone time.''

Brittany removes her hand from her stomach as the other three nods their heads and sighs. '' Seriously?'' She looks around the girl at Kitty and raises an eyebrow. '' I already told you that I am not interested, is that so hard to understand?''

Kitty shrugs and stands up trying to hold onto Britt’s biceps. '' Come on Pierce, just give it a try.''

Brittany takes a step back and holds up her hand. '' Just stop Kitty, I am really not interested in any of you.''

'' Why not?'' Kitty asks incredulously, she mentions to her body and sighs. '' I am a hot piece of ass and a cheerio, we.'' She mentions to the other girls and herself. '' Will be the perfect girlfriend for a jock, we could be the new high school power couple!''

'' I don’t care about reputation.'' Brittany mutters taking another step back as the four of them take a step closer. '' I am really not interested in any of you!''

'' Just give us a chance, we will make you swoon!''

Heather chuckles and shakes her head. '' Stop it Wilde, she told you that she is not interested just accept that!''

'' Nobody asked for your opinion Pierce!'' Kitty mumbles glaring at Heather.

Brittany raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' She is my twin sister, her opinion is important to me.'' She holds her hand up as Kitty tries to say something and shakes her head. '' I really tried turning you down nicely but that shit won’t work, just get it through your thick skull that you are not my type Kitty.''

'' What is your type?''

'' None of your business but none of you.'' She points at the four cheerleaders in front of her. '' Are so leave me alone.''

The three cheerleaders behind Kitty nod their heads and sigh. '' Alright we will, but we can still make small talk in the changing rooms right?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Yea but quit hitting on me, seriously someone else already caught my eye and I am really not interested in anyone else.''

They nod their heads and turn on their heels walking to their cars, Kitty chuckles and shakes her head. '' Did you just admit that I caught your eye Brittany?''

Heather chuckles as her sister turns to her with an eyebrow raised and pulls her towards her as Kitty tries to touch her again, Santana steps in front of Brittany after Naya held her back the whole time and smiles as Quinn and Naya both step up next to her. Quinn crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises an eyebrow.

'' Get lost Kitty she told you already that she is not interested, leave our friend alone.''

Kitty scoffs and shakes her head. '' She just needs some more convincing, I will go on a date with her soon!''

'' No you won’t.'' Heather mutters with a chuckle, she smirks as Kitty glares at her and shakes her head. '' You already fucked up by glaring at me the whole time she hates it when someone does that and just like she said before, someone else caught her eye and I know that when my sister is interested in someone all other girls around her aren’t interesting at all.''

Brittany sighs and runs a hand through her hair. '' Just leave me alone Kitty.'' She turns around as Kitty turn on her heels with a scoff and looks at the group. '' Is it so hard to understand a no?''

Puck shakes his head still in shock and chuckles. '' Seriously B? Since you got here last month, you got hit on by almost all the girls at school and you turned them all down!''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' Told you that I am not interested, if you want any of them go ahead.''

Puck shakes his head and chuckles. '' Nope I’ll pass, besides they currently only have eyes for you.''

Brittany laughs and zips up her leather jacket. '' Yeah I noticed, I don’t even know why. It’s not like I walk around with a sign telling everyone that I am single and ready to mingle.''

'' Girls dig badasses and you dress like one B.'' Quinn mutters laughing as Brittany rolls her eyes, she chuckles as the boys continue teasing the blonde and turns to Santana. '' San just talk with her tonight and ask her what she thinks the dinner means, you might get surprised by her answer.'' She mutters softly so only Santana and Naya hear, Naya nods her head in agreement knowing her sister worries about looking too much into the dinner tonight and wraps an arm around her waist.

'' Yeah sis just talk to her, tell her the exact same thing you told Quinn and me.''

Santana bites her lip and sighs. '' Yeah maybe I will.'' She looks at the time and her eyes widen as she sees that it’s already 4:15 pm. '' Alright guys we really have to go, see you Sunday at the park?''

The group all look at the time and nods their heads. '' Yeah see you on Sunday girls.'' Naya unlocks her car and throws her bag in the backseat, Santana turns to Brittany after hugging everyone and quickly hugs her. '' Need more time or can I still pick you up around five?''

'' Around five is okay.'' Brittany mutters softly pulling out of the hug, Santana nods her head and jumps in the car after yelling goodbye. Brittany chuckles and looks at her sister. '' Let’s go sis.''

'' See you girls on Sunday.'' Quinn mutters hugging both girls, Brittany hugs her back and nods her head.

'' Yea see you on Sunday.'' After saying goodbye to the whole group, Brittany kick starts her bike and follows her sister home.

After parking her bike in the garage Brittany sprints into the house seeing that she has only half an hour to get ready and sprints up the stairs, Heather quickly follows her and chuckles. '' Getting ready for your date sis?''

'' I don’t know if this is a date Heath.'' Brittany mutters digging through her closet for clothes, Heather rolls her eyes at her sisters obliviousness and shakes her head. She pulls her away from the closet and pushes her to the bed.

'' Do your hair and make-up, I will pick some clothes for you.''

Brittany nods her head and walks into her bathroom. '' Do you have any plans for tonight?'' She yells through the room grabbing her hair brush, Heather chuckles and lays out some clothes for her sister.

'' Nay and I will go to the movies.''

'' Isn’t that your third date already?'' Brittany asks walking out of her bathroom in her bra, Heather nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah.'' She holds up the baby blue button up and smiles. '' I am thinking about asking her tonight.''

Brittany slips on the button up and leaves the first two buttons open, she rolls up her sleeves and puts on the black skinny jeans Heather laid out for her. '' Go for it sis.''

She slips on her shoes and puts on her favorite black leather jacket, she walks into the bathroom and applies some perfume. Heather smiles as her sister walks back out and smirks. '' You look hot.''

Brittany sits down next to her and smiles slightly. '' I am nervous about all of this Heath, I don’t know if San sees this as a date.''

'' Just talk to her sis, I can’t answer that for you either.'' Brittany sighs and nods her head, she looks at the time as the doorbell rings and bites her lip.

'' She is here.''

'' Go B just enjoy your night okay?'' Brittany nods her head and kisses her cheek.

'' I will, have fun tonight and write me as soon as she said yes.''

Heather chuckles and nods her head pushing Britt out of the room. '' I will, now go.''

Brittany nods her head and jog down the stairs after grabbing her wallet and keys, she opens the door and smiles as Santana stands in front of her with a nervous smile. '' Hey you.''

'' Hey.'' Santana looks down at her outfit and smiles. '' You look beautiful.''

Brittany looks at Santana’s outfit and bites her lip. '' You look hot.'' She blushes slightly as Santana chuckles and bites her lip, Santana smiles slightly and nods her head to her car.

'' Ready to go?'' Brittany nods her head and closes the door behind her after they both yelled goodbye, she follows Santana to her car and thanks her softly as she opens the door for her.

'' Gentlemanly, thank you San.'' Santana chuckles and walks around the car after closing the door, she slides behind the steering wheel and starts her car. '' Where are we going?''

Santana shakes her head and chuckles. '' I am not telling anything B, just wait till we get there.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles, she sits back and listens to the radio.

After making small talk for twenty minutes Santana parks her car at the small beach in their town and turns to Brittany with a small smile. '' I thought we could watch the sunset and have a picnic here.'' She bites her lip as Brittany turns to look at her and sighs softly. '' We can also go to a restaurant if you want, but I thought we could try something else and I know that I promised you dinner so I..''

Brittany shushes her softly and smiles slightly. '' You are rambling San, a picnic sounds perfect and I love sitting at the beach.''

Santana smiles brightly and jumps out of her car, Brittany chuckles softly smiling fondly and follows her lead. She takes the blanket Santana holds out for her and watches her take the basket, they both kick off their shoes and walk out onto the beach.

Santana places the blanket down and grabs the edges of the blanket helping Brittany spread it out, she sits down next to Brittany and places the basket in front of them. She turns to her and smiles slightly. '' Do you like pizza muffins?''

She opens the basket as Brittany nods her head and pulls two cans of coke out, she places one in front of Brittany and takes the muffins out. She leans back a little and opens the box, she places the box in front of them and smiles. '' Dig in Britt, they are still a little bit warm.''

'' When Did you have time to make them?'' Brittany asks curiously as she takes one, Santana chuckles and shrugs.

'' My mom made them, she had a day off today and I asked her if she could help me prepare everything after I got the results back.'' She takes a muffin and smiles slightly. '' I only made the dessert as soon as I came home.''

'' You know that I eat everything right? You didn’t have to go through so much trouble and stress San.''

'' I wanted to.'' Santana mumbles taking a bite, Brittany squeezes her hand softly and takes the last bite of her muffin.

'' These are really amazing.'' Santana turns to look at her and chuckles softly.

'' You got a little tomato sauce on your face Britt.''

Brittany wipes the left corner of her mouth and smiles. '' Is it gone?'' Santana laughs and shakes her head, she reaches out and wipes the sauce away.

'' Now it is.''

Brittany thanks her softly and looks at the waves crashing against the shore, Santana closes the box after finishing her own muffin and looks at Brittany worrying her bottom lip inbetween her lips.

Brittany catches her staring and raises an eyebrow with a small smile, Santana blushes and looks at the water in front of them.

'' You want dessert?'' Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

'' Not yet.'' Santana nods her head and bites her lip.

'' Can I ask you something?''

Brittany turns her attention back to the girl next to her and sees her playing with the strings of her jacket nervously, she locks eyes with her and smiles. '' Of course you can San.''

Santana bites her lip and sighs softly. '' Are we here because of the bet or um.'' She nervously rubs the back of her neck and bites her lip. '' Or did you agree on this dinner for another reason? I know it sounds weird but I can’t stop thinking about everything since you said yes, I am just not really sure if you feel the same way or if you are just..''

'' Santana.'' Brittany sighs softly as she continues rambling. '' San!'' She smiles slightly as she still continues and bites her lip, she reaches out cupping her jaw and pulls her in a soft kiss effectively cutting her off.

Santana eyes widen in surprise but they quickly close on their own as she feels Brittany’s hand slide into her hair, Brittany pulls back a little and smiles slightly as she sees Santana’s eyes still closed.

'' You were rambling again.''

This is the end of chapter 6, I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

_'' You were rambling again.''_

Santana bites her lip and smiles slightly. '' Well that was a nice way to shut me up.''

'' Was that answer enough to what you wanted to ask?'' Brittany mumbles softly with a small smile, Santana shrugs and chuckles.

'' I’m not sure B, I am sure you just wanted me to stop talking.''

'' You can just ask if I want to kiss you again, you know.'' Brittany mutters smirking, Santana chuckles and bites her lip. She leans closer smiling nervously and ghosts their lips over each other. '' Kiss me.'' She breaths out softly digging her hands into Brittany’s back.

Brittany cups her jaw and pulls her closer pressing their lips together once more, they both hum softly and tilt their heads to deepen the kiss. Santana kicks the picnic basket between them to the side and pulls her closer, Brittany slides closer to her and slides her hand into her hair gasping softly at the electricity shooting through her body as Santana brushes her tongue across her bottom lip.

Santana bites back a moan as she feels Brittany’s piercing run against the roof of her mouth, she digs her nails into Brittany’s back and pulls back as breathing becomes necessary. Brittany leans her forehead against Santana’s and bites her lip breathing deeply through her nose. '' Damn.''

Santana bites her lip nodding her head in agreement and drops her head on her shoulder. '' Hm.''

Brittany runs her hand through San’s hair and sighs contently as she buries her face in her neck, she bites her lip and smiles slightly. '' Just to be clear here, I like you too Santana.''

Santana chuckles softly and leans back to look at her, she bites her lip and smiles. Brittany smiles as she sees the happy smile on her face and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, she trails her finger down her cheek and drops her hand between them. '' I think I annoyed Heath because I couldn’t stop thinking about the meaning behind the bet either.''

She jumps as her phone buzzes and laughs. '' Speak of the devil.'' She pulls out her phone and lay it inbetween them opening the message she got from Heather on whatsapp.

_She said yes! I can now officially call Nay my girlfriend!_

Santana chuckles and pulls out her own phone, she opens her sisters whatsapp chat and writes her a message.

_A little birdie just told me that you are officially off the market Hermana, I am so happy for you._

She chuckles as her sister replies almost immediately and shows Brittany her message.

_She surprised me Hermana but it was so cute and romantic! She stumbled over her words and was quite clumsy, it was charming as hell._

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' Yeah sounds like Heath.'' Santana places her phone behind her as soon as she send her sister an emoji and raises an eyebrow. '' Are you clumsy too?''

Brittany chuckles placing her own phone away and shrugs. '' Yea but not as much as Heath.''

'' Want dessert now?'' Santana asks softly smiling as she hears Brittany’s stomach grumble. '' I still can’t believe that you can eat so much and still stay so skinny.''

Brittany blushes slightly and nods her head sitting up, Santana grabs the basket after sitting up and takes out the brownies she made for them and opens the box offering her a piece.

Brittany takes a bite and moans softly at the taste, she turns to Santana after she swallowed the bite and smiles slightly. '' These are amazing San!''

Santana looks at her and shrugs. '' It’s nothing special B.''

'' You made them from scratch?''

Santana nods her head and grimaces. '' I don’t like baking stuff mixes, you can buy in stores.'' She looks at her after finishing her brownie and smiles. '' I love baking and never use any of that stuff.''

'' So if I want these.'' Brittany holds up the last bit of her brownie and smiles slightly. '' I just have to write you?''

Santana laughs as Brittany enjoys the last bite and shakes her head. '' Oh no please don’t get used to this, I will only bake for you on special occasions B.''

'' So this was a special occasion?'' Brittany asks smirking as Santana blushes slightly, San shrugs her shoulders and smiles sheepishly.

'' I hoped for the best and I did promise you food, I know how much you eat so I thought making dessert was a good idea because those muffins wouldn’t last long.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' You know that I wouldn’t starve to death if you didn’t make them right?'' She lays down on her back and turns her head looking up at Santana. '' You really didn’t have to jump into the kitchen after school to make them San, I would’ve been happy with something small and the most important thing to me was just spending time alone with you.''

Santana lays down next to her and smiles. '' Yeah that was important to me too, tutoring gave us some time alone too but that was different.''

Brittany nods her head and pokes her side chuckling as she squeaks. '' Yeah but I am proud of you, even though you were against it at first and were ready to give up when Mr Smith called in sick. You powered through and wrote a C+''

'' I didn’t see the progress I was making the same way as you did.'' Santana mutters softly turning on her side to look at her, Brittany smiles as squeezes her hand softly.

'' Just like I said you improved quickly, but the days where you were giving up were also days where you made the most mistakes San. You have to stop giving up so easily, Bio is quite easy if you read it through.''

'' But we always have to read so much.'' Santana groans out rolling her eyes as Brittany breaths out a laugh, she softly hits her stomach and throws her a soft glare. '' Shut up, not everyone is a Bio and Chem nerd.''

Brittany smiles and looks at her raising an eyebrow. '' What is your favorite subject?''

'' Math and Spanish.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah Spanish is easy for you, I am glad I could skip that class this year.'' She leans her head up on her elbow and smiles. '' What are your hobbies aside from baking?''

'' Is this turning into 21 questions?'' Santana asks curiously, she smiles as Brittany shrugs and squeezes her side softly. '' I mostly listen to music and sing in my free time, but other than that I also love to watch movies, spend time with Nay and our friends, swimming and reading. What about you?''

Brittany chuckles and bites her lip. '' Um listen to music, dance, game, swim, run, play football or basketball, exercise, paint or draw and watch movies.''

'' Quite active.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Heath didn’t exaggerate when she told all of you that I need to do some sort of exercise ones a day, if I don’t work out my energy level is far too high and I become too hyperactive.''

Santana nods her head in understanding and smiles locking eyes with her. '' If you could be any fictional character, who would you be?''

Brittany chuckles at the random question and shrugs. '' I would chose Alison Dilaurentis, Emily fields is kinda hot. You?''

Santana laughs and bites her lip. '' Um Marissa Cooper from the O.C, Alex Kelly is hot.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I loved their beach kiss.''

'' Not as good as ours tho.'' Santana mutters softly her cheeks tinting red, she leans down and buries her face in Britt’s shoulder as she chuckles affectionately. Brittany grabs her leather jacket she shrugged off at the beginning of their date and wraps it around San’s shoulder as she feels her shiver, she wraps her arm around her shoulder and runs her fingers through her hair with a small smile.

'' I agree.'' She mumbles softly, she glances down at her as she feels her move and winks as Santana looks up at her with a grin. '' What are some movies you really like?''

'' Everything except for horror.'' Santana mutters laying her head back down on her shoulder, Brittany chuckles and bites her lip looking up at the stars above them.

'' I watch everything but I do like good horror movies.''

Santana hums and closes her eyes with a content sigh as Brittany continues running her fingers through her hair. '' What do you want to do after college?''

Brittany puts her free arm behind her head and bites her lip. '' Open a dance studio or anything else with dancing, you?''

'' Sing or open a bakery.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany smiles and nods her head.

'' Having two options is always good, if I can’t do anything with dancing I would fall back on anything that has to do with Chemistry or Biology.'' She smiles as Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs contently, Santana hums as she feels Britt run her finger down the back of her neck and smiles slightly.

'' What nicknames do you have?''

Brittany bites her lip and laughs. '' Um Britt, B, Honey and Tiger.''

'' Tiger?'' Santana asks curiously burying herself further under the jacket around her shoulders, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah mom and Heath both call me that, when I am too stressed, hyper or angry. What are your nicknames?''

'' San, S, Lopez, Snixx and Satan.'' She wraps her arm around Brittany’s waist and sighs softly. '' Snixx and Satan are names our friends came up with because I can be quite mean when I am angry.''

Brittany nods her head in understanding and sighs softly enjoying the comfortable silence between them, she plays with the small hairs on the back of Santana’s neck and looks up at the stars.

After fifteen minutes of laying in silence Brittany looks at the time and bites her lip as she sees that is it close to midnight, she softly whispers Santana’s name and chuckles softly as she only feels her sigh contently.

She slowly slides out of her grip and smiles lovingly as she sees sleeping with a small smile on her lips, she slowly reaches into her jeans pocket and takes out the car keys. After unlocking the car she quickly drops the basket in the back and jogs back to the beach, she leans down as soon as she nears Santana and picks her up bridal style.

'' It’s okay San, go back to sleep.'' She mumbles softly as she feels her stir, she walks back to the car and places her in the passenger seat. She walks back after buckling her up and grabs the blanket, she puts both of their phones in their pockets and walks back to the car.

She slides behind the wheel and starts the car pulling out of the parking lot, she turns the radio volume lower and drives back to Santana’s house.

After listening to Santana’s soft snoring and music for twenty-five minutes, she parks her car in front of the house and pulls out her phone. She opens Naya’s whatsapp chat and quickly writes her a message.

_Hey you still awake?_

She smiles slightly as she sees her coming online typing a message and chuckles as she reads her answer.

_Yeah on the phone with your sister why? And where are you girls?_

She types out her reply and steps out of the car softly closing the door, she walks around the car and opens the passenger door. She undoes the seat belt and picks Santana back up, she smiles slightly as she hears her sigh contently pulling her leather jacket tighter around her and turns around walking up to the front door after kicking the door closed.

_Can you open the front door please? We are outside._

She smiles as Naya opens the door and shushes her as she laughs, she glances down at Santana and looks back up at Naya biting her lip. '' We kinda lost track of time talking and she fell asleep.''

Naya steps to the side, she turns her head as she hears someone clear their throat and smiles as she sees her parents standing in the doorway leading to the living room. Brittany looks at them and smiles sheepishly. '' Hello Mr and Mrs Lopez.''

Maribel smiles at the blonde girl securely holding her daughter and nods her head to the stairs. '' You can bring her up, I don’t think any of us can carry or hold her as long as you do at the moment.''

Naya chuckles softly and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I think you are right mami, come on B I will bring you to her room.''

Brittany nods her head and follows her up the stairs, she thanks Naya softly as she opens the door for her and walks to Santana’s bed. She lays her down and leans down taking off her shoes, she slowly helps her taking off her jacket with Naya’s help and chuckles softly as she continues holding onto her leather jacket.

She turns to Naya and smiles slightly. '' I will leave my jacket here.'' She whispers softly, Naya nods her head and watches Brittany leaning down to kiss San’s cheek wishing her a good night. She quickly snaps a picture of her and puts her phone back as she sees Brittany stand back up, Brittany walks out of the room after turning off the lights and turns to Naya. '' Do you have a pen and paper for me?''

Naya nods her head and jogs to her room, she jogs back to Brittany after grabbing what she needs and gives it to her. Brittany thanks her softly and turns around holding the paper against Santana’s door, after quickly writing her a note she walks back into her room and places it on her nightstand.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_I really enjoyed our date last night it was really amazing and I enjoyed talking to you, you looked really peaceful so I didn’t want to wake you._

_I hope you slept well and Nay won’t tease you too much before we see each other in a few hours. I hope you liked our date too and would like to go on a second date with me._

_Xx Britt_

_P.s cute snores._

She walks back out of the room and closes the door behind her, she follows Naya back down the stairs and smiles slightly turning to her and her parents. '' Sorry for coming back so late, we lost track of time and Santana fell asleep.''

'' Don’t worry about it, thank you for bringing her home and carrying her in we don’t like it when she drives in that state.'' Mario Lopez replies with a smile, he stands up and holds out his hand.

'' I am Mario Lopez and this.'' He nods his head to his wife next to him and turns back to the girl. '' Is my wife Maribel.''

Brittany shakes both of their hands and smiles. '' Nice to meet you, I am Brittany Pierce, Nay’s girlfriend is my sister.''

Maribel nods her head. '' Yeah we know, our daughters won’t shut up about the two of you.''

'' Mami!'' Naya hisses with a whine, Brittany chuckles and turns to look at her.

'' Believe me my mom would say the same.'' She looks at the time and sighs softly. '' I really need to get going, I still have a twenty minute walk home.''

'' Walk?'' Mario asks curiously.

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Santana picked me up from home.''

The three in front of them immediately shake their heads and Maribel looks at her with a small smile. '' You can take the car and drive home Brittany, we won’t let you walk home in the dark.''

'' No it’s okay, I can walk.''

Mario shakes his head and pushes the car keys in her hand. '' The neighborhoods you walk through aren’t really safe Brittany, please take the car.''

Naya nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah just take it B, you can pick us up tomorrow for our meeting with the group at the park.''

'' You sure?'' Brittany asks softly, she smiles as she nods her head and sighs.

'' Alright, when should we be here?''

'' Around twelve?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' I will.'' She turns to the two adults and smiles. '' It was really nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lopez.''

Maribel shushes her and smiles. '' Call us Maribel and Mario, Mr and Mrs Lopez are my in laws Brittany.''

Brittany smiles and nods her head. '' I will.'' She looks at Naya and smiles. '' I will see you tomorrow.''

Naya nods her head and leads her to the door, she gives her a hug and watches her step out of her house. Brittany turns back reaching in her pocket and pulls out Santana’s phone. '' I almost forgot.'' She holds it out for Naya and chuckles. '' I think San will need this.''

Naya laughs and takes the phone nodding her head, Brittany wishes her parents a good night and walks to the car jumping in the drivers seat. She watches Brittany drive off and closes the door as soon as she is out of sight, she turns to her parents and sees them both smiling. '' What?''

'' You are falling in love fast mija.'' Maribel mentions with a small smile, Naya’s eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head.

'' Ma! We both just started dating them!''

'' Yeah but the look on your face when Brittany mentions Heather is a look of love honey and we all know that Santana doesn’t fall asleep easily, but when she does she feels comfortable and trusts that person.'' Mario mutters leading his daughter into the living room, Maribel nods her head and sits down next to her daughter.

'' Santanita didn’t even stir in her arms once and she had a small smile on her face the whole time, it was love at first sight mija.''

Naya bites her lip and slowly nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah it really was mami, it just clicked between me and Heather the second we started talking.''

'' Between San and Brittany too?'' Mario asks curiously, Naya shakes her head and chuckles.

'' No San was stubborn and ignored her at first, but Brittany tutoring her brought them closer.''

Mario laughs and shakes his head. '' Yeah that is typical for her, I am glad she let Brittany tutor her.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' It was only a short meeting with both girls but from what I can tell, Brittany cares for Santanita and Heather cares for you deeply.''

'' You met Heather?'' Mario asks curiously turning to his wife, Maribel nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah she picked Nay up for their date.''

Naya looks down as her phone buzzes and smiles as she reads Brittany’s message.

_Got home safely, see you tomorrow Nay._

She looks up at her parents and smiles. '' Britt just got home.'' She then remembers something and opens her phone gallery, she taps the picture she took of Brittany and turns her phone to her parents.

'' I can feel how Heather cares for me, but this showed me how much Britt cares for San.''

Maribel looks at the picture and smiles. '' That is really cute, what did she do?''

Naya chuckles and puts her phone back in her pocket. '' She tucked her in and kissed her cheek wishing her a good night after giving up trying to get her leather jacket out of San’s death grip. She also wrote her a note.'' She looks at the time and sighs. '' I will go to bed.''

Both of her parents nod their heads and watch her walk up the stairs after wishing her a good night, Maribel leans into her husband and sighs contently. '' Our daughters are happy.''

Mario nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah they really are and it looks like we met Susan’s daughters.'' Maribel’s head snaps up and raises an eyebrow.

'' You serious?''

Mario laughs and nods his head. '' Yeah her last name is Pierce honey and she told me about her twin daughters after I told her about our daughters.''

Maribel starts laughing and looks up at her husband. '' We can call her tomorrow, her daughters will already be here and I invited her over for dinner.''

Mario nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah I will call her.'' He places a kiss on her head and sighs. '' Let’s go to bed mi amor, both girls will wake up early tomorrow and gush about their dates.''

Maribel nods her head and stands up with a chuckle, she follows her husband up the stairs after turning off all the lights and opens the door to Naya’s room. She smiles as she sees her fast asleep curled under her blanket and walks in, she places a kiss on her head and runs a hand through her hair. '' Good night mija.''

She walks out of the room and walks down the hallway, she opens the door to Santana’s room and chuckles softly as she sees her fast asleep with her head buried in the leather jacket. She walks towards her and leans down also kissing her head, she tucks her back in and runs her hand through her hair. '' Good night mija.''

****This is the end of chapter 7, I hope you all liked it.** **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it sadly came to my attention that this ship on ff.net isn’t so active anymore, but that won’t keep me from writing.**

**I still want to thank everyone who reads this and a special thanks for Ffannattic42 for reading all chapters in one sitting, I am glad you like it.**

After breakfast and talking to her mother and Heather about the date she had yesterday, Brittany steps out of the shower and walks to her closet. She opens it and searching through her clothes biting her lip contemplating what to wear.

After five minutes she grabs a pair of denim shorts out of her closet and pulls them on, after putting on her bra she puts on her old football jersey and slips on her shoes. She walks out of the room after grabbing her keys and jogs down the stairs as she sees how late it is, she walks into the kitchen and looks at her sister. '' Ready to go sis?''

Heather nods her head and stands up holding out her sisters sunglasses for her, Brittany takes them with a small smile and kisses her mothers cheek. '' See you tonight mama.''

Susan kisses her daughters cheeks and smiles. '' I will be back later tonight girls, I will leave some money on the counter for pizza.''

Both girls nod their heads and walk out of the house, Brittany unlocks Naya’s car and slides into the drivers seat. Heather watches her and laughs. '' How far did you have to move the seat back?''

Brittany drives down the road and chuckles. '' Far, Nay will complain about moving it back.'' Heather laughs and nods her head in agreement, Brittany parks her car in front of the Lopez house and chuckles as she sees both girls running out of the house.

Naya slides into the backseat and taps Brittany’s back as soon as Santana slams the door closed. '' Drive please! Our parents are teasing the fuck out of us.''

Brittany laughs and drives off waving as she sees Mario and Maribel laughing in front of the window, Naya leans forward and squeezes her girlfriends shoulder. '' Hey you.''

Heather turns in her seat and smiles brightly. '' Hey beautiful.'' She hits her sisters arm as she gags and glares at Santana as she snickers. '' Shut up.''

Brittany looks into the rear view mirror and winks as she locks eyes with Santana, she raises an eyebrow as she sees her wearing her leather jacket and chuckles. '' Any chance that I can get my leather jacket back at the park?''

Santana pulls the jacket tighter around her shoulders and shakes her head. '' Hm nope.''

Naya laughs and shakes her head. '' You have your own jackets hermana.'' She turns to Brittany and smiles. '' I think you will get it back as soon as we dropped the two of you off tonight.''

Brittany parks the car and takes off her seat belt, she smiles as she sees Santana cuddled up in her leather jacket and turns in her seat looking at Naya. '' We will see.''

Naya takes off her seat belt and sits forward as Brittany opens the driver door. '' B wait.'' Brittany closes the door again and turns in her seat raising an eyebrow, Naya smiles and mentions to herself and her sister. '' We were talking about the duets we have to sing in three weeks, would the two of you like to swap partners only for the rehearsals?''

'' Scared you won’t get any rehearsing done?'' Brittany asks smirking, Santana laughs as she watches her sisters jaw drop and shakes her head.

'' She saw right through your innocent question sis.'' She groans as Naya pinches her leg and turns to Heather. '' You up for it?''

Heather shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' Sure but I think you will give up soon, I am really bad at learning other languages.''

Brittany looks at Naya and smiles slightly. '' Yeah that warning goes for me too.'' Naya chuckles and shrugs.

'' We will give it a try.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Ready to meet the group?'' She slides out of the car as the three girls nod their heads and slams her door closed, she locks the car and holds the key out for Naya.

She wraps an arm around Santana’s shoulders as soon as Naya took the key and follows Naya and her sister, she looks down at her and smiles slightly. '' Slept well?''

Santana leans into her as they walk and nods her head. '' Best night sleep I had in a long time.'' She looks up at her and bites her lip. '' Sorry for falling asleep on you, but did you really carry me to the car and up to my room?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you.''

Santana raises an eyebrow and bites her lip. '' How did I not feel that?'' Brittany laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

'' No idea San, you stirred at the beach but continued snoring as soon as I told you to go back to sleep.''

'' I don’t snore.'' Santana mumbles softly blushing.

'' You do!'' Naya mumbles yelping as Santana pushes her.

'' Shut up.'' Brittany chuckles and bites her lip, Santana turns to her with a softened glare and holds up a finger. '' You too.'' Brittany laughs and raises her hand in surrender.

'' No need to glare San.''

'' Yo B!'' She looks up as she hears her name being yelled and smiles as she sees the boys standing in a group with a football in their hands, Puck smiles and throws the ball towards her. '' Wanna play?'' He yells as soon as he threw the ball.

Brittany drops her arm from around Santana’s shoulder and jumps up catching the ball with ease, she glances at the girls and bites her lip. Heather chuckles seeing the struggle in her eyes and nods her head to the boys. '' You didn’t work out yet, please go play.''

'' Yeah go B.'' Santana mumbles softly also seeing the struggle in her eyes, she smiles slightly as she watches her throw the ball back and follows her with her eyes as she sprints towards the boys. She joins the other girls and hugs Quinn. '' Hey Q.''

Quinn hugs her back and smiles. '' Is that B’s jacket?''

Santana nods her head and pulls out of the hug smiling slightly. '' Yeah.''

'' How was it?''

'' Amazing.'' Quinn smiles at hearing her dreamy sigh and shakes her head.

'' You got it bad Lopez.'' She chuckles as Santana nods her head in agreement and kisses her cheek. '' I want all details later.'' She mutters softly as the other girls walk over to them to hug Santana, she walks over to Naya and smiles slightly.

'' Hey girls.'' After hugging Heather, she pulls back and smiles. '' How was your date?''

'' Perfect.'' Naya mumbles softly, Heather smiles and kisses her head blushing as all the girls coo softly.

Mercedes chuckles as she sees Heather’s cheeks tint red and smirks. '' Aw Heath, you look so cute when you blush.''

Naya chuckles as her girlfriend hides her face in her hair and turns back to the girls after wrapping her arms around her waist. '' Leave my girlfriend alone girls.''

Santana laughs as all the girls squeal and shakes her head, she watches Brittany play with the boys and bites her lip as she sees that her tank top slid up. Naya sees her sister checking Brittany out and wraps an arm around her waist. '' I would cut back on your leering sis, or do you want to tell them you guys started dating?'' She whispers softly, Santana pulls her eyes away from Brittany and turns to her sister biting her lip slowly shaking her head.

'' No we want to wait a little like you and Heath did, did you girls plan to blurt it out like this?''

Naya smiles sheepishly and shakes her head. '' Nope but judging the big smile on Heath’s face, she doesn’t mind it one bit.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and leans into her sister. '' I really love life right now.'' Naya chuckles and nods her head.

'' I do too Hermana, I do too.''

**Two hours later.**

Brittany drops down next to Santana and lays back breathing deeply, Puck drops down next to her and pats her leg. '' Damn B, we really need to meet up and play more football.''

Heather chuckles as she sees her sister cover her eyes trying to catch her breath and places a water bottle next to her. '' Drink sis.'' She wraps her arm around her girlfriend and smiles as she cuddles into her, Brittany leans up on her elbows and grabs the water bottle.

She lays back down after taking a few sips and groans softly. '' Damn boys, please remind me to bring some food next time.'' She blushes slightly as her stomach grumbles loudly and hides her face in the crook of her arm, Heather laughs loudly and leans over her girlfriend to grab the bag she brought with her. She drops it in her sisters lap and smiles slightly. '' Mom made some sandwiches and snacks for us.'' She chuckles as her sister immediately sits up and rolls her eyes. '' Please share sis.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and takes everything out, she places the boxes in front of her and opens them humming as she sees sandwiches, fruit and cookies. '' God I love mom.'' She looks at the group and smiles slightly. '' Dig in.''

The boys immediately grab a sandwich and Mercedes shakes her head with a small smile. '' Nah you guys can eat, we didn’t run around for two hours.'' Sam smiles as he takes a big bite of his sandwich and pulls his girlfriend in his arms, Brittany takes her own sandwich and sits back leaning her head against the tree behind her.

Naya watches her sister sit close to Brittany and smiles, she pulls out her phone as it rings and rolls her eyes as she reads her mothers message. She shows it her sister and chuckles as she groans. '' We can’t say no Hermana.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly, she watches the group joke around loudly and turns to Brittany whispering. '' Our parents invited you and Heath over for dinner tonight.''

Brittany glances at her sister and sees her already looking at her, she turns to Santana as soon as she shrugged her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' We will be there.'' She moves the sandwiches over to the boys and grabs a banana. '' Eat up boys.''

'' You sure?'' Puck asks as he grabs another sandwich, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah.''

'' Thank your mother for us please, these are amazing.'' Finn mutters with his mouth full, Santana watches him in disgust and rolls her eyes.

'' Didn’t your parents teach you to not speak with your mouth full Frankenteen?''

'' Santana!'' Naya, Quinn and Rachel scold in unison.

'' Ooh three girls scolding you, you are in trouble.'' Brittany sing songs with a chuckle, Heather laughs as Santana slaps the back of her sisters head and pats her leg.

'' You deserved that one sis.''

Brittany rubs her head and groans. '' Damn, you got a mean hit San.'' Santana smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

'' You deserved it.'' Brittany rolls her eyes and moves in a crouched down position, she grabs her almost empty water bottle and slowly moves it to Santana’s back. She pours the water down the back of her neck and jumps up laughing as she squeals, Naya turns to her sister in shock and shakes her head as she sees the empty water bottle in Brittany’s hand.

She bites her lip suppressing a chuckle and looks at the blonde girl. '' Run for your life B.'' Brittany chuckles and turns on her heels sprinting away from the group, Heather watches Santana take off after her and leans into her girlfriend as the whole group burst out laughing. '' Your sister is crazy.''

Brittany sprints to a row of trees and hides behind the biggest one, she chuckles as Santana runs past her and bites her lip as she turns back around as soon as she heard her.

Santana walks back to her and softly hits her arm with a soft glare. '' Asshole.'' Brittany chuckles and turns them around pushing Santana softly against the tree, she wipes a few drops of water off her jacket and smirks.

'' I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes.''

Santana wraps her arms around her shoulders and pulls her closer muttering. '' And you had to make me wet for that?''

Brittany smirks taking her piercing inbetween her teeth and raises an eyebrow. '' Well that is a plus?''

'' You have a dirty mind Brittany Pierce.'' Santana mutters blushing, Brittany laughs and leans in closer pushing her body against hers effectively pinning her against the tree. She cups her jaw and smiles slightly.

'' You’ve seen nothing yet San.'' Santana pulls her closer by the back of her neck and ghosts their lips over each other.

'' I am looking forward to see more.'' Brittany captures her lips with her own and smiles into the kiss as Santana pulls her closer, she wraps her arms around her waist and places her hands on the small of her back under her jacket.

Santana plays with the hairs on the back off her neck and tilts her head deepening the kiss, she moans softly as she feels her piercing slide past her lip and digs her nails into the back of her neck as her tongue curls around her own.

Brittany pulls away as breathing becomes necessary and leans their foreheads together biting her lip, Santana smiles slightly as brown eyes immediately lock on cool blue’s and sighs softly. '' So about your note, what exactly do you have planned for our second date?''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her nose softly. '' Not telling anything San, but are you free next Friday?''

'' For you? Always.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany smiles and opens her mouth to reply.

'' Brittany, Santana where are you guys?''

They both groan as they hear Rachel’s loud yell and Brittany chuckles softly pulling away. '' Oops totally forgot about them.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and bites her lip. '' I don’t want to go back to them.''

'' Girls come on! Our parents are waiting!'' Naya yells loudly, Santana groans and drops her head against Britt’s shoulder.

Brittany laughs and smirks. '' Come on.'' Santana watches her jog away from the tree and straightens out her clothes, she quickly follows her back to the group and stops in front of them.

'' Oh good, you are still alive!'' Rachel mutters dramatically as Brittany stops in front of her, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' San had problems catching up to me.''

'' Shut up Pierce.'' Santana mutters as she walks up to her sister, Naya chuckles and wraps an arm around her sister whispering.

'' Next time you girls make out and try to reappear looking the same, don’t forget to wipe away your lipstick from Britt’s face.'' Santana’s eyes widen and she quickly looks at the girl in question, she clears her throat as she sees red lipstick smudged at the corner of her mouth and quickly points to it as Brittany looks at her.

Brittany bites her lip blushing as she sees her sister and Naya’s knowing grin and quickly wipes at the corner of her mouth, she turns to the group ignoring the burning of her red face and smiles slightly. '' Ready to go home?''

She leans down to grab the football as soon as everyone nod their heads and hands it over to Puck, she follows everyone to the parking lot and stops at the black Audi. Puck turns to look at her and smiles. '' B, you up for a game night tomorrow?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah around seven? We.'' She mentions to her sister, Naya, Santana and herself. '' Want to rehearse for the duets before.''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' Seven is perfect, pizza is on me tomorrow.''

'' Awesome.'' Brittany breathes out with a small smile, she smiles as Naya unlocks her car and hugs the group. '' See you all tomorrow.''

After they said goodbye to the whole group, Brittany slides into the backseat and smiles as Santana slides in next to her. She watches Naya slide into the driver seat and chuckles as she moves her seat forward, Heather laughs and kisses her girlfriends cheek as she grumbles. '' Sorry that my ridiculously tall sister, moved your seat so far back Nay.''

'' Hey!'' Brittany calls out offended, Heather turns in her seat and raises an eyebrow.

'' What? It’s true! You are a head taller than mom and me!''

Santana chuckles and softly squeezes Britt’s hand. '' She is right B, you are almost two heads taller than me and Nay.''

'' I am only 5ft11.'' Britt mumbles softly, Heather chuckles and looks at her sister.

'' I am 5ft7 sis and mom is 5ft9.''

'' We are 5ft5.'' Naya mutters as she drives down the road, Brittany smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

'' I can’t help it that you all are shorter than me.''

'' I like it that you are taller.'' Santana mutters softly so only she can hear, Brittany turns to her and squeezes her hand with a slight smile.

'' Um B?'' Heather mutters interrupting their staring contest.

'' Mh?'' Brittany hums softly looking up, Heather points at their mothers car and raises an eyebrow.

'' What is mom doing here?'' She asks as Naya parks her car in the driveway.

Brittany’s eyes widen and she bites her lip. '' I have no idea.''

Naya and Santana both chuckle at their looks of horror and jump out of the car, Santana leans down looking at both blondes and smirks. '' Well let’s find out, come on.''

Brittany groans as her sister jumps out of the car and follows her lead, she closes the door and follows the girls inside as soon as Naya locked her car. Naya walks inside dropping her keys behind the door in the bowl and shrugs off her jacket. '' We are back!'' She yells through the house, Santana takes off Brittany’s jacket and lays it over the chair.

'' In the Kitchen!'' She hears both of their parents yell back, Brittany and Heather follow both girls into the kitchen and groan softly as they see their mother sitting at the table with a shit eating grin.

'' What are you doing here mom?'' They ask in unison, Susan laughs and stands up hugging both of her daughters.

'' Maribel and Mario invited me over for dinner, I didn’t know that the two of you know their daughters.'' She glances at Heather and smiles slightly as she sees her hand intertwined with one of the Lopez sisters. '' Or that you are dating their daughters.''

Heather smiles slightly blushing and pulls her girlfriend next to her. '' Mom this is Naya my girlfriend, Nay this is Susan my mom.''

Naya holds out her hand and smiles. '' Nice to meet you Mrs Pierce.'' Susan shakes her head and smiles.

'' Call me Susan.''

Brittany glances at Santana and smiles slightly mentioning between her mother and Santana. '' Mom, Santana. San, my mom Susan.''

Santana shakes her hand and smiles. '' Nice to meet you Susan.''

'' It’s nice to meet the two of you too, I already heard a lot about you.'' Susan mutters shaking their hands, Brittany turns to Naya as she hears her sister groan and smirks.

'' Told ya.''

Naya laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah you did.'' She chuckles as her sister and girlfriend both look at her in confusion and shrugs. '' Mom and dad both told her the same yesterday and she told me that Susan would tell us the same.''

Santana turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' You met my parents yesterday?'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah they were still awake when I brought you home.''

Naya nods her head and walks over to her parents kissing both of their cheeks, she smiles as her sister does the same and turns to look at her. '' Mom also told her to carry you upstairs, because none of us can carry your fat ass around for that long.''

Susan laughs as the Lopez twins start bickering and turns to her daughters. '' God they remind me of the both of you!''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles. '' They are much calmer mom.''

Mario chokes on the sip of water he just took and starts laughing turning to the blonde girl. '' My daughters and calm? Oh you are in for a ride!''

Maribel clicks her tongue chuckling as both of her daughters turn to their father in shock and shakes her head, she turns back to their guests and smiles. '' Why don’t you all sit down.'' She turns to her husband and chuckles. '' Honey don’t scare them away!''

Brittany sits down next to Santana and smiles as her mother sits down next to her, she turns to her mother after everyone sits down and raises an eyebrow. '' How do you know Mario and Maribel?''

'' I work with them honey.''

'' You work at the hospital?'' Heather asks curiously, Maribel nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah we do.''

'' Cool.'' Brittany mutters with a slight smile, she tilts her head and looks at the adults. '' Does that also mean that the both of you are barely home like our mom?''

Maribel smiles sadly and nods her head. '' Yes at first we were barely home, but now we managed to get opposite shifts, so one of us is at home sometimes unless we get an emergency call in.''

Susan pats her daughters back knowing that it’s hard for her to barely spend anytime together and sighs softly. '' Only a few more weeks honey, my work time starts to get less and I won’t be having night shifts for three weeks in a row anymore.''

'' It was hard at first but now they are home for more than one day and we learned to appreciate our family time.'' Naya mutters with a small smile looking at her parents, Maribel nods her head in agreement and stands up kissing her daughters head.

'' Now that your dad is responsible of making the hours we work, he makes sure we all have some days off so we can spend time with you.''

Mario nods his head in agreement and looks at the blonde twins. '' I will also make sure your mom is home for more than one day and that she will be home for a few nights a week.''

Brittany thanks Maribel as she places a glass of water in front of her and turns to Mario smiling slightly. '' That sounds awesome.'' She turns to her mother and smirks. '' We still have a few series to catch up on.''

Susan chuckles as Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' I have next weekend off, we can have a lazy day and catch up on everything.'' She glances at both Lopez twins and turns back to her daughters. '' But I also want to get to know the girls that got both of you whipped.''

'' I am not whipped.'' Brittany mutters softly as her sister blushes, Susan laughs as Heather doesn’t deny it and nods her head to her.

'' You sister didn’t deny it.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles. '' Yea Nay has her wrapped around her little finger, since day one.''

'' Hey! I am still here you know!'' Heather mutters as the Lopez family starts laughing, Naya kisses her cheek and smiles.

'' I think it’s cute Heath.''

Heather smiles and kisses her forehead, Mario watches both of his daughter smile while looking at the blonde twins and turns to his wife. '' Young love, mi amor.'' He mutters softly so only she can hear him, Maribel nods her head and smiles.

'' They are happy.'' She stands up as the oven dings and smiles. '' Food is ready.''

Brittany looks up at her and smiles. '' Need any help Maribel?''

Maribel shakes her head and smiles. '' No it’s okay Brittany, you are our guests.'' Santana and Naya stand up and set the table as their mother takes the food out of the oven, Mario looks at their guests and smiles.

'' Do you girls want to drink something?''

'' I will take a wine.'' Susan answers with a small smile, she turns to her daughters and smiles. '' One alcoholic drink is allowed for today girls.''

Heather smiles and turns to Mario. '' I will take a wine too please.''

Mario turns to Brittany and smiles. '' You want a glass of wine too Brittany?'' He laughs as her face turns in one full of disgust and stands up grabbing to wine glasses. '' Not a wine fan?''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles. '' No I don’t like the taste, but I will take a beer.'' Mario looks at her with an eyebrow raised and smiles slightly.

'' A beer drinker?'' He chuckles as she nods her head and takes two bottles out of the refrigerator after filling five wine glasses. '' I finally found someone who drinks beer with me.''

Maribel chuckles and places the food on the table, she smiles as her daughters sit down after setting the table and thanks them. She turns to their guests and smiles. '' I hope you all like lasagna.''

'' It smells delicious Maribel.'' Susan comments with a smile, Brittany and Heather both nod their heads in agreement and thank her as she fills their plates. Susan looks at the girls as soon as everyone has a plate of food and smiles.

'' How was your day girls?''

Brittany smiles swallowing the bite she just took and shrugs. '' Relaxing, we hang out with our friends, talked and played football.''

'' The both of you play football?'' Mario and Maribel ask simultaniously, Heather shakes her head and chuckles.

'' No only Britt does she also joined the team, I joined the cheerios.''

Susan chuckles and turns to her daughter. '' Do I need to search for your first aid kit again?'' Brittany shakes her head and laughs.

'' Nah aside from some bruising, nothing major happened yet mama.''

'' So we can watch you in action the next game?'' Maribel asks with a small smile, Brittany turns to her and nods her head.

'' Yeah, the first game I will join is in two weeks.''

Mario smiles and takes a sip of his beer. '' I will make sure the three of us have a day off then, we all have next weekend off too for the cheerio competition.''

Susan nods her head in agreement and turns to her daughters. '' Just tell me when you girls have a game or a competition, I will try to come.''

Brittany and Heather both nod their heads and smile, Maribel looks at Susan and smiles. '' What did you mean with the first aid kit?''

Susan laughs as both of her daughters take a sip to suppress their laughter and turns back to Maribel. '' Brittany is an injury magnet, either she is badly bruised or she has some injuries. So when she was little I bought a first aid kit with her name engraved on it.''

She glances at Heather and chuckles. '' I have one for Heather too, but only because she is quite clumsy.''

Maribel laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah I know what you mean, I had some calls about one of my daughters falling off the pyramids.''

Mario chuckles and looks at the four teenagers. '' A good thing that we are all doctors right?'' He turns to Brittany and smiles. '' What is your position?''

'' Wide receiver.'' Brittany mumbles covering her mouth to swallow her food, Mario nods his head and turns to Heather.

'' Are you head cheerio too?''

Heather shakes her head and smiles. '' No but coach let’s me run in front with Nay, San and Q.''

'' What are your hobbies?'' Maribel asks curiously trying to get to know the girls.

**This is the end of chapter 8, next chapter will follow soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

_'' What are your hobbies?''_

Brittany smiles slightly and shrugs. '' Playing basketball or football, swimming, jogging, hanging out with friends, listening to music, dance, paint or draw and watch series.''

Heather smiles as Maribel turns to her and chuckles. '' Um watch movies mostly avengers, read, photography and shopping.''

'' No sports?'' Mario asks curiously, Heather shakes her head and chuckles.

'' No the only work out I do is for the cheerios.''

'' Same goes for our girls, Santana goes running sometimes but not that often.'' Mario mutters with a chuckle, Maribel nods her head and laughs.

'' If I ever see the both of them running, then I know that they are either in danger or something is for sale or in Naya’s case some avenger movie just came out.''

Santana and Naya both blush as everyone burst out laughing and glare at their mother. '' Mami!''

Maribel smiles sheepishly and stands up clearing the table, Susan chuckles and stands up to help her. Brittany turns to Santana and smirks. '' So if I ever see you running past me, I need to be prepared to take off after you because something chases you?''

'' Shut up.'' Santana mutters softly hitting her arm softly as her father starts laughing, Naya chuckles and cuddles into her girlfriend while looking at Brittany.

'' Hey B?'' She smirks as Brittany turns to look at her and nods her head to Santana. '' She already chased you down the park once, she will do it again and you are in our house. I would stop teasing.''

Brittany chuckles and places her hand on Santana’s leg under the table, she shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' I will try.''

Mario looks at the girls and smiles. '' Girls you don’t have to sit around here with us you know, I am sure dessert will come a little bit later and that you will be bored about our adult talk.''

Naya turns to her girlfriend and smiles brightly. '' Heath want to watch The Avengers?'' She jumps up as soon as she nods her head with a big smile and turns to her sister and Brittany. '' You girls want to join us?''

Santana shakes her head as she hears Brittany groan and chuckles. '' No not really sis.'' Naya shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

'' Alright then.'' She turns to her father and smiles. '' We will be upstairs papi.''

Santana turns to Brittany and smiles slightly. '' Want to listen to some music or watch an other movie?''

'' Music sounds good.'' Brittany mumbles softly, Santana nods her head and stands up.

Mario looks at them and smiles. '' Don’t turn it up too loud girls.''

Santana nods her head and stands up, she holds her hand out for Brittany and smiles as she takes it. She walks out of the kitchen keeping a hold of her hand and smiles as Brittany easily intertwines their hands, she walks up the stairs and opens her bedroom door.

She walks in and kicks off her shoes, Brittany follows her lead and looks around with a small smile. '' Nice room.''

'' It’s not that much of a highlight.'' Santana mutters with a small smile, Brittany chuckles and watches her lay down on her bed. Santana turns to look at her after turning her TV on and pats the space beside her. '' Come here.''

Brittany crawls into her bed beside her and lays down on her back, Santana smiles and opens the YouTube app on her TV. '' Smart TV?'' Brittany asks curiously, Santana nods her head and turns to look at her after laying down.

'' What is your favorite song at the moment?''

'' I don’t really have any favorites songs, but I love songs with a good melody and text.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and selects a song, she places the remote behind her and smiles slightly. '' I think you will like this one.''

'' Pyramid by Charice and Iyaz, yeah I like it.'' Brittany mutters after hearing the first note, Santana raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

'' Damn the song didn’t even start B.''

Brittany shrugs and smiles slightly. '' I told you that I love music, I can recognize most songs before they start singing.'' She closes her eyes and smirks as the next song starts. '' It girl by Jason Derulo.''

Santana glances at the TV and chuckles. '' Well damn.'' Brittany smirks and moves her feet to the beat, Santana watches her with a small smile and bites her lip as she sees that her tank top has ridden up.

'' So hot.'' She mumbles under her breath, Brittany peaks one eye open and glances at her.

'' Talking about yourself San?'' She chuckles as she blushes and pulls her closer, she runs her hand through her hair and smiles slightly. '' You are really cute when you blush.''

'' Ethnic people don’t blush.'' Santana mutters softly hiding her face in Britt’s shoulder, Brittany laughs and runs her hand down her back pulling her closer.

'' Right, my bad.'' She turns her head and places a kiss on her head, Santana smiles slightly and cuddles into her mumbling.

'' You know that I can hear your sarcasm right?'' Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

'' I didn’t try to hide it.'' Santana leans up on her elbow and looks down at her with an eyebrow raised.

'' I don’t blush B.'' Brittany looks up at her and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, she cups her jaw and smirks.

'' Keep telling yourself that beautiful.'' Santana smiles slightly and looks down as she sees Brittany run her tongue along her lips.

'' God I really want to kiss you right now.''

'' Then kiss me.'' Brittany breaths out with a small smile, Santana smiles and leans down capturing her lips with her own. Brittany hums softly and runs her hand down her back pulling her closer, Santana moves her hand to cup her jaw and tilts her head deepening the kiss.

She moans softly as she feels Brittany’s piercing run along her bottom lip and sucks in a breath as the adorned muscle slides around her own, she softly pushes against Brittany’s shoulder and crawls over her straddling her hips never breaking the kiss.

She smiles into the kiss as Brittany’s hands find her ass and bites back a groan as she feels her abs tense and relax, Brittany pulls out of the kiss with a soft moan as Santana grinds down and bites her lip. '' W-we need to slow down San.'' She mutters softly, Santana nods her head in agreement feeling the wetness between her legs and slides off of her.

'' Sorry.'' She mumbles softly, Brittany shakes her head and turns on her side cupping her jaw.

'' There is no need to apologize San, but I don’t want us to rush through all of this.'' She explains mentioning between them, Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' I don’t want to rush this either Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles at the nickname and pulls her closer, Santana tucks her head under her chin and sighs contently as she feels Britt’s arms wrap around her.

**Two hours later.**

Susan follows Maribel and Mario up the stairs to tell her girls that it’s time to leave and follows them inside Santana’s room after Mario knocked, she smiles as she sees her daughter and Santana cuddled up fast asleep with soft music playing and sees the content smile on her face.

Maribel turns to look at her and bites her lip. '' God they look so happy.'' She smiles as Susan and Mario both nod their heads in agreement and sighs softly. Susan holds her back before she can wake Santana and shakes her head, she walks around the bed and softly shakes Brittany.

'' B, sweetie it’s time to go home.'' She steps back as she hears her groan and smiles slightly as tired blue eyes lock on her own, she runs a hand over her hair and glances at Santana. '' Think you can stand up without waking her?''

Brittany nods her head and slowly pulls her arm back sitting up, she watches Santana’s parents and her mom walk out of the room and leans down kissing Santana’s head. '' I have to go S, see you tomorrow.''

'' Mh okay.'' Santana mutters with a groan, Brittany slides out of the bed and chuckles softly as she immediately rolls over burying her face in the pillow she just laid on.

She walks down the hallway after slipping on her shoes and closing the door and chuckles softly as she watches her mother try to wake Heather, she walks into the room and puts her hand on her mothers back. '' No chance mom, she is dead to the world.''

Susan nods her head and groans, Brittany steps forward and slowly pulls her sister out of Naya’s arms. She smiles as Naya wakes up slightly and pats her hand. '' It’s okay Nay, we need to get going.''

Naya groans softly but nods her head rolling away from Heather, Brittany picks her sister up bridal style and turn to her mother chuckling as her sister cuddles into her with a soft sigh.

Susan shakes her head as she watches Heather cuddle into her sister and leans down grabbing her shoes, she follows Brittany out of the room and turns to Maribel as Brittany walks down the stairs. '' Things like this happen quite often, B is a light sleeper but Heath sleeps like a log and nothing can wake her.''

Maribel laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah I can see that, B has quite some strength.'' She mutters, she follows Susan down the stairs and chuckles. '' She carried Santana inside yesterday because she fell asleep at the beach, she stood by the door talking to Naya for five minutes and didn’t even complain about the weight in her arms.''

Susan watches her daughter and nods her head. '' Yeah don’t ask me how that happened, she can carry me around too.'' She chuckles as Maribel and Mario both turn to her in shock and shrugs. '' We often fall asleep on the couch.''

'' Um mom? She is getting heavy and restless.'' Brittany mumbles with a grunt as her sister starts moving, Susan chuckles and jogs down the stairs she kisses Heather’s head and sighs softly.

'' Calm down honey.'' She turns to her colleagues and smiles. '' Thank you so much for this fun evening, I will see you guys at work?''

Maribel nods her head and hugs her, after giving Brittany a hug she opens the door and smiles as she watches her husband hug their guests. Brittany walks out with her sister in her arms and places her in the car after her mother opened the door for her, she buckles her in and jumps in the passenger seat.

She turns to her mother after waving at Santana’s Lopez and smiles. '' They are really nice.''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah they are also the first people where I opened up too, so they know what happened.''

Brittany nods her head and bites her lip. '' Yeah our friends know too and they saw my tattoos, Heather trusts them and I slowly start trusting them too.''

Susan softly pats her leg and smiles. '' I am glad honey, I don’t like to see you so closed off and angry at the world.''

Brittany shrugs and sighs softly. '' Sometimes I can’t help it mama, I just want to protect my family.''

'' I know you do sweetie, but let me do that now okay? I know you tried to protect me from him but as a mother it’s my job to make sure you enjoy your life, we are safe here and if something happens we have friends who will be there for us.''

'' I will try.'' Brittany mutters softly as her mother parks the car in the driveway, she slides out of the car after kissing her cheek and opens Heather’s door. She picks her up again and follows her mother into the house after she locked her car, she walks up the stairs and lays her down in her bed.

After she placed her down she turns around and smiles as her mother walks to the bed with pajamas, she kisses her cheek and yawns. '' I will go to bed too, good night mama.''

'' Good night sweetie.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Three weeks later.**

**Song: Lost in the middle of nowhere – Kane Brown ft Becky G: Bold – Brittany, Italic – Santana, Underlined – Both**

_After the game got postponed for one week, the Football team finally gets to play on a Friday afternoon before glee._

Brittany stands at the sideline watching her team defend and cheers as one of the linebackers intercepts the ball, Beiste looks at her wide receiver and pats her back hard. '' Pierce it’s your time to shine! 33-33 and we only have three more minutes to go!''

Brittany puts on her helmet and nods her head after she put her mouth guard in, she jogs out onto the field with Puck and gives the team a fist bump. Puck pulls his mouth guard out and calls his team together, he leans forward putting his arms around Brittany and Sam and looks around. '' Alright you guys, three more minutes to go! Want to show them how we do it?''

He smiles as everyone yells out their agreements and looks around. '' Alright I want to do the fly route! Pierce that means that you need to be fast, Chang and Hudson you guys need to keep her path clear alright?''

He claps in his hand as they all nod their heads and steps away from the team and takes his position, Brittany takes her position and adjusts her gloves. She looks at the side and smiles as she sees her mother and the Lopez parents sitting in the stands, she turns back to the game as she hears the referee yells and crouches down as he whistles.

She takes off as soon as she watches Sam snap the ball to Puck and dodges two opponents, she looks behind her and jumps up easily catching the ball. She tucks the ball under her arm and groans as she feels someone tackle her legs from behind, she keeps a hold off the ball as she feels the air leave her body after landing flat on her back and spits out her mouth guard.

She takes off her helmet as soon as the referee blows his whistle and tries to take a few deep breaths, Mike lands on his knees beside Brittany and slowly helps her sit up. '' Fuck Pierce, you okay?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and holds her hand out, she leans forward as soon as he pulled her to her feet and places her hands on her knees breathing deeply. '' Damn, that fucking hurts.''

''That bastard pulled you down while you were in the air.'' Mike growls out, Brittany slowly straightens up as the referee joins them and looks at him.

The referee raises an eyebrow and sighs knowing the fall had to hurt. '' You alright?''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah.''

'' Alright you were safe so the play will continue from here, your coach asked me if you can continue playing.''

Brittany smiles slightly and nods. '' Yeah I will continue.'' The referee nods his head and turns to the coaches, he signs them that she will continue and blows his whistle, Brittany smiles as Puck hugs her and groans as he touches her back.

'' Please don’t touch my back, I already feel the bruises.''

Puck quickly let’s go off her and looks at her. '' Want Sam to take over?''

Brittany shakes her head and puts her helmet back on. '' Fuck no, those fuckers asked for it. Let’s do this.''

Puck laughs and knocks their helmets together. '' That’s the spirit!'' He turns to the team and claps in his hands. '' Alright guys, the corner route!''

He steps back as they all yell out their agreement and watches Brittany crouch down, he jogs back as Sam snaps the ball towards him and watches her run to the left corner of the end zone.

Brittany looks behind her as soon as she dodged two opponents and sees the ball flying towards her, she jumps up turning her body catching the ball and lands with both feet into the end zone. She takes off her helmet as soon as the referee whistles and throws the ball back to Puck with force, she smirks as he fumbles trying to catch it and laughs as Mike and Sam both tackle her in a hug the rest of the team soon joining them in the group hug.

She glances at the score board and smirks as she sees the end score 39-33, Puck joins them after handing the referee the ball and hugs Brittany after the team let go off her. '' Nice play Britt!''

Brittany smiles and pats his back. '' Nice throw Puck.'' She follows him to their opponents and shakes their hands, after a little small talk she walks off the field as Beiste whistles them over and stands beside Puck taking a few sips off the water Sam gave her. Beiste looks at her team and smiles proudly.

'' Nice game boys and Britt, everyone enjoyed it and the end was amazing! This was just the beginning but I am looking forward to see what this team can do more!'' She turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' The tackle looked quite painful, are you okay?''

'' A little bit bruised but I will be okay coach.''

'' Alright training for tomorrow will be canceled, this game was good and I don’t want to tire you all out. So enjoy your weekend and I will see you on Monday!''

Brittany smiles as she dismisses them and follows the boys into the school, she smiles as she sees her mother and friends waiting for them at their locker rooms and walks towards them.

Susan pulls her daughter in a hug as soon as she is near and kisses her head. '' That game was awesome honey.'' She looks up and smiles at the boys. '' Nice game boys.''

'' Thank you Mrs Pierce.'' Puck replies with a big smile after their friends hugged him, Susan chuckles as she feels her daughter relax and slowly runs her hand down her back.

'' How is your back?''

'' Hurts like hell.'' Brittany mutters softly pulling out of the hug, she smiles as her sister tackles her in a hug and chuckles as the other girls quickly follow her lead. She kisses her sisters cheek and smiles. '' Nice cheering girls, really got us going.''

Sam nods his head in agreement and chuckles. '' Yeah it really did girls.''

'' Glad to hear that.'' Naya mumbles as she pulls out of the group hug, Brittany sighs as she looks at the time and looks at the group.

'' We need to get changed, glee will start soon.''

Mr Schuester walks past them and smiles. '' Take your time guys, your parents can join us if they want. We will all sing in the auditorium.''

Heather turns to her mother and smiles brightly. '' Will you join us mama?''

Susan glances at her colleagues because she drove with them and sees them already nodding their heads as their daughters ask the same, she turns back to her daughters and smiles. '' Yeah we will.''

Rachel steps up to them and smiles. '' We will lead them to the auditorium, you all can get changed.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah we will, see you there.'' She kisses her mothers cheek and walks into the girls changing room after hugging Maribel and Mario, she immediately takes off her shirt after she heard the door close behind the last one entering and takes off her shoulder pads.

Heather winces as she sees her sisters back and bites her lip. '' Damn sis, your back is already bruised.''

Brittany flinches as she feels her cold fingers run over her back and steps away from her. '' Yeah I can feel it, please don’t touch it.'' She mutters the pain clear in her voice, she turns to the Latina twins and smiles slightly. '' I am kinda glad, we chose a song we don’t have to dance fast too.''

Santana glances at her back and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I am glad too, damn that looks really painful B.'' Naya mutters her agreement and sighs.

'' Come on let’s freshen up.''

Brittany nods her head and walks into the showers after grabbing her clothes, she turns on the shower after undressing and sighs in relief as she feels her muscles relax under the hot water spray.

After turning off the shower she quickly gets dressed and walks back to her locker, she grabs her dirty uniform and stuffs it in her back. She quickly puts in her piercings and walks out of the locker room smiling as she sees her friends waiting for her, Puck smiles slightly as he sees her walking out and bites his lip. '' Heath told us that you back is already turning blue, you sure that you can perform B?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah I am okay Puck.'' She wraps an arm around Santana’s shoulders as they all nod their heads and follows Puck as he walk in front of them towards the auditorium, she kisses her cheek as she sees all of their attention on Puck as he talks and whispers. '' I am really okay San, stop worrying your pretty little head.''

Santana slowly wraps her arm around her waist and nods her head as they walk into the auditorium, Brittany let’s go off her as soon as they walk down the stairs and drops her bag next to her mother. '' Mom?'' She smiles as she looks up and sighs softly. '' Do you have any painkillers in your bag?''

Susan bites her lip seeing the pain in her daughters eyes and shakes her head. '' Not in this one honey.'' Maribel hears her soft question and digs through her own bag, she pulls out a small stripe off Tylenol and hands it Susan.

'' Can she take Tylenol?'' Susan nods her head and takes the stripe from her, she gives Britt one and shakes her head as she takes it without water.

'' Drink water B.'' Brittany reaches down and grabs her bottle of water, she quickly takes a few gulps and thanks Maribel softly. She kisses her mothers cheek and walks down the stairs as Mr Schue starts talking, she climbs up the stage and sits down beside Santana.

Mr Schue smiles at her and claps in his hands. '' Alright now that we are complete, let’s start.''

Brittany chuckles as Rachel immediately stands up with Quinn and slowly leans back groaning softly as she feels the pressure on her back, she stands up as Rachel starts singing and turns her chair around sitting backwards on it.

She turns her head as she feels a hand on her back and smiles slightly as Santana looks at her in concern, she scoots back and squeezes her leg softly. '' I will be okay San.''

'' That looked quite painful tho.'' Santana mumbles softly leaning closer towards her, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

'' It will happen more often, but after a few painkillers and some rest it will be gone.''

'' You want to cancel tonight and just rest?''

Brittany quickly shakes her head and bites her lip not ready to cancel their fourth date. '' No we can still go San, I won’t cancel our date.'' She glances at the stage as Mike and Tina start performing and turns back to Santana softly squeezing her hand. '' We won’t ride my motorcycle, I will ask mom if I can borrow her car.''

Santana nods her head and strokes her thumb down her back, she turns to the stage as her sister stands up and smiles slightly as Heather joins her in the middle. She chuckles as Heather nervously starts singing Reggeaton Lento by Cnco and Little mix and gives her smiles encouragingly as they lock eyes.

She looks behind them and chuckles as she sees her mother and Susan look at them with their jaws dropped, she turns to Brittany and laughs softly. '' Our moms didn’t expect that.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles as she locks eyes with her mother, she shrugs her shoulder and winks mouthing. '' We rehearsed.''

Mr Schue turns to the last duo as Heather ends the song in a split and chuckles. '' Alright guys, last performance for today. Brittany, Santana you girls ready?''

Brittany nods her head and stands up, Naya squeezes her shoulder softly and whispers. '' You can do this B.''

Brittany smiles nervously and slowly nods her head, Naya turns to Mr Schue and smiles. '' Mr Schue, can we go sit with my parents?''

Brittany watches the group jog down the stairs as soon as he nods his head and turns to the band whispering the song to them, Santana turns to look at her and smiles. '' Ready?''

Brittany nods her head and leans against the piano as the band starts playing.

**Passed our exit five ago  
Four lanes to county roads  
Playlist lighting up the dark  
808's and pounding hearts **

She pushes herself away from the piano and steps beside Santana, they lock eyes and Brittany smiles slightly.

Don't tell nobody where we're going  
Just you and me and the headlights glowing  
 _Girl don't you know I got the key to your heart  
In my car, let's go far_

Santana chuckles softly as she sees her fathers jaw drop and winks, she turns to Brittany and leads her into a slow dance. Brittany quickly takes over leading their dance as Santana stumbles as soon as she hears her sing in Spanish and smirks as she sees Naya laugh softly, she places her hand on the small of her back and looks down winking as they lock eyes.

_Llévame, no importa a donde_ _  
_ _Si tú me escondes_ _  
_ _Nadie nos podrá encontrar_ _  
_ _El viento en la cara, el carro es la cama_ _  
_ _Apaga el celular, la luna está llena_   
La noche esta buena, nadie nos puede parar   
Porque el amor no tiene hora y lugar   
Lost in the middle of nowhere

Brittany trails her hand up Santana’s body and cups her cheek with a small smile, she pulls her closer and moves her hips to the beat.

**We're young and the highway goes on forever** **  
** **Come on girl, no time to waste, it's now or never**   
_ No hay tiempo que perder, tan solo dame un beso  
Por eso, por eso _

Santana slowly pulls Brittany towards her and smiles as she lets her lead her into a dance, she turns in her arms pressing her back into the front and ends the song on a high note.

_Llévame, no importa a donde_ _  
_ _Si tú me escondes_ _  
_ _Nadie nos podrá encontrar_ _  
_ _El viento en la cara, el carro es la cama_ _  
_ _Apaga el celular, la luna está llena_   
_La noche esta buena, nadie nos puede parar_ _  
_ _Porque el amor no tiene hora y lugar_   
__ Lost in the middle  of nowhere

Brittany let’s go of her as soon as the song ends and laughs as Naya starts cheering. '' You go B!'' She shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah send me the bill of your hair dye, I think I gave you a few gray hairs for teaching me this Nay.''

'' You sure did but it was so worth watching my sister stumble and her look of shock.'' Naya replies laughing as her sister flips her the bird, she turns back to Brittany and smiles. '' You may be the Bio nerd of us all, but you suck at learning languages. You did good tho.''

Brittany chuckles and leads Santana towards the group, she leans down and kisses Naya’s cheek. '' Yeah couldn’t have done it without your help tho, thank you for that.''

'' Buy me some chocolate or paint me something from the Avengers and I call it even B.''

'' Deal.'' Brittany mutters with a chuckle, she sits down next to her sister and gives her a high five, Santana leans over her to look at Heather and smirks.

'' Looks like I chose the better sister to rehearse with, you were a quick learner Heath.''

'' I had a great teacher.'' Heather replies shrugging.

'' Hey!'' Naya and Brittany both mutter offended, Heather laughs and kisses her girlfriend.

'' Kidding babe.''

Mr Schuester walks onto the stage and claps in his hands looking at the group. '' Well done guys! I will grade your performance and give it to you on Monday, all of you did the assignment perfectly so there will be no bad grade.''

'' Can we go now?'' Brittany asks curiously, Mr Schue laughs and nods his head.

'' Yeah go home and enjoy your weekend!''

Brittany stands up and grabs her bag, Susan turns to her and holds out her hand. '' Give me your bag B.''

Brittany gives her the bag and follows everyone out of the auditorium, after grabbing their helmets she walks out of the school and stops next to her bike looking at the group. '' See you all Sunday?''

Mario clears his throat and looks at the teens. '' You all are invited to a BBQ party tomorrow, you all can bring some swim clothes and take a dive in our pool.'' He turns to Susan and smiles. '' You are invited too Susan.

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' I am in.''

'' I am down.'' Puck mutters, Quinn sees the group nodding their heads in agreement and smiles.

'' Yeah we will all be there Mario.''

'' Awesome!'' Mario replies with a big smile, Maribel looks at the teens and smiles.

'' If your parents are okay with it you guys can all sleep over.''

Naya smiles brightly and turns to her girlfriend. '' Want to sleep over babe?''

Brittany chuckles as her sister excitedly nods her head and sighs. '' But please no Avenger movies for the group!''

'' Only if we agree on no horror movies either!'' Naya replies almost immediately, Brittany laughs and holds out her hand to shake.

'' Deal!''

Susan laughs and shakes her head, she turns to Mario and smiles. '' You sure you want a house full of teenagers?''

'' Won’t be the first time.'' Maribel mutters softly, Mario chuckles and nods his head in agreement.

'' Except for some complaining about movies, we never had any problems with them.''

Brittany straddles her bike and sighs softly. '' I am sorry to break this chat up, but I really need to go home and relax a little.''

Mario nods his head knowing about their date and smiles slightly. '' Yeah I think that we all can understand that Brittany, see you tomorrow?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we will be there.''

'' I will join Maribel and Mario for dinner tonight honey, see you tonight okay?'' Susan mutters kissing her daughters head, Brittany nods her head and turns to Heather.

'' You staying with Nay today?''

She smiles as Heather nods her head and kisses her cheek. '' Awesome the house for me alone, gotta love times like this.'' She laughs as her mom and sister both flip her off and gives their friends a one armed hug, she hugs Santana and kisses her ear whispering. '' Want to come over a little bit earlier?''

She let’s go off her as she nods her head and kick starts her bike and drives off as soon as she said goodbye to everyone.

After a ten minute drive she parks her bike in the garage and walks into the kitchen, she quickly kicks off her shoes and jogs up the stairs entering her room. She grabs the clothes she laid out for her date and takes out her phone and quickly sends her mother a message.

_Hey mom just got home, I don’t have Mario or Maribel’s phone numbers so can you ask if Santana can crash here tonight? Oh and can she sleep over tonight? We wanted to go out, but my back is killing me so I planned something else during our performance._

_Love you._

**Next chapter will be only Brittany fluff.**


	11. Chapter 11

After setting everything up for their date and ordering food for them, Brittany jogs down the stairs after changing into a pair of white cargo pants and a blue backless halter top. She jogs down the stairs as the doorbell rings and opens the door, she hands the delivery guy the money as he brings their food and closes the door before he can start flirting with her.

She places their food in the oven to keep it warm and pulls out her phone as it dings, she opens her mothers whatsapp chat and smiles as she reads her answer.

_Hey honey, they both said that it’s no problem and Heath will stay the night here. Santana just drove off so she will be there soon, have fun tonight. We just got called into an emergency so I will be back late, enjoy your date baby and we will talk tomorrow._

_Love you too_

She places her phone down after replying and lights some candles, she places them around the kitchen and fills a glass with wine for Santana. She places a bottle of beer down on the table as she hears a car door slam close and bites her lip as the doorbell rings, she straightens out her clothes and walks to the door running a hand through her hair.

She opens the door and bites her lip as Santana comes into view, she runs her eyes down her body gulping as she sees the black leather pants and the red crop top she wears and clears her throat. '' Damn.''

Santana chuckles and runs a hand through her hair. '' Too much?''

Brittany quickly shakes her head and steps back to let her in. '' No, you look amazing San.''

'' So do you Britt-Britt.'' Santana mumbles softly stepping closer to her, she leans up on her tiptoes and captures her lips in a soft kiss. '' God I wanted to do that all day.'' She mumbles softly as she pulls away, Brittany smiles slightly and runs a hand down her back.

'' Mh me too.'' She leads her into the kitchen with a small smile and steps back letting Santana take everything in, she bites her lip as she turns to her after looking around and sighs softly. '' I had something different planned but after the game and our performance I didn’t feel like going out.'' She smiles sheepishly as Santana continues staring at her and runs a hand through her hair. '' We can still go out or do something else if you want, we can still.''

'' Britt-Britt?'' Santana interrupts softly, she walks over to her as she stops rambling and pecks her on the lips. '' You were rambling, I would love to stay here with you and will it enjoy just as much as going out with you. This.'' She mentions behind her at the candle lid kitchen. '' Just surprised me, I didn’t expect it.''

'' Good surprise?'' Brittany asks softly, Santana takes her hand and nods her head smiling brightly.

'' The best.'' Brittany smiles and kisses her softly, she pulls away before Santana can deepen the kiss and smiles slightly.

'' Ready for our date miss Lopez?'' She leads her to the table as she nods her head and pulls out the chair for her, she smiles as she sits down and walks to the oven pulling out the food she ordered for them.

She places the breadstix she ordered for them in a basket and brings it over to the table, she sits down after placing a plate with spaghetti and meatballs on the table she sits down and smiles slightly as Santana looks at her munching on a bread stick. '' I asked Nay what you loved to eat, she told me that you love this.'' She mutters mentioning to the table blushing slightly, Santana reaches for her hand and squeezes it softly with a soft smile.

'' You really are perfect Brittany Pierce, nobody ever did something like this for me.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders grabbing a bread stick and smiles slightly. '' You deserve this and much more Santana.'' She grabs her beer and holds it out. '' On an amazing evening?''

Santana clinks their drinks together and nods her head in agreement. '' On an another amazing date with you.''

Brittany smiles letting go off her hand to eat and takes a bite off a meatball, Santana looks at her and smiles slightly. '' How is your back?''

Brittany swallows quickly and shrugs. '' It’s okay still hurts a little bit, but I can ignore it for now and I took another painkiller shortly before you arrived.''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' I know getting hurt is a part of being on the teams, but seeing you fall down and lay still for more than a minute scared the shit out of me.''

Brittany reaches over and squeezes her hand softly. '' I fell flat on my back so all air left my body that is why I laid there for so long and you are right it is a part of the sports we do, but watching you slip off the pyramid last week was quite scary too.''

Santana nods her head and chuckles softly. '' Please don’t let this be tradition, I got hurt right before our date and now you got hurt.''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' I sure hope that won’t be a tradition San, I don’t like seeing you hurt.''

'' Ditto B.'' Santana mutters softly taking a bite of her food, Brittany smiles and let’s go of her hand again.

After eating and a bit of small talk, Brittany stands up after they both finished and places the dishes in the dishwasher. She turns to look at Santana and smiles slightly as she sees her taking a picture of the kitchen, she walks to her and places her hands on her shoulders squeezing softly. '' I took a picture before you came, I can send it to you.''

Santana tilts her head to look up at her and smiles. '' Okay, what will be the next on this amazing date you planned Britt-Britt?''

Brittany smiles and pulls her chair back, she holds out her hand and bites her lip. '' Come on.''

She pulls Santana up as soon as she grabs her hand and leads her out to the backyard, she leads her over to the lawn chair in the middle of the yard and sits down pulling Santana inbetween her legs. Santana smiles and leans back into her, she looks up at the sky and gasps softly. '' Oh wow.''

Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and looks up too. '' Mh, I love stargazing and today they are really clear to see.''

'' This is breathtakingly beautiful B.'' Santana mutters softly still looking up, Brittany leans down to look at her and bites her lip.

'' Just like you are.'' She cringes as she hears how cheesy she sounds and blushes as Santana chuckles softly, Santana turns her head to look at her and slides her hand up her arm cupping the back of her neck.

She pulls her down in a soft kiss, she smiles into the kiss as she hums softly and pulls away. '' You are perfect Britt-Britt, this date is amazing.''

'' I am far from Perfect San.''

Santana shakes her head and slowly runs her nails down the back of her neck smiling slightly as she shivers. '' You are perfect to me.''

Brittany smiles slightly biting her lip as she almost blurts out the burning question and clears her throat softly. '' You want to stay out here a little longer, or go inside and watch a movie?''

'' A movie sounds pretty good.'' Santana mutters softly shivering as she feels how the temperature outside dropped, Brittany smiles and taps her leg.

'' Come on.'' She slowly stands up as soon as Santana jumped up and leads her inside, she blows the last two candles in the kitchen out and leads her upstairs to her room. She turns around before going in and looks at her biting her lip slightly. '' You want to change into something comfortable first?''

Santana bites her lip and shrugs. '' I am afraid I will fall asleep again.'' Brittany chuckles and pulls her closer kissing her head.

'' Good thing that I asked your parents if you can stay over then.''

'' You did?'' Santana asks surprised, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah I know that you are tired from school and training, so I asked my mom if she can ask your parents if you can stay over.''

'' And?'' Santana asks smiling slightly wrapping her arms around her waist, Brittany smiles and raises an eyebrow.

'' I wouldn’t offer you comfortable clothes if they said No San, they agreed and Heath will crash at your house tonight.''

'' Awesome.'' Santana breathes out with a big smile, Brittany chuckles and nods her head in agreement. She moves away from the door hiding her nervousness and mentions Santana to go in.

'' I laid some clothes out for you on my desk, I hope they aren’t to big on you.'' She kisses her cheek and smiles. '' I will grab something to drink and a snack for us during the movie.''

She watches Santana nod her head as she walks in and looks at her, she smiles as she finds the box on top of the clothes and leans against the doorpost biting her lip nervously.

Santana looks down at the box with her name written in cursive on it and looks up at Brittany raising an eyebrow. '' What is this?''

Brittany shrugs and sighs softly. '' Open it.''

Santana slowly opens the box and picks up the note that fell out, she unfolds it and reads it.

_Dear Santana,_

_For the first time in my life I don’t have words to describe how I am feeling._

_Just looking at you makes me smile and thinking about you pauses my world for a while._

_You are the first person I trust enough to be myself, you give me the strength to open up and not hide behind the walls I build for years._

_Whenever you are around I feel protected and every date we had showed me just how perfect you are, you are so breathtakingly beautiful inside and out._

_You are an amazing friend, but my feelings for you are way past those of friendship._

_So I would like to ask you, if you would like to be my girlfriend?_

_Xoxo Britt-Britt_

Brittany pushes herself off of the doorpost as Santana looks up at her with tears in her eyes and quickly crosses the room internally panicking. '' Shit, too soon?''

Santana sniffles as she pulls her in a hug and shakes her head burying her face in her neck, Brittany bites her lip and strokes her hand down her back. Santana sniffles again and pulls back slightly wiping away her tears, she looks up in to clear blue eyes filled with worry and takes her hand in her own.

'' Not too soon B and these are emotional but happy tears, this.'' She holds up the letter. '' Really surprised me and it is really romantic to see how much thought you put into everything.'' She leans up on her tiptoes and captures her lips in a soft kiss. '' I would love to be your girlfriend Britt-Britt.'' She mumbles softly against her lips, she pulls back again and leans their foreheads together. '' I don’t really know how to describe my feelings for you either, but I know that these are one of a kind and it just feels amazing to be near you.''

Brittany cups her face and wipes away her tears with a small smile. '' I feel the same way Santana and I wanted to do something special for you, you deserve so much more and now that you are my girlfriend I will try to show you everyday how perfect you are.''

'' Mh that sounds nice.''

'' What does?''

'' You calling me your girlfriend.'' Santana mumbles with a small smile, Brittany chuckles softly and pecks her lips.

'' It feels amazing too.'' She glances at the box still on the desk and looks down at her with a small smile. '' I will go and grab our drinks and snacks now, want to look at the contents of the box?''

Santana nods her head and kisses her one more time, Brittany walks out of the room as she turns to the box and jogs down the stairs. After grabbing a bottle of coke and two glasses, she grabs a bag of m&m’s and jogs back up the stairs. She walks into her room and smiles slightly as she sees Santana already changed in to her clothes taking pictures of everything in the box, she places everything on her nightstand and walks over to her wrapping her arms around her from behind. '' You okay?''

Santana looks up at her biting her lip and mentions to the box. '' This is too much Britt-Britt.''

Brittany shakes her head and leans down kissing her head. '' No it isn’t, I told you that you deserve everything and more San.'' She walks to her dresser and pulls out a pair of shorts and a shirt, she walks into the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar and takes her top off.

Santana looks at the slightly closed door and bites her lip. '' Hey B?'' She smiles as she hums and sighs softly. '' You want to keep it a secret for a while? Or do you want to tell our friends?''

'' We both have to decide that San, but I would like to tell them why?''

'' Because I really want to post everything you did today, it’s just too perfect and too cute.''

Brittany walks out of the room smiling and walks over to her, she wraps her arms back around her from behind and shrugs. '' Then post it, it’s not like they won’t find out tomorrow.'' She mutters softly running her thumb over the necklace adorning her neck now, Santana lifts her hand and runs her thumb over the treble clef with their initials.

She intertwines their hands and looks up at her with a small smile. '' Want to take a picture together?'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she walks over to her bed after grabbing the remotes and controller of her desk and pats the spot beside her.

'' Come here.'' She looks at her as soon as she stands up and chuckles as the shirt she wears falls past her ass. '' Looks like even my smallest shirt it too big for you.'' She laughs as Santana throws a glare at her as she crawls into her bed and smiles as she settles inbetween her legs, she kisses her shoulder and smirks. '' It’s cute and I like seeing you in my clothes.''

Santana chuckles softly and adjusts the shirt she wears. '' Good because I like wearing your clothes, they smell like you.'' She runs a hand through her hair and swipes them over one shoulder, she leans back against Brittany and turns her head. '' Isn’t this hurting your back?''

Brittany shakes her head and wraps her arms around her waist. '' No it isn’t, if it does I will tell you.''

'' Promised?''

'' Promised.'' Brittany mutters softly, Santana nods her head and opens her camera app. Britt takes her phone from her and holds it up smiling as Santana cuddles into her smiling into the camera, she places her lips on her head and looks into the camera with a small smirk playing on her lips.

She takes the picture as she sees Santana smile brightly and lowers the phone, Santana taps the picture to look at it and smiles. '' Damn you look hot B.''

'' Mh you do too.'' She takes out her own phone as Santana sends her the picture and sends her the picture of the kitchen with the food on the table before she placed it in the oven, she watches Santana open her Facebook and watches her write a status and uploading the pictures.

_I don’t know what better way to start this weekend then snuggling in my girlfriends arms watching a movie after an amazing date she planned._

She leaves Facebook before posting the status and quickly sends them to her parents, Brittany opens her own whatsapp as she sees that Santana has her mother on Facebook and sends her the pictures. She sends them to Heather wanting to tell her before she sees it online and puts her phone back down, Santana opens Facebook again after sending it her sister and posts the status.

Brittany smiles as she watches her change her relationship status and opens her own whatsapp, she accepts the request to change her status and also accepts the request asking her to post the status on her own page.

She places her phone down and chuckles. '' Our phones will blow up soon.'' She laughs as Santana’s phone starts buzzing before she laid it down and shakes her head. '' Damn our friends are quick.''

Santana looks at the notifications and chuckles as she sees five comments on her status, she opens whatsapp as she sees a message from her parents and smiles showing it to Brittany. '' I think mom just bust my dads eardrum.''

_I am happy for you girls, but next time please don’t send things like that when your mom is cuddled into me!_

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' Oops.'' She picks up her own phone as it buzzes and opens their family chat, she smiles as she reads her mothers and sisters messages and chuckles showing them Santana.

_Aah I am so happy for you sis! Damn didn’t know you were such a romantic! Fuck I just woke Nay by squealing so loudly._

_I am really happy for the two of you honey, I am glad both of my daughters found themselves two girls who care so much about them. And Heather honey, please stop squealing and let Nay sleep._

Santana burst out laughing and shows Britt the message she received from Naya.

_Thanks for causing me and dad a burst eardrum sis! But I am really happy for you, judging by the pictures B is quite the romantic._

She replies with a short ‘She sure is.’ and opens Facebook, she taps on her status and chuckles as she reads the comments.

_QuinnFabray: Called it bitches! I am happy for you girls_

_NayaLopez: We called it Bitch, happy for ya hermana._

_HeatherPierce: So happy for you_

_NoahPuckerman: Wait What? Damn Pierce I knew you had the hots for Santana, congrats!_

_MercedesAndSam: Currently on a double date with Mike and T, we are happy for you girls. Didn’t know you were such a romantic B!_

_RachelBarbraBerry: Oh my gosh that is soooo cute and romantic, Brittany you are so cute that you planned all of that for Santana. I am really happy for you girls and maybe we can double date soon!_

Santana turns to Brittany and sees her already looking at her after reading Rachel’s comment, Brittany bites her lip and quickly shakes her head. '' No.''

Santana laughs and turns her phone on silent, she cuddles into her locking their hands together on her stomach and chuckles softly. '' Yeah agreeing with you on that one, I don’t think Rach will survive going on a double date. Don’t get me wrong I love her and since she is together with Q she toned down a little, but she still talks too much sometimes.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and laughs. '' Yeah she does, but she is a good friend.'' She reaches over her to grab the controller and turns on her Playstation, after turning on her TV and surround system she places the controller in her lap and smiles slightly. '' You can choose a movie San.''

Santana smiles slightly as she looks through the list from Netflix and cuddles into her kissing her shoulder softly. '' I will agree to a horror movie, if you protect me.''

'' I will always protect you San, but we can watch something else if you want.'' Brittany kisses her head softly and smiles. '' I like most movies.''

Santana shakes her head slightly and selects the horror section. '' What is good?'' Brittany looks at the list tightening her hold around Santana and hums softly.

'' Um Freddy vs Jason is good.'' She chuckles as Santana selects the movie and looks down at her.

'' You sure that you want to watch this?''

Santana nods her head and places the controller next to her, Brittany chuckles as the movie starts and opens the bag of M&M’s. She leans bag pulling Santana closer and laughs softly as she jumps at the beginning of the movie, she tightens her hold around her and kisses the side of her head.

**Forty minutes later.**

Brittany bites back a groan as Santana jumps again and winces as she feels the burning pain in her back, she slowly let’s go off her and moves in a sitting position. '' San?''

Santana pauses the movie as she hears the pain in her voice and quickly moves from inbetween her legs, she kneels down next to her and bites her lip as she sees the pain in her eyes. '' That bad?''

Brittany rolls over on her stomach and slowly nods her head with a groan, she jumps off the bed and sighs softly running a hand through her hair. '' Where do you keep the painkillers?''

'' I can get them.''

Santana shakes her head softly pushing her back down and smiles slightly as she turns to look at her. '' stay B, I will get the for you.''

'' Bathroom, under the sink.''

Santana nods her head and walks into the bathroom, she fills one of their empty glasses with water and walks back to her after grabbing the painkillers. She sits down on the edge and hands Brittany the cup and the pill after she sat up, she watches her lay back down after swallowing the pill and slowly runs her hand over her back.

'' God that burns like hell.'' Brittany mutters softly burying her face in her pillow, Santana crawls back up the bed and softly pulls on her arm. She smiles as Brittany gets the hint and strokes her hand through her hair as she lays her head in her lap, she pushes play again after she made sure that Britt can see her TV and runs her hand down the back of her neck slipping her fingers under the big shirt she wears.

Brittany moans softly as she feels cold fingers run over her bruises and tilts her head forward giving her more access. '' God that feels good.'' Santana smiles slightly and continues running her fingers over the bruises, she slides down the bed and chuckles as Brittany groans softly.

'' Stop groaning Britt-Britt.'' She slides further down until her head is nestled into the pillows and smiles as Brittany scoots up laying her head on her shoulder, Brittany wraps her arm around her waist and sighs softly as she continues the ministrations on her back.

Santana smiles as she feels her girlfriend relax and turns her head kissing her forehead softly, Brittany lifts her head pulling her attention away from the movie and looks up at her with a small smile. Santana smiles as they lock eyes and cups her jaw pulling her into a soft kiss, Brittany leans up on her elbow and tilts her head deepening the kiss.

Brittany gasps into the kiss as Santana nips on her bottom lip and moans softly as their tongues dance together, she slides closer to her as her hand slips under her shirt and slides her leg over her body pushing herself up straddling her hips.

Santana slides her hands up her back under her shirt being mindful of her bruises and moans softly as she feels her girlfriends piercing rub against the roof of her mouth, Brittany pulls back as she feels Santana slide her shirt up and raises her arms slightly.

Santana sits up pulling the shirt over her girlfriends head and bites her lip as she glances down at her body. '' Damn.'' Brittany chuckles softly and tugs on the hem of her shirt, she pulls it over her head as she raises her arms and pushes her back down after dropping the piece of clothing beside her bed.

She looks down at her girlfriend laying underneath her and bites her lip. '' God you are so beautiful.'' She braces herself on her arms as she pulls her down into a kiss and moans as their bra covered breasts lay flush against each other, she pulls out of the kiss and trails kisses down to her neck smiling against the skin underneath her lips as Santana tilts her head with a soft sigh.

She sucks softly on her pulse point and runs her tongue over the same spot as she feels Santana buck up with a moan, she pulls back with a pained groan as Santana digs her fingers in her back and drops her head on her shoulder. '' Oh fuck.''

Santana freezes and quickly pulls away with wide eyes. '' Shit, sorry Britt.'' Brittany shakes her head ignoring the pain and lifts her head pecking her lips.

'' San it’s not your fault, I kinda forgot too.''

Santana sighs softly and turns on her side, she trails a finger over her side and bites her lip. '' Do you have a cooling gel or something? Maybe that will help.''

Brittany nods her head and leans up, she reaches over her opening the drawer of her nightstand and grabs the cooling gel. Santana takes it from her and moves in a kneeling position, she looks turns to her girlfriend and smiles slightly. '' Lay down B.''

She watches her lay down on her stomach facing the TV and pushes play moving the controller and remote controls next to her, she moves over slowly straddling the back of her girlfriends thighs and squirts some gel in the palm of her hand.

She smiles as Brittany moans softly as soon as she runs her cold hands over her back and bites her lip as she sees her muscles ripple under her touch, she lightly runs her finger over her bruises and smiles as she feels Brittany relax under her touch.

She leans down kissing the tattoo on her shoulder softly and slides off of her back making sure not to touch the bruised part, Brittany turns her head to look at her and chuckles softly as she yawns. '' Tired?''

'' A little, is the pain a bit better?'' Brittany nods her head pushing herself up on her knees and pulls her comforter back, she slides under it and pats the spot beside her. '' Come here.''

She cuddles into Santana’s side as soon as they put their shirts back on and sighs contently as she runs her fingers through her hair, Santana smiles as she feels her relax and reaches for the controller turning the console and TV’s off. Brittany reaches behind her turning the light on her nightstand off and buries her face in Santana’s neck pulling her closer by wrapping her arm around her waist, Santana wraps her arm around her shoulder and turns her head placing a soft kiss on her forehead. '' Good night Britt-Britt.''

'' Mh good night.''

**A chapter full of Brittana just like I promised, I know some of you don’t like social media usage in stories but because they are teenagers I felt like it just had to be in this story. I will keep it to a minimum tho.**

**I hope you all liked this and I hope you all stay save and** **healthy** **, we will survive** **C** **ovid by staying at home and** **reading Fanfiction.**

**Love Heyaloves95**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day.**

'' Sup nerds!'' Brittany yells as she walks into the backyard of the Lopez household, she smiles as her girlfriend let’s go of her hand and watches her jog to her parents and sister. She laughs as her sister tackles her in a hug and leans back against her mother knowing she will hold them up, Heather kisses her sisters cheek and smiles brightly.

'' You look really happy sis.'' Susan wraps an arm around both of her daughters and kisses their heads.

'' The both of you look happy girls, I am really happy the two of you found a great group of friends and two lovely girlfriends.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her mothers cheek. '' Thank you for moving us here mama.'' She pulls out of her hold as her sister nods her head in agreement and hugs their friends as soon as they stop in front of them, she chuckles as Naya tackles her in a hug after everyone greeted her and kisses her cheek. '' Hey Nay.''

'' Hey Romeo.''

Brittany shakes her head as everyone starts laughing and shakes her head. '' Oh hell no, that won’t be my new nickname.''

'' It does fit you.'' Santana mutters softly wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist, Brittany smiles and looks down at her kissing her head.

'' Only for you.'' She rolls her eyes as the girls including her and Santana’s moms start cooing and steps out of her girlfriends arms, she walks to her parents and smiles. '' Hey Mario, hey Maribel.''

She smiles as Maribel hugs her and shakes Mario’s hand as soon as Maribel let’s her go, Mario smiles and pats her shoulder. '' Hey Brittany.''

Maribel turns to her daughter and smiles. '' Now that you girls are finally here, want to tell us all about your date mija?''

'' Yeah hermana, we want to know everything!'' Naya adds with a big smile as all the girls agree, Brittany turns to the boys as soon as her girlfriend agrees grabbing the box she gave her and chuckles.

'' You guys want to listen to her too? Or want to go swimming.''

'' Swim.'' Puck replies almost immediately, Brittany laughs as they all nod their heads in agreement and excuses her self. She jogs to her girlfriend and kisses her head.

'' The boys and I will be in the pool San, they don’t want to sit around and listen and I was there so I know what happened.'' She turns back around as soon as she nods her head and takes off her tank top leaving her in a blue bikini top and blue board shorts, she jogs past the boys and dives into the pool.

She turns to the boys as soon as she swam up to the surface and smirks. '' You joining me or what?'' She chuckles as they all jump into the pool and smiles as Puck swims towards her, Puck wraps an arm around her shoulder and smiles.

'' When I find myself a girl, I will come to you for date advice B. Judging the pictures, last night was quite romantic for San.''

Brittany smiles as the other boys nod their heads in agreement and shrugs. '' Yeah sure, I have enough ideas that I can share with you.''

Mike smiles and looks at the small group in the pool. '' What do you guys want to do?''

'' We can work out a little, Beiste did gave us the day off but that doesn’t mean that we need to slack our condition this weekend.'' Sam suggests with a small smile, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah I’m in, I didn’t have the chance to work out yet.''

'' Yeah sounds good.'' Puck adds with a smile as the rest of their boys nod their heads in agreement, he walks to one side of the pool and pulls himself up looking at the group with a smirk. '' Five lap race first?''

Brittany joins him and nods her head, she turns her head to the group at the table and smiles as she sees Mario already looking at them. '' Mario? Can we put on some music?''

'' What are you guys doing?'' Rachel asks curiously as she sees them all line up on the edge of the pool, Brittany looks at her and smirks.

'' Working out.''

Heather laughs and shakes her head looking at her sister. '' Coach gave you a day off sis.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks. '' You want to spend the day with me, when I had no chance to work out?'' She laughs as she sees her mothers and sisters eyes widen and smiles slightly. '' Yeah thought so.''

Puck laughs at the look of terror on Heather face and turns to Brittany. '' Are you that bad?'' Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

'' Nah but I get restless, they hate it when I fidget.'' She smiles as music fills the backyard and turns to look at Mario. '' Thank you Mario.'' She turns back to the boys as he just shoots her a smile and smirks. '' Ready?''

Puck nods his head and they all get into position. '' Alright 3. 2. 1. Go!''

Brittany dives into the pool and swims to the other side turning in the water before she reaches the wall, she pushes herself off of the wall with her feet and swims back.

She turns her head glancing at the boys and smiles slightly as she sees Puck next to her and the others slightly behind them, she speeds up at the last lap feeling the comfortable burn in her muscles and grabs the edge as soon as she reaches the wall. She pulls herself up and sits down pulling Puck up as soon as he gets near the wall, Puck takes a deep breath and leans back on his elbows. '' Damn you are fast B.''

Sam nods his head in agreement as he pulls himself up sitting next to her and breaths deeply. '' Damn, why aren’t the two of you out of breath like we are?''

'' That was only a warm up Sam.'' Puck mutters patting his back with a laugh, Sam groans and lays down on his back.

'' You guys are trying to kill us!'' Brittany laughs and turns to look at the boys seeing them all lay down catching their breath.

'' How the hell do you guys survive Beiste’s work out?''

'' Barely.'' Finn mutters as the others chuckle, Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

'' Yeah I can see that now.''

Santana looks up as she hears her girlfriend laugh and chuckles as she sees Puck and Brittany sitting at the edge and the other boys laying on their backs. '' Looks like Puck and Britt powered the others out.''

Heather turns to look at them too and chuckles. '' B is a fast swimmer and it looks like Puck can keep up with her, but the others can’t just like running laps on the field.''

'' Sam run fast too, but he is not the fastest swimmer.'' Mercedes chuckling as Tina agrees on Mike’s part, Naya looks at the girls and smirks.

'' Want to join them?'' Santana turns to her sister and matches her smirk.

'' We can challenge them to a volleyball match.''

Naya nods her head in agreement and jumps up pulling her shirt off leaving herself in a black bikini, Santana follows her lead adjusting the bottoms of her red bikini and smiles as the girls all join her wearing their swim wear.

'' Hey San, we all have one more question.'' Santana turns to Quinn and raises an eyebrow, Quinn wraps an arm around her shoulders and smiles. '' What was in the box?''

Santana smiles and looks at the group. '' The note I told you all about, a fake rose with the text ‘ I will stop liking you, when this rose is wilted.’ a to go drink bottle and a memory box to store the fun things we do together and with friends.''

'' Damn I didn’t know my sister had this side.'' Heather mutters amazed, she throws a fake glare in her direction and chuckles softly. '' She is making me look bad.''

Naya wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist as the girls burst out laughing and kisses her cheek. '' No she doesn’t babe, I enjoy every date with you and your gifts are really thoughtful too.''

Santana smiles and looks at the group. '' You girls ready to challenge the boys and B.''

Mercedes nods her head and smirks. '' We will win this.'' Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Oh yeah we will, come on.'' She walks to the pool and smiles as she locks eyes with her girlfriend. '' Hey you guys up for a volleyball match? The five of you against us?''

'' Kinda unfair Satan, that is seven against five.'' Mercedes mumbles chucking, Mario walks up to the boys and looks at his daughter with a smirk.

'' No it would be us six against the seven of you, I will join the boys and Britt.''

'' Oh you are on papi.'' Naya immediately replies grabbing the volleyball net, Mario walks to the other side and helps her setting everything up. Brittany walks to her girlfriend and wraps her arm around her waist kissing her head.

'' You sure you want to challenge us San?''

Santana looks up at her and smirks. '' Yeah we are, scared you might lose?'' Brittany chuckles and shakes her head.

'' No not really.'' She kisses her softly blindly pushing her sister into the pool as she makes a gagging sound and pulls out of the kiss as everyone burst out laughing, she looks at her sister and chuckles as she glares at her. '' You deserved it sis.''

'' Just like you deserve this B.'' Naya whispers in her ear before pushing her and Santana into the pool, Brittany quickly reaches behind her and grabs her hand effectively pulling her into the water with them.

She quickly swims to the surface pulling her girlfriend up with her and swims away from Naya laughing as she comes up sputtering, Santana burst out laughing as her sister glares at them and looks up at her girlfriend. '' Nice quick reflexes Britt-Britt.''

'' You girls want to play or what?'' Puck yells out before jumping into the pool, Brittany chuckles as the boys call her over and kisses her girlfriends cheek.

'' Good luck San, you might need it.'' She swims away before she can reply and joins the boys on their side of the net, Mario wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side mumbling.

'' Do you know how to play? Because I know that the boys can only do some basics.'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I know how to play.'' She catches the ball Quinn throws at them and smirks. '' We can start?'' She calls the other boys over as the girls all nod their heads and looks at them. '' Alright I don’t know how the other girls play, but I played it often with my mom and sister so Heath is good.''

'' We never really played it.'' Mike mutters shrugging his shoulders, Brittany smiles and nods her head.

'' Yeah Mario already told me that you guys only know the basic moves, you guys can all stand in the back and just keep the ball up Mario and I will take the front and try to score every chance we get.''

Mario smiles as the boys nod their heads and claps in his hands. '' Let’s do this.'' He holds the ball out for Brittany and smiles. '' Want to start?'' Brittany takes the ball and nods her head, she swims to the right corner and looks at the girls. '' You girls ready?''

'' Just start sis!'' Susan laughs as she sees the challenge in their daughters eyes and joins Maribel at the edge.

'' Both girls have the challenging spark in their eyes, this game will be a lot of fun to watch.'' Maribel nods her head in agreement and watches Brittany serve the ball, Brittany quickly swims to join Mario after serving and watches her girlfriend easily bump the ball to Naya.

She jumps up as her sister tries to spike the ball over the net and blocks it, she watches Mercedes bump the ball high up and her jaw drops as Naya helps Santana jump high and dives backwards as she spikes the ball over the net. She groans as she misses the ball and wipes her hair out of her face looking at her girlfriend in shock. '' Well damn.''

Mario turns to her and chuckles. '' Told you that they know how to play.'' Santana laughs as she sees the shock on her girlfriends face and high fives the girls.

'' Nice play girls.''

Brittany turns Puck after grabbing the ball to serve again and smirks whispering. '' We will look how it all goes, but it might happen that I need you to propel me up for the last slam.''

Puck nods his head and watches her serve the ball, Brittany watches Mario block a spike from Naya and quickly joins him by the net.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

Heather smirks as she scores again and turns to her sister. '' 14-14sis, ready to give up?''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles. '' In your dreams sis, last set right?'' She chuckles as Mario nods his head and calls the boys over, she smiles as Mario joins them and bites her lip. '' I want to wipe that smirk of my sisters face, please try to keep that ball out of the water and as soon as you get the chance hit the ball high up.''

'' What are you planning?'' Mario asks curiously looking at the blonde girl.

'' Winning.'' Brittany mumbles with a smirk, Mario chuckles as he sees the challenge in her eyes and swims back to his position. He watches Naya bump the ball to Heather after Brittany served the ball again and sees Puck joining him in front of the net, Brittany watches Mario bump the ball to Sam and looks at him. '' Sam pass to Finn, Finn pass to Mike and Mike hit the ball high towards the net please.'' She turns to Puck and smirks.

'' Puck now.''

'' What the hell are they doing.'' Naya asks curiously as she watches Brittany swim to Puck and the boys pass the ball in the back, Heather shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

'' No idea babe.'' Her eyes widen as she sees her sister getting propelled up high in the air and sees Quinn dive forward as the ball gets spiked into her direction, Brittany holds her nose as she lands back into the water and quickly pushes herself back to the surface.

Mario laughs as the girls all turn to them in shock and swims to Brittany patting her back. '' Nice Brittany!''

Brittany laughs wiping her hair out of her face and gives the boys a high five, she turns to the girls and smirks as she sees them looking at her with their jaw dropped. '' 15-14 girls.''

Santana shakes her head and chuckles. '' Nice move Britt-Britt.'' Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Didn’t expect that one sis, but had to know you would plan something like this when we get competitive.''

Brittany chuckles and swims towards them, she kisses her sisters cheek and smirks. '' It doesn’t happen much, but when we get competitive one of us always goes all out.''

'' They really are the blonde version of you two.'' Quinn mutters as she joins her best friends, Naya laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah we noticed.''

Mario looks at the teenagers and chuckles. '' Alright kids time for a break, I will fire up the BBQ.''

'' Need help Mario?'' The boys and Brittany simultaniously ask, Mario turns to them and smiles.

'' Yeah a little help would be nice, boys you can set the table and grab some beer for all of us. Brittany you can join me at the grill, I still want to talk a little to you.''

'' Oh you will get the protective dad talk now sis.'' Heather mutters as Mario and the boys climb out of the pool and the girls join them at the edge, Brittany turns to her sister and raises an eyebrow.

'' The what?''

Santana groans and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist. '' The dad talk Britt-Britt, Heath had it yesterday after dinner.''

The girls burst out laughing as they hear Brittany gulp and shake their heads, Heather sees the concern in her sisters eyes and kisses her cheek. '' It’s nothing bad sis.''

'' We will see.'' Brittany mutters softly, she pulls herself up on the edge after pecking her girlfriends lips and walks over to Mario.

Mario smiles as the blonde girl joins him at the BBQ and hands her a beer. '' Relax Brittany.''

'' Never had a protective dad talk before.'' Brittany mutters sheepishly, Mario laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

'' Never?''

Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip. '' Nope dutch people don’t know what that is.'' Mario smiles and let’s go off her, he places the meat on the grill and turns back to the girl.

'' I had the same talk with your sister yesterday and I can see how happy you make Santana, so I only have one question.''

'' Okay.'' He pats her shoulder as he hears how nervous she is and smiles slightly.

'' I know it is early in your relationship but I just want to know your intentions, I can see my daughters falling quickly for you and your sister and I just.''

'' You want to make sure that they won’t get hurt.'' Brittany mutters interrupting him with a small smile, Mario nods his head and smiles.

'' Yeah so what are your intentions?''

**This is the end of chap 12**


	13. Chapter 13

_'' Yeah so what are your intentions?''_

Brittany takes a sip of her beer contemplating her answer and watches Mario flip the meat, she glances at her girlfriend and smiles as she sees her joke around with their friends and mothers. '' Is it normal that so many ideas come to mind?''

Mario chuckles and nods his head. '' Yeah I had the same problem when I had the talk with my father in law, your sister also had the same problem but I just want you to know that I have no problem with you dating one of my daughters Brittany.''

Brittany nods her head and turns back to him biting her lip. '' I could tell you all about planning to marry your daughter but we are in high school and just started dating, it’s not like I thought about it but that is something that is still so far away.''

Mario nods his head and stays silent, Brittany turns to face him and smiles slightly. '' But I do plan to keep making her happy and spoil her because she deserves to be treated like a princess, I plan on making sure nothing happens to her and will protect her.''

Mario smiles and nods his head. '' Yeah your mother already told me that my daughters will be protected as long as you are around, she told me about your past and seeing the scar on your shoulder now shows me just how much you had to go through to protect your family at such a young age.''

Brittany unconsciously lifts her hand running her finger over her scar and shrugs, Mario smiles and pats her shoulder softly. '' I knew since the beginning and the way my daughters acted that they found two lovely girls who will do everything to keep them happy.''

Brittany looks at her girlfriend and nods her head smiling. '' I will promise you to just do that Mario, I can’t promise you that we won’t fight because that is normal in a relationship but I would never raise my hand in her direction or hurt her in any way.''

'' What about her dreams?'' Mario asks softly knowing his daughter has two dreams.

'' I will support her in any decision she makes and stand behind her all the time, I will never stand in her way to reach her dreams and if it is a possibility I would help her reach them and make sure she can live her life just like she wants it.''

'' What are your dreams?''

'' Opening a dance studio or doing anything Bio or Chem related.'' Brittany mutters with a small smile as Mario puts the meat and burgers on a plate, she watches him place vegetarian meat on another side of the grill and takes the plate with food. '' I will bring this to the group.''

She walks to the table as he nods his head and leans over her girlfriend placing the food on the table, she turns to Rachel after kissing Santana’s head and smiles. '' Mario will make your vegetarian burgers now.'' She walks back to Mario as she nods her head and stands beside him, Mario turns to her after flipping the burgers and smiles.

'' You already have your future planned?''

'' Yeah a little I know what I want to do and I also know what Heath wants and we both work for it and give our best at school, I don’t know what future holds out for us but I am sure we will enjoy it.''

'' It feels like I am talking to an adult, you don’t sound like any other teenager.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. '' I know what I want to do and what I need to do for my dreams, so I work for it.''

'' I don’t just mean the way you talk about your future Brittany, I meant every conversation we had together. If I didn’t know that you are a high school kid, I would have thought you were in college or already had a full time job.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and looks at her mother smiling sadly. '' Mom had to raise us on her own since we were born because our dad didn’t do much, as soon as I was old enough I took over most things so she would have less stress and could relax sometimes.'' She turns to Mario and bites her lip. '' The first week she was surprised that dinner was ready when she came home, but I could see that she appreciated it and Heath and I could both see the tension in her shoulders get less whenever we helped around the house and cleaned up on the weekends to let her sleep in.''

'' I can see that the both of you do a lot for your mom, but how come that you are how you are now and Heather is so bubbly and sometimes quite carefree?''

'' Because I didn’t allow her to take the same responsibilities I took, yes I asked her to clean up with me but I was the one who stood up two hours earlier to make our lunches and breakfast. I turned off our moms alarm clock so she could sleep in after a night shift and made sure we had everything ready for school, after school she would hang out with friends or do her homework and I would cook, clean everything up and do my homework during or after everything.''

She jumps as she feels arms wrap around her waist but relaxes as she smells her mothers perfume, Mario takes the burgers off the grill and smiles. '' We can talk more after dinner if you want Brittany, but just like I said before I am glad Santana has someone who will take care of her and that Naya has a friend who will look out for her.''

Susan watches him walk away and turns Brittany into her arms, she pulls her in a hug and kisses her head. '' I know I say it all the time honey but I am so proud of the woman you became, I don’t like it that you took so much responsibilities when you were younger but it was really appreciated.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her mothers cheek. '' I would do anything to see the tenseness in your shoulders and the stress in your voice go away mom, moving out here wasn’t that bad after all.''

Susan leads her to the table and chuckles mentioning her hand to the group of friends she made. '' I am sure about that honey.'' Brittany chuckles as her mother pushes her to sit down next to her girlfriend and turns her head as she feels Santana intertwine their hands, Santana leans closer and kisses her cheek whispering.

'' Everything okay?''

She nods her head and squeezes her hand softly, she thanks her mother as she places a plate with food in front of her and turns to Mario as he clears his throat. Mario smiles as he sits down with a new bottle of beer and looks at the friends and girlfriends of both of his daughters. '' Your group just gained two more friends, looks like we need to buy another small couch for the family room.''

Naya laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah papi, we really do.''

Puck pats Brittany’s shoulder and looks at Heather with a smile. '' They just fit in from the first they we met them, it was a kind of difficult start with B but Heath made sure to include her and pull her out of her shell.''

'' You made me sound like a turtle.''

'' Sometimes you are that slow.''

'' Shut up Puckerman.''

'' Make me Pierce.''

'' Just wait till we finished eating.''

'' So forever? You always eat.''

Heather turns her head noticing it’s impossible to drink around those two and spits out her water before laughing out loud. '' Guys stop, I can’t.'' She takes a breath still laughing and looks at her sister shaking her head. '' I thought we were bad but.'' She cuts herself off laughing again and just shakes her head, Brittany smiles as her sister burst out laughing again and turns to her mother.

'' And I am the weird twin?''

'' Yes you are honey.''

'' You are kinda weird Brittany.'' Quinn agrees smirking, Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to her girlfriend.

'' You think so too San?''

'' Run San, it’s a trap!'' Puck warns with a chuckle, Santana laughs and turns to her girlfriend.

'' You are but that is why I like you Britt-Britt.'' Brittany smiles as she kisses her cheek and turns back to the group.

'' Nice save hermana.'' Naya mutters impressed, Heather sits up after regaining her breath and chuckles.

'' Damn sis now I know what Quinn meant with watching a tennis match, you and Puck are just as bad.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs fist bumping Puck. '' It’s fun.''

Susan smiles as she sees her daughter smiling brightly and clears her throat. '' Looks like I will have the same kind of fun at our house in two months.''

'' What is in two months?'' Mercedes asks curiously, Susan turns to her daughters and raises an eyebrow.

'' You guys want to tell them?''

Heather shrugs and turns to their friends. '' Our birthday.''

'' Seventeen or eighteen?'' Maribel asks curiously, Brittany looks at her after eating the last piece of her steak and smiles.

'' Eighteen.''

'' That needs to be celebrated big.'' Mario mentions with a small smile, Susan nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah and we will.''

'' Really?'' Brittany and Heather ask simultaniously, Susan looks at her daughters and smiles.

'' Yeah but we will talk more about it soon.''

Naya turns to her sister and chuckles. '' They are six months older sis.''

'' When is your birthday?'' Susan asks curiously, Maribel turns to her and smiles.

'' Two days before Christmas.''

'' Four days before me.'' Puck mutters with a small smile.

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' That is easy to remember, what about all of you?'' She asks looking at the rest of the group.

Quinn looks at her and smiles. '' Mercedes on the fourth of July, Rach two days before valentines day, Sam on valentines day, Finn October 12th, Mike the fifth of July, Tina August 13th and I am born the day after thanksgiving.''

Brittany chuckles and looks at her friends. '' Most of them are easy to remember.''

Susan smiles as Maribel stands up and quickly joins her clearing up the table, Mario looks at the group and smiles. '' Alright you kids want to swim some more, or start the movie night?''

Brittany smiles as everyone stands up and joins them, Santana shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' I think we will start the movie night papi.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and slides up to Puck, she quickly pushes against his chest and walks away as he yelps. She turns to the group and sees them all looking at her with an eyebrow raised. '' What? I told him to wait after dinner.''

She squeals as Puck hugs her from the side and struggles in his grip. '' Let go off me, god you are dripping wet.''

'' Wanky.'' Santana mutters, Brittany turns to her girlfriend as everyone burst out laughing and blushes.

'' Not what I meant babe.'' Santana smiles as she sees her girlfriend tense in Puck’s arm and walks over to her, she wraps her arms around her waist as Puck let’s go off her and looks up at her as he walks away.

'' You are just jealous, because the moment was perfect babe.'' She mumbles drawing out the word, Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around her waist as she sees that everyone left them alone. She leans down and kisses her softly.

'' Yeah maybe you are right, but please don’t do it again when I joke around with Puck.'' Santana laughs as she feels her shiver and leans up on her tiptoes pecking her on the lips.

'' Yeah you are right, sorry bout that.''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her head. '' Want to go inside?'' Santana nods her head and smiles as Brittany leads her inside with her arm wrapped around her waist, they walk into the living room and smile as the three adults sit there watching TV.

'' Hey girls, we asked about the sleeping arranges but the group didn’t know more than that they will crash downstairs and Heath will sleep in Nay’s room where will you girls sleep?'' Mario asks smiling as he sees his daughter cuddled into the taller blonde.

'' In my room.'' Santana mutters leading her girlfriend to the basement. '' We will be downstairs.'' She calls over her shoulder, they both jog down the stairs and Santana shakes her head with a chuckle as she hears music playing. '' Seriously guys, again?''

Brittany follows her girlfriend into the family room and whistles lowly. '' Well damn.'' She looks at the TV and smiles brightly. '' Oh step up!'' She jogs to the couch and sits down on the only free space chuckling as her sister bounces in Naya’s lap, she turns her head to look at her girlfriend and holds out her hand. '' Come here babe.''

She pulls her in her lap as soon as she took her hand and wraps her arms around her waist kissing her shoulder softly, Heather turns to Santana and chuckles. '' B loves dance movies, the step up series is her favorite.''

Santana glances at her girlfriend smiling as she sees her already sucked into the movie and turns back to Heather. '' Good to know.'' She moves sideways on her girlfriends lap and buries her face in her neck facing the TV, she pulls her feet up and softly apologizes as she kicks Heather.

Heather chuckles softly and moves her feet apart. '' We can share San.'' Santana smiles and moves her feet to the free spot, she glances at her sister and chuckles.

'' We really need bigger couches hermana.'' Naya nods her head and leans her head against her girlfriends back.

'' Yeah but I kinda love this position.'' Santana nods her head in agreement smiling as Brittany runs her fingers over her back and kisses her pulse point softly.

'' Yeah I do too.''

The three of them suck on their lips to bite back laughter as Brittany shushes them and Heather points to the TV before softly apologizing to her sister, she smiles as she glances at her and leans over kissing her cheek. '' Watch your movie sis.''

'' Stop talking Heath.'' Heather chuckles and sits back on her girlfriends lap, Santana smiles and intertwines her hand with Britt’s on her stomach sighing softly as she runs her fingers over her back under her shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Song one: Because you loved me – Celine Dion: Santana, Brittany, Naya and Heather – _Italic_ , Santana and Naya – Underlined, Brittany and Heather – Bold.**

**Song two: Like my Mother does – Lauren Alaine: Brittany – Italic, Heather – Underlined, Both – Bold.**

**One month later.**

'' They are coming!'' Puck yells as he runs into the auditorium with the rest of the boys, Mr Schue nods his head and turns to the four girls.

'' You girls ready?''

Brittany glances at her sister and sees her nodding her head, she sees her girlfriend and Naya nod their heads too and bites her lip. '' Yeah.''

'' Alright we will close this curtain, as soon as it open you can start.''

Brittany nods her head and turns to the girls biting her lip as soon as the curtain closes. '' Are we really sure, we can pull this off?''

Santana takes her hand and pulls her closer pecking her on the lips. '' We can do this babe, just think about your mom.''

'' Yeah B, it’s her birthday and it’s mothers day.''

'' We can do this sis.'' Heather mutters hugging her sister, she pulls her girlfriend towards them and smiles as her sister chuckles.

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' You are right, we can do this.'' She kisses her sisters and Naya’s cheeks and pecks her girlfriends on the lips. '' Come on let’s take our seats.''

They walk over to the four chairs in the middle of the stage and sit down, Brittany turns to her sister and smiles nervously. '' Think she will like it?''

'' She will love it.'' Heather mutters as the curtain opens, the four of them reach down to grab their microphones and sit up straight smiling at their moms.

Brittany bites her lip and smiles slightly. '' Mom, Maribel this song is for you.''

'' Happy mothers day.'' Heather, Santana and Naya add, they take a deep breath as the music starts and Brittany smiles as she hears her girlfriend and Naya start singing.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all 

Brittany takes her sisters hand and squeezes it softly as she locks eyes with her mother, she smiles slightly as her and her sisters voice easily blend in with the voices of the other two girls and glances at them.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

Heather turns to her sister smiling as she holds a high note and squeezes her hand, she turns back to her mother and winks.

**You gave me wings and made me fly _  
_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky _  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _  
_You said no star was out of reach _  
_You stood by me and I stood tall _  
_I had your love I had it all _  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _  
_Maybe I don't know that much _  
_But I know this much is true _  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you**

The four of them simultaniously stand up and walk to the edge, they crouch down facing their moms and point at them smiling.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Naya smiles as Santana and Brittany hold a high note and jumps off the stage, she kisses her fathers cheek and tackles her mother in a hug. '' Happy mothers day mami.''

Brittany turns to her sister as soon as her girlfriend jump off the stage and sighs softly. '' You ready?'' Heather nods her head and turns to her mother, she locks eyes with her and smiles.

'' We have one more song for you mama, happy birthday we love you.''

Brittany takes the remote control of the projector screen and let’s it come down, she sits back down on the edge of the stage next to her sister and nods her head to the band. Brittany pushes play on the slideshow they made and turns back to their mother as the music starts, she lifts the microphone to her mouth and smiles slightly locking eyes with her mother.

_People always say  
I have a laugh  
Like my mother does  
Guess that makes sense _

_She taught me how to smile  
When things get rough _

Heather wraps an arm around her sisters waist and looks at her mother biting her lip as she sees the tears in her eyes, she wipes away her own tears and smiles.

I've got her spirit  
She's always got my back  
When I look at her  
I think, I want to be just like that 

Brittany ignores the tears burning in her eyes as she hears her sister sniffle and squeezes her hand, she turns her head to glance at the slideshow they made and smiles as she sees their mom holding them on their second birthday with a big bright smile on her face.

**When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does**

**When I'm weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because I see myself like my mother does  
Like my mother does**

Heather slides off the stage and walks over to her mother, she takes her hand and pulls her to the stage.

I never met a stranger  
I can talk to anyone  
Like my mother does 

Brittany smiles as their mother joins them and stands up as Heather lets her sit down sideways on a chair so she can watch the slideshow and see the group, she crouches down in front of her and takes her hand in her own smiling slightly.

_I let my temper fly_ _  
_ _And she can walk away_ _  
_ _When she's had enough_

They both smile as she chuckles through her chair and Heather crouches down next to her sister, they both take on of her hands and look up at her with a small smile and tears in their eyes.

She sees everybody  
For who they really are  
I'm so thankful for her guidance  
She helped me get this far

Heather nudges her sister and nods her head silently telling her to takeover the last part, Brittany gulps and nods her head slowly nodding her head. She takes a step back and looks at their mother as she hugs Heather, she glances at the slideshow and gulps as she sees the first picture they took after their father got sentenced.

_She's a rock  
She is grace  
She's an angel  
She's my heart and soul  
She does it all_

  
  


Heather hears her mother gasp as Brittany holds the high note and turns her head smiling proudly at her sister, Susan kisses her daughters cheek and sniffles. She opens her arms as the song ends and smiles as Brittany walks into her hug, she kisses both of her daughters cheeks and hugs them tightly.

Heather takes the remote control from her sister and turns the sound of the slideshow on knowing some part of family videos will come soon, she kisses their mothers cheek and smiles. '' Happy birthday mama.''

Brittany turns her head hiding from the group and wipes away her tears, she kisses her mothers cheek after making sure her cheeks are dry and smiles. '' Yeah happy birthday mama.''

Susan smiles and kisses their cheeks again. '' Thank you girls, I love you.''

'' We love you too.'' Heather mumbles softly, she looks up as she hears footsteps and smiles as the group joins them.

Susan turns her head and smiles as she sees her daughters friends and her colleagues joining them on the stage, Maribel walks over to her as soon as she stepped out of her daughters hug and hugs her. '' Happy birthday Susan.''

Susan smiles as Mario joins the hug and chuckles. '' Thank you, did you know about this?''

Mario laughs and nods his head. '' Yeah they asked us to keep you occupied.''

_Britt rij voorzichtig._

Susan gasps as she hears her own voice and turns to the projector, Brittany chuckles as she looks at the movie and bites her lip.

_Ja ja mam._

She watches herself walk out of the kitchen at the age of thirteen with her helmet wearing a leather jacket and smiles as Heather turns the camera back on their mom.

_Hey Britt?_

She watches herself turn back looking into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised and glances at her mother seeing the tears in her eyes.

_Ja mam?_

_Ik hou van jou._

_Ik ook van jou mama, zie jullie later._

Susan turns to her daughters with a soft gasp and gulps ignoring the confused looks on the groups faces. '' Where did you girls find that?''

Brittany smiles and shrugs. '' I hacked dads laptop and pulled all videos and pictures containing the three of us on a hard disk.'' She walks to her bag and pulls the mentioned hard disk out, she walks to her mother and holds it out. '' Every picture and video I found is on this little thing, I cut that asshole out of everything because he didn’t raise us you did.''

She stumbles back as her mother tackles her in a hug and tightens her hold on her as she hears her sob, Heather takes the hard disk from her sister and turns to the group chuckling as she sees them still looking confused. '' You guys need some translation?''

'' Yeah that would be nice babe.'' Naya mutters softly as Santana nods her head in agreement, Heather laughs and nods her head.

'' The video just showed was the day mom allowed Britt to drive around the track with her new bike, we were thirteen and mom told her to drive safely and then called her back to tell her that she loves her.''

'' Can you girls still speak dutch?'' Finn asks curiously, Heather nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah we can but we try not to, we grew up in the Netherlands and lived there for seventeen years. It will take a while before we will forget how to speak it, but we also agreed on speaking English as soon as we moved here because we know no one will understand dutch.''

Brittany looks up after her mother calmed down and smiles slightly. '' We live here for three months now and this is the first time I hear something dutch again.''

Susan turns in her daughters arms and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah that is why it shocked me, I thought it would be hard speaking English the whole time but it is quite easy and I don’t even want to speak dutch.''

She looks at both of her daughters and smiles. '' Thank you for the hard disk girls.'' Heather chuckles and points at her sister.

'' That was all Britt, I think she pulled a few all nighters to get it done for today.''

Brittany groans as her mother turns to her with an eyebrow raised and glares at her sister. '' Some things don’t need to get shared sis, you know how much mom hates it when I don’t sleep.''

'' Oops.'' Heather mutters smiling sheepishly, Maribel laughs and pulls Susan away from Brittany before she can lecture her.

'' Lecture her later Susan, come on let’s get out of here and celebrate your birthday!''

Brittany sighs in relief and mouths a quick ‘Thank you’ She grabs her bag as Mario and Maribel pull her mother down the stage and turns to the group. '' You guys joining us?''

Rachel shakes her head and smiles. '' Oh no we don’t want to interrupt on your family time Britt.''

Susan turns halfway out of the auditorium and looks back at the stage. '' Oh no, you all are invited come on.''

Brittany turns to the group and chuckles. '' You heard her.'' She turns to her mother and smiles. '' We will meet you at the Lopez house mom.''

Mr Schue jumps on the stage as soon as the parents left and claps in his hands. '' Alright guys you are all dismissed, go home and enjoy the party.'' He turns to Brittany and smiles. '' Brittany your vocals really surprised all of us today, I heard quite some gasps around the auditorium at the high note you held on the last song.''

Brittany chuckles and rubs the back of her neck. '' Oh that.''

Mercedes shakes her head and smiles '' Oh no don’t play that down! That was amazing Brittany.''

Rachel nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' That really surprised all of us, you could hear the emotions in your voice.''

'' That is because I saw a picture that made some feelings come up.'' Brittany mumbles shouldering her bag, Heather turns to her sister and raises an eyebrow.

'' Which one?''

Brittany sighs and leans against the piano pulling her girlfriend in her arms. '' The first picture we took after asshole got sentenced.''

Heather bites her lip and nods her head in understanding. '' Yeah that explains the anger I saw in your eyes.''

'' Mh I just hope mom won’t cry again today, I know times like these bring bad memories too but I hate seeing her sad.''

'' We will make sure she has an awesome day babe.'' Santana mutters softly kissing her jaw as she sees Heather nod her head with a sad smile, Naya nods her head in agreement and kisses her girlfriends cheek.

'' Yeah babe, we will make this day unforgettable.''

Santana grabs her bag and looks at the group. '' Come on, let’s go.'' She leads her girlfriend out of the auditorium and intertwines their hands, after a quick stop to grab the helmets out of their lockers they walk out of the school and stop beside Brittany’s bike.

'' Hey Brittany.'' Kitty says with a flirty smile as she walks past the group.

'' Fuck off Wilde.'' Brittany mumbles rolling her eyes as she drops her bag into Naya’s car.

'' Aw why the bad mood babe?'' Kitty mumbles with a teasing smile as she stops walking, Naya quickly holds her sister back as she growls and shakes her head.

'' San no!''

Brittany slams the trunk close and turns to Kitty with a glare. '' Stop calling me babe and stop flirting with me god dammit!''

Heather sees the groups eyes widen as they hear Brittany yell and bites her lip knowing her sister is worked up from the memories the slideshow brought back, she slowly walks closer and watches her sister for any signs of anger.

Kitty steps closer and tries to grab Brittany’s hand. '' Why can’t I call my girlfriend babe?''

Heather jogs to her sister as she sees her hand ball up and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her back against her body. '' Easy sis.'' She mutters softly in her ear, Brittany relaxes slightly as she hears her sisters voice and throws Kitty a glare.

'' You aren’t my girlfriend, my lovely girlfriend is standing right over there!'' She blindly points at Santana and chuckles darkly as Kitty rolls her eyes. '' Believe me Wilde even if you were the last person on fucking earth, I wouldn’t even touch you with a ten feet pole!''

'' Why do you choose that whore over me?! Come on Brittany can’t you see what you are missing?''

Brittany struggles against her sisters grip ignoring her grunt and glares at Kitty. '' Seriously Wilde I am so close to kicking your fucking ass, one more word about my girlfriend and I will gladly get expelled for whatever I do to you.''

Heather turns her head glaring at Kitty and nods her head to her car. '' Get the fuck out of here Kitty!''

Puck walks to Kitty and pushes her out of Brittany’s sight. '' Get lost now!''

'' Fuck all of you! I will make sure Pierce dumps that bitch!'' Kitty huffs turning on her heels stalking away, Heather grunts as her sister tries to get out of her grip and shakes her head.

'' Britt no! Puck a little help please.'' Puck turns on his heels and helps Heather holding Brittany back, Heather turns her sisters head so she is looking at her and bites her lip as she sees the look of pure hatred in her eyes. '' Calm down tiger!''

Santana stops struggling as she hears the nickname and looks at her sister, she sees her eyes already widen and they both jog over to the girls. Santana places her hand on Pucks back and smiles slightly. '' Let her go Puck.''

She immediately takes his place as he steps back and wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist. '' Calm down Britt-Britt.''

'' Yeah B, she isn’t worth it.'' Naya mutters hugging her left side, Heather bites her lip as she still sees the anger in her sisters eyes and sighs.

'' San?'' Santana turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow, Heather smiles and nods her head to her sister. '' Kiss her.'' She mumbles softly.

Santana smiles knowing her touch calms her girlfriend down and reaches up cupping her jaw, she leans up on her tiptoes and captures her lips with her own.

Santana smiles into the kiss as she feels her girlfriend wrap her arms around her waist after a few seconds and feels her sister and Heather leave her side, she grants access to her tongue as she feels it slide across her bottom lip and moves her hand covering their mouths for the group.

She pulls out of the kiss as she feels her relax against the car and slowly opens her eyes, she smiles as Brittany leans their foreheads together and pecks her lips. '' You okay babe?''

Brittany breaths deeply through her nose and nods her head smiling sheepishly. '' Yeah, sorry.''

Santana slowly shakes her head and cups her jaw as her eyes turn downcast. '' You got to stop apologizing baby, I know the feeling of losing control when anger gets too much it’s not your fault okay?''

'' But..''

'' Santana is right sis, it’s normal that Kitty set you off after all the memories that returned because of the slideshow and the pictures you saw before cropping him out.'' Heather interrupts gently as she walks to her with the group, Brittany looks up at the group and smiles sheepishly as she sees them all look at her in concern.

'' Sorry you all had to see that.''

Mike shakes his head and smiles. '' No need to apologize B, we all had our fair share of Snixx and I think some of us know the feeling of black out anger.''

Santana blushes as Quinn chuckles and hides her face in her girlfriends neck, Quinn laughs and looks at Brittany. '' Yeah but you toned Snixx down, it’s just good to know that whenever we hear Heather mutter tiger that we either need to grab Santana or help her hold you back.''

Brittany turns to her sister and bites her lip raising an eyebrow. '' Did I hurt you?''

Heather shakes her head and smiles. '' You never do sis, you ready to go?'' Brittany slowly nods her head and looks down at her girlfriend.

'' You want to drive with me babe?''

Santana nods her head and opens the trunk dropping her bag beside her girlfriends, she grabs the spare helmet they keep in the trunk and closes it. Brittany walks over to her bike and kick starts it after telling the group that they will meet them there, she straddles her bike and helps her girlfriend up.

She smiles as Naya and the group drive off and turns her head to her sister, she drives off as Heather sends her a thumbs up and smiles as her girlfriend tightens her hold around her waist.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

Brittany parks her bike behind Naya’s car and turns it off, she takes off her helmet and helps her girlfriend step off. '' You alright?''

Santana smiles and pecks her on the lips after taking off her helmet. '' Always babe, just remind me to bring a jacket with me next time.''

Brittany chuckles knowing how cold it can get during the ride and shrugs off her jacket as she sees her girlfriend shiver, she wraps her leather jacket around her shoulders and steps off her bike kissing her head. '' Why didn’t you tell me to pull over? I would have given you my jacket babe.''

Santana puts on the jacket and smiles shrugging her shoulders. '' My hands were warm.''

'' Yeah but now my abs are cold.'' Brittany mutters with a smirk, Santana laughs looking over her shoulder seeing her sister pull Heather into the house and steps closer to her girlfriend.

'' I can warm them up for you.'' She laughs as she shivers and takes her hand pulling her to the house, Brittany groans and shakes her head.

'' You will be the dead of me Santana Lopez.''

'' Oh what a bad way to die, would that be.'' Santana mutters sarcastically, she jumps with a soft yelp as Brittany slaps her ass and looks over her shoulder throwing her a soft glare.

Brittany just smiles cheekily and walks out into the backyard, she stops in her track as her mother clears her throat and looks at her.

Susan smirks and crosses her arms in front of her chest. '' What happened tiger?''

Brittany groans and drops her head. '' How do you do that?''

'' What?''

'' Knowing that something happened!''

'' I am your mother, I can see that something happened by your behavior.'' She chuckles as she sees both of her daughters raise an eyebrow and shrugs. '' Heather is flexing her hand that tells me she had to hold you back and your eyes are still a shade darker as normal.''

Brittany sighs and shrugs. '' Nothing bad mom.''

'' The tiger coming out means something else B.''

Brittany sighs walking over to her mother and kisses her cheek. '' Stop worrying mama, nothing happened.''

Susan shakes her head and sighs. '' Just tell me honey.''

'' One of the cheerios hit on me again and said stuff about Santana.'' She mumbles softly looking down at the ground, Santana watches her girlfriend and bites her lip ignoring her parents questioning gazes.

'' Normally she ignores it and only warns them mama, but it was just too much today.'' Heather adds

Susan sighs and pulls her daughter in a hug, she smiles as she feels her relax and kisses her head. '' Are you okay now?''

Brittany nods her head and pulls out of the hug. '' San calmed me down.''

Susan looks over her daughters shoulder at her girlfriend and smiles. '' You are the first one aside from us who can calm her down.'' She turns around as Santana just smiles and looks at her colleagues.

'' Did I tell you about tiger?''

'' Oh yeah she is just like Santana’s Snixx.'' Maribel mumbles with a small smile, Susan laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah that is what we were talking about, sorry for interrupting you though.''

Maribel shakes her head and smiles. '' No problem.'' She looks at Brittany and smiles. '' You okay?''

Brittany nods her head and sits down pulling her girlfriend in her lap. '' Yeah, normally we ignore everyone flirting with me but it was just too much today.''

'' Do you have so many students flirting with you?'' Mario asks curiously, he raises an eyebrow as the group except for his daughters and the blonde twins chuckle and tilts his head.

Brittany tightens her hold around her girlfriend and slowly nods her head. '' Yeah but don’t ask me why because I would like to get an answer to that too.''

Rachel raises her hand and smiles. '' I might have one.'' she smiles as everyone turns to her and shrugs. '' You are new, you are hot, you dress like a badass even though you have a huge ass heart and you are a jock. That is the perfect mix for a cheerio to reach the top, San was already at the top so they don’t think she needs you.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and drops her head on her girlfriends back with a groan. '' Yeah but I don’t give a damn about my reputation, even if San was a nerd I would still date her.''

Mario smiles sympathetically and chuckles. '' High school is all about reputation for some girls Brittany.''

Susan watches her daughter and chuckles. '' Think a change of clothes could help?'' She burst out laughing as her daughters head snaps up and winks. '' Joking!''

'' Just wait till they find out about your tats and piercings B, you will be the next hot shot!'' Puck mutters laughing.

'' Yeah, I still don’t know how you can keep that covered for so long.'' Quinn adds with a smirk.

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' Normally you see my tongue piercing when I talk and I don’t try to cover my tattoos, I just wear what I want to wear and if they find out and start to annoy me more I might sick Beiste on them.''

The boys burst out laughing knowing coach Beiste hates it when the cheerios distract their football players, just as much as Sue hates the football team to distract her cheerios and shake their heads.

Brittany smiles slightly and sits up. '' Alright topic change, we have a birthday to celebrate.''

Susan groans and shakes her head. '' Don’t remind me! I am getting old.'' Heather turns to her mother and chuckles.

'' You just turned thirty-five mom.''

'' Yeah but with the two of you I will be gray before hitting the forty.'' Susan mutters teasingly, Brittany glances at her sister and they both look at their mom.

'' You already are mama.'' The both mutter with smirks on their faces

They both burst out laughing as the pillow she throws hit their girlfriends and high five each other, Naya and Santana both turn in their girlfriends laps and raise an eyebrow. '' Be nice Britt-Britt.''

'' Be nice Heath.''

Both girls eyes widen as they hear the warning undertone and bite their lip. '' Sorry mama.'' They groan as their mother makes an imaginary cracking whip sound and bury their heads in their girlfriends back as everyone burst out laughing.

Susan chuckles and reaches over patting Santana’s and Naya’s hands. '' I need to keep the both of you around, the girls never apologized that easily to me.''

Santana smiles sweetly and squeezes her girlfriends hand on her stomach softly. '' We will make sure that they will be a little bit nicer, we can’t have you go gray before turning forty even though you would rock that look too and will still look gorgeous Susan.''

Susan leans to the side looking at both of her daughters as Naya nods her head in agreement and raises an eyebrow. '' If you girls let them go, I will kick your asses.''

Brittany unconsciously tightens her arms around her girlfriend and looks at her mother with a smile. '' Even if I would like to see you try, I won’t let her go ma.''

Susan sees Heather nodding her head in agreement and turns to look at Brittany. '' Oh honey you may be a head taller than me, but I can still kick your butt.''

Santana chuckles as she hears them bicker and shakes her head, she turns to her sister and laughs as she sees her biting her lip trying to stop laughing. Mario shakes his head as both of his daughters burst out laughing and stands up, he walks over to Susan and places his hands on her shoulder.

'' We need to keep the three of you around, hearing you all bicker is funny as hell.'' He smiles as his wife walks towards him with the cake she baked and looks down at Susan. '' But now it’s time for you to enjoy your birthday.''

Susan gasps as she sees the cake Maribel baked and smiles brightly. '' Oh my favorite! Thank you so much.'' Maribel places the cake in front of her and smiles.

'' Make a wish Susan.''

Susan looks at the cake and smiles. '' My wishes came true already.''

'' I am sure you have a few more mama, stop thinking about us and wish something for yourself.'' Heather mumbles as her sister nods her head in agreement, Susan looks at her daughters and nods her head with a small smile.

She closes her eyes making her wish and blows the candles out, Maribel cuts the cake and gives everyone a piece. She looks at her daughter and chuckles as she sees them still cuddles into their girlfriends. '' Can you girls eat like this?''

Santana takes the plate from her mother and moves to sit sideways in her girlfriends lap, Naya does the same and nods her head. '' Yeah no problem there mami.''

Brittany takes a bite of the take and moans softly. '' Wow Maribel, this is cake is delicious.'' Susan nods her head in agreement and thanks her again, Maribel looks at them and chuckles.

'' Thank you, but it’s Santana’s recipe.''

Susan turns to look at Santana and raises an eyebrow. '' You bake?''

'' Yeah I love cooking and baking.''

Brittany throws her mother a fake glare and pulls her girlfriend against her body. '' Mine mom, search your own partner who can cook and bake.'' She raises an eyebrow as her mother blushes and turns to look at her sister, Heather tilts her head seeing the blush too and smirks.

'' Is there something you want to tell us mama?''


	15. Chapter 15

_'' Is there something you want to tell us mama?''_

Brittany smirks as her mothers eyes widen and she taps her girlfriends leg as soon as she placed her cake down. '' Babe can you stand up please?'' She pecks her on the lips and jumps up as soon as she slid of her lap, she sees her sister do the same and walks over to her mother.

Susan’s eyes widen and she quickly jumps up. '' Oh I think I hear my phone!''

Brittany chuckles as she makes a dash towards the kitchen door and quickly runs after her, she watches her sister slide in front of their mother and they both wrap an arm around her not knowing that the group watch on in amusement and Rachel records everything.

'' Tell us mama.'' Heather mutters with a smirk, Brittany chuckles as she struggles in their hold and looks at her sister with a smirk.

'' I know how to get her talking sis.'' She reaches down before they both can question her and picks her mother up bridal style, she walks to the pool and holds her above the water.

Susan squeals and quickly wraps her arms tighter around her daughters shoulders. '' Brittany Susan Pierce, put me down!'' Heather laughs and joins her sister at the edge of the pool.

'' You sure about that mama?''

Susan gasps as she feels her daughter loosen her grip on her and tightens her hold more around her shoulders. '' I meant on the ground!'' She laughs as Heather starts tickling her and trashes in Brittany’s arms. '' Noooo!''

'' You give?'' Both girls asks simultaniously, Susan tries to squirm away and groans loudly as Brittany just tightens her hold around her.

'' Girls! It’s my birthday, be nice!'' Brittany glances down at her mother and chuckles.

'' Oh this is us being nice mama, you know that you would already lay in the water when we weren’t nice.''

Susan laughs louder as Heather continues tickling her and let’s go off Brittany, she takes Heather’s hands in her own and fake glares at them. '' I give!'' Brittany takes a step back and places her mother on the ground, she wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek leading her back to the table.

'' You found someone, who makes you happy ma?''

Susan looks at them and smiles knowing they only want the best for her. '' The two of you make me happy.''

Heather shakes her head and sighs. '' You know what we mean mama, you know that we want to see you just as happy as Naya and Santana make us.''

Susan kisses their cheeks and nods her head. '' I know honey and to answer your question, I think I do.'' she smiles as both of her girls raise an eyebrow and sits back down looking up at them. '' It’s still a little fresh only four dates in, but he works at the hospital accepts my work hours and knows I have kids. He is a real sweetheart and I met hem because Maribel and Mario introduced me to him, I wanted to set up a dinner date with the two of you and introduce him as a friend at first but the two of you would see right through that.''

Heather crouches down in front of her mother and smiles as she sees the happy spark she missed so much back in her eyes. '' We would like to meet him mama but do it when you think it’s the right time, we just wanted to know something.''

'' What’s that?'' Susan asks curiously.

Brittany looks down at her mother and smiles as she sees the spark too. '' If he brings back that happy spark in your eyes that we missed so much and he does.'' She chuckles as her mom blushes and nudges her sister. '' Aw look Heath, she blushes.''

'' Shut up.'' Susan mumbles, Heather laughs and shakes her head.

'' Oh hell no ma, you tease us just as much with our girlfriends.''

'' What is his name mom?'' Brittany asks curiously

'' Brad, he is thirty six and works at the hospital as a dentist specialist for kids and elderly.''

'' Baby?'' Santana asks interrupting their family moment, Brittany turns to her and smiles.

'' Yes babe?''

'' Brad is nice.'' Santana and Naya both mutter with a big smile, Brittany smiles and looks down at her mother.

'' As long as he makes you happy, we are happy mom.''

Susan stands up pulling Heather up with her and hugs both of their daughters, she kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' I know honey and he does.''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her cheek, she walks back to her girlfriend and sits down as she stands up. She wraps her arms around her waist as she sits back down on her lap and kisses her cheek. '' Thank you.''

Santana turns to her and raises an eyebrow. '' For what?'' Brittany bites her lip and shrugs.

'' I don’t know, knowing that you know Brad kinda calmed me down.''

'' Yeah I had the same feeling when you agreed with her babe.'' Heather mutters softly as she sits down on her girlfriends lap, Susan turns to look at their daughters seeing how confused they are and smiles.

'' That is because the both of you trust their judgments girls, it’s a new feeling because normally the both of you only listen to each other but hearing your girlfriends tell you that they know him calmed the concern down a little.''

'' Mh yeah it did.'' Brittany mumbles softly grabbing her cake, Santana smiles and kisses her cheek.

After everyone ate their cakes and Mario cleared up the table he looks at Susan and smiles. '' Do you want to open your gifts now?''

Susan looks at him and raises an eyebrow. '' You guys didn’t have to.''

Maribel shushes her and chuckles. '' Oh be quiet Susan, you are our friend and we wanted to give you something.'' She places the gift in front of her and smiles. '' This one is from us and the group of crazies our daughters call friends.''

Brittany laughs as they all call out an offended ‘ Hey’ and sticks out her tongue as Quinn glares at her, Santana laughs as she sees her girlfriends piercing and raises an eyebrow.

'' Did you swap the middle finger for a birthday cake?'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah.''

'' You have a birthday cake piercing?'' Rachel asks laughing, Brittany laughs and nods her head to her sister.

'' That was one of Heath’s birthday presents last year.''

'' That and the candle hanger for your belly button piercing.'' Heather mutters smirking, Brittany laughs and lifts her shirt showing her the piercing with the candle.

'' Thought I would give mom a break from seeing the middle finger every time I stick my tongue out.''

'' Oh how nice of you honey.'' Susan mutters sarcastically, she opens the gift and raises an eyebrow at the long black velvet box from Tiffany’s. Maribel shakes her head as she looks up at them and smiles.

'' Just open it Susan.''

Susan opens it and gasps as she sees a charm bracelet with different charms, Maribel points to the charms and smiles. '' We all searched one out.''

'' The motorcycle, ballet shoes and treble clef stand for Brittany, the avenger charm, wonder woman mask and camera stand for Heather and the stethoscope, book and starry night for you.''

'' We also added the birthstone of both girls and your own birth stone.'' Mario adds with a smile, Susan stands up and hugs them.

'' It’s beautiful, thank you.'' She looks at the teens and smiles. '' All of you.''

Brittany and Heather both lean forward and place another velvet box from Tiffany’s in front of their mother and an envelope, Susan looks at the gifts and turns to look at her daughter. '' Girls I thought I said no gifts.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' You say that every year mama.''

'' And we still buy you one, we will never celebrate your birthday without a gift ma.'' Heather adds smiling.

'' Which one first?'' Heather stands up and walks around the table.

'' The velvet box.'' Brittany joins her sister as soon as her girlfriend stood up and watches her mother open the box, Susan gasps as she looks at the necklace and reads the text.

'' A love between a mother and her daughters is Forever.'' She pulls her daughters down and hugs them wiping away her tears. '' That is true, I will love the two of you forever.''

'' We will too mom.'' Heather mutters kissing her cheek, Susan immediately puts it on just like her charm bracelet and glances at the envelope.

'' What is that?''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' Open it.''

She grabs the envelope and opens it, she takes the paper in it out and raises an eyebrow. '' Girls this is too much.''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No it isn’t mom, you deserve a weekend away and we cleared with Mario that you have next weekend off.''

Heather points to the text and smiles. '' You can use it for yourself or invite three other people and enjoy this wellness weekend mama.''

'' This must have costed a fortune.'' Susan mumbles in shock, Brittany shakes her head and kisses her cheek.

'' No it didn’t and even if it did, you are worth it and you deserve it mom.''

Susan jumps up and pulls both of her daughters in a hug. '' Thank you girls.'' Heather smiles and kisses her cheek.

'' Happy birthday mama.''

Susan pulls out of the hug and points at her gifts. '' How the hell could you afford this? Please don’t tell me that you saved all of your money I gave every month for it.''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' No we didn’t mom.'' She sees her moms eyebrow raise and smiles slightly. '' I sold some paintings online and Heath tutored math for a small price.''

'' You sold paintings?'' Susan asks shocked, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah, they are quite loved here.''

'' Oh honey that is awesome, but I didn’t want the both of you to spend it all on me!''

'' We didn’t mom.'' Brittany assures her softly, Heather nods her head in agreement and kisses her cheek before pushing her back down on the chair.

'' We also don’t take anything back mom.''

Brittany walks back to her girlfriend and chuckles as she sees her still standing beside the chair, she quickly sits down and pulls her in her lap. Susan looks down at the wellness voucher and turns to Maribel and Lio. '' The two of you want to join me?''

Mario shakes his head and smiles. '' I have to work but Maribel and Brad have the weekend off.''

Maribel smiles sadly and sighs. '' I can’t, I will visit my mom.''

'' Go with Brad mom, a weekend away just the two of you will be perfect.'' Heather suggest with a smile.

Susan rolls her as she sees Brittany nod her head in agreement with a smirk and shakes her head. '' Mind out of the gutter Britt.''

Brittany smiles innocently and shrugs. '' I didn’t think anything mom.'' Susan turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

'' You’re mind is always in the gutter honey.''

'' No it’s not.''

'' It is.'' Her sister, friends and girlfriend yell in unison, Brittany turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow.

'' Want me to count how often you say Wanky, during school?'' She smirks as her girlfriend shakes her head blushing and kisses her cheek as their friends laugh. '' Yeah thought so.''

She turns to her mother as her phone goes off and raises an eyebrow as Maribel and Mario’s phone go off shortly after, Mario jumps up after reading the text and runs inside.

Maribel and Susan both sigh and stand up, Susan turns to her daughters and smiles sadly. '' Emergency.''

Brittany nods her head as her sister groans and jumps up as soon as he girlfriend jumped off to walk to her mother, she kisses her mothers cheek and sighs. '' No problem mom, I am just glad you got to enjoy your birthday a little bit.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and hugs her mother. '' Stay safe mom.''

'' I will honey, are you girls staying here or going home?''

Maribel turns to Susan and smiles. '' I just told Santana and Naya that they both can stay here.''

Susan nods her head and kisses her daughters cheeks as Mario jogs back outside, Brittany watches her girlfriend hug her father and walks over to them. Mario and Maribel both hug her and smile sadly. '' Sorry that your mom couldn’t enjoy her birthday for longer.''

Heather shakes her head after they hugged her and smiles. '' This is the first time she managed to enjoy it for so long, thank you for organizing everything.''

'' Any time girls.'' Mario looks at his beeper and sighs. '' We really need to get going.''

Brittany turns to their friends as soon as her mom left and sits back down, Quinn looks at the twins and smiles slightly. '' We need to get going too, we all promised our parents to be home for a mothers day dinner.''

Brittany chuckle as the most of them groan knowing the topic of family isn’t that pretty around them either and nods her head. '' Yeah we understand.''

She hugs the group and pats Puck’s back knowing he hates dinner with his mom and her new boyfriend. '' If you need an out text me, I will make up an emergency.''

Puck shakes his head and smiles. '' They won’t be there, mom is on another conference again.''

'' Want to stay here Puck?'' Santana asks softly, Puck shakes his head and smiles.

'' No you girls enjoy the time together, my ps4 is waiting for me.'' Brittany laughs and looks at him.

'' We really need a game night.''

'' Tomorrow?''

'' Yeah we can have a girls night tomorrow!'' Rachel adds excitedly, Brittany looks at her girlfriend and sees her shrugging her shoulders.

She turns back to Puck and nods her head. '' I am in.''

'' Alright see you all tomorrow!'' Rachel squeals excitedly and pulls Quinn into the house after they all said bye, Naya chuckles and rolls her eyes.

'' We need to lock Barbra shit away again.''

Brittany turns to the boys and smiles. '' Game night will be at my place, just bring your controllers.''

'' We will.'' Puck mutters hugging the girls.

'' Alright we will see you tomorrow!'' Brittany watches them leave and turns to her girlfriend, sister and Naya as soon as the door closes.

'' What are we doing now?''

Heather smiles sheepishly and holds up her phone. '' I just got a notification from Netflix that they put another avengers movie on, but we can watch it tomorrow.''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head as she wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist. '' Nah go ahead girls, San and I will maybe watch something too.''

'' You girls sure?'' Naya asks biting her lip, Santana nods her head and smiles as she locks eyes with her sister.

'' Yes we are sis, go watch your movies.'' Naya squeals and tackles her sister in a hug, she kisses her cheek and chuckles as she sees Heather do the same to Brittany.

'' Can we take the family room? Or do you girls want to watch there?''

Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' B and I will go upstairs, if you guys want to sleep downstairs lock the door and text mami.''

Brittany chuckles as Naya squeaks out her agreement and laughs as she pulls Heather into the kitchen, Santana chuckles and intertwines her hands with her girlfriend pulling her inside.

After they grabbed drinks and snacks, Brittany follows her girlfriend up to her room and change into comfortable clothes. Santana leans up on her elbows as her girlfriend walks out of the bathroom and chuckles as she sees how small her clothes are on her. '' Even the biggest clothes in my closet are too short for you babe.''

'' Shut up.'' Brittany mumbles as she crawls into bed next to her, Santana laughs and kisses her cheek.

'' I now know what you meant about seeing me in your clothes, I like seeing you wearing mine too.''

'' Because my abs are visible?'' Brittany asks smirking, Santana laughs and runs her hand over her girlfriends stomach biting her lip.

'' Oh yeah, that is a big plus of being shorter than you are.''

Brittany chuckles as she tickles her side and takes her hand in her own, she pulls her closer and kisses her head. '' You are crazy San.''

'' Mh crazy about you Britt-Britt.'' Santana bites her lip and drops her head on her shoulder groaning softly. '' And you are rubbing off on me, god that was cheesy.'' She quickly leans up on her elbow as she feels her girlfriend chuckle and looks down at her with an eyebrow raised. '' Mind out of the gutter babe.''

Brittany laughs and smiles innocently. '' I didn’t think anything babe.''

'' Mh yeah right.'' Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend rolls her eyes and pulls her back in her arms, she grabs the remote control with her other hand and turns on some music.


	16. Chapter 16

**The next day.**

'' Hey boys?'' Brittany asks as she leans back on her bed watching Finn and Sam play Call of Duty.

'' Yea B?''

'' What is the deal between all of you and Abrams?'' She sits up as she sees them tense and turns to Puck raising an eyebrow, Puck sighs as Sam and Finn leave the game and turns to look at her.

'' Abrams is a self loving, annoying, homophobic, sexual frustrated bastard.''

Sam turns around looking at her and bites his lip. '' He made a move on all of the girls and when they turned them down he would spread rumors and continue harassing.''

'' All girls at school or our girls?'' Brittany asks her eyebrow raising questioningly, Finn bites his lip and glances at the boys.

'' Our group of girls, but mostly Santana, Nay, Q and Cedes.''

'' Does he still bother them?''

'' Every time they enter the choir room he tries to talk to them, but one of us is mostly right behind them and he shuts up. We threatened him so that he leaves them alone and the girls told Schue about it, he never partners any of the girls up with him.'' Mike explains, Mike nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' We made the girls promise us to write 911 in our group chat so we immediately know if he tries something, but until now nothing happened yet plus I think he is scared of you.''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' Why? I never talk to him and I didn’t do something yet.'' She tilts her head and smirks. '' But if he tries something on any of the girls, that could change.''

'' I have a feeling next week will change just that B, he was on a IT meeting for two weeks and every time he becomes money he changes into a bastard.'' Puck mutters worriedly.

Brittany chuckles and reaches forward grabbing her controller. '' He will only try something once, I will make sure he doesn’t try again.'' She glances at the boys after giving Puck his controller and rolls her eyes. '' I wish the same would happen with Kitty, but that bitch clings to my ass like a whore to a pole.'' She turns to Puck smirking as he chokes on his beer and points a finger at him as he almost spits it out, she chuckles as the boys burst out laughing and fake glares at him. '' If you spit that shit out on my bed, I will make you clean my whole room.''

Mike laughs louder as he sees Puck struggling to keep the beer in his mouth and grabs an empty chips bag, he hands it to him and shakes his head as he spits his beer in the bag laughing loudly. '' Dammit B, you can’t say shit like that when I drink!''

'' Like what?'' Brittany asks innocently, Puck glares at her as she chuckles and pokes her side.

'' The clinging to a pole thing, that brought unwanted visions of Wilde in my head!''

'' Why you don’t want her to take a ride on your disco stick?''

She covers her head as he hits her with a pillow and laughs, Puck continues hitting her and chuckles. '' That is nasty B!''

Sam chuckles recording them and turns to Mike. '' Yeah they really fit in our group.''

'' Let’s have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.'' Mike burst laughing as Brittany sings imitating Kitty and shakes his head turning to Sam.

'' Oh yeah they do.''

Puck stops hitting her as they both get out of breath drops down next to her bursting out laughing, Brittany holds her stomach and laughs loudly. '' You had to see.'' She takes a deep breath still laughing and turns to Puck. '' Your face!''

Finn watches on in amusement as they both continue laughing and turns to the two other boys. '' Puck found his partner in crime.''

'' Got if they are pissed at someone together, that kid can run for his of her life.'' Mike mutters, Sam nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah but I think they bonded quick because of their past, it’s nice to see him laugh so loud and be so happy tho.''

They watch the two on the bed stop laughing and shake their heads as they gasp for breath, Mike chuckles and pats their legs. '' Are your crazy 5 minutes over?''

Brittany nods her head still trying to catch her breath and chuckles. '' Yeah I think so.'' She folds her arms behind her head and looks at the boys. '' You guys want to play more or throw a movie in?''

'' A movie.'' Puck mumbles as he stretches out next to her, Brittany smiles as the three sitting on her other side nod their heads in agreement and grabs her controller. She exits the game and opens Netflix, she glances at them and chuckles. '' Finn you can lay down too you know.''

She smiles as he lays down and hands him the controller. '' We all chose a movie at one of our group or game nights, it’s your turn.''

Finn takes the controller and scrolls through the movies, Puck rolls out of bed and walks to the open window. He grabs the six pack of beer standing outside and grabs five bottles, he walks back to the bed and hands everyone a bottle before sitting back down next to Britt.

Finn selects The Nun and looks at the four next to him. '' This okay?'' He places the controller in Britt’s lap as they nod their heads and leans back taking a sip of his beer, Brittany takes a few sips of her beer and turns her surround system on.

The five of them lean back as the movie starts and Puck quickly leans over turning off the lights, Brittany smiles slightly as he wraps a protective arm around her and mumbles. '' If Santana catches us like this, she will throw a fit.'' So only he can hear, Puck laughs softly and shakes his head.

'' Nah the girls are like sisters to me, San knows I will never try something on her girl.''

'' I know.'' Brittany mumbles softly, she places her beer bottle on the nightstand and smiles. '' Heath, Nay and San also know that I see you as one of my best friends, it just clicked from the beginning.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and squeezes her shoulder softly. '' That it did B.''

They both turn back to the movie and sigh softly leaning further back against the pillows.

**Just a short chapter with B bonding with the boys, next chap will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naya is missing :( I really hope that they will find her soon and that she will be healthy, Josey needs his mommy.
> 
> I already finished this whole story on ff.net, so please don't think that the news about Naya didn't hit me. It brought me to tears, but I try to keep my hopes up. <3

**Oh just for your information yes Artie is a bad guy in this story and he doesn’t sit in a wheelchair!**

**Two days later**

'' Hey Mr Schue?'' Brittany asks raising her hand interrupting his dialog about songs from far before they were born.

'' Yes Brittany?''

'' Can I sing a song?''

'' Of course you can! What song do you want to sing?''

Brittany stands up and walks to the piano, she takes off her leather jacket and bites her lip. '' It’s an um.'' She throws her leather jacket on the piano and shrugs. '' I wrote it myself.'' She ignores everyone’s shocked look and turns to Puck smiling as he already stands. '' Puck helped me with the melody.''

Mr Schue nods his head and mentions to the instruments. '' Go ahead.''

Brittany sits down on the piano bench and watches Puck sit on the piano after grabbing a guitar, she turns to her sister and smiles slightly. '' Heath?''

'' Yeah?''

'' I wrote this song for you sis.'' She starts playing as she sees her sisters jaw drops and takes a deep breath as Puck immediately joins in, she turns to her sister and smiles.

I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out

She let’s her finger glide over the keys and smiles as her girlfriend, Naya and Quinn jump up, she watches them dance and looks over at her sister smiling as she sees the shock in her eyes.

That it's alright; keep it together  
Wherever we go  
And it's alright; oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

She jumps up and slides to the girls dancing, she steps inbetween them and glances at them.

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

She dances over to her sister and wipes away her tears, she steps behind her and ruffles her hands through her hair smirking.

I don't even care  
When they say you're a little bit off  
Look 'em in the eye  
I'd say, "I can never get enough"

She jumps back in front of the girls and crouches down smiling as she feels her girlfriends hands on her shoulders, she locks eyes with her sister and winks.

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made

She stands back up and holds out her hand, she smiles as her sister takes it and pulls her in her arms.

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

She kisses her sisters head as the song ends and hugs her running her hand down her back as she feels tears on her shoulder. '' I love you sis.''

'' I love you too B.'' Heather mumbles softly her voice filled with tears, she buries her face in her neck and let’s out a soft sob. Brittany slowly leads her to the chairs and sits her back down next to Naya, she crouches down in front of her and wipes away her tears smiling slightly.

'' After every foul mood you turned into a good one and forcing me to be nice to the crazy group of friends and our awesome girlfriends we both have now.'' She glances at Naya and her girlfriend with a small smile, she turns back to her sister and shrugs. '' I had to write something and it turned into a song, I first thought about singing it when our birthday is but I didn’t want to wait another month.''

Heather chuckles and pulls her closer kissing her cheek. '' It was beautiful, thank you sis.''

'' That was really beautiful Brittany.'' Mr Schue exclaims with a bright smile, Brittany smiles as everybody mutter their agreements and thanks them softly. She turns to the three girls sitting beside them and smiles.

'' Thank you for dancing with me.''

'' You’re welcome, but next time give us a little bit more than the melody and San’s instructions please.'' Naya mumbles with a chuckle, Santana laughs and turns to her sister shaking her head.

'' No way, you can’t keep a secret for Heath sis and I didn’t want to spoil B’s surprise.'' Brittany laughs and kisses her head as she sits down next to her, Naya rolls her eyes and huffs.

'' I can keep a secret for my girlfriend!''

Quinn leans forward and raises an eyebrow. '' Exactly how long did you manage to keep going to the fair a secret last week?''

Naya rolls her eyes and turns to her girlfriend. '' A little support here babe?'' Heather shakes her head and laughs.

'' Oh no don’t pull me into this baby, you know I love you but you really can’t keep secrets for me.''

'' Same goes for you sis, you can’t keep secrets for Nay either.''

'' Like you can keep secrets for San!'' Both girls exclaim turning their heads softly glaring at her, Brittany laughs and raises an eyebrow.

'' I kept going to the fair a secret till we arrived there, I just had to make sure the both of you were in another car.''

'' That’s true, I really didn’t know and I might be the reason Puck was slightly deaf for the rest of the day.'' Santana adds smiling sheepishly at Puck, Puck laughs and fake glares at her.

'' You sure were Lopez.''

Mr Schue sighs as the school bell rings and drops his head. '' Alright guys go to your next classes! We won’t get anything done today, I just wanted to say sorry again for moving this lesson to all of your free periods but I have a meeting after school and I still wanted to get this lesson running.'' He grabs his papers as they all jump up and clears his throat. '' Next assignment for you all is mash up boys against girls and before you all ask, yes I allow Brittany to sing with the boys and Kurt to sing with the girls.''

Brittany watches him walk out of the room and high fives the boys. '' Awesome, we can talk about songs later.'' She intertwines her hand with her girlfriends and smiles slightly. '' I need to get this one to her Biology class, she has another test.''

Naya jumps up and kisses her sisters cheek. '' Good luck sis.'' Heather nods her head in agreement and hugs Santana.

'' You can do it San.''

Brittany walks out of the room with Santana after everyone wished her good luck and walks her to her class, she stops in front of the classroom and leans down capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She pulls out of the kiss as the second bell rings and smiles. '' Good luck babe.''

Santana leans up on her tiptoes and smiles. '' Thank you baby.'' Brittany opens the door and watches her walk inside, she waves at Mr Smith and closes the door. She turns on her heels and sprints down the hallway to her next class, she enters the room before Mrs Holiday can close the door and chuckles. '' Sorry for being late Mrs Holiday.''

Mrs Holiday smiles and nods to her seat next to Puck. '' Sit down Brittany.''

Brittany slides in her seat next to Puck and leans back in her seat, Mrs Holiday walks back to her seat and looks around the class. '' What is the worst pick up line you ever heard?''

Brittany starts laughing and quickly wraps an arm around Puck’s shoulders, she looks at him and smirks. '' If men were boogers, I would pick you first!''

Puck laughs and wraps an arm around her waist smirking. '' If you were a chicken, You’d be Impeccable.''

Mrs Holiday watches on in amusement and glances around the classroom, she turns back to the two in front as she sees all of them trying not to laugh at them and raises an eyebrow. '' You got more?''

Puck smirks and holds out the arm of his jacket for Brittany. '' Here feel my jacket, it’s made of boyfriend material.''

Brittany chuckles and leans back smirking. '' On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?''

Mike holds his stomach from laughing so hard and turns to Sam seeing him record them. '' Do you record everything?'' Sam nods his head trying not to laugh and bites his lap.

'' God they are the biggest clowns, I know.''

Puck leans to Brittany smoothly pulling her closer and smirks. '' Did you just fart? Because you blow me away!''

Mrs Holiday burst out laughing and shakes her head writing everything down, Brittany chuckles and looks up at him patting his cheek with a cheeky smile. '' I’m thirsty. And guess whose body is 75% water?''

Puck starts laughing and shakes his head letting go off her, he pushes her out of the chair and smirks. '' Did it hurt falling from heaven?''

Mrs Holiday looks at the time and chuckles softly as she sees that she watched the both of them use the worst pick up lines on each other, she shakes her head as she sees the rest of the class in stitches and turns back to Brittany as she gasps.

Brittany quickly jumps up with a shocked look on her face and walks over to Puck cupping his cheek. '' Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye.'' She opens his eye a little and smirks patting his cheek. ''Oh never mind, it was just a sparkle!''

Mrs Holiday burst out laughing and claps in her hands. '' Oh that was hands down the best one yet Brittany!'' She chuckles as the bell rings and shakes her head. '' Time for lunch guys, I hope you all worked up some stomach muscles because of all the laughing we did today!''

Brittany high fives Puck and leans down grabbing her bag. '' Best lesson ever.'' Puck nods his head in agreement and laughs turning to Mrs Holiday.

'' Mrs Holiday, we can gladly repeat a lesson like this!''

Mrs Holiday chuckles as she watches her class leave and clears her throat as Brittany, Puck, Mike and Sam are the last ones. '' Hey Brittany?''

'' Yes?''

'' Is sex dirty?''

Brittany turns to her laughing as the boys chuckle and winks. '' Only when it’s done right Mrs H.'' She walks to her as she holds her hand out laughing and high fives her, Mrs Holiday looks at them and smiles.

'' Do you have another minute for me?''

'' Yeah sure.'' Puck mutters as he joins Brittany in front of her desk, Mrs Holiday smiles as Sam closes the door and sighs.

'' I think you all heard about my week long relationship with Schue?'' She rolls her eyes as they nod their heads and smiles. '' He asked me to join glee tomorrow for a song, I need your help dancing.'' She mutters pointing at Brittany and turns to the boys. '' And I need your help with playing the drums, guitars and piano.''

Brittany smirks and nods her head. '' Count us in Mrs H, I will also ask my girlfriend and the rest of our friends if they will join in.''

'' Awesome, enjoy your lunch!'' She watches them walk to the door and smirks. '' Oh and Brittany?'' She smiles as Brittany turns to her with an eyebrow raised and winks. '' Wear your leather jacket.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Will do!'' She turns on her heels and follows the boys down the hallway, Puck stops in his tracks as his phone beeps and softly apologizes as Brittany bumps into him.

His eyes widen as he sees the 911 text from Quinn and turns on his heels as he hears Mike, Sam and Britt’s phone beep too. '' 911 from Q, library.''

Brittany turns on her heels and follows the boys as they sprint down the hallways '' Told you this would happen when he comes back!'' Puck mutters as they skid around the corner, Brittany nods her head and growls as she sees Artie and some guys from the hockey team cornering all the girls next to the library entrance.

She sprints past Puck as she sees Artie trying to pull her girlfriend towards him and slides inbetween them pushing him away. '' Back off asshole.'' She doesn’t butch as one of the hockey players tries to push her aside and glares at him. '' Fuck off.''

'' Go away bitch, we were just talking to these babes.'' Rick the stick mutters smirking, Puck slides next to Brittany in front of Quinn and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

'' Back off Rick, they are all taken and not interested in assholes like you!''

'' Fuck you Puckerman, you are just mad because we can make a move on them but they all ignore you!'' Artie growls pushing him, Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

'' Like you are one to talk Abrams, whenever you flirt with a girl she immediately switches to the other team!''

Mike steps in front of his girlfriend and shakes his head. '' Back off boys, we warned all of you to stay away from them and they all told you that they are not interested!''

Artie forcefully pushes Brittany away and reaches out trying to grab Heather and Santana. '' Come here and have some fun with us girls!'' Brittany bites back a groan as she falls on her elbow and sweeps his feet out from under his body, she jumps back up as he falls down and glares at him.

'' Touch them again and I will end you Abrams.''

She bites back a gasp as two boys charge at her and bites her lip as her back slams into a locker row, she looks over as her girlfriend and sister yell for her and groans softly as Rick hits her in the stomach. She sees the boys fighting off the other boys and dodges a fist flying at her nose, she knees the hockey player on her left in the balls and kicks him down as he doubles over yelping.

She pushes Rick away and runs over to Artie as he tries to grab her girlfriend, she pushes him away and dodges Rick as he tries to tackle her down.

'' What’s going on here!'' They all freeze as they hear Mrs Holidays voice boom through the hallway and turn to look at her, Mrs Holiday runs to them and crosses her arms in front of her chest glaring at the hockey players. '' Get out of here before I call your coach!''

She watches them scramble away quickly and turns to the group still standing there, she raises an eyebrow as she sees the boys and Brittany breathing deeply flexing their hands. '' What happened?''

Santana sees the anger in her girlfriends eyes and carefully wraps her arms around her waist, she leans up on her tiptoes as Mike explains everything and kisses her ear softly whispering. '' Calm down Britt-Britt.'' She feels her relax in her arms and takes her hands in her own running her thumb over her bruised knuckles, she kisses both hands softly and looks up at her girlfriend biting her lip as she sees that her eyes a still a little bit darker as normal.

Mrs Holiday shakes her head after Mike explained everything and sighs. '' If something like this happens again come and get me! I don’t want you all going off on your own and fighting them!'' She smiles slightly as they all nod their heads and looks at the time. '' Alright go grab some lunch, I will talk to the principal and will make ask him to give you a free pass to help me with something.''

'' With what?'' Rachel asks curiously, Mrs Holiday looks at her and smiles.

'' Nothing but you guys missed lunch because of this, so just grab some lunch and come to my classroom.''

'' We will Mrs H.'' Puck mumbles, Mrs Holiday nods her head and turns on her heels.

Brittany turns on her heels as Mrs Holiday rounds the corner and tries to hit the lockers behind her, she looks at the person holding her arm before she can hit the lockers and looks into the calm blue eyes of her sister.

Heather shakes her head and pulls her sister in a hug. '' No way sis, no need to fuck up your hand!'' She takes her sisters face in her hands as she looks down and tilts her head up locking eyes with darkened blue ones. '' Calm down tiger.''

'' Can’t.'' Brittany grumbles softly, Heather bites her lip understanding her sisters anger and glances at Santana silently calling her over. She steps away from her sister as soon as Santana has her arms wrapped around her waist and turns to the group.

'' Come on let’s grab some lunch, we will meet them in Mrs Holidays classroom.''

Santana watches them walk down the hallway and turns back to her girlfriend, she tightens her hold around her waist and sighs softly. '' Calm down baby.'' She pushes her still tense body against the locker and runs her hands down her arms. '' Come back to me Britt-Britt.''

Brittany bites her lip feeling the tenseness leave her body and pulls her girlfriend in a hug kissing her head softly. '' Did they hurt you?''

Santana shakes her head and looks up at her locking brown eyes on dark blue ones. '' They didn’t baby, you guys arrived shortly after they cornered us.'' She wraps her arms around her girlfriends shoulders and pulls her down capturing her lips with her own, she smiles into the kiss as she feels her completely relax against the lockers and cups the back of her neck.

Brittany deepens the kiss with a tilt of her head and slips her tongue into her girlfriends mouth groaning softly as she feels her nails scratch down the back of her neck, Santana places her free hand against the locker beside her girlfriends hip and moans into the kiss as she feels her piercing run over the tip of her tongue.

Brittany slowly pulls back nipping on her bottom lip and bites her lip slowly opening her eyes, Santana smiles as she sees that her eyes returned to the normal color and plays with the ends of her hair. She leans up on her tiptoes again and pecks her lip chuckling softly as she hears her stomach grumble. '' Lunch?''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and nods her head. '' Yeah.'' Santana smiles and pulls back intertwining their hands, she reaches down grabbing both of their bags and leads her girlfriend down the hallway back to Mrs Holidays class.

They both enter the classroom and smile as they see the group joking around eating lunch, Brittany smiles softly nodding her head a Mrs Holiday looks up at them with an eyebrow raised and sits down on the empty chair next to her sister and Naya after kissing their cheeks.

She pulls her girlfriend in her lap and takes the sandwich and coke Puck holds out for her, Puck pats her shoulder after she took the sandwich and smiles. '' You okay?''

Brittany nods her head as the group turns to her and bites her lip. '' Yeah, I am just glad Mrs H arrived before it got out of hand.''

Mike nods his head in agreement and sighs kissing his girlfriends shoulder softly. '' I think we all are B, I hope they will leave us alone now.''

Mrs Holiday walks up to them and smiles. '' If they don’t one of you can come to me, even if I have a class to teach just knock and I will come with you!''

'' Thank you Mrs Holiday.'' Rachel mumbles as she cuddles into her girlfriend, Mrs Holiday smiles and nods her head.

'' I talked to the principal and he gave you the next two hours off, you can either hang around here or go home because you don’t have any lessons anymore.''

Brittany takes a sip of her coke and smiles as the group all exchange glances. '' I am ready to go home, I just want to sleep.''

Heather chuckles as she sees Santana nod their head in agreement and leans into her girlfriend. '' Yeah I want to go home too.''

'' Our home, or your home?'' Naya asks curiously, Heather turns to her and smiles sweetly.

'' Wherever you are babe.''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her girlfriends shoulder. '' What about you babe?''

'' I just want to cuddle.'' Santana mumbles softly burying her head in her girlfriends neck, Brittany nods her head and looks at the group.

'' You all want to go home too?'' She smiles as they nod their heads and stands up taking a hold of her girlfriends hand, she turns to Mrs Holiday and smiles. '' Thank you for all of this Mrs H, we will see you tomorrow.''

She walks out of the classroom pulling her girlfriend after her after they all yelled goodbye and walks out of the school after grabbing her helmet out of her locker. She stops next to her bike and smiles as the group walks off to their respective cars after yelling goodbye, she turns to her sister and Naya after they drove off and smirks. '' Where are you girls headed?''

'' Our place.'' Naya mutters as she drops her bag in her car, Santana drops her bag next to her sisters and turns to her smiling slightly.

'' Can you tell mami and papi that I am at the Pierce’s house?'' Naya nods her head and kisses her sisters cheek.

'' I will sis.''

Brittany hugs her sister and kisses her cheek. '' Have fun sis.''

'' Mh you too sis, love you.''

'' Love you too Heath.'' Brittany kicks starts her bike as Heather slides into the passenger seat of Naya’s car and raises an eyebrow turning to look at her. '' You leaving your bike here?''

Heather nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah mom allowed me to stay the night at Nay’s.''

Santana pulls out her phone as it beeps and chuckles as she reads her mothers text, she turns to look at her sister and smiles slightly. '' Can you bring me a clean uniform tomorrow, mom just told me that she is sure I will fall asleep and that I can stay the night at B’s.''

Naya nods her head and smiles. '' Will do sis, have fun and see you girls tomorrow.''

Brittany helps her girlfriend straddle her bike and turns to Naya. '' See you tomorrow.'' She puts on her helmet and drives off as soon as she feels her girlfriends arms wrap around her waist, Santana leans into her slipping her hands under her leather jacket and bites her lip as she feels her abs flutter under her touch.

After a ten minute drive Brittany parks her bike in the garage and takes off her helmet, she slides off her bike after helping her girlfriend off and places both of their helmets on the saddle.

She follows her girlfriend into the house through the kitchen door and sees a note on the refrigirator, she grabs it after grabbing two bottles of water and reads it with a small smile.

_Hey kids ( Yes Santana and Naya, the both of you are included if you are here.)_

_Dinner is in the oven and ready to get heated up, put the leftovers in the fridge please._

_B if you have time please think about a gift we can give Heath and Heath same goes for you and write me please, I will be back around midnight._

_Love you_

_xx mom_

_P.s Dinner with Brad tomorrow? Your girls can join us if they want._

Brittany shows her girlfriend the note and pulls out her phone sending her sister a picture of the note, she opens her mothers chat and types out a message.

_Hey mom dinner with Brad tomorrow sounds good, a gift for Heath is easy the newest Avenger movie on Blu-ray, movie tickets and tickets to the new musical one town over?_

_I already have my gift for her._

_Love you too_

She turns to her girlfriend after sending the message and smiles. '' Want to lay down and take a nap babe?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah sounds good baby.'' Brittany nods her head and grabs her hand jogging up the stairs, they both enter the room and Brittany walks to the dresser pulling comfortable clothes for the both of them out.

She hands her girlfriend a pair of shorts and a tank top and quickly grabs clothes for herself, she quickly changes as her girlfriend walks into the bathroom and slides into bed after grabbing her controller and remote control.

She turns on some music and turns to the bathroom door as it opens, she smiles as her girlfriend walks into her room and pats the spot beside her. '' Come here gorgeous.''

**Here is the second chapter like I promised, I hope you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This will be a chapter with only Brittana, I hope you all like it.**

Santana smiles and crawls into bed next to her girlfriend, she cuddles into her and sighs softly running her finger over the sliver of skin between the tank top and shorts her girlfriend wears. Brittany wraps her arm around her and turns her head kissing her head softly, she smiles as she feels her girlfriend yawn and runs her hand through her hair. '' Go to sleep baby, we had quite a lot of action for a short school day.''

She smiles as she hears her girlfriend purr softly and closes her eyes with a soft sigh, Santana buries her face in her girlfriends shoulder and kisses her pulse point softly tiredly mumbling. '' Mh te amo Britt-Britt.''

Her eyes snap open suddenly feeling wide awake as she hears her breath hitch and feels her pulse speed up under her lips, Brittany turns her head as she feels her girlfriend tense and cups her jaw pulling her head up. She ghosts their lips over each other and smiles as she locks her eyes on intense brown ones. '' I love you too Santana.''

Santana gently cups the back of her neck and pulls her down capturing her lips with her own, she pushes herself up straddling her girlfriend as she deepens the kiss with a tilt of her head and moans softly into the kiss as she feels her hands slip under the tank top she wears.

She pulls out of the kiss as she feels her slide her tank top up and raises her arms biting her lip as she sees her girlfriends blue eyes darken as they lock on her naked chest, she tugs on the hem of her shirt and pulls it off as soon as she leans up. She trails her eyes down her girlfriends naked body and bites her lip sliding her hands down her abs, she leans down and kisses her again mumbling. '' You are so fucking hot.'' Inbetween kisses.

Brittany slides her hands up her naked back and moans softly as their kiss become open-mouthed, she runs her hand back down her sides and grazes the side of her boobs. She slides her hand up to cup her girlfriends full breast and nips down her jaw as she pulls out of the kiss with a gasp, she thumbs her nipples, which stiffen at her touch and gasps softly against her pulse point as she grinds down throwing her head back with a moan.

Santana cups her jaw pulling her in a sloppy kiss and nips her bottom lip panting softly. '' I want you Britt-Britt.'' Brittany flips them over capturing her lips in a deep kiss and squeezes her breast softly swallowing her soft moan, she sits back on her girlfriends thigh and looks down at her biting her lip.

'' God you are so beautiful.'' Santana runs her hands up her abs and bites her lip as she feels them tense and relax under her touch, she slides her hands up higher and cups her breast slowly bucking up slipping her thigh inbetween her legs.

Brittany falls forward with a soft moan as she feels the soft pressure on her core and braces her weight on her arms beside her girlfriends head, she trails kisses down to her pulse point and sucks on the skin beneath her lips running her piercing over the mark. Santana gasps and tilts her head granting her more access which she gladly takes, Brittany trails kisses down her neck softly biting on her collarbone and slides lower kissing the top of her girlfriends breast.

'' Baby please.'' Santana breaths out moaning loudly as she feels cold metal run over her nipple. '' Oh fuck.'' She pants out as she looks down watching her girlfriend softly suck on her nipple, Brittany runs her hand down her girlfriends abs and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the shorts she wears.

She locks eyes with her girlfriends lust filled brown ones and tugs the shorts and her underwear down her legs as she lifts her hips, she slides up her body kissing her abs and slides her hand up the inside of her thigh.

She slides her finger through wet folds and moans softly. '' Fuck babe, you are soaking.'' Santana moans grinding into her hand and gasps pulling her up burying her face in her neck.

'' Only for you.'' She gasps as she feels a finger tease her entrance and bucks up. '' Please baby.'' She breaths out digging her nails into her back pulling her closer, she throws her head back with a loud gasp as she feels a single finger enter her and moans. '' Oh fuck!''

She groans as she feels her girlfriend pull her finger out and opens her eyes, her complain dies on the tip of her tongue as she feels two digits enter her quickly. She runs her nails down her girlfriends back moaning loudly and throws her head back gasping. '' Dios mio!''

Brittany gasps as her girlfriends thigh shoots up pressing against her core hard and leans her head against her shoulder moaning softly. '' Fuck.''

Santana bites her lip moaning softly as she feels her curl her fingers every time she pumps into her and runs one of her hands over her shoulder and down her chest, she flips her hand and slips past the waistband of the sinfully short shorts and underwear her girlfriend still wears.

Brittany moans in surprise as easily enters her with two fingers and grinds down biting her shoulder as the palm of her hand rubs against her clit. '' God babe.'' Santana hisses softly as she feels the pain of her teeth on her skin and moans as she feels her speed up rubbing the palm of her hand against her clit. '' S-so close.'' She breaths out turning her head capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss.

Brittany gasps into the kiss as she feels her work her thumb over her clit and pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together, she opens her eyes and moans as they lock eyes.

Her mouth drop opens in a silent moan as she feels her hitting her sweet spot on the last curl of her fingers and drops her head on her shoulder biting softly on the skin under her lips as her orgasm tears through her. Santana gasps scratching her nails down her back as she feels her girlfriends walls clench around her fingers and throws her head back with a loud moan as she feels herself flying over the edge. '' Oh fuuuck.''

Brittany turns her head kissing her jaw softly as they both catch their breaths and moans softly as she feels her girlfriend pull her fingers out, she slowly rolls off of her and slowly pulls her fingers out biting her lip as she hears her girlfriends breath hitch.

Santana sighs softly turning on her side and cuddles into her girlfriend, Brittany cups her cheek and pulls her into a loving kiss. She smiles into the kiss and softly runs her fingers over her abs chuckling softly as she feels her shake with silent laughter, Brittany quickly grabs her hand and pulls out of the kiss raising an eyebrow. '' Stop tickling babe.''

'' Why? I love hearing you laugh.'' Santana mumbles softly pecking her lips, Brittany smiles kisses her forehead.

'' Mh and I love to see you smile.'' She blushes as her stomach grumbles and rolls her eyes as she buries her face in her shoulder laughing softly. '' Shut up.''

'' We worked up quite some appetite huh.'' Santana mumbles smiling teasingly, Brittany glances at the time and smiles slightly.

'' Judging the time, I would say yes.'' Santana looks over her shoulder at the alarm clock and raises an eyebrow as she sees that it’s close to dinner time, she chuckles softly and turns back to her girlfriend. Brittany chuckles seeing the shock in her eyes and kisses her softly, she slides out of her bed and turns to her girlfriend as she groans. '' I will be right back babe, I will heat up dinner for us.''

'' Mh dinner in bed and cuddles? Perfect way to spend the time with you.''

'' Only cuddles?'' Brittany asks smirking sexily, Santana chuckles as she sees her play with her piercing between her teeth and throws a pillow in her direction rolling her eyes as she dodges it.

'' You are insatiable babe.''

'' Oh you seen nothing yet beautiful.'' Brittany mutters smirking as she walks out of the room after slipping her bathrobe on, she jogs down the stairs and turns the oven on smiling as she sees that her mom made pizza.

She grabs two plates and places them on a tray, she places two glasses filled with coke next to the plates and grabs her phone from the counter checking her messages.

She opens Heather’s chat as she sees a message and reads it smiling slightly.

_I don’t know how you feel about it, but I would be more than happy to have Nay and San around during dinner. They do know Brad and it will make us relax a little._

She quickly types out a message and walks to the oven as it dings, she takes the pizza out and places two slices on each plate. She grabs the tray after placing strawberries for dessert in the middle of it and walks back up the stairs, she walks back into her room and smiles as she sees her girlfriend leaned back against the headboard only wearing her tank top.

_Yeah I agree, I will ask San. See you tomorrow sis._

She places the tray in her girlfriends lap and slides into bed next to her, Santana smiles brightly as she looks at the BBQ chicken pizza and bites her lip as her stomach growls. '' God remind me to ask you mom for this recipe.''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her head after grabbing her plate. '' I will give it to you tomorrow babe, it’s mine.'' She takes a bite of her slice and leans back against the headboard after pushing play on King of Queens, she turns to her girlfriend smiling as she sees a little BBQ sauce on the corner of her mouth and leans over kissing it away. '' Hey babe?''

'' Mh?''

'' Do you have any plans tomorrow night?''

Santana shakes her head and smiles knowingly. '' Want me to join dinner tomorrow?''

Brittany nods her head and takes a sip of her coke. '' Yeah we will feel more relaxed when you and Nay are around.''

'' I will never skip a dinner made by any of our parents babe, count me in.'' Brittany chuckles and rolls her eyes.

'' And they say that I eat a lot.''

Santana laughs and pokes her side smiling as she jumps. '' Shut up and you do.''

'' You eat just as much and still can eat more because you can’t get enough of it.''

'' Oh yeah that would be the first time when I eat you.''

Brittany chokes on her last bite of pizza and quickly swallows before laughing loudly as she sees her blush dark red. '' Oh damn and you call me insatiable?''

'' Oh shut up, you are rubbing off on me.''

'' You want me to do just that?'' Brittany asks smirking watching in amusement as she turns a darker shade of red, Santana covers her face with a pillow and groans.

'' You and your dirty mind babe.''

Brittany laughs and takes their empty plates, she places them on the tray beside her and moves over to her girlfriend easily straddling her lap. She pulls the pillow away from her face and wraps her arms around her shoulders kissing her softly. '' You love it.''

Santana looks up at her and smiles sliding her arms around her waist. '' Mh I love you.'' Brittany smiles and cups her jaw running her thumb over her cheekbone.

'' I love you too baby.'' She reaches over grabbing a strawberry out of the bowl and holds it up for her girlfriend smiling as she takes a bite, she slides off her lap and pops the rest of the strawberry in her mouth.

Santana hums softly at the sweet taste and turns on her side cuddling into her girlfriend, she yawns slightly and sighs. '' God I am so tired.''

Brittany smiles and places the tray on her nightstand, she slides down laying down and opens her arms. '' Come here.'' She kisses her girlfriends head as she cuddles into her and sighs contently as she wraps her arm around her waist. '' Go to sleep baby.''

Santana lays her head down on her chest sighing softly as she hears her strong heartbeat under her ear and nods her head tightening her hold on her girlfriend, Brittany runs her fingers through her hair and smiles endearingly as she hears her breath even out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a small chapter of the girls meeting Brad for the first time**

'' Girls, Brad is here!'' Susan yells after greeting her boyfriend, she turns to him as she hears two doors open and pulls him into the kitchen. '' How was work babe?''

Brad smiles thanking her for the beer and sighs. '' Boring only had to do paperwork today.''

Susan chuckles and looks up as she hears footsteps near the kitchen, she stands up as she sees her daughters and their girlfriends walk in. Brad smiles as he sees the Lopez twins and slowly walks to the four girls after squeezing his girlfriends hand, he holds out his hand and smiles. '' Hey I am Brad, you must be Heather.''

Heather smiles nodding her head and shakes his hand. '' I am, nice to meet you Brad.'' She smiles as her girlfriend hugs him and softly squeezes her sisters arm, Brad turns to Brittany after hugging Santana and smiles.

'' And you must be Brittany.''

Brittany nods her head and firmly shakes his hand. '' Yeah that’s me, nice to meet you.'' Susan clears her throat as she sees her daughters protectiveness and smiles as they all turn to her.

'' Dinner is ready.''

Brittany nods her head and walks up to her as her sister, girlfriend and Naya lead Brad to the table, she helps her mother set the table and turns to her as she places a hand on her back. Susan kisses her cheek and sighs softly. '' I understand that you are just protecting us honey, but give him a chance?''

Brittany smiles and nods her head. '' I told you that I won’t be a bitch mama and I meant it, I can see that he makes you happy.'' Susan nods her head and opens the fridge.

'' Girls wine?'' Brittany groans and quickly shakes her head, Susan laughs and looks over her shoulder smirking.

'' Sorry, girls wine, Britt beer?''

'' Yes please.'' The four girls answer in unison, Susan smiles grabbing their drinks and walks to the table. She sits down next to Brad and watches Heather fill their plates with food, Brad turns to her after thanking Heather and smiles.

'' This smells amazing honey.'' Susan smiles blushing slightly as she sees the teasing smile on their daughters faces and throws them a glare, she turns back to Brad and smiles.

'' I hope you all like it, dig in.''

Brittany chuckles softly seeing her mothers blush and turns to her girlfriend as she intertwines their hands on the table, Santana smiles and winks. '' Be nice babe.''

'' I will, teasing will start after he leaves.'' Santana chuckles and nods her head, Brad turns to the girls and smiles.

'' How was school girls?''

Brittany eats in silence hearing her sister, girlfriend and Naya talk with Brad and sometimes answers one of his questions with a smile. Brad smiles after the three girls told him about cheer leading and turns to Brittany. '' Do you play any sports Brittany?'' Already knowing the answer.

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I am on the football team and work out in my free time with friends and sometimes alone.''

'' Oh cool, What is your position?''

'' Wide receiver.''

'' The best the team ever had.'' Santana adds squeezing her girlfriends hand, Brad nods his head and smiles at the blonde girl.

'' Your mother invited me to the next game and competition of both of your teams, is it okay with you that I tag along?''

Heather sees her sister nodding her head and turns to Brad smiling brightly. '' You are more than welcome to watch the game and competition Brad.''

Susan smiles as she watches her daughters warm up to her boyfriend and stands up as she sees that they all finished eating, she starts cleaning the table and thanks Santana and Naya softly as they help her.

She turns back to the table as she hears Brittany excuse herself and smiles as she sees Heather and Brad talking animatedly about the new Avengers movie, she raises an eyebrow as she turns to her and chuckles as she sees the excitement in her eyes. '' Oops, I forgot to tell you that he liked the avengers too honey.''

'' No you didn’t, you just wanted him to tell it himself.'' Heather mutters knowingly, Susan chuckles and walks over to her kissing her head. '' Busted, where is your sister?''

'' Outside.''

Susan bites her lip and sighs softly turning on her heels, she stops as she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns back looking at her boyfriend. Brad smiles and squeezes her shoulders softly. '' Can I go talk to her?''

Susan nods her head as she sees Heather quickly nodding her head and steps aside, Brad smiles kissing her cheek and opens the back door. He steps outside and looks around the backyard, he sees the blonde girl sitting on the porch swing, he walks over to her and clears his throat softly smiling as she looks up at him. '' Can I join you?'' He sits down as she shrugs her shoulders scooting over and looks up at the stars, Brittany bites her lip appreciating that he doesn’t pressure her into talking and follows his lead looking up at the stars.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Brittany sighs softly and bites her lip still looking up at the sky. '' I told my mom that I have no problems with her dating someone and I really don’t, but I am just scared.''

'' Of what?'' Brad asks softly

'' Of her getting hurt and I don’t think that I am strong enough to pick up the pieces again.''

Brad turns to look at her and sighs softly. '' I can’t look into the future Brittany and tell you what will happen in a few years from now on, but I can promise you this.'' He waits till she looks at him and smiles. '' I will never ever lay my hand of any of you, I will also never hurt your mom intentionally.'' He sees her nodding her head and smiles. '' I can’t promise you that there won’t be any fights because it can happen once in a while, but even during fights I will never hurt your mother and I will also never hurt you and your sister.''

'' I believe you and I can see how happy she is, it’s just after everything that happened it’s hard to trust someone.''

Brad nods his head in understanding and smiles. '' Take your time Brittany, I know you need to warm up to someone first and trust is something someone needs to earn. Your mother and I talked for hours about this meeting and she told me that your sister will warm up quickly but that you need time and I told her that I will give you all the time you need, I don’t plan on letting your mother go.''

Brittany nods her head and looks down at her hands. '' I can see that you make her happy and I am happy about that.''

'' I am glad that I make her as happy as she makes me.'' He turns to the girl sitting next to him and smiles.

'' How long are you and Santana together?''

Brittany chuckles doing a quick count in her head and smiles. '' Almost three months now, Heath and Nay for almost six months.''

'' I never saw them smile so brightly before and I know them since birth.'' He chuckles as he sees her eyebrow raise and smiles. '' Their dad is one of my best friends, we studied together and both moved here because we both got a job offer here.''

'' Yeah same goes for Heath I never saw her so happy before she met Nay, I think she would say the same if you ask her about San and me.''

Brad smiles and nods his head. '' Yeah your mom told me that she is happy the both of you finally found girls, who make you really happy.''

'' I am happy she found someone, who makes her just as happy.'' She slowly stands up and nods her head to the kitchen door. '' Want to give them a break from eavesdropping? I think mom is starting to get nervous.''

Brad laughs and nods his head, Brittany slowly walks up to the door and steps to the side mentioning for Brad to do the same. She opens the door and catches her sister as she stumbles outside with a yelp, she smiles as she watches Brad catch her mother and looks down at her sister raising an eyebrow. '' Privacy much?''

Heather blushes straightening up in her sisters arms and kisses her cheek softly mumbling an apology, Brittany shakes her head and laughs. '' No problem sis, but next time make sure I don’t see your shadow against the door.''

Susan chuckles and walks over to her daughter kissing her cheek. '' It was all Heath’s idea.''

'' Mom!''

Brittany covers her ear and pushes her sister away groaning. '' Whoa thanks sis.'' Santana shakes her head as she hears them bicker and walks up to Brad with her sister, she nods her head to her girlfriend and chuckles.

'' Don’t mind them, they are always like this.''

'' Babe!''

'' San!'' She turns to them and raises an eyebrow.

'' Want to try and deny it?'' She smirks as her girlfriend rolls her eyes and chuckles as Heather slowly shakes her head. '' Yeah thought so, I am sure Nay and I have a lot of videos on our phone proving our point.''

Naya laughs and nods her head. '' Oh yeah same goes for Britt and Puck together.''

'' Noah?'' Brad asks curiously, Naya nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah Britt and Puck hit it off right from the start, sometimes they are even crazier then you and papi.''

Brad laughs and shakes his head. '' If that is the case, the two of you are in for a fun ride.''

'' Oh we know, whenever our group of friends hang out together our stomachs ache from laughing so hard.'' Santana mutters chuckling, she walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her cheek. '' But we love it.''

Susan smiles as she sees their daughters hugging their girlfriends and leans into her boyfriend sighing softly as she feels his arms wrap around her from behind, she looks at her daughters and smiles. '' Do you girls want to join us for a movie in the family room?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No we kinda wanted to ask if we can go to the Lopez house.''

Susan smiles as Heather nods her head in agreement and bites her lip knowing her daughters are offering her a relaxing night after a hard work week, she slowly nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah no problem girls.''

She chuckles as they both jog to her kissing her cheek thanking her softly and watches them run inside, she turns in Brads arms and kisses him softly.

Brad smiles as she pulls out of the kiss and raises an eyebrow. '' Did they plan this before?''

Susan shakes her head and chuckles. '' No but they know that we worked opposite shifts and barely saw each other this week, this is also Britt’s silent message telling me that she is more than okay with you being here.''

Brad smiles and kisses her forehead. '' I am glad, I love you Susan.''

'' I love you too baby.'' She mutters softly pecking him on the lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse.**

**Two weeks later, Saturday night.**

Brittany groans as she hears her phone ring effectively pulling her out of her dream and blindly grabs it answering the call. '' Hello?''

'' Brittany?''

'' Brad?'' She mumbles tiredly sitting up.

'' We need you at the hospital, please bring your sister.'' Her eyes snap open and she quickly jumps out of bed.

'' Did something happen to mom?''

'' Just come here please.''

'' On our way.'' She stumbles through her room putting her clothes on and sprints to her sisters room barging in. '' Sis wake up!'' She walks over to her bed and shakes her awake turning her bedside lamp on. '' Come on Heath, stand up!''

'' What, why?'' Heather whines squinting against the bright lights.

'' We need to go to the hospital. Now!''

Heather jumps up and looks at her sister seeing the worry written on her face. '' What happened?''

'' No idea Brad called.'' She frowns as the doorbell rings and sighs. '' Hurry up and get dressedplease.''

She runs down the stairs as the doorbell rings again and throws it open, she bites her lip as she looks into the worried eyes of Mario and let’s him in. '' What is going on?''

'' Are you girls ready to go?''

'' Mario please.''

Mario sighs hearing her voice crack on the plea and pulls her in a hug. '' We don’t really know what happened Brittany, we found her in a bad shape. Maribel is currently picking our girls up you need them right now.''

'' How bad is it?'' He looks up as he hears Heather’s voice and sees the worry in her eyes, he sighs and pulls out of the hug.

'' I will tell everything when we are there.'' He leads both girls out of the house and jumps in the drivers seat as they both slide into his car, Brittany wraps an arm around her sister feeling the worry ooze off of her and kisses her head.

'' She will be okay.'' She jumps out of the car as Mario parks in front of the hospital and takes her sisters hand following him inside, she follows him into the elevator and strokes her thumb over her sisters hand.

Mario looks at both girls and sighs sadly knowing how much it will break them to hear what is going on, he leads them out of the elevator and walks into the private waiting room seeing his wife and daughters sitting next to Brad.

He turns to both girls and nods his head to the empty seats between his daughters. '' Sit down please.'' Brittany shakes her head and turns to look at him.

'' No, please tell us what happened Mario.''

Mario sighs and watches his daughters walk over to their girlfriends knowing they don’t know anything either, he runs a hand over his head and looks at the girls. '' We found your mother badly beaten outside of the hospital in the parking lot.''

Brittany clenches her jaw and wraps an arm around her sisters waist as she feels her leg buckle. '' How bad?'' She feels her girlfriend and Naya wrap their arms around them with a soft gasp and bites her tongue keeping her anger down.

Maribel walks up to them and sighs sadly. '' Really bad, she was unconscious when we found her.''

'' Where is she now?'' Brittany asks softly as she pulls her sister in her arms as she hears her sob, Brad walks up to them and bites his lip.

'' A few of the best doctors in this hospital are operating her.''

'' She has a ruptured spleen, two broken ribs and several bruises all over her body and face. One of her fractured ribs punctured her lungs, they are currently working at full speed to repair it.'' Mario informs them softly, he watches Heather break down in her sisters arms and watches his daughters hug both girls with tears in their eyes.

'' Who did this?'' Brittany asks growling softly.

'' We don’t know, the police is currently checking the camera’s.''

Brittany places her sister in Naya’s arms and slowly pulls out of her girlfriends arms, she looks at Mario and bites her lip. '' You are still hiding something from us.''

'' Brittany I don’t th.'' Brittany shakes her head interrupting Maribel and sighs.

'' Please tell me.''

'' She coded twice.'' Brad mutters his voice cracking at the end, Brittany gulps and turns on her heels trying to walk out of the door. She turns around as she feels a strong hand on her biceps and looks into Mario’s understanding brown eyes, Brittany shakes her head and grits her teeth.

'' Let me go.''

Mario shakes his head and pulls her closer using more strength as she tries to pull away. '' Don’t walk away.''

Brittany shakes her head and looks at the ground '' I can’t just sit here twirling my thumbs hoping for the best while my mother!'' She points to the operation rooms and turns back to Mario raising her voice. '' Is fighting for her fucking life because some fucking asshole decided to beat her up!'' She turns away from him as her voice cracks and slams her fist against the wall beside her creating a hole, Mario quickly pulls her away from the wall as he watches the nurses jump at the loud noise and wraps his arms around her pinning her hands against her body before she can hit the wall again.

Brad and Maribel quickly walk over as the tall blonde struggles into his hold and help him pulling her back inside the room, Maribel steps in front of her and cups her cheeks pulling her head down locking eyes with stormy blue ones filled with tears. She pulls her in a hug and strokes her back muttering soothing words trying to calm her down, she tightens her hold as she feels her start to crumble and shushes her softly as she struggles again. '' Quit struggling Britt, you flipping out won’t help either.''

'' Sis, please.'' Brittany freezes as she hears her sisters teary plead and closes her eyes pushing her own tears back, she takes a deep breath calming herself down and looks at her sister.

Heather locks eyes with her sister and bites her lip. '' Stay here, I need you.'' She glances at her girlfriend and Santana seeing them cry too and sniffles. '' We need you.'' Mario let’s go off her as he feels the fight leave her body and watches her walk over to the girls, Brittany pulls her sister, her girlfriend and Naya in a hug and kisses their heads sighing softly. '' She will be alright, right?'' Heather asks in a small voice, Brittany gulps and slowly nods her head.

'' Of course she will, she is a fighter sis.''

Heather pulls out of the hug wiping her tears and sighs softly. '' I need to go to the bathroom.''

'' I will come with you babe.'' Naya mutters softly her voice hoarse from crying, Brittany watches them both walk out of the room and drops down in her chair looking up at the three adults.

'' Thank you.''

Mario smiles sadly and sighs. '' There is no need to thank us Brittany, your mother is our friend and we look out for each others families.''

Santana kisses her girlfriends cheek and sighs softly. '' I hope she will be okay.''

Brittany pulls her in her arms hearing the tears in her voice and kisses her head. '' She will be, mom is to...'' Her head snaps up as she hears a loud scream filled with horror and immediately jumps up recognizing that it’s her sister, she sprints out of the room her girlfriend and the three adults following right behind her and skids around the corner to the bathrooms.

She drops on her knees beside her sister as she sees her curled up against the wall with Naya standing next to her in shock and places a hand on her shoulder frowning as she jumps. '' Sis?''

'' No, no! Go away!'' Brittany gulps noticing the panic attack from the past and quickly grabs her face forcing her eyes up, she locks eyes on scared blue ones and bites her lip.

'' Heath it’s me, come out of it!'' She hears her start hyperventilating and grabs her hand, she places is on her chest and keeps their eyes locked. '' Breath with me.'' She keeps her breathing slow and steady, ignoring the fast beating of her heart and smiles reassuringly as her sister follows her lead slowly coming out of her panicked state. '' Just like that, come on sis.''

She glances up at Naya and reaches out grabbing her hand as she sees her looking at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. '' Nay what happened?''

'' I-I don’t know B, I was inside but ran out as soon as I heard her scream.''

Brittany feels the color drain out of her face as she hears her sister mumble softly and turns back to her. '' What was that Heath?''

'' He is here.'' Brittany’s blood runs cold as she hears the horror in her voice and gulps shaking her head.

'' He is in the Netherlands!''

'' N-no, I saw him. I am sure it is him.'' Brittany bites her lip hoping to god her sister is wrong and looks up at Mario.

'' Mario where is the police?''

'' In the security room.''

'' Can we go there? Please?''

'' What is going on?'' Maribel asks concerned at the state both girls are in, Brittany turns to them keeping a hold of her sister and bites her lip trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

'' Heath thinks that she saw our dad.''

'' I don’t think.. I know it!'' Heather mutters jumping up, she turns to her sister and glares at her. '' You know that I don’t lie about that shit!''

'' Never said you lied about it Heath, calm down.'' Brittany mutters calmly standing up, she pulls her sister in her arms and sighs. '' Just hoping you are wrong for once.''

Mario watches them seeing how the color drained from both of their faces and walks to them. '' Come on.'' He leads them to the nurses desks and leans down. '' Nobody gets to enter operation room three except for the doctors and nurses already in there!''

He leads the girls away as the nurse nods her head and walks down the long hallway knowing his family and Brad will follow, he stops in front of a black metal door and knocks.

He walks in as soon as the door opens and looks at the security guards and police officers sitting by the computers. '' Officer Jones, doctor Pierce her daughters may have a lead.''

Jack Jones looks up and his eyebrows raise slightly as he sees the three adults and four teens standing by the door, he looks at the Lopez twins and sighs. '' Mario, you know that I can’t have any of our kids around when we work.''

Mario shakes his head and leans down. '' Jack they are all friends of Mercedes and they are my daughters girlfriends, I sure as hell won’t separate them now when they need my daughters the most.''

Jack nods his head seeing the fierce protectiveness in his eyes and turns to the blonde girls. '' What exactly is this lead?''

Brittany bites her lip as she hears her sisters breath hitch knowing she is about to cry and pushes her softly to Naya, she turns back to Jack and sighs. '' Brian Jason Pierce our dad, he got arrested for domestic abuse and attempted murder.''

'' Murder?'' Jack asks shocked, he turns to his colleague as she nods his head and mentions to his phone. '' Call the station and check if he is still in jail!''

He turns back to the girl and sighs. '' I need you to start from beginning and tell me why he got arrested, I need to know if I need more agents here.''

'' If he is really here, you do need more agents.''

Heather nods her head burying herself in her girlfriends arms and whimpers. '' He is really dangerous.''

Santana wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist as she sees her shiver and kisses her shoulder softly, Brittany relaxes in her hold and bites her lip looking at Jack. '' Our mom divorced him years ago because he got abusive and he didn’t take that well, we were put in a protection house but he managed to break in and threatened to kill our mom when she wouldn’t come home with him.'' She takes a deep breath thinking back about that night and shudders.

'' I ran to her room when she yelled for us to call the police and pushed him off of her, he flipped out right after and stabbed me in the shoulder when I tried to get my mom out of the room.'' She pulls her shirt down showing the cops her scar and bites her lip. '' A little more to the left and he would have hit my axillary vein and it could have ended fatal, the police arrived shortly after I passed out and I laid in a coma for two weeks because he managed to kick me in the head before fleeing.''

She feels her girlfriend tense hearing the whole story for the first time and wraps her arms around her pulling her in a hug, Jack looks at her in shock and turns to his colleague. '' Tell them to hurry! If that son of a bitch is here, I will take him down once and for all for hitting and almost killing a minor!''

'' Jack I know you never talk about your job at home, but please promise us that none of this lands by Cedes. They are all friends and we don’t want them to know what really got down in their lives, the three of them just worked past it and enjoyed life and now that asshole starts haunting them again.'' Mario explained trying to swallow his own anger, Jack looks at him and nods his head.

'' Don’t worry, my little girl will hear none of this.'' He promises.

'' Do you have a video of the attack?'' Brittany asks curiously, Jack nods his head and sighs.

'' I don’t want to do this, but it may be better if you look at it. You might recognize him.''

Brittany nods her head and let’s go off her girlfriend smiling a small smile as she immediately walks over to Heather to comfort her, she leans over the back of Jack’s chair and watches him push play on the camera tape.

She watches her mother walk to her car looking down at her phone and bites her lip tensing as she sees a person wearing a black cap walking up behind her mother, she suppresses a gasp as she sees the bat he pulls out from behind his back and clenches her jaw forcing herself to keep looking as she sees him hitting her mother over and over again

She leans over Jack as she sees the look of sheer terror on her mothers face and pauses the tape, she gulps thickly all color draining from her face forcing herself to stay in a standing position and let’s out a shuddering breath. '' It’s him.''

She mumbles the same time his colleague mutters that her dad escaped prison, Jack orders his colleague to call for back up and turns his chair looking at the blonde girl. '' Are you sure?''

Brittany runs a hand down her face forcing the flashbacks away and nods her head closing her eyes, she blindly mentions to the computer and bites her lip. '' That look on her face, is the same look she had the day this.'' She mentions to her shoulder and grimaces as she feels a sting going through it. '' Happened.''

'' Back up is on it’s way Jack.'' His colleague mutters softly, Brittany opens her eyes feeling anger taking over again and growls.

'' Please catch him before I see him, because he won’t survive the second time he messes with my family.''

Jack nods his head and pats her shoulder softly as he jumps up. '' Don’t do anything that can get you arrested, we are here and we will make sure he will go behind bars for his whole life.''

Mario jumps as his pager goes off and takes it out, he reads the text and turns to his family and friends he sees like his family. '' Guys?'' he smiles as they turn to her and shows them his pager. '' She got out of surgery and got places in a private room with security at the door, want to go to her?''

'' Please.'' Heather breaths out, Brittany nods her head knowing her sister needs it and turns to Jack.

'' Please keep us updated.''

Jack nods his head and sighs. '' Normally I wouldn’t but in this case I will make an exception, I will also call for more back up and ask two agents to stay on your moms floor.''

Brittany nods her head and silently thanks him, she follows her sister out of the room as Mario ushers them out and intertwines her hands with Santana’s squeezing her hand softly. She follows Mario into the elevator and leans down kissing her girlfriends cheek, she turns to her sister as she feels her grab her free hand and smiles reassuringly. '' Mom will be alright Heath.''

She steps out of the elevator as the door opens and follows Mario to the last door down the hall, she sees the security standing beside the door and let’s go of her sisters hand. She nods her head to the room and bites her lip. '' Go in sis.''

Heather shakes her head and tightens her hold on her hand. '' Come in with me, please.''

Brittany gulps and nods her head, she follows her sister inside and looks down at the ground closing her eyes as she hears her sister, girlfriend and Naya both let out a heart breaking sob. She let’s go off them and sees them walking to the bed, she turns on her heels not looking up once and quickly exits the room dropping against the wall on the other side of the security guards.

She slides down the wall hearing the three girls cry and buries her face in her knees finally letting the tears flow, she tenses as she feels two strong but familiar hands on her shoulders and looks up in Brad’s warm brown eyes filled with worry.

Brad pulls her in a hug as a strangled sob escapes her lips and cradles her against his chest running his hand through her hair, Brittany takes his scrubs in her fists and buries her face in his chest sobbing freely.

Brad slowly stands up pulling her with him and tightens his hold around the girl muttering soothing words. '' Your mother will be okay, the operation was a success.''

Brittany calms down slightly and nods her head, Brad pulls back and looks down at her. '' You want to go in?''

Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip. '' I can’t.'' She looks up as she sees her sister jog out of the room and frowns as she runs into the bathroom, she quickly jogs after her and sighs sadly as she hears her throw up. She quickly enters the stall after wetting a paper towel and pulls her hair up, she strokes her hand down her back and shushes her as she starts crying again.

Heather flushes the toilet and leans back against her sister after taking the paper towel from her, she wipes her mouth in disgust and groans burying her face in her sisters neck. Brittany kisses her forehead and sighs softly. '' Stop worrying so much sis you know that mom will be okay, I don’t want you ending up here too because of everything.''

They both jump as the door to the bathroom slams open and Brittany quickly covers her sisters mouth as they hear their dad yell.

'' Goddamn cops standing in front of that bitch her fucking room!''


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse.**

_'' Goddamn cops standing in front of that bitch her fucking room!''_

Brittany quickly covers her sisters mouth as she whimpers and climbs up on top of the toilet pulling her sister with her, she takes out her phone and quickly sends a 911 to Mario’s phone telling them where they are.

She tightens her hold around her sister as she hears him kicking against the stall doors and shushing her silently, she jumps as he phone buzzes and pulls it out showing Heather the text she received from Mario.

_On our way!_

She hears him getting closer and bites her lip pushing her sister behind her, she freezes as the stall door slams open and gulps looking at their dad ignoring her sisters whimpering.

'' Well well well, who do we have here.'' Brian snickers smiling brightly, Brittany glares at him as he tries to step closer and kicks the door close hitting him right in the face.

'' Get lost asshole.''

'' Didn’t I teach you to show respect?!'' He yells angrily as he throws the door open again, he grabs her leg as she tries to kick the door closed again and pulls her off the toilet.

Brittany groans as she lands flat on her back and bites back a scream of pain as his foot connects with her stomach. She hears her sister yell for her and quickly kicks her leg out tripping him up as he tries to go to her, she looks at her sister and nods to the door. '' Go!'' She quickly pulls him back as he tries to grab her sister and jumps up, Brian turns to her growling in rage as he hears Heather yell for help and pulls out a knife smirking as his daughter takes a step back. '' Remember this?''

Brittany takes another step back as he takes a step forward and glares at him. '' I don’t even remember you, why would I remember that?'' She dodges him as he runs to her in rage hissing softly as he manages to cut her arm and quickly takes a few steps back glaring at him. '' Not used to someone seeing your advances? Attacking someone from behind is a dick move, but I had to expect that coming from you. You were always a coward!''

'' Ohio PD Freeze!'' Jack Jones yells as he runs into the bathroom with the his colleagues gun drawn, Brian ignores him and glares at his daughter seeing her sister stand behind the police.

'' I am not a coward!''

'' Yes you are! A coward and a failure, never manage to stay at the same job for more than a year.'' Brittany sneers smirking trying to get him to attack her, she sees the vein on his forehead start to show and chuckles. '' You were only a good sperm donor for our mother, we never needed a dad and we sure as hell don’t need a loser in our lives.''

She turns on her heel as he runs to her screaming in rage and swiftly performs a roundhouse kick to his face, she watches him crumble to the floor and turns to Jack nodding her head to his unconscious body. '' He is all yours.''

Jack sends his colleague over to cuff him and turns to the blonde girl in shock. '' Where did you learn that?''

'' Kickboxing training back in the Netherlands.'' She mutters walking past him, she pulls her sister in a hug and kisses her head. '' It’s over.''

Jack watches his colleagues pull the unconscious man out of the bathroom and turns back to the group. '' That was insanely dangerous Brittany and it could have ended badly.''

Brittany turns to him as she pulls her girlfriend and Naya into her arms too and smiles sadly. '' I know but I had to get Heather out of here and I could only do it like that.''

Jack sighs and nods his head in understanding. '' Yeah you did good and managed to protect yourself, but next time please run out too.''

'' Hopefully there will be no next time.'' Brittany mumbles as she feels her sister tense in her arms, Mario looks at the blonde girl shocked that she knocked an adult out with only one kick and frowns as he sees blood trickle down her arm.

'' You are bleeding.'' He states softly, Brittany groans as her girlfriend tightens her arms around her waist before pulling back and holds her left side.

'' Yeah he got two hits in and managed to cut me when I dodged his attack.''

Brad sighs softly as he sees the three girls immediately look at Brittany in concern and steps forward. '' Let’s get you checked out.'' He holds up his hand as she opens her mouth and shakes his hand. '' No discussion please, after that we can go back to your mom.''

Brittany sighs knowing he is doing it because her mom would be angry at all of them if she doesn’t and slowly nods her head, she turns to her sister and smiles slightly. '' Will you go back to mom?''

Heather nods her head and follows the adults out of the bathroom, Jack clears his throat and sighs. '' Brad please make sure they take pictures of her injuries? I want that fucker in jail for life.''

Brad nods his head and leads Brittany out of the bathroom, Santana walks to her girlfriend and intertwines their hands looking at her parents. '' I will go with B.''

Maribel nods her head and smiles. '' Go ahead mija.''

Brittany squeezes her hand softly and follows Brad down the hall, Brad opens a door for her and nods to the bed. '' Sit down please, I will grab a doctor.''

Brittany walks into the room and sits down on the bed wincing as her side starts to burn, she pulls her girlfriend in her arms and kisses her head softly. '' You okay baby?''

Santana looks up at her incredulous and bites her lip. '' I have to ask you that babe.'' Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

'' I will be.'' She takes off her shirt as she sees the doctor and a nurse walk in and let’s go off her girlfriend, the doctor slips on his gloves and walks over to the blonde.

'' Hello Brittany, I heard you had quite some action tonight.''

Brittany chuckles softly and shrugs. '' Looks like it.'' The doctor turns to the nurse as he sees the bruises on her stomach and points to her injuries.

'' Please take pictures first please.''

Brittany turns her head to look at her girlfriend and sees her looking at her stomach with tears in her eyes, she reaches out grabbing her hand and pulls her closer. She runs her hand up her arm and cups her jaw forcing her to look at her. '' Hey none what ifs please, I am okay babe.'' She winces as the doctor feels around the bruise and bites her lip. '' Son of a.'' She breaths out.

The doctor softly apologizes and takes her arm looking at the cut, he sighs softly and turns to the nurse. '' Get the suture set please.'' He turns back to the blonde and smiles slightly. '' Your injures are not that bad.''

'' The bruise on your stomach will hurt for a few days but nothing is broken and the cut needs to be stitched up, but I will use stitches that will come off themselves so you don’t need to return back to get them out.''

Brittany nods her head and sits up putting on her shirt, she holds out her arm as the nurse comes back with the suture set and quickly looks away as she sees the needle. Santana sees the scared look on her girlfriends face and immediately sits down next to her, she wraps her arm around her waist and smiles slightly as she looks at her. '' It’s okay babe.''

'' I hate needles.'' Brittany mutters softly grimacing as she feels the first stitch, Santana quickly reaches out holding her face in place as she tries to look and shakes her head.

'' Don’t look babe.'' She glances at the doctor and smiles. '' He is almost done.''

'' All done!'' The doctor mutters a few seconds later, Brittany slides off the bed and looks at him.

'' Can I go?''

The doctor chuckles and nods his head. '' Yeah go ahead.'' Brittany intertwines her hands with her girlfriends and walks out of the room, she walks down the hall but stops as she sees another empty room. She quickly walks in pulling her girlfriend with her and closes the door, she pulls her girlfriend in her arms and sighs softly.

'' I’m sorry.''

'' For what?'' Santana asks softly looking up at her, Brittany bites her lip and sighs softly.

'' Because I know how I get when I am angry, hurt or scared, I don’t mean to ignore you and be so closed off but I can’t really help it.''

Santana shakes her head and leans up on her tiptoes pecking her lips softly. '' Babe you don’t have to apologize for that, I understand and I am here when you want to talk.''

Brittany gulps thickly and nods her head, Santana smiles sadly and squeezes her hands softly. '' Want to go to your mom?''

Brittany quickly shakes her head and bites her lip. '' I-i can’t, I couldn’t even look up the first time we walked in her room.''

Santana sighs sadly as she hears her voice crack and pulls her in her arms. '' I know baby, want to try it again?''

'' Will you hold me?''

'' Of course I will.'' Santana mumbles softly ignoring the burning in her eyes as she hears her broken voice, she intertwines their hands and leads her girlfriend out of the room. She walks down the hall and stops in front of Susan’s room, she turns to her girlfriend and sees her looking at the door biting her lip. '' Ready?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and follows her girlfriend into the room looking at the floor, she slowly looks up after taking a deep breath and gasps softly as she sees the bruises in her mothers face and the cables around her.

'' Mama.'' She breaths out softly walking over to her, she takes her hand in her own and leans down kissing her forehead the tears dripping down her cheeks. '' It’s over mama, he won’t come back.'' She breaths out softly keeping her lips on her forehead, she slowly pulls back as she feels a hand covering her own and turns her head locking eyes with the tears filled blue eyes of her sister.

She quickly wipes away her tears and stands up keeping a hold of her mothers hand, she pulls her sister in a hug and kisses her head as she breaks down. She turns her head kissing her girlfriends head as she feels her arms wrap around her waist and turns to Mario smiling sadly. '' When will she wake up?''

Mario walks over to her and squeezes her shoulder softly. '' We are not really sure, we hope she will wake up soon.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' I will stay here.'' Mario shakes his head and sighs.

'' You can’t Britt, nobody can stay the night in this room.''

'' Then I will stay in the waiting room, but I am not leaving Mario.''

'' I am staying too.'' Heather mumbles, Santana and Naya both nod their heads in agreement and look at their parents.

Mario sighs and nods his head. '' I can’t and don’t want to force you all to go home, but promise me that you will get some sleep.''

Naya nods her head and sighs. '' We will papi.''

'' Alright come on we need to get out of here, her doctor already complained about too much people in this room.''

Brittany nods her head and turns back to her mother, she kisses her cheek softly and sighs. '' Wake up soon mama, I love you.''

She turns on her heels making space for the other girls and walks over to Brad, she hugs him taking him by surprise and sighs softly. '' Thank you.''

Brad hugs her back and smiles sadly. '' You don’t need to thank me Brittany.''

Brittany nods her head and pulls back, she walks out of the room joining Mario and Maribel in the hallway and hugs them too whispering a soft thank you. Maribel shakes her head and kisses her cheek. '' We are all a family Britt, we will always be here for you.''

Mario nods his head in agreement and pulls the three other teens in the hug, he kisses their cheeks and smiles sadly. '' If you need anything call us, we will go home but leave our phones and pagers active.''

Brittany nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she walks into the waiting room next to her moms room and sits down in a chair after saying goodbye. She pulls her girlfriend in her lap as she tries to sit down next to her and pulls Naya down next to her, she wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist and kisses her head as she buries her face in her neck.

She smiles sadly as she hears her sister cry softly with her face in Naya’s neck and sees Naya cry silently too, she runs her hand down her girlfriends back as she feels tears in her neck and slides closer to the two girls next to her. She pulls Naya closer kissing her head as she lays her head on her shoulder and reaches over taking her sisters hand in her own, she kisses her girlfriends forehead and gulps thickly whispering. '' She will be alright.''

**This is the end of part 21, I hope you liked it.**

**I need four songs for the boys and girls mash up, if you have any ideas let me know.**


	22. Chapter 22

Brittany sighs in relief as the girls fall asleep almost an hour of crying softly and slowly takes her phone out of her pocket, she looks at the time and bites her lip as she sees that it’s almost nine in the morning.

She opens the group chat on whatsapp knowing the sleeping girls have their phones on silent and writes out a message.

_Hey you guys awake?_

She turns her head as she feels her girlfriend stir grumbling softly and kisses her head running her fingers through her hair. '' It’s okay my love, go back to sleep.''

'' Mh love you.'' Santana mumbles tiredly burying her face in her neck.

'' Love you too baby.'' Brittany mutters softly, she turns back to her phone as she hears her breathing even out and sees that Puck replied.

_Yeah I am, what’s up?_

_I don’t want to explain it over whatsapp, any chance you all can come to the hospital after you all woke up and ate breakfast?_

_The hospital? I am on my way, which floor?_

Brittany smiles slightly at his quick reply and types the floor she is on, she looks at the girls as a nurse opens the door entering the room and holds a finger up to her lips. The nurse nods her head and walks over to her holding up a bottle of water and a package of cereal bars. '' I know it’s not much, but I thought you girls might want to eat something.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Thank you.'' The nurse nods her head and walks back to the door after placing the bottle and the package with cereal bars next to Brittany on the chair, Brittany leans back sighing softly and tightens her hold on her girlfriend as she groans softly.

She places her lips on her head shushing her softly and strokes her hand down her back under her shirt, she looks up as the door opens again and smiles as Puck walks in with the group right behind him.

Puck walks over to her as he sees that the rest of the girls are fast asleep and leans down kissing her cheek. '' You alright?'' He asks frowning as he sees the bandage on her arm, Brittany nods her head and looks at the group.

'' Did you all read the text?''

Mercedes shakes her head and kisses her cheek watching the group do the same. '' No, Puck called us right after he drove of and picked us up.''

Brittany nods her head and turns to her sister as she hears her starts whimpering, she leans over tightening her hold on her girlfriend and runs her free hand through her sisters hair. '' It’s okay sis, it’s just a dream.''

Puck watches them frowning at the concern edged in Britt’s voice and sees the frown on the faces of the three sleeping girls. '' What the hell happened B?''

Brittany turns to him after her sister calms down and bites her lip. '' Promise me to not get loud, I don’t want them to wake up they didn’t sleep the whole night.'' She sighs softly as they all nod their heads and takes a deep breath calming herself down whispering. '' Our dad found us.''

She smiles thankfully as Quinn reaches over slapping her hand in front of Puck’s mouth before he can yell and looks at him. '' Please be quiet and I will tell everything.''

She sighs as Puck nods his head and runs her hand over her girlfriends back as she sighs softly burying her face deeper in her neck, she turns back to the group and shrugs slightly. '' Brad called me around twelve and pulled me out of my sleep telling me to come to the hospital with Heath, after I woke her up the doorbell rang and Mario stood there with his car still running.'' She takes a deep breath and gulps. '' Mario told us that our mom was in a bad shape and that Maribel was on her way picking Nay and San up because we would need them which was and still is true, when we got here they told us that our mom got beaten up and was currently fighting for her life in an operation room.''

'' Fighting for her life?'' Rachel asks shocked with tears in her eyes, Brittany nods her head seeing the tears in their eyes and bites her lip knowing they all got close to her mom.

'' Yeah she coded twice and had a ruptured spleen, her face is pretty bruised and she has two fractured ribs.'' She stops as her voice cracks and looks down at her girlfriend, Quinn places her hand on her shoulder and squeezes it softly.

'' You don’t have to continue B.''

Brittany shakes her head and looks up at them. '' I want to, I know you all got close to my mom too.'' She grabs the water bottle next to her and takes a sip, she looks back at the group and sighs sadly. '' One of the fractured ribs punctured her lungs and the doctors tried to fix it, after he told us that Heather jumped up because she needed to use the bathroom and scared us all when she screamed.''

'' She saw him walking through the hallway and well after that everything kinda went by in a flash, we ran to the security room where your dad.'' She nods her head to Mercedes. '' Was checking the security tapes and I had to watch it after telling him that my dad got sentenced for abuse and attempted murder, that is where I recognized him and he called for back up and placed two cops in front of my moms room.''

'' After Heath visited my mom she ran out because the stress and sadness always attacks her stomach and I ran after her because I knew she would throw up, well our dad decided to walk right into that bathroom to flip the fuck out about the cops standing in front of moms room.'' She takes a deep breath and looks down. '' He kicked open all the stalls and when he kicked ours open his rage came back ten time worse, I kicked the door in his face the first time and told him to fuck off which set him off more.''

She glances at her sister and runs her piercing over her bottom lip. '' He pulled me down and tried to grab Heather when she yelled for me after he kicked me in the stomach, I made him trip and told her to run. After she left and we both jumped to our feet he pulled out a knife.''

Quinn immediately jumps up hearing the crack in her voice and sits on the arm of her chair wrapping her arm around her shoulders, she pulls her closer making sure not to touch Santana and hugs her mumbling. '' Stop B, you don’t have to continue.''

'' Nothing happened.'' Brittany reassures her softly, she glances at her arm and shrugs. '' Well nothing accept that, he tried to rush to me stabbing me but I dodged him and pissed him off more also fueling my anger.'' She looks at the group and looks back up at Q. '' Jack ran in with his colleagues so I knew they got my back and continued pissing him off, after awhile he had enough of it and charged at me asshole just didn’t know that I had kickboxing lessons and knew how to put him down in one move.''

'' What did you do?'' Puck asks curiously, Brittany looks at him and smiles slightly.

'' I knocked that fucker out with a roundhouse kick, his lights were out before he noticed what happened.''

Puck chuckles softly and holds his fist out. '' That’s my girl.'' Brittany chuckles softly and fist bumps him, Quinn smiles slightly and kisses her cheek moving to sit back down next to her girlfriend. Rachel looks at her and sighs softly.

'' How is your mom doing?''

Brittany turns to her and sighs smiling sadly. '' Don’t know the operation was successful, but she didn’t wake up yet.'' She turns her head as she feels another head on her shoulder and smiles slightly as Naya cuddles into her, she turns her body and wraps an arm around her. '' We all didn’t sleep much, San and I learned until eleven and I am sure Nay and Heath talked on the phone for that long too.''

'' Did you sleep?'' Sam asks softly, Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

'' No but I can’t sleep, not until I know that my mom is okay.''

They all turn to the door as it opens and Brittany smiles as the nurse who brought her water walks back in, the nurse looks at her and smiles. '' Hey your mom just woke up, we will move her to a bigger room and I will come back to lead you to her room.''

Brittany smiles brightly and nods her head. '' Awesome, thank you.'' She pulls out her phone as soon as the nurse walks back out and dials Brad’s number, she smiles as he answers the call after the second ring and tells him that her mom is awake.

She ends the call after he told her that he is on his way and dials Mario’s number, after telling him the same she puts her phone away and looks at the three girls. She softly shakes her sister awake and smiles slightly as she stirs groaning. '' Sis wake up, mom is awake.''

She keeps a hold on her as she shoots up in a sitting position and nods her head to Naya. '' Can you wake up Nay?'' She looks down at her girlfriend as soon as her sister nods her head and kisses her head. '' Time to wake up baby.'' She rolls her eyes as she grumbles and runs her hand up her side cupping her cheek. '' Come on my love, time to wake up. Mom just woke up.'' She tightens her hold as she shoots up in a sitting position and bites back a groan as her hand hits her stomach. '' Whoa easy babe.''

'' Where is she?'' Santana mumbles tiredly, Brittany smiles pulling her hand off her stomach and kisses her cheek. '' The nurses are bringing her up to a bigger room and the group is here.''

Santana looks around and smiles as she sees her friends, she slowly stands up as Quinn walks to her and falls into her best friends arms. Brittany watches her start crying again and watches her sister and Naya walk over to the group too, she slowly stands up stretching her legs and looks at Puck as he joins her after hugging the three girls.

Puck wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side. '' How are you really doing B?''

'' Holding myself up for them.'' She mutters softly nodding her head to her girlfriend, sister and Naya.

Puck sighs and squeezes her shoulder softly. '' If you need someone to catch you, I will be there.'' He looks at the group and turns back to look at her. '' We all will.''

'' I know.'' Brittany mumbles softly, she turns around in his arms as the door swings open and smiles as Brad comes running in with Mario and Maribel hot on his heels.

'' Where is she?'' Brad asks softly as he walks over to her, Brittany gives him a quick hug and watches him walk over to her sister.

'' One of the nurses will come pick me up as soon as she is settled in.'' She hugs Mario as he walks over to her after he hugged his daughters and relaxes in his hold. '' She will be moved into a bigger room, so we all can hang around there.''

Mario nods his head and steps back watching his wife hug her. '' Yeah I requested that before we left.'' He turns to look at his daughters and raises an eyebrow. '' Did you all sleep?''

Naya nods her head and yawns. '' Yeah four hours or so.''

Mario turns to Brittany after Santana and Heather nodded their heads and raises an eyebrow. '' What about you?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' No I didn’t sleep at all, I stayed awake because they had a restless sleep and I calmed them down before any nightmares started.'' She sighs in relief as the nurse walks in before any of them can lecture her and smiles. '' Can we go to our mom now?''

The nurse nods her head and smiles as everyone jumps up, Brittany intertwines her hands with her girlfriends and follows Mario out of the waiting room.

After walking to the other side of the hospital the nurse stops in front of a door and nods her head. '' Here she is.''

Brittany steps back and turns to her sister smiling. '' Go ahead sis.''

Heather shakes her head and turns to the group. '' Can you all wait outside for a few minutes?'' She turns to her sister as they nod their heads and sighs softly. '' I want us all to go in, we were all there sis.''

Brittany nods her head sighing softly and nods her head to the door. '' Lead the way.'' She watches her sister walk inside with Naya and smiles as she hears them squeal, she follows Brad inside after Maribel and Mario walked in and smiles as she sees her mother hugging Heather.

She turns to her girlfriend as she watches Maribel walk to the bed and bites her lip. '' Go ahead babe.''

Santana nods her head seeing the pain in her girlfriends eyes and walks to the bed, she joins her sister and Heather on the right side and smiles as she watches Brad hug Susan. She bites her lip as soon as everyone hugged her mother and gulps thickly as she locks eyes with her, Susan holds out her hand for her daughter and smiles sadly. '' Come here sweetheart.''

Brittany walks over to the bed closing her eyes as tears well up in her eyes and blindly takes her mothers hand in her own, Susan squeezes it softly and sighs. '' Look at me honey.'' She sighs softly as Brittany shakes her head and sees a tear drip down her cheek, she slides over a little bit and pulls her daughter on the bed next to her. '' Come on honey, look at me.''

Heather walks around the bed as she sees her sister fighting against her emotions and stands in front of her as she tries to jump up, she places her hands on her shoulders and sighs softly. '' No fleeing now you did that all night, let go sis.''

'' Heath push her down so she is laying next to me please.'' Susan mumbles softly seeing the tenseness in her daughters shoulders, Santana watches the scene in front of her with tears in her eyes and leans into her mother as she watches Heather push her sister down next to Susan.

Susan wraps her arm around her daughter as soon as she lays next to her and kisses her head softly. '' I am okay sweetheart.'' She feels her daughter tense up and runs her hand down her back knowing she is trying to stay strong. '' Let go honey.''

Santana walks over to the bed as Susan glances at her and takes her girlfriends hand as she sees her flexing it, she leans down and kisses her shoulder softly. '' We will catch you mi amor, you don’t have to be strong all the time.''

She tightens her hold on her girlfriends hand and closes her eyes her heart breaking as she hears the first heartbreaking sob leave her girlfriends mouth, she moves a little bit to give Heather some space and watches her and Naya both place a comforting hand on Britt’s leg.

Susan closes her eyes her heart breaking as she feels her daughter tears soak her top and turns her head kissing her head softly. '' I am okay honey.''

She turns to her friends and smiles sadly. '' Did she cry at all last night?''

'' Once.'' Brad mutters softly ''she managed to escape out of your room before walking over to you and broke down outside. But that was quickly forgotten when she saw Heather run into the bathroom.''

Susan nods her head taking Heather’s hand in her free hand and sighs softly. '' Yeah Heath throws up when stress and angst get too much, B knows how to calm her down and always ignores her own feelings to make sure we are okay.''

She turns her head as she feels her daughter calm down and smiles sadly as she hears her breathing even out, she looks at the three girls standing behind her tallest daughter and sighs. '' She fell asleep.''

'' Yeah she didn’t sleep at all after Brad called us.'' Heather mutters sadly looking down at her sister, Maribel pulls three chairs over for the girls and nods her head.

'' Sit down girls.''

Susan looks at the time and frowns. '' How long was I out?''

Mario walks up to her and squeezes her hand softly. '' We found you around eleven-thirty and called the girls half an hour later, you were in the operation room for four hours.''

Brad nods his head in agreement and sighs. '' You were out for around nine hours babe.''

Susan turns to her daughter and raises an eyebrow. '' How long did she sleep?''

'' I think we all called until eleven and you know how quick B can fall asleep, so I think she only slept half an hour.''

'' Did you sleep?''

Heather nods her head and sighs softly. '' Yeah we slept four hours in the waiting room, B stayed awake and calmed us down before a nightmare could start.''

'' What happened?'' Susan asks softly raising an eyebrow, she turns her head and sighs. '' I know who it was and I am sure you all know too and the nurses told me that he got arrested again, but what went down?''

Heather sighs and turns to Mario. '' Mario can you call the group in? Britt told them what happened so they can fill the gaps.''

Susan sees Santana watching her girlfriend with tears in her eyes and reaches down grabbing her hand that lays on Britt’s back. '' Penny for your thoughts?''

Santana bites her lip and looks up at her. '' Seeing her so broken, hurts like hell.'' She turns back to her girlfriend as Susan nods her head in agreement and runs her hand down her back ignoring the group as they greet Susan, she bites her lip as she hears her father start to tell Susan what happened and scoots her chair up towards the top of the bed. She lays her head down near her girlfriends shoulder and continues stroking her back softly, she closes her eyes as her father starts telling her about the security camera’s and kisses her girlfriends shoulder softly muttering. '' Te amo, mi amor.''


	23. Chapter 23

**Songs;**

**Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You**

**Cnco – Mi Medicina**

**Victorious – Take a hint**

**Three day later.**

Brittany walks into the auditorium after talking with her mother on the phone and sits down on the stage, she buries her face in her hands and groans fighting off the flashbacks entering her mind after her mom told her about her psychologist appointment.

She pulls out her phone after laying down on the stage and scrolls through her music, she selects the song she wants to sing and closes her eyes as the melody starts.

_I will not make_   
_The same mistakes that you did_   
_I will not let myself_   
_Cause my heart so much misery_   
_I will not break_   
_The way you did, you fell so hard_   
_I've learned the hard way_   
_To never let it get that far_

Heather stops in her tracks as she walks past the auditorium and apologizes to her friends as they bump into her, she turns on her heels and raises an eyebrow. '' You guys hear that?''

_Because of you_   
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_   
_Because of you_   
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_   
_Because of you_   
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_   
_Because of you_   
_I am afraid_

Santana nods her head and raises an eyebrow as she recognizes the voice. '' That is B!'' They all scramble into the auditorium and stand in the back watching the girl on stage sing her heart out, Santana bites her lip as she hears the hurt in her girlfriends voice and turns to Heather.

_I lose my way_   
_And it's not too long before you point it out_   
_I cannot cry_   
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_   
_I'm forced to fake_   
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_   
_My heart can't possibly break_   
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Heather nods her head to the stage and sighs softly. '' Go San.'' Santana walks down the stairs and bites her lip stumbling as she hears the raw high note coming from her girlfriend.

_I watched you die_   
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_   
_I was so young_   
_You should have known_   
_Better than to lean on me_   
_You never thought of anyone else_   
_You just saw your pain_   
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_   
_For the same damn thing_

'' Holy shit.'' Rachel mutters in shock after the high note, the group nod their heads in agreement and bite their lips.

'' That was amazing.'' Puck mutters softly watching Santana walk up to the stage.

Santana slowly walks up to her girlfriend and bites her lip as she hears the hatred in her voice.

_Because of you_   
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_   
_Because of you_   
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_   
_Because of you_   
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_   
_Because of you_   
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_   
_Because of you_   
_I'm ashamed of my life_   
_Because it's empty_   
_Because of you_   
_I am afraid_

Santana sits down next to her girlfriend and places her hand on her leg feeling her jump, Brittany turns her head and smiles slightly as she sees her girlfriend. '' Hey you.''

'' Hey baby, everything okay?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Not really, mom just told me about her appointment.'' She sees the group joining them and stands up after pecking her on the lips, she walks over to her sister and kisses her head. '' Mama can come home tomorrow, she will need a lot of help but I think we can manage it all.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah we will, are you okay?''

'' Flashbacks.'' Brittany mumbles softly, Heather sighs and looks up at her locking eyes with her sisters.

'' How can we help?''

Brittany sees the group and her girlfriend looking at her and shrugs. '' Just hold me and talk me through it.'' She squeals as Puck picks her up and laughs loudly.

Puck laughs and throws her over his shoulder. '' Yeah we can do that, right guys?''

'' Puck watch her stomach.'' Santana mumbles concerned but also laughing softly because she heard her girlfriend squeal, she turns to Heather and smirks. '' That was the first girly sound that ever left her mouth.''

Heather burst out laughing and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I never heard her squeal before.'' She glances at Puck and smiles as he walks around with her sister on his shoulders. '' But he is good in distracting her.''

Puck turns to the group still carrying Brittany around and smirks. '' Ready for glee?'' He slowly walks up the stairs as they nod their heads and turns to Brittany smiling slightly. '' You okay there Pierce?''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah it feels good not to walk.'' Puck laughs and walks into the choir room, he places her down near her seat and smiles.

'' Anything to distract you B.'' Brittany smiles and thanks him softly, she pulls her girlfriend in her lap and kisses her softly.

'' Hi.'' Santana chuckles and cups her cheek pecking her on her lips.

'' Hey mi amor.''

'' Um hermana?''

'' Girls?'' Naya and Heather mutter in unison, Brittany turns to them and raises an eyebrow.

'' What?'' Naya nods her head to the floor in front of them and bites her lip, Brittany turns her head and groans as she sees Kitty standing in the middle talking to Schue.

'' Oh no.'' Santana and Brittany mutter in unison, Puck turns to them and smirks.

'' Let’s hope her singing sucks.''

Brittany chuckles softly and nods her head, she tightens her arms around her girlfriends waist as Mr Schue clears his throat and rolls her eyes as Kitty looks at her smiling sweetly.

'' Alright guys we have a duet request from Kitty, she wants to sing with Santana.''

'' Hell no Mr Schue, I ain’t singing with her.'' Rachel stands up nodding her head in agreement and sighs.

'' Mr Schue as the leaders of this club Finn and I agree with Santana.''

Finn nods his head in agreement and glances at the pissed off Latina. '' Yeah Mr Schue, let her sing alone we all had to sing alone too.''

Mr Schue nods his head and sighs. '' You are right.'' He turns to Kitty and smiles. '' Can you sing alone?'' Kitty smirks glancing at Brittany and nods her head.

'' Yeah no problem Mr Schue.'' She walks over to the band and whispers the song to them, she walks back to the middle and shoots Brittany a wink. Brittany growls softly and tightens her hold around her girlfriend as she tries to jump up, she kisses her shoulder and sighs.

'' Calm down baby, I don’t want you to get kicked out because of barbie over there.''

She drops her head against her girlfriends shoulders as Kitty starts singing Make No Mistake She’s Mine and turns to her sister.'' Is that bitch serious?''

Heather sighs and glares at Kitty. '' No idea sis, she is starting to piss me off.''

She hears her skip the duet part and rolls her eyes, she turns to her sister and sees Santana glaring at the ground. She locks eyes with her sister and nods her head to Santana, Brittany pulls her girlfriend against her body and cups her cheek locking eyes on brown eyes filled with anger. '' Calm down my love.''

Mr Schue clears his throat as Kitty ends the song and smiles slightly ignoring the glares. '' That was good Kitty.''

Kitty nods her head and smiles. '' Thank you Mr Schue, I hope Brittany knows what she is missing out on.''

'' Bitch I am going to show you, what you are missing out on!'' Santana yells jumping up, Brittany immediately jumps up after her and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her back in her body grunting as Santana struggles in her arms. ''¡Perra, estás loca! Estoy a punto de arruinarte la cara!''

Naya jumps up and steps in front of her sister forcing her to look away from Kitty, she shakes her head as she sees her near black eyes and sighs'' Alright Snixx calm down.''

Brittany bites her lip as she feels her arm start to hurt and loosens her hold around her girlfriend as Mr Schue tells everyone to calm down, she turns her around and crashes their lips together.

Naya chuckles as she sees her sister relax almost immediately and shakes her head turning her head looking at Q. '' Tiger sure knows how to tame Snixx.''

Quinn burst out laughing and nods her head in agreement, Brittany pulls out of the kiss as her girlfriend tries to deepen the kiss and raises an eyebrow. '' You back baby?''

Santana smiles sheepishly and nods her head. ''Yeah.'' Brittany nods her head and pushes her down next to her sister.

'' Good now sit and listen.'' Santana’s eyebrows raise to her hairline at her demanding tone and turns to her sister and Heather in shock, Heather laughs as she sees her sister talking to the band and smirks.

'' I think you are gonna love this San.''

Brittany turns to the group after whispering the song to the band and smirks. '' I rehearsed this song for almost three months now to sing it.'' She turns to her girlfriend and bites her lip. '' I wanted to sing it to you next month when we are six months together but someone.'' She glares at Kitty before turning back to her girlfriend. '' Changed my plans maybe for the better, because I want you to know that nobody can steal me away from you babe.''

She nods her head to the band and takes off her leather jacket leaving her in a tank top showing off her tattoo, she throws her jacket to Puck and takes a deep breath as her cue comes.

_Son esas ganas de sentirte cerca, al pronunciar tu nombre_   
_Cada segundo que no estás conmigo es una eternidad_   
_Apareciste en mi vida cuando yo estaba perdido_   
_Y me entregaste lo mejor de ti, sin pedir nada más_

Naya’s jaw drops as she hears Brittany start singing and glances at her sister seeing the shock written all over her face, she turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. '' Did you know?'' She asks softly pulling her phone out to record Brittany.

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah, she sang it in front of me a few times to ask if it got better.''

_Se me va la cabeza si dices te quiero_   
_Te bajo la luna, te sueño despierto_   
_Por una caricia sabes que me muero_   
_Y tu mente y la mía, están en sintonía_   
_Eres el motivo que alegra mi vida_   
_Esa melodía que rompe el silencio_

Brittany locks eyes with her girlfriend and winks, she sways her hips to the beat and smiles slightly as she sees everyone look at her in shock.

_Qué está pasando, que esa carita divina_   
_Se ha vuelto mi medicina_   
_Y poco a poco yo me estoy sanando_   
_Son esos labios, los que me tienen atado_   
_Como un loco enamorado_   
_Sin darme cuenta ya me has conquistado_

Brittany looks at her girlfriend and makes a come hither motion with her finger holding out her hand, she smiles as she takes her hand and pulls her closer leading her in a slow dance.

_Señorita venga aquí_   
_Y deme esa receta que me gusta a mí_   
_Que así convaleciente no puedo vivir_   
_Si no es junto a ti_

Brittany stops dancing and cups her girlfriends cheek, she locks eyes with her and smiles slightly.

Naya gasps as she hears Brittany sing that Santana is her first real love and sees the tears in her sisters eyes.

_Es que me tiene loco, estoy obsesionado_   
_Vivo en un mar de dudas si no estás a mi lado_   
_Por que ella es mi primer amor_   
_Es tan inmenso como el sol_   
_Es tan grande que llena de vida mi corazón_

She ends the song wiping away her girlfriends tears and smiles. '' I love you and only you Santana Lopez, nobody else has a chance no matter how hard they try.''

Santana pulls her down to choked up to answer and captures her lips in a slow loving kiss, Brittany covers their mouths for the gleeks as she deepens the kiss and pulls back glaring at Puck as he wolf whistles.

Puck laughs and holds his hands up. '' Sorry but didn’t want you love birds getting carried away, nice song B.''

Brittany smiles and leads her girlfriend back to their seats, she pulls her in her lap ignoring Kitty’s glare and kisses her forehead as she cuddles into her.

'' I will make sure the two of you break up Pierce.'' Kitty mutters huffing, Brittany bites the inside of her cheek knowing Mr Schue didn’t hear it and runs her piercing over her bottom lip.

'' Hey Mr Schue?''

'' Yes Brittany?''

'' Can I sing another song before shits about to hit the fan here?'' Mr Schue frowns but nods his head, Brittany kisses her girlfriends cheek and smirks. '' Be right back baby.'' She walks to the middle of the room after whispering the song to the band and turns to Naya smirking. '' Hey sis, join me?''

Heather jumps up laughing as she hears the intro and jogs to her sister giving her a high five, they both turn their backs to the gleeks and glance at each other smirking.

_Why am I always hit on by the girls I never like_   
_I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

Heather joins her sister in the middle and sways her hips smirking as she sees their friends laughing.

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_   
_But it always seems to bite me in the..._

They both run up the rows and Brittany leans down inbetween Puck and Finn smiling as they dance in their seats, she fist bumps the air and jumps down the rows calling the girls over to dance with her. She locks eyes with Kitty and flips her off with a smirk.

_You think that we should hook up_   
_But I think that we should not_

Brittany stops singing as her sister burst out laughing and chuckles shaking her head, Santana laughs as she sees Kitty’s face and jumps up from her chair. She walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her softly. '' You are a genius babe.''

Mr Schue shakes his head still not quite understanding what happens and sighs. '' Alright guys, glee is over.''

Brittany sighs in relief and catches her jacket Puck throws at her, she puts it on and turns to Kitty as she clears her throat. '' Leave us alone Wilde.''

'' Since when do you have tats and Piercings Brittany? That is fucking hot.''

Brittany gags as she hears her moan and quickly grabs her and her girlfriends bags, she turns to her friends after wrapping an arm around her girlfriends shoulders and mumbles. '' Let’s get out of here before she tries to touch them.''

She walks out of the room as the group chuckles and they speed off walking out of the school as Kitty calls her name, Puck chuckles as they stop next to Naya’s car and leans back against it. '' Damn that bitch is crazy.''

'' Dodged that bullet.'' Finn mutters, the group burst out laughing and shake their heads.

Rachel turns to Brittany and smiles slightly as they all calm down. '' Hey B, would you like to take the regionals solo for this year?''

Brittany turns to her with her jaw dropped and raises an eyebrow. '' I thought you always sing the solos.''

Rachel shakes her head and smiles. '' We all voted you and after hearing you sing because of you, I know that you will kill it.''

'' What song do I have to sing?''

'' You can chose one but keep it child friendly and with high notes because they sound amazing coming out of your mouth.''

'' I would love to take the solo Rach, but I would be happy with a duet with you too. You have an amazing voice and I am sure we can find a song that fits both of our voices.''

'' That does sound amazing.'' Mercedes mumbles as the group nod their heads in agreement, Rachel nods her head and bites her lip turning to Santana.

'' Want to sing the solo San, maybe you can do Valerie with the group dancing behind you. You always blow me away when you sing that song.''

Naya nods her head in agreement and smiles brightly. '' Yeah sis! She is right!''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' I would love to Rach.''

'' So now that is settled, we only need a group song.''

'' Fly.''

'' I believe I can fly.'' Sam and Puck mutter in unison, Rachel turns to them and chuckles.

'' A mash up?''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah we can split up the parts and we can have two rapping.''

Kurt groans and shakes his head. '' The warblers are already singing Fly.''

'' How do you know that?'' Quinn asks curiously, Kurt bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck.

'' I am dating the leader?''

'' You what?'' All the girls except for Britt yell in unison, Brittany chuckles as he jumps and hugs him.

'' Even if he is our rival, I am happy you found someone who makes you happy Kurt.''

'' He really does.''

Rachel groans and nods her head. '' Alright I am gonna ignore the rival shit and be happy for you as your best friend Kurt.'' She turns to the group and bites her lip. '' Other ideas?''

'' Here’s to us?'' Brittany asks shrugging

Rachel nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah! The boys can take the lead on that one and we will join in.''

'' Everything settled?'' Naya asks yawning, Rachel chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah, let’s go home.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and drops her bag in the trunk of Naya’s car, she slides into the backseat after saying goodbye to the group and intertwines her hands with her girlfriends as she slides in next to her.

After ten minutes Naya parks the car and turns to the girls smiling slightly. '' Looks like both of our parents are home.''

Brittany slides out of the car nodding her head as she sees Mario’s car in the driveway and grabs her bag, she follows her girlfriend inside and bumps into her as she stops in her tracks she holds her around the waist as they both stumble forward as the other two girls bump into them and looks up gasping softly as she sees her mother. '' Mom?!''

Susan chuckles as she sees the girls stumble over each other and smiles brightly. '' Hey girls!'' She laughs as the four of them rush over hugging her softly and kisses their heads.

'' What are you doing here mama?'' Heather asks kissing her mothers cheek, Susan smiles and looks at the girls.

'' I wanted to surprise you, Mario and Maribel offered to let me sleep here as long as I need to have someone around to help me.''

Mario and Maribel walks up to them nodding their heads and greets the girls with a hug, Mario turns to Brittany and smiles. '' We know you offered to take care of your mother, but after talking about it we decided that this is better and you can concentrate on school.''

Maribel nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we love to see how grown up you all are Brittany but now that you girls are here and can finally enjoy being a teen just do it, we will help your mom with everything and you can help her out with doing your best at school.''

Mario looks at them and smirks. '' We will also allow you guys to crash at the Pierce household as long as Susan is here, but no parties and daily dinners here!''

'' Are you serious?'' Brittany asks shocked looking at the three adults, Susan nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes we are honey, I will be sleeping in one of the girls room to be near Mario and Maribel when something is wrong and I know the four of you won’t throw any parties or drink while being alone.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' We trust the four of you and like we said before, the four of you are not behaving like teens so we know we won’t have to worry about calls from the police that something happened.''

Brittany smiles as she watches her girlfriend and Naya tackle their parents in a hug and turns to her mother. '' You sure mama?''

Susan nods her head and pulls both of her daughters in a hug. '' I am honey I don’t want you to take the responsibilities of taking care of me on top of your school work, you did it once but if I can avoid it I will.'' She pulls back after kissing their cheeks and looks them in the eyes. '' The both of you dream about going to a good college to live your dreams and I want you to reach that, Mario and Maribel both know how to handle the pain I have and they took days off for me so please just be a teen?''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her cheek. '' We will mama, we love you.''

'' I love you girls too.''

**Translation: Bitch you are crazy, I am about to fuck up your face!**


	24. Chapter 24

'' Ready for our weekend home alone?'' Brittany asks as she slides into Naya’s car after having dinner with her mother and the Lopez parents, Naya chuckles waving at their parents as she pulls out of the driveway and nods her head.

'' Hell yeah.''

Heather turns in her seat as her girlfriend drives down the road and smiles as she sees Santana cuddles up in Britt’s arms. '' Couple night tonight? Night with friends tomorrow?''

She sees her girlfriend nodding her head in the corner of her eyes and smiles as her sister shrugs, Santana nods her head and sighs softly. '' A couple night, sounds pretty damn good right now.''

'' You just want to sleep hermana.'' Naya comments laughing as she hears her sisters tired voice.

'' Shut up Nay.'' Santana mumbles softly, she covers her mouth as she yawns and rolls her eyes as Heather starts laughing. '' You too Pierce.''

'' What did I do?'' Brittany asks looking down at her girlfriend, Santana laughs and reaches up cupping her jaw.

'' I will never call you Pierce baby and when I would call you that I would say, the hottest Pierce.''

'' Hey!'' Heather yells pouting, Brittany burst out laughing and sticks her tongue out as her sister turns to glare at her.

'' She is right sis.'' She pulls on her leather jacket and smirks. '' I am hotter.''

'' Babe.'' Heather mutters turning to her girlfriend with a pout as she parks her car in the driveway, Naya chuckles and leans over kissing her pout away flipping the two in the backseat off as they gag.

'' Don’t worry baby, for me you are the hottest Pierce.'' She mumbles as she pulls out of the kiss, she runs her thumb over her girlfriends pout and smiles slightly. '' Please don’t pout, you look like a wounded puppy when you do that it hurts.''

Brittany burst out laughing and slides out of the car as her sister smirks. '' Oh if that hurts I might have to pull mine out, I invented that pout.''

Heather laughs as she sees Santana’s eyes widen and raises an eyebrow. '' What’s wrong San?''

'' Did she really invented that cute pout?''

Heather nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah mom can never say no when she pouts.''

Santana groans and slides down in her seat. '' I am so fucked.'' Naya laughs and pats her sisters knee.

''Let’s hope that you don’t give her a reason to pout sis.''

Santana groans as they both slide out of the car laughing and watches them walk to the door, she quickly follows them grabbing the bag she packed and jogs into the house. Naya smiles kissing her sisters cheek and bites her lip. '' We will be upstairs sis, good night.''

Santana chuckles watching them run upstairs after Heather kissed her cheek and shakes her head, she walks into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water. She walks up the stairs after locking the front door and walks into her girlfriends room, she stops in her tracks as she sees her girlfriend sitting on the bed wearing a blue laced bra with matching panties and closes the door gulping. '' Hot damn baby.''

'' lock the door babe.'' Brittany husks out smirking as she hears her flick the lock, she makes a come hither motion with her pointer finger and leans back on her elbows biting her lip as she sees her girlfriends eyes glace over with lust.

She reaches out pulling her girlfriend in her lap as soon as she is standing in front of her and trails her hands up her thigh. '' You are wearing way too much clothes baby.'' She mutters softly smiling as Santana chuckles, Santana wraps her arms around her shoulders and smirks.

'' Well I didn’t really expect my girlfriend to surprise me like this.'' She mumbles pulling on the strap of her blue laced bra, Brittany smirks and raises an eyebrow. '' I can get dressed again.''

She yelps as Santana forcefully pushes her down before she has the chance to move and pulls her down with her smiling as she mutters ‘Hell no’, she captures her lips with her own and trails her hands up the back of her thigh under her cheerio skirt.

Santana pulls out of the kiss with a soft moan as she squeezes her ass and crawls off her lap, she pulls the zipper off her uniform down and shrugs it off letting it pool around her feet. She bites her lip as she watches her girlfriends eyes darken and reaches behind her back unclasping her bra, she lets the item slide down her arms and drops it on the ground.

Brittany groans softly as she sees her nipples stiffen and sits back up, she wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her down capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Santana moans into the kiss as she feels her tongue slip past her lips and trails her hand up her abs cupping her breast over her bra, she slips her other hand down the back of her neck and unclasps her bra.

She tilts her head deepening the kiss and slides the straps down her girlfriends arms, she blindly drops the bra behind her on the ground and cups the back of her neck moaning deeply as she feels the tip of her piercing slide against the roof of her mouth.

Brittany tightens her arms around her waist and flips them over carefully laying her down on the bed, she pulls out of the kiss with a gasp as she sucks on the tip of her tongue and trails kisses down her jaw to her neck. She sucks on her pulse point and moves her hand up her girlfriends abs cupping her breast moaning into her skin as she feels her nipples harden under her touch, Santana moans as she feels her girlfriend mark her and scratches her nails down her back. '' Fuck babe.''

Brittany shifts down the bed trailing kisses down her abs and sucks softly on her protruding hip bones pushing her down as she bucks up, she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her thong and pulls it down tanned legs as she lifts her hips. She kisses the inside of her thighs as soon as she tossed the last piece of clothing over her shoulder and moans softly as she sees her glistening core, Santana leans up on her elbow biting her lip as she feels hot breath on her core and locks eyes with her girlfriends as she trails kisses up her thigh.

'' Ah shit.'' She moans softly dropping down as she feels her girlfriend run the tip of her tongue through her folds, Brittany hums softly savoring the taste and pins her hips down on the bed as she tries to buck up.

'' B-babe stop teas..'' Santana cuts herself off as she feels her girlfriend slide her piercing over her clit and throws her head back moaning loudly. '' Dios mio!''

Brittany moans softly as she feels her girlfriends hand tangle in her hair pushing her closer and silently thanks god that her room is soundproofed as her girlfriend moans her name loudly, she runs the ball of piercing along the nub and hums softly.

She trails her hand up her girlfriends leg and enters her with two fingers softly sucking on her clit flicking her tongue against it, she moans softly as she feels her girlfriend riding her fingers and keeps her lips attached to the nub running the ball of her piercing slowly over the sensitive spot.

Santana gasps seeing stars as she feels her girlfriends piercing slide over her clit the same time she curls her fingers and moans loudly tightening her hold on her hair pulling her closer. '' Fuck I am gonna cum.''

'' Cum for me.'' Brittany mumbles softly pulling back slightly, she curls her finger tapping her g-spot and sucks her clit back into her mouth moving her tongue piercing lightly over it.

She sucks hard on her clit stilling her fingers and taps her g-spot, she moves with her as she arches her back screaming her name and clenches her thighs together as she feels her walls clenching and unclenching around her fingers. She pulls back surprised as she feels a gush of liquid hit the palm of her hand and bites her lip moaning softly, she slowly crawls back up her body feeling her girlfriend still shake and showers her face with soft kisses.

She slowly pulls her fingers out as she feels her girlfriend start to relax and kisses her nose softly as she feels her shudder at the lost, she runs her other hand through her hair and bites her lip as soft brown eyes lock on her own. '' Hi.''

Santana blushes as she feels the wetness on the bed and pulls her down burying her head in her neck. '' Fuck, I am so sorry babe.'' She mutters embarrassed, Brittany pulls back and looks down at her raising an eyebrow.

'' For what?''

'' That never happened before.'' Santana mumbles feeling her face heat up even more, Brittany straddles her stomach and cups her cheek forcing her girlfriend to look up at her.

'' Baby you are apologizing for something that you can’t control.'' She mumbles softly smiling lovingly, she leans down pecking her on the lips and grinds down on her stomach hearing her girlfriend gasp as she feels how wet she is. '' Besides, it was fucking hot.'' She breaths out moaning softly as she feels her girlfriends abs tense.

Santana bites her lip and trails her hands up her girlfriends thighs, she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the blue laced panties and pulls them down with a little help of her girlfriend. She tries to flip them over but falls back as she feels her muscles protest groaning softly, she looks up at her girlfriend and taps her leg slowly pulling her up to her face.

She bites her lip as her girlfriends sex hovers over her and hooks her arms around her thighs pulling her down, she slides her tongue through her folds moaning at the taste and looks up at her girlfriend as she falls forward bracing herself on the edge of the headboard leaning her forehead against her arm.

She slides her left hand around her girlfriends thigh as she sucks on her clit and easily enters her with two fingers, she moans as she feels her girlfriend grind down on her fingers and looks up at her. She pulls back slightly ignoring her groan and watches dark blue eyes flutter open, she keeps their eyes locked and leans up circling the sensitive nub with the tip of her tongue.

'' Oh shit.'' Brittany moans softly as she feels her girlfriend curl her fingers at the same time and grinds down, she throws her head forward keeping their eyes locked and bites her lip moaning loudly as she feels her fingers pull out and her tongue enter her. '' F-fuck baby.''

Santana pulls back slowly as she hears her girlfriend start panting and watches her eyes slam shut, she sucks the sensitive nub back in her mouth and swiftly enters her with two fingers again. She curls her fingers tapping the insides of her walls and watches her girlfriends abs flutter, she nibbles on softly on her clit and moans softly as she watches her girlfriend throw her head back moaning her name.

She feels her walls fluttering around her fingers and helps her ride out her orgasm, she softly slides her tongue through her folds after pulling her fingers out and places her hand on her abs feeling them tense and relax under her touch.

Brittany drops down next to her as her legs give out and breaths deeply covering her eyes in the crook of her arm. '' F-fuck.'' Santana turns on her side biting her lip as she sees her girlfriends abs quiver and slides down the bed sliding her lips over her abs, she runs her tongue down her belly button hearing her girlfriend chuckle softly and smirks repeating the action.

Brittany chuckles and tries to push her girlfriend away, she gasps tangling her hands in her hair as she sucks on the sweet spot near her hipbone and pulls her closer instead of pushing her away, she moans softly as she trails open mouthed kisses to her core and looks down biting her lip. '' S-shit babe.''

Santana pins her hips down as she brushes her tongue softly over her clit and slides down plunging her tongue inside moaning softly as her girlfriend arches her back with a loud moan, Brittany bites her lip as she feels her girlfriend suck on her clit and reaches down grabbing her shoulder trying to pull her up. '' Babe, come here.'' She husks out

Santana crawls up her body capturing her lips in a loving kiss and moans into the kiss as she pulls her down their cores pressing tightly together, Brittany slips her tongue into her mouth and flips them over Santana moans softly as their tongues dance together and digs her nails into her girlfriends back as she slowly grinds down effortlessly setting up a natural, willing rhythm against her hips.

She tenses her body following her girlfriends rhythm and pulls out of the kiss gasping softly, she moans as her girlfriend trails kisses down her neck and scratches her nails down her back as their rhythm increases.

They are both panting as Brittany arches her back rolling her hips and lean their foreheads together, Santana gasps digging her nails in her girlfriends hips after a particular hard thrust and moans loudly. '' Oh, again.''

Brittany moans as she feels her start to shake and rolls her hips biting her lip as they lock eyes, she leans down softly biting on her earlobe and bites back a groan as she feels her fingers scratch down her back. '' I love you.'' She breaths out softly, moaning as she bucks up panting.

'' I love you too.'' Santana moans out arching her back as pleasure courses through her body Brittany following closely behind her, they both ride out the waves of pleasure moaning softly and Santana wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she sees her arms buckling.

She smiles lovingly as she buries her face in her neck panting softly and runs her hand down her sweaty back. '' Wow.'' She mumbles softly trying to catch her breath.

'' Mh.'' Brittany mumbles softly kissing her pulse point softly, they both freeze as they hear a knock and bite their lips. Brittany pulls her head back as she hear another knock and clears her throat.

'' Yeah?''

'' Hey sis, you girls want to order food? Nay and I want some pizza.''

Santana chuckles as her girlfriend turns to her raising an eyebrow and turns her head to the door. '' Yeah order us a meat lovers pizza please! We will be down soon.''

Brittany turns to her girlfriend as she hears her sister walk away and bites her lip. '' Shower before going downstairs?''

Santana looks down at their glistening bodies and nods her head biting her lip. '' Yeah.''

Brittany smiles and crawls out of bed, she leans down picking her girlfriend up bridal style and smirks as she squeals wrapping her arms around her shoulder. She walks into the bathroom kicking the door behind her closed and captures her girlfriends lips in a loving kiss, she places her down blindly reaching for the shower and turns it on.

Santana pulls out of the kiss and smiles keeping her arms locked around her girlfriends shoulders, Brittany steps into the shower as it reached the right temperature and pulls her girlfriend in with her both sighing as the hot water relaxes their muscles.

After another round of love making under the shower both girls walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around their body and quickly tidy up the room, after slipping a pair of shorts and a tank top on they walk out of the room and jog down the stairs as the doorbell rings.

They both walk into the kitchen and Naya chuckles looking up at them. '' Just in time girls, pizza just arrived.'' Brittany smiles walking over to her sister to set the table and Santana walks over to her sister sitting down next to her, they both watch their girlfriends grab plates and glasses for them and Santana raises an eyebrow as she sees red lines on Heather’s shoulders. She leans into her sister and smirks.

'' Looks like the both of you enjoyed the time alone.''

Naya laughs softly as she sees the angry red lines on Brittany’s back and turns to her sister raising an eyebrow. '' Like Britt’s back doesn’t look the same sis.''

Santana blushes and rubs the back of her neck. '' Didn’t say that, we didn’t enjoy it.''

She thanks her girlfriend as she places a glass of coke and a plate with pizza in front of her and pecks her lips, she leans into her as she sits down beside her and takes a sip of her coke.

Brittany takes a bite of her pizza and wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist, she smiles as she leans into her and stretches her legs moaning softly as she feels her muscles ache.

They eat there pizza’s making small talk and talk about the week being alone in the house, Brittany jumps as she hears her phone ring and sighs. She jumps up grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter and opens her mothers whatsapp message.

_Hey girls, we just wanted to hear about your first evening alone. Is everything alright?_

She reads it out loud and chuckles as she sees that she made a group chat with Mario and Maribel, she turns to the girls and smirks. '' Our parents made a group chat and called it, the best twin parents.''

Heather laughs and takes her sister’s phone hitting the microphone to record a voice memo. '' Hey we are really enjoying it and just ate some pizza because we got hungry, how are you doing mom?''

Brittany chuckles and leans over her sister. '' Stop worrying so much, there is no party going on here.''

'' Yeah we are behaving and enjoyed a silent couple night.'' Naya adds.

'' We will see you tomorrow, we are going to bed now love you guys.'' Santana ends chuckling as Heather takes her finger of the microphone button, Brittany grabs their empty plates and puts them in the dishwasher. After cleaning up the counter and putting their leftovers in the fridge, she leans against the chair behind her girlfriend looking at her sister and smiles slightly.

'' Did you write the group to come over tomorrow?''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah they will come around five and we told them they can sleep over.''

Brittany nods her head and yawns slightly, she looks at the time and groans. '' What are your plans for tonight?''

'' Watching a movie and cuddle.'' Naya mutters softly smiling as her girlfriend nods her head in agreement, Santana leans her head back looking up at her girlfriend and smiles as she leans down giving her a spiderman kiss.

Brittany pulls back and smiles. '' Want to watch a movie too babe?'' Heather stands up as she hears Santana hum and walks over to her sister kissing her cheek.

'' Good night sis.''

Brittany hugs her and kisses her head. '' Night sis.'' She watches them walk out of the kitchen after Naya kissed her cheek and urns back to her girlfriend. '' Want to go back upstairs baby?''

She smiles as her girlfriend walks over to her swaying her hips and pulls her into her body pecking her on the lips. '' God you are so sexy.''

Santana smirks and pulls out of her girlfriends grip, she walks around her taking her hand and pulls her up the stairs after turning off all the lights. She collapses down on her bed as soon as they walked into the room and sighs softly, Brittany smiles as she yawns and crawls into bed next to her after grabbing her controller.

Santana turns her head looking at her girlfriend as she settles in beside her and sighs softly. '' Babe? Can we just listen to some music, I am on the verge of falling asleep.''

Brittany nods her head and opens the Youtube app on her Ps4, after selecting her favorite playlist she places the controller on her nightstand and pulls her blanket over their bodies. She slides closer to her girlfriend as she turns on her side and wraps her arm around her waist kissing her shoulder softly, she smiles as Santana adjusts her position in her arms and strokes her thumb over her abs. '' Go to sleep baby, I love you.''

'' I love you too, mi amor.''


	25. Chapter 25

**Song: Songbird by Naya Rivera – Italic – Naya, Bold – Santana, Normal – Both**

_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday, happy birthday_   
_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

Brittany and Heather both stop in their tracks as they walk into their backyard and look at their friends and family singing for them.

Naya and Santana leave their sides and join their parents in front of the big table filled with gifts and a huge cake.

_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday, happy birthday_   
_Happy birthday to you_

Susan walks over to her daughters and pulls the both of them in a hug, she kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' Happy birthday girls.''

Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around her mother and sister. '' Thank you mama.'' They both mutter simultaniously, Susan pulls out of the hug and chuckles as they both look at her in confusion.

'' You girls really think that we wouldn’t celebrate your birthday?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip. '' We would understand after everything that happened.''

Susan shakes her head and kisses their foreheads. '' Nope we will celebrate and enjoy this day honey.'' She steps to the side and chuckles as her daughters stumble back as their girlfriends tackle them in a hug, Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist as she captures her lips in a loving kiss and hums softly.

Santana pulls out of the hug before her girlfriend can deepen the kiss and smiles leaning their foreheads together. '' Happy birthday, mi amor.''

'' Thank you baby.'' Brittany mumbles softly pecking her lips.

'' Yo twins, stop hogging.'' Puck calls out chuckling as they pull back glaring at him, he raises his hands in surrender and smirks. '' We want to congratulate them too!''

Naya chuckles shaking her head and walks over to Brittany swapping places with her sister, she hugs Brittany and smiles kissing her cheek. '' Happy birthday B.''

'' Thank you Nay.''

She steps back and laughs as the boys immediately tackle Brittany in a hug, she walks over to her sister watching the girls hug Heather and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' You ready to sing?''

Santana bites her lip watching her girlfriend joke around with Puck and nods her head. '' Yeah.''

They both turn to their parents and bite their lips. '' Mami, papi, Susan, can we sing before we cut the cake?''

Susan sees the nervousness in their eyes and nods her head. '' Of course you can.''

Naya smiles and walks to the keyboard they set up in the corner, she sees Mercedes looking at them and silently nods her head telling her they will start. Santana walks up to her girlfriend and takes her hand, she takes Heather’s and leads them over to two empty chairs as their friends join Naya at the keyboard. '' This is a gift for the both of you, from me and Nay.''

She turns on her heels after kissing their cheeks and joins her sister sitting on one of the empty bar stools next to her, they both look behind them and nod their head signing Mercedes and Puck that they can start playing.

Naya turns to both girls in front of them as the melody starts and smiles as she locks eyes with her girlfriend.
    
    
    _For you, there'll be no more cryin'_
    _For you, the sun will be shinin',_
    _And I feel that when I'm with you,_
    _It's alright, I know it's right_

Santana locks eyes with her girlfriend and smiles lovingly.
    
    
     **To you, I'll give the world**
    **To you, I'll**[ **never**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/never) **be cold**
    **'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**
    **It's alright, I know it's right.**

Susan walks over to her daughters as she sees tears in their eyes and stands behind them kissing their heads smiling as both latina’s belt out the chorus. '' They really love you girls.''
    
    
    And the [songbirds](https://www.definitions.net/definition/songbirds) are singing,
    Like they know the score,
    And I love you, I love you, I love you,
    Like [never](https://www.definitions.net/definition/never) before.

Brittany wipes away her tears as her girlfriend walks towards her and gulps thickly as she pulls her cheek locking her eyes on brown orbs filled with love.
    
    
    **And I wish you all the love in the world,**
    **But most of all, I wish it from myself.**
    
    And the [songbirds](https://www.definitions.net/definition/songbirds) keep singing,
    Like they know the score,
    And I love you, I love you, I love you,
    Like [never](https://www.definitions.net/definition/never) before, like [never](https://www.definitions.net/definition/never) before
    Like [never](https://www.definitions.net/definition/never) before.

Brittany stands up as she hears Mercedes slow down playing and hugs her girlfriend sniffling softly, she wipes away her tears and kisses the side of her head. '' I love you too baby.''

Santana smiles as her sister and Heather join their hug and kisses Heather’s cheek, Heather sniffles and wipes away her tears. '' That was beautiful.''

'' I agree.'' Susan mutters hugging the girls as she sees both of her daughters wiping away their tears, she kisses Santana and Naya’s cheeks smiling and pulls back. '' This is the first time I saw them both cry, normally Heath is the emotional one.''

'' Shut up mom.'' Brittany mutters blushing as their friends coo, Santana chuckles as she sees her girlfriends face turn red and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her cheek.

Maribel and Mario both smile walking up to them and hug Brittany and Heather again. '' You girls ready to celebrate?''

Brittany looks at the cake and smiles slightly. '' If celebrating means eating cake, then hell yeah.''

Heather rolls her eyes and pushes her sister softly. '' Are you always thinking of food?''

'' Not anymore.''

'' Not?'' Heather asks curiously, Brittany nods her head following Maribel to the table and smirks.

'' Nope Santana is on my mind 22/7.'' Brittany chuckles as her girlfriends jaw drops and wraps an arm around her waist as she joins her and Maribel next to the cake.

Heather shakes her head as everyone coos and chuckles joining her sister at the table with their mother. '' What is with the last two hours?''

'' That is where I think about food, sport and friends.'' Brittany replies chuckling, Heather laughs and kisses her sisters cheek.

'' You are crazy.''

'' That is why you all love me.''

'' I love your smoothness.'' Puck mutters chuckling as he hands her a bottle of beer, Brittany looks at him and winks.

'' You are still in training, when we are done girls will fall at your feet.''

'' Like they do at your feet?'' Sam asks laughing, Brittany rolls her eyes and groans.

'' Don’t remind me, I am glad the cheerios finally quit flirting with me.''

Mercedes laughs and shakes her head. '' They only started up again because Kitty told them about your tats and piercings.''

'' Told you that you would be the next hot shot!'' Rachel mumbles laughing, Naya kisses her sisters cheek as she groans and chuckles.

'' We can thank Britt that she tamed Snixx tho, otherwise we had a few fights to break up.''

Quinn laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Oh yeah, it still surprises me to see her calm down as soon as B has her arms wrapper around her waist.''

Mario chuckles as he hears the group talk about his daughter and sees her cuddled up in Brittany’s arms hiding her blushing face, he clears his throat and joins his wife in front of the cake. '' Come on kids, cake time after that we can start with the gifts.''

Maribel smiles as they all turn to her and lights the candle, she turns to the two blondes and smiles. '' Make a wish girls.'' Brittany wraps an arm around her sisters waist as they walk to Maribel and glances at her and closes her eyes as she sees her do the same, they both lean down after wishing something and blow out the candles.

They step back as Maribel cuts the cake and Brittany pulls her sister in her arms kissing her head. '' Love you sis.''

'' Love you too B.''

'' Love you three!'' Susan calls out tackling her daughters in a hug smiling as they burst out laughing, Brittany chuckles and turns her head looking at Brad.

'' Hey Brad?'' She smiles as he looks at them and opens one arm, mentioning her head to her mother and taking a step to the side. '' Come here.''

Heather looks at her mother smiling as she sees the shock in her eyes and wraps her arm around her waist as Brad joins the hug, Susan kisses Brittany’s cheek and mutters a soft thank you. Brittany looks at her and smiles slightly. '' He belongs to our family now mama, he stayed around when you needed him the most and supported all of us during that time. I don’t think he will leave you.'' She stumbles back with a yelp as her mother tackles her in a hug and quickly wraps her arms around her shoulders trying to keep them both in a standing position, Susan tightens her hold around her daughter and kisses her cheek.

'' Thank you honey.''

Heather watches them with a smile and turns to Brad. '' That is Britt’s way of telling you that she is more than okay with you being around.''

Brad nods his head and smiles. '' I am glad, because I don’t want to let your mom go.''

'' Do we need to have the bird and bees talk with you too mama? You had that talk with us the first time we came home with our girlfriends.'' Brittany mumbles jumping back as her mother turns to her, Heather burst out laughing and walks to her sister highfiving her.

'' Yeah mom! This is the first time you introduced us to a boyfriend, you do know how to stay safe right?'' Brittany burst out laughing as her mother stars blushing and sees Brad looking at them with a deer caught in the headlight look, she walks backwards as their mother starts to walk towards them and pulls her sister with her.

'' Heath?''

'' Mh?''

'' Run!'' She calls out as their mother makes a dash towards them, they both turn on their heels and sprint to the table. Brittany laughs as her mother easily catches Heather and shakes her head. '' Gotta run more sis.''

'' Shut up and run, Brad is right behind you.'' Brittany looks behind her and gasps as she sees Brad trying to reach for her, she skids to a stop and ducks down dodging his arms she runs back to the shed hearing her mother and Brad both cursing and speeding up and smirks, she places her foot against the wall and quickly pushes herself up grabbing the edge of the roof. She pulls herself up and sits down on the edge and looks down at them with a smirk. '' Hi.''

Susan groans and rolls her eyes. '' I told you that I hate it when you do that.''

'' Mom I did some free running, I don’t think you want to know what I did during those runs.''

Maribel laughs seeing her colleagues pout looking up at the girl on the roof of the shed and shakes her head. '' Guys come one let’s eat cake.''

Susan points a finger at her daughter and smirks. '' I will get you back for this honey.''

Brittany laughs easily jumping off the roof and lands in front of her mother, she kisses her cheek and pats Brad’s back. '' Yeah go for it mama.'' She runs over to the table and thanks her girlfriend as she holds a slice of cake out for her, she sits down in her lap smiling as she looks up at her in shock and kisses her cheek.

She takes a bite of her cake moaning softly at the cake and looks up at Maribel, Maribel laughs and shakes her head pointing at her daughter. '' Nope San made it.''

'' When?'' Brittany and Heather ask in unison, Santana chuckles and looks up at them covering her mouth.

'' Last night when the both of you were already sleeping, Nay helped me.''

Naya shakes her head as they both turn to her and laughs. '' I only handed her the things she needed, this recipe is all San’s. I can’t cook or bake.''

'' But you are a good cleaner, they both didn’t even noticed we made a mess in the middle of the night.''

'' Sis you are normally a light sleeper, how didn’t you notice that?'' Heather asks curiously mentioning her hand towards the cake, Brittany blushes slightly almost choking on her cake and stammers.

'' Um.''

'' Probably because of the same reason you slept through it all babe.'' Naya mutters seeing Brittany at lost of words, Puck smirks as he sees the both of them blush and leans forward.

Brittany quickly throws the cap of her beer bottle towards him and glares. '' Not a word!''

Susan glances at her colleagues and rubs the back of her neck. '' I don’t even want to know.''

Mario nods his head in agreement and clears his throat. '' Yeah I agree with you there.''

'' Thank god none of them can get pregnant.'' Maribel mumbles.

'' Mami!''

'' Maribel!'' The four girls yell out simultaniously blushing furiously, the group burst out laughing and Brittany shakes her head turning in her girlfriends lap hiding her face in her neck.

'' Please let this be a dream.'' She jumps yelping as someone pinches her and glares at Quinn seeing her smirk.

'' Not a dream B.''

Brittany groans and drops her head on her girlfriends shoulder. '' Never again.'' She turns to her sister and smirks. '' Next birthday will be somewhere warm without them.''

'' Hey!'' Santana and Naya mutter offended, Brittany laughs and turns to her girlfriend.

'' Without our friends and parents babe!''

'' Yeah you really think that B will celebrate without a cake tasting like this San? This is really amazing, you are really talented.''

'' Not the only talent that has B staying around.'' Susan mutters chuckling.

'' Mom!'' Brittany whines as her girlfriend groans, Susan laughs and smirks.

'' What? Only speaking the truth.''

'' Stop that, it’s our birthday.'' Brittany mutters pouting, Naya chuckles and nudges her sister nodding her head to Brittany.

'' Okay that is really cute.''

Santana looks at her girlfriend and groans as she sees the pout. '' Oh, I am so fucked.''

Heather burst out laughing seeing her mothers knowing smile and nods her head in agreement. '' Yea you are San.''

'' God, can anyone say no to that pout?'' Mercedes mutters shocked as she sees the cute pout on Britt’s face, Susan shakes her head turning to the group and laughs.

'' No I can’t and I am sure no one can, she only pulls that shit when she really wants something or when I embarrass her.''

Maribel laughs standing up and pats her daughters shoulder. '' Good luck with saying no to that mija.''

'' She can’t mami, I already can’t say no when Heath starts pouting.'' Naya mumbles chuckling, Santana sees her girlfriend still pouting and groans softly.

She cups her cheek and pulls her closer pecking her on the lips till her pout disappears, Maribel smiles and chuckles. '' Alright girls, time for the gifts?''

She laughs as Heather excitedly nods her head and turns to the group nodding her head, Quinn and Puck both stand up and walk over to the girls. Puck sits down in front of Brittany and hands her the gift. '' This is from the boys.''

Brittany opens it and gasps as she sees the newest call of duty game. '' Awesome!'' She jumps up and hugs Puck calling the boys over, she smiles as they join the group hug and squeals laughing as they pick her up. '' No! Put me down!''

Puck laughs putting her down and kisses her cheek. '' Happy birthday B.'' Brittany smiles as the boys follow his lead and looks at them.

'' Thank you guys.''

She turns to her sister and smiles. '' What you got there sis?''

Heather chuckles and holds up a wellness gift card. '' Wanna join me sis?''

'' Nope I’ll gladly pass.'' Brittany mutters shuddering as she reads it, Heather laughs and nods her head.

'' Thought so.''

Quinn holds out an envelope for Brittany and smiles. '' This one if from the girls B.'' Brittany takes it and opens it pulling tickets out, her eyebrows raise as she sees a gift card for the painting store near them and looks up at Quinn.

Quinn chuckles and shrugs. '' You told us that you want to open an online shop soon for your paintings because people like it, so we.'' She mentions to the girls behind her and smiles. '' Thought you could use a little extra money to buy paint and brushes.''

'' That is really thoughtful of you all.'' Brittany mumbles softly, she pulls Quinn in a hug and smiles as Rachel, Tina and Mercedes joins them. She kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' Thank you.''

Heather pulls out of the boys hugs and turns to her sister smiling slightly, she holds up the new Avenger game and raises an eyebrow. '' You told them I wanted this one B?''

Brittany laughs pulling out of the girls hug and nods her head. '' Yeah, I will even share my Ps4 with you so you can play it.''

Mario chuckles and walks over to them with Brad and Maribel, he places a box in front of Heather and watches her open it. Heather gasp as she sees a ps4 with avengers skin and looks up at them with her jaw dropped. '' Mario this is too much.''

Mario shakes his head and smiles. '' No it isn’t, the three of us pitched in with your mom and we know you wanted your own console.'' He hugs the girl as she tackles him in a hug and kisses her cheek. '' Happy birthday Heather.''

Heather pulls out of the hug softly thanking him and hugs Maribel, Brad and her mother, Mario walks over to Brittany and holds out another envelope. He smiles as she takes it and chuckles. '' Finding a gift for you was really hard because you didn’t tell us what you wanted, but your mom gave us this tip and well I am sure you will love it.''

Brittany opens the envelope and smiles brightly as she sees a gift card for a tattoo or a piercing. '' Awesome.'' She breaths out softly, she hugs Mario and chuckles pulling Maribel and Brad into the hug too. '' Thank you so much.''

'' Please no dancing pizza!'' Susan warns chuckling, Brittany laughs pulling out of the hug and shakes her head.

'' No but I will cover the scar under my collarbone with this gift card.''

'' You already know what you want?'' Brad asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah I started designing one when I sold my first piercing here, I want a tattoo with a quote about friendship.''

Susan smiles and walks over to her daughters. '' That sounds amazing honey.'' She turns to Heather and smiles. '' Your sister gave me ideas for some of these gifts and I added a few myself.'' She places a used wrapped box in front of her and watches her open it.


	26. Chapter 26

Heather smiles brightly as she looks at the newest Avenger movies and tickets to a Broadway musical, she tackles her mother in a hug and smiles brightly. '' We are going to New York?''

Susan chuckles and holds up a finger, she hands Brittany her gift and bites her lip. '' I hate you for not telling me what you want, but I think this is something you always wanted.''

Brittany opens the box and smiles as she sees painting supplies and new canvasses, she takes an envelope from one of the canvasses and opens it gasping as she sees two tickets to the biggest art expos of New York.

Susan looks at both of their daughters and smiles. '' I talked with Brad, Maribel and Mario about it and we decided to all drive down to New York with you next weekend, Heath I know you wanted to watch a Broadway musical and I know Nay loves it so this gift is for the both of you to enjoy a date night.'' She smiles as Heather tackles her in a hug and kisses her head, she looks over her shoulder at Brittany and bites her lip. '' Honey you might have to work a little before this trip, I signed you up to sell some of your paintings. I know it is your hobby but you have talent and we all noticed that Americans love your work.''

Heather turns her head looking at her sister and sees her looking at their mom in shock. '' Mom is right sis, why not give it a try? You always have two other passions to fall back on.''

Brittany looks down at the tickets and bites her lip letting out a teary chuckle. '' I need a bigger storage mom, my room is too small for all the paintings.''

Susan laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah I know and you can have the basement, Heath you can have the shed by the pool for your photographs.''

'' Really?'' Both girls asked shocked, Susan nods her head and smiles.

'' The both of you have a lot of talent in what you do girls, so why would I stand in your way when it could be your future?'' She walks over to Brittany with Heather in her arms and pulls her into the hug, she kisses their heads and smiles. '' I am proud to see the both of you grow up and do what you love.'' She glances at their girlfriends and friends and smiles. '' I also know the both of you have a group of friends and two lovely girlfriends who will support you along the way, I will do what I can to make sure the both of you can do what you love the most.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' You all have a lot of talent and in different things too, singing, dancing, cooking, baking, painting, repairing stuff, photographic, math, biology, football.''

Mario chuckles as his wife lists everything up and interrupts her with a hand on her shoulder. '' I think they get it honey.'' He turns to the group and smiles. '' You are all working on a future and we want to help you reach it, I know most of your parents don’t give a damn but you have us.'' He mentions to himself, his wife, Brad and Susan and turns back to the group. '' We will make sure all of you will be happy, we met you as the friends of our daughters but after years I see you all as my family.''

He turns to the two girls in Susan’s arms and smiles slightly. '' And after seeing the both of you date our daughters and seeing how happy they are, we also had the chance to interact with you and we see the two of you as our bonus daughters.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' We had two daughters, but now we have four and Susan you are more family than a friend too.''

Susan smiles and looks down at her daughters. '' We fled our country for a new start and we all managed to do it, let us just live our lives now and stop thinking about the past.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and kisses her cheek. '' We all found our happiness mom, you with Brad and your work, Heath with Nay, Cheerleading and photography and I found happiness in San, painting and football.''

'' We also have our crazy group of friends.'' Heather adds turning in her mothers arms to look at the group behind her, Quinn smiles as she sees Brittany nod her head in agreement and softly pushes Naya and Santana towards them calling out.

'' Group hug!''

Susan laughs as the group tackle them in a hug and wraps her arms around her daughters and their girlfriends, she smiles as her friends join the teens and looks at them. '' Thank you all for supporting us during the time that our past catch up on us, I am sure that years from now on we will all still sit around the table at least a few times a year to catch up and talk.

Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' We will make sure of that and our daughters found themselves a group of friends who will always be there for them even with distance between them, so I am sure the group won’t get less maybe they will even gain some more.''

Brittany smiles an idea popping in her head and turns in her mothers arms after kissing her cheek. '' I just thought of the perfect quote for my tattoo.''

'' What is it babe?'' Santana asks curiously looking up at her with a smile

'' Together forever, never apart.''

'' Maybe in distance, but never in heart.'' Heather mumbles finishing her sisters quote smiling, Brittany nods her head and kisses her cheek turning back to their friends.

'' We know each other almost a year now and junior year will be over next week, we will be together during our senior year and even stay in contact or together during college. The quote fits because I know none of you will stab us in the back and we will all support each other with every decision one has to make, we aren’t friends or best friends we are a family and family sticks together no matter what.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' We sure will B.''

'' Hey, let’s make a pact.'' Rachel mumbles looking at them, she smiles as they all turn to her and shrugs. '' No matter where we go or what happens, when one is in trouble we will all be there to help them through it. We will stay in contact and meet up at least twice a month if we are going to college that is further away, we will use our senior year for more fantastic memories and just spend time with each other.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah you guys are my family and I am not planning on losing contact with any of you, we will stay together no matter what.''

Brittany holds out her pinky and smiles as Santana immediately links hers with her, she turns to the group and smiles. '' Together forever''

Heather links her pinky with her sisters smiling as her girlfriend follows her lead and looks at their friends. '' Never apart.''

Puck joins in and smiles as the boys follow his lead linking their pinkies on his. '' Maybe in distance.''

'' But never in heart.'' Mercedes mutters as she joins her pinky with Quinn, Rachel and Tina. She looks at her friends and smiles. '' I love you guys.''

'' We love you too Cedes.'' Santana mutters leaning back into her girlfriend, Susan watches the teens with a smile and turns to her friends and boyfriend.

'' They will be more than okay.''

Mario nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah they will.''

Naya kisses her girlfriends cheek and glances at her sister. '' Hermana, want to grab our gifts?''

'' Oh yeah.'' Santana exclaims chuckling as her sister rolls her eyes, she watches her grab their gifts and joins her at the table. She takes the gift from her and walks over to her girlfriend, she holds it out and smiles slightly. '' The song wasn’t your only birthday gift babe.''

Brittany takes the package from her girlfriend and unwraps it, she bites her lip as she sees a sketch book with Britt-Britt written in cursive on the cover and runs her hand over the small drawings scattered all over it, she looks up at her girlfriend with a big smile and bites her lip. '' This is amazing babe, where did you get this?''

Santana smiles and pecks her lips. '' Found it online, recognize the drawings?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles looking back down at the sketchbook. '' Yeah.'' She breaths out softly, she looks back up at her girlfriend and smiles slightly. '' I drew them all for you during boring free periods, or when you were asleep next to me.''

Santana nods her head and opens the book. '' There are eight types of papers inside, Pencil, ink and pastel are some of them.'' She looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. '' As soon as you are through with them, you can take them out and place new papers in the cover.''

'' This is really awesome.'' Brittany mumbles softly, she leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and wraps her arm around her waist.

Santana pulls out of the kiss before her girlfriend can deepen it and smiles leaning their foreheads together. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too baby.'' Brittany mumbles softly, she pulls her in a hug and turns to her sister smiling as she sees her hugging Naya. '' What you got there sis?'' She looks at the necklace she holds up and smiles at the symbols of the avengers. '' Yeah fits the both of you, nerdy but beautiful.''

Quinn laughs as she sees Heather and Naya both glare at Brittany and shakes her head as she sees Santana shake with laughter. '' Leave it to you to compliment and be mean in one sentence B.''

Brittany laughs and shrugs. '' It’s one of my talents.'' She pulls out of her girlfriends hug and turns to her mother smiling as she holds up the gift she bought for her sister, she takes it from her kissing her cheek and walks over to her sister.

Heather pulls out of her girlfriends arms as her sister holds out a rolled up poster and a small box and takes them from her, she raises an eyebrow and bites her lip. '' You didn’t have to sis, I thought we agreed on no gifts.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles. '' Right, because you didn’t buy me anything.'' She laughs as her sister blushes and watches her take an envelope from their mother. '' Yeah thought so.''

Heather holds out her gift and smiles slightly. '' You first, I had to open them first last year.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head, she opens the envelope and smiles as she takes out a gift card for another piercing. Heather laughs as she sees her eyebrow raise and nods her head as she looks up at her in shock. '' Yes mama allowed it.'' She yelps as her sister pulls her in a bone crushing hug and chuckles. '' I take it you like it?''

'' Oh yeah, I already know what I want.''

'' Eyebrow?'' Susan asks curiously smiling knowingly, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah eyebrow or nose, but that will be the last piercing I will take.'' She bites her lip and looks at her mother. '' Not sure if it will be my last tattoo though.''

Susan rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Yeah I was afraid you would say that, but I am okay with it as long as it is something meaningful and not something stupid that you will regret a few months later.''

Brittany nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she nods her head to her sisters gifts and smiles slightly. '' Your turn, but open the wrapped gift first please.''

Heather nods her head and unwraps the gift, she turns the picture frame around and gasps as she sees a portrait drawing of herself with Naya. '' Holy shit.'' She breaths out softly, she looks up at her sister as she hears her girlfriend gasp as soon as she sees it and smiles. '' This is amazing sis!''

She turns the frame around showing everyone the drawing and hears the shocked gasps all around them, she smiles as her sister blushes and kisses her cheek. '' You keep surprising me with your talent, this is really beautiful thank you!''

'' You’re welcome.'' Brittany mumbles softly rubbing the back of her neck blushing slightly, she smiles as Naya takes the frame from Heather and nods her head to the rolled up poster. '' Next one sis.''

Heather rolls the elastic off of the rolled up poster and opens it, she smiles brightly as she sees a movie poster from the newest avenger movies and looks up at her sister. '' Where did you find this?!''

Brittany chuckles and bites her lip. '' Look at it sis.''

Heather frowns looking down at the poster and rolls it out completely with the help of her girlfriend, she gasps loudly as she sees the autographs of the whole case and snaps her head up looking at her sister in shock. '' No fucking way!'' She gives her girlfriend the poster as her sister shrugs her shoulders and tackles her in a hug with a squeal.

Brittany stumbles back and quickly wraps her arms around her sister holding the both of them up, she kisses her head as she hears her mutter thank you’s all over again and smiles. '' You’re welcome sis.''

Heather pulls out of the hug wiping away her tears and smiles. '' How did you get that?'' Brittany shrugs and chuckles.

'' I contacted the movie studio, they contacted me back a few weeks later and even asked the cast to sign it.''

'' God I can’t wish for a better sister.'' Heather mumbles shocked, Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead.

'' You know that I would do anything for you Heath, even if I don’t like those movies I know you love them and would sell a kidney for giving you things like that.''

'' You still have both right?''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah don’t worry, not telling you the price but it is worth seeing the biggest smile on your face.'' She chuckles as she hugs her again and kisses her cheek. '' Happy birthday sis, love you.''

'' Love you too Britt.''


	27. Chapter 27

**New York.**

'' Britt hurry up honey! You have to be there in fifteen minutes!'' Susan calls out as the adults and the three other teens wait for the tall blonde girl.

Brittany sighs putting the finishing touches to her make-up and adjusts her blazer, she opens the bathroom door after spraying hair spray in her hair and walks out nervously biting her lip. '' Is this okay?''

Susan walks over to her daughter as she hears everyone gasp softly and adjusts the collar of her blazer, she nods her head and kisses her forehead. She pulls back and chuckles softly. '' You look beautiful honey, the new piercing also makes you look quite badass.''

'' She was already badass before piercing her eyebrow mom.'' Heather comments laughing softly, she looks at her sister and smiles. '' You look beautiful sis.''

Santana walks over to her girlfriend as she hears everyone agree with Heather and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her cheek softly husking out. '' You look fucking hot and beautiful mi amor.''

Maribel claps in her hands as she sees the time and chuckles. '' Alright kids off you go! We want to start our date nights too and the four of you have places to be!'' She walks over to Brittany and hugs her. '' Good luck at the expo, let us know how it was B.''

Brittany nods her head and hugs the adults, she turns to her girlfriend and holds out her phone and wallet chuckling softly. '' I won’t take my bag with me, can you put this in your purse babe?''

Santana laughs nodding her head and takes the two items from her, she puts them in her purse and hugs her parents. '' See you tomorrow.''

After saying goodbye to them Brittany intertwines her hands with her girlfriends and follows her sister and Naya out of the room, after saying goodbye to them in front of the hotel Brittany jumps into the cab she called and intertwines her hands with her girlfriends again as she slides in after her.

After telling the driver the address she turns to her girlfriend and bites her lip. '' You okay baby?''

Santana runs her thumb over her girlfriends hand as she feels her tremble and lifts it up to her mouth kissing the back of her hand softly. '' I have to ask you that mi amor, nervous?''

'' A little, what if they hate it?''

'' They won’t baby you are really talented, only a fool would dislike paintings, drawings and portraits so beautiful.'' She looks up at her girlfriend and smiles slightly as she sees her raise her pierced eyebrow. '' You have to stop doing that mi amor, seriously that piercing makes you ten times hotter and I didn’t even know that would be possible.''

'' It’s not swollen?''

Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' Not anymore baby, you can see that it’s still healing but it’s not swollen.'' She kisses her cheek and chuckles softly. '' I still can’t believe you immediately set the piercing after our conversation on your birthday.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' You told me that you thought an eyebrow piercing would fit me more than a nose ring, so I called the shop the day after and they had an appointment for that day.''

'' Well I was right.'' Santana mumbles softly smiling, Brittany chuckles and looks up as the cab stops. She bites her lip as she sees that they stand in front of the building where the expo is held and follows her girlfriend out of the car after paying the driver, Santana turns to her girlfriend and takes her hand in her own. '' Stop thinking so bad about all of this baby, you are amazing and the people inside.'' She mentions to the building behind her and smiles. '' Will think the same!''

Brittany slowly nods her head and sighs softly, she pulls her closer and kisses her softly. '' Thank you for being here with me baby, and I know that I didn’t say it back at the hotel but you look gorgeous.'' She mumbles as she pulls out of the kiss, she glances down at her girlfriends skin tight red dress and smiles. '' You will be the only piece of art, I will have my eyes for tonight.''

Santana blushes slightly and kisses her cheek. '' Come on mi amor, let’s go inside we can look at other works before the selling starts.''

Brittany nods her head and follows her as she tugs on her hand, after showing the security their passes they walk into the building and Brittany looks around gasping softly as she sees all the stands with different art projects. '' Whoa.''

Santana follows her girlfriend around smiling at the amazed expression on her face and stops at different stands with her to make small talk to other artists, she frowns slightly as some girls flirt with her girlfriend but relaxes slightly as Brittany introduces her as her girlfriend.

After walking around and looking at different types of art for almost an hour, Brittany walks to her stand and starts organizing the portraits, paintings and drawings she made the last week and before that.

She turns to her girlfriend after putting everything in place and bites her lip. '' Is it okay like this?'' Santana nods her head looking at everything and her eyes fall on one portrait, she points at it and raises an eyebrow.

'' When did you paint that?''

Brittany turns to look at the portrait she is pointing at and smiles as she sees a portrait she made of the football team during practice with the cheerios in the background. '' During the practice I was sitting out because of my shoulder, two weeks ago I think.''

'' That is really amazing baby.'' Santana mumbles softly walking up to her, she wraps her arms around her waist and leans up on her tip toes kissing her cheek. '' People will love it.''

She pulls back as people start walking around and steps back as she sees a group walking towards her girlfriend, she sits down on the chair Brittany brought for her and smiles watching her talk to them explaining some of her works.

She takes a picture of her girlfriend as she watches her talk animatedly about her paintings to a group of girls and rolls her eyes as they all start flirting with her, she looks away as one of the girls tries to touch her and bites her lip mumbling. '' Even after she told them that she is happily taken they try.''

She looks down at her phone trusting her girlfriend and sends the picture into the group chat with their sisters and parents.

_Her paintings are one of the favorites here, she already sold a few and a lot of groups are coming over to ask her about her work. She is really enjoying herself._

'' Hey baby.'' Santana glances up as she feels hands on her shoulders and smiles a small smile as her girlfriend looks down at her with a big smile.

'' Hey.''

'' What’s wrong?'' Brittany asks frowning hearing the annoyed undertone, Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

'' Nothing baby.''

Brittany tilts her head back up as she looks down and locks eyes with her girlfriend. '' Tell me baby.''

Santana shakes her head and bites her lip. '' Just leave it Britt-Britt.'' Brittany’s eyebrows raise to her hairline as her girlfriend snaps at her and looks up sighing as another group stops at her stand, she looks down at her girlfriend and bites her lip.

'' We will talk later.''

Santana silently curses herself as she watches her girlfriend walk to the group and pulls out her phone, she opens her sisters chat as she sees that she texted her and bites her lip reading it.

_I am sure Snixx is about to show up because of the girls flirting with B, but just remember that she is going home with you San. That girl loves you and worships the ground you walk on, don’t flip out just because some barbies think they have a chance with her._

She bites her lip and types out an answer.

_I just snapped at her because it annoys the shit out of me that wherever we go, some chick hits on her. I am just scared to lose her sis._

She keeps looking at her phone as she sees that her sister immediately reads her answer and bites her lip, she glances at her girlfriend and sees her still talking to the same group but now with tension in her body. She turns back to her phone as she feels it buzz and sighs as she reads her sisters answer.

_You need to get your shit together hermana, I can understand that you are scared but that gives you no right to snap at her. It’s not like she want people hitting on her, just talk with her I am sure you know what she will tell you._

Santana rolls her eyes and sighs.

_Yeah I know sis and I will talk to her if she wants, she is currently pissed and I can’t blame her. I think we just reached or first real discussion or fight. Put you phone away and enjoy your date night, we will talk later. Love you._

She puts her phone on silent and slips it back in her purse, she looks at her girlfriend and sees her change the position of her works. Brittany looks over feeling her girlfriends eyes on her and forces a smile. '' We can go soon.''

Santana shakes her head and sighs. '' No we can stay babe, you already sold so much I am sure more people are interested.''

Brittany nods her head and turns around as someone taps her shoulder, a middle aged woman looks at her and smiles. '' Hello I am Kelly Brown and I just want to say that your work is amazing! What is your name?''

'' Brittany Pierce.'' Brittany answers with a smile shaking her hand, Kelly smiles and nods her head to the art behind the girl.

'' Well Miss Pierce, I have to say that you have a lot of talent. I am interested in buying some of your work and I would love to see what you can do more.'' She smiles as she sees the confused look on her face and pulls out her card holding it out for Brittany. '' I am the organizer of this expo and many more all over the country, I also own a few galleries here in New York, LA and Washington and your work will fit right in.''

'' Seriously?'' Brittany asks shocked smiling slightly, Kelly nods her head and walks over to a drawing of a girl sitting on the beach facing the sunset.

'' Yes.'' She points at the drawing and smiles brightly. '' This is one of the most beautiful things I ever saw, where did you draw it?''

Brittany looks at the drawing and smiles glancing at her girlfriend seeing her listen to the conversation, she turns back to Kelly and nods her head to her girlfriend. '' The girl in the drawing is sitting right over there, that is my girlfriend Santana and I sketched it on a date and later put it on a canvas. She gave me her permission to set it up here and I have a lot of other paintings, drawings and portraits containing her or our family and friends.''

'' Could you make a sketch on the spot?'' Kelly turns to the blonde seeing her nod her head and smiles. '' Can you show me your talent?'' She takes her sketch book out of her shoulder bag and holds it out for her, Brittany takes it along with the pencil she holds out and looks around.

'' What do you want me to sketch?''

'' Can you sketch your girlfriend?''

Brittany turns to her girlfriend raising her pierced eyebrow silently asking if it’s okay and sees her nodding her head, she turns to Kelly and nods her head. '' Yeah sure.''

She walks over to her girlfriend and glances at the palm trees slightly behind her. '' Babe can you face the palm trees?''

Santana nods her head and turns her chair, Brittany crouches down pulling on the chair so her girlfriend is sitting sideways and leans against the table with her paintings. Kelly watches her start sketching over her shoulder and her eyebrows raise as she sees the different techniques she uses, she watches the girl sitting in front of them appearing on the paper in a matter of minutes and smiles impressed seeing the concentration and the passion in the blondes face.

After ten more minutes Brittany holds up the sketchbook and smiles slightly. '' Here you go.''

Kelly takes her sketchbook looking between the sketch on the paper and the Latina and nods her head. '' This is really amazing Miss Pierce.'' She looks at the Latina and holds up her sketchbook. '' Is it okay if I keep it?'' She smiles as she nods her head and turns back to the blonde. '' Brittany I would like to offer you a display in a few of my galleries and a secured spot during my expos, I would love to help you bring your work to people and introduce you to the world of art.''

'' Really?'' Brittany asks shocked, she turns her head as she feels a presence beside her and sees her girlfriend smiling proudly at her. She turns back to Kelly after squeezing her girlfriends hand and sees her nodding her head with a smile.

'' Yes really not many people have a talent like you do Brittany and you are an artist that I searched for, for years and if you are interested I would really like to help you get the attention that you deserve.''

'' I would love to.'' Brittany mumbles still in shock, Kelly smiles and nods her head.

'' Perfect, may I ask how old you are and where you come from?''

'' I just turned eighteen last week and I live in Ohio.''

'' Are you still in high school?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yes senior year in three weeks.''

'' Okay well I don’t want you taking any decisions so sudden, how long are you in New York?''

'' Only this weekend, but I want to go to college here.'' Santana glances at her girlfriend trying to mask her shock because she knows she wanted to go to LA and that she wanted to go to New York and turns back to Kelly storing that information for later.

Kelly nods her head and sighs. '' Yes okay that is too short, but I will be up for visiting you in Ohio if that is alright with you. We can talk more about everything and I can answer all your questions, maybe your parents would like to talk to me too.''

'' Yes that sounds amazing.'' Brittany pulls out the business cards her mother made for her for the expo and quickly writes her address down. '' My phone number and address are on here, we still have three weeks of summer vacation so I have almost everyday time to meet up with you.''

Kelly takes the card and smiles. '' Good to know, I will contact you soon and hopefully we will see each other more in the future.'' She shakes Brittany’s hand and turns to the Latina also shaking her hand. '' It was nice to meet the both of you, I need to get going the expo is about to end but we will stay in contact.''

Brittany nods her head and watches her walk away after saying goodbye, she turns to her girlfriend and bites her lip. '' Did that just really happen?''

Santana nods her head and pulls her in a hug. '' Yes that really happened, I told you that this would happen! I am so happy for and so proud of you mi amor!''

Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and smiles kissing her cheek softly. '' I wouldn’t have the courage to stand here without you by my side baby, I love you.''

'' I love you too, Britt-Britt.'' Santana mumbles softly.

_Ladies and Gentleman It’s time to pack everything up, this expo is coming to an end for this year but we will be back next year with hopefully more talented artists! Thank you all for coming by and sharing your talent with us, we wish you all a nice day and hopefully will see each other soon!_

Brittany pulls out of the hug as the announcement ends and looks down at her girlfriend. '' Want to help me pack everything up?''

She walks over to the table as she nods her head and grabs the bags she transported her paintings with, she starts putting the paintings into the different bags and sighs softly still not realizing what happened minutes before.

'' Hey beautiful.''

Brittany frowns turning around and raises an eyebrow as the girl from the stand next to her looks at her with a flirty smile. '' Hello?''

'' Would you like to join me for dinner after you and your friend cleaned everything up?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' Look I am flattered but my girlfriend.'' She drawls out the word while mentioning to Santana. '' And I already have plans.''

Santana rolls her eyes as the girl turns on her heels huffing and groans softly. '' Every damn time.''

'' Not like I ask for it.'' Brittany replies softly hearing the anger in her girlfriends voice, Santana sighs ignoring her and packs the last painting into the bag.

Brittany sighs under her breath and shakes her head, she grabs most of the paintings and turns to look at her. '' Come on.''

Santana follows her girlfriend out of the building and sees a taxi van standing in front of the door, Brittany looks at the driver and smiles. '' Hello are you here for Pierce?''

She smiles as the driver nods his head and places the paintings in the back as he opens the door for her, she slides into the car and sighs softly. '' Thank you for coming so quickly, I didn’t think that a text message would go through.''

The driver looks in the rear view mirror and drives off as he sees both girls buckled in. '' No problem I was around the corner when the call came through, where to?''

Brittany gives him the address of the hotel to drop her paintings off and glances at her girlfriend sighing softly as she sees her looking out of the window, she pulls her piercing inbetween her teeth and pulls out her phone. She opens her sisters message and reads it rolling her eyes.

_Heard that the both of you reached your first fight or discussion, don’t take it too personal tiger. San is scared to lose you and the girls hitting on you doesn’t really boost her confidence._

She quickly types out a reply and slides her phone back in her girlfriends purse.

_It’s not like I give her a reason to not trust me Heath, I blow every damn girl that flirt with me off and tell all of them that my lovely girlfriend is sitting right behind me._

'' We are here Miss, do you need help carrying everything in?'' Brittany shakes her head giving him money and slides out of the car after thanking him, she grabs the bags again waiting for her girlfriend to close the trunk and walks into the hotel knowing her girlfriend will follow.

Santana speeds up walking next to her girlfriend and pulls the key card of their room out of her purse, she opens the door as soon as they reach it and walks in placing the paintings on the desk in the corner of the room.

She walks back to the door as her girlfriend places everything on the desk and closes it, she sits down on the edge of their bed and groan covering her face with her hands.

Brittany turns around after making sure nothing will fall of the desk and looks at her girlfriend, she bites her lip and sighs. '' Want to talk about what happened?''

'' There is nothing to talk about Brittany, those girls just pissed me off.'' Santana mumbles with her face in her hands, Brittany leans back against the desk chair and raises an eyebrow at the use of her name.

'' Yeah and you let it out by snapping at me, it’s not like I want them to hit on me you know.'' She throws her arms up as her girlfriend stays in the same position and bites her lip trying to calm herself down. '' Did I give you any reason to not trust me anymore Santana?''


	28. Chapter 28

Santana’s head snaps up and she quickly shakes her head turning to look at her girlfriend. '' What? No! I do trust you babe.''

'' Then what is it? Because right now I have the feeling that you think, that I would leave you for the next girl that hits on me!''

Santana jumps up biting her lip and shakes her head avoiding her girlfriends eyes on her. '' I don’t know okay! Just fucking leave it.''

Brittany sighs as she raises her voice and closes her eyes taking a calming breath. '' Don’t yell at me I am right here and I won’t leave it, tell me what is bothering you baby.''

Santana shakes her head and wraps her arms around her own midsection. '' I do trust you Britt-Britt, I really do but I am scared.''

'' Of what?'' Brittany asks softly, she walks over to her girlfriend as she sees a tear drip down her cheek and stops right in front of her cupping her cheek. '' Talk to me my love, I can’t look into that pretty little head of yours to see what is going through your mind.''

'' All the girls hitting on you were beautiful even Kitty.'' Santana bites her lip and pulls her head back looking down at the ground. '' And I am just me.'' She shakes her head as she tries to pull her head up and sighs softly. '' Every girl hitting on you today or at school were ten times better looking than I am and they all don’t have any imperfections or are bad tempered like I am.''

Brittany pulls her closer as she hears her sniffle and wraps her arms around her shoulder kissing her head. '' You don’t have any imperfections and you are not bad tempered babe, you had a reason to be angry almost everyday at school but you weren’t. Yes it happened today but I can understand it, but it also gave me the feeling that you don’t trust me.''

'' But I do trust you.'' Santana mumbles softly, Brittany pulls her head up locking eyes with her and wipes away her tears with her thumb.

'' You are perfect for me San, every time one of the girls hit on me I told them that you are sitting right behind me and that I am happily taken.'' She moves her hand to her lips and shakes her head as she tries to say something. '' I don’t want anybody else baby, I only want you and I will spend my whole life showing you just how much I love you. I didn’t even look at the girls hitting on me, I only had eyes for you!''

'' But why?'' Santana mumbles biting her lip with tears in her eyes, she mentions one of her hands to her body and shrugs. '' I am nothing special.''

Brittany bites her lip and turns them around, she softly pushes her girlfriend down so she sits on the edge of the bed and crouches down in front of her. '' You really don’t see how you affect me, do you?'' She smiles slightly as they lock eyes and squeezes her leg softly. '' I feel like you’re so much more than just my girlfriend, you’re the one person I need to talk to when I’ve had a bad day. You are so insanely beautiful and hot baby and it hurts to hear you talk so bad about yourself, I love the way you look and I wouldn’t change a thing I don’t want anyone else and I don’t fucking care how good they look because for me you are the only girl that matters.''

She runs her piercing along her bottom lip and tilts her girlfriends head back up as she looks down. '' But I don’t only love you for your looks, I love you because something inside of you is beautiful beyond words. Your love is the best thing that ever happened to me San, the feelings I get when I am near you is out of this world and I can’t find any words to describe what I feel.'' She turns her head glancing at the time and smiles slightly as she sees that it’s past midnight, she holds up her finger and quickly stands up walking over to her leather jacket. She takes the small black velvet box out of her pocket and walks back to her girlfriend, she kneels down in front of her keeping the box in her hands and opens it smiling slightly as her girlfriend gasps in shock. '' Not a proposal my love.''

She chuckles as she sees the shock fade a little and sees the curiosity in her girlfriends eyes. '' This is a promise ring baby, this ring does symbolize my intent to marry you and I will replace it with an engagement and a wedding band one day, you are one of my best friends and the first girl I expressed my love to. You are my rock Santana and I don’t plan on ever letting you go, sure we will fight but I will make sure that it won’t separate us because I love you too much to not fight for our love. We are together for a year now and it was the best year of my life and I can’t wait to spend more years with you, I can’t wait to take on whatever challenge college throws at us because I know that you will be by my side.''

She takes the ring out of the box and smiles as her girlfriend holds her hand out, she leans down kissing the palm of her hand and looks up locking eyes on tear filled brown orbs. '' This ring also means that no matter how many fishes are swimming in the sea, you are the only catch for me.'' She smiles as she lets out a teary chuckle and bites her lip. '' Will you accept this ring with the promise that I’m ready to be yours and only yours?''

She slips the ring on her left ring finger as she nods her head and leans in kissing her softly.

Santana pulls out of the kiss and leans their foreheads together smiling as she wipes away her tears. '' I love you Britt-Britt, sorry for being such a bitch tonight.''

Brittany shakes her head and pecks her on the lips. '' You weren’t a bitch baby, but please talk to me next time and don’t close off.''

'' I will try.''

Brittany nods her head and cups her jaw, she smiles slightly and pecks her on the lips again. '' Happy anniversary, my love.''

Santana smiles reaching for her purse and pulls out a box, she holds it out and bites her lip as she takes it. Brittany opens the box in her hands and takes out the sweatband with a treble clef on it and a necklace with a treble clef, motorcycle and a color palette, she looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. '' Thank you baby, I love it.'' She holds out the necklace and smiles. '' Can you put it on?''

Santana nods her head and swipes her hair to the side clasping the necklace around her neck, she kisses the back of her head and smiles. '' You told me that you lost your good luck charm you used during the games in the Netherlands so this.'' She takes the hand still holding the sweatband and runs her finger over the treble clef. '' Can be your new one and the necklace can be your good luck charm for whenever you attend one of the art shows you surely will join soon, I loved to see you in your element today baby and I have to agree with Kelly you really have talent and you will blow everyone away with your paintings when she puts them up in her galleries.''

'' Thank you.'' Brittany mumbles turning back around, Santana smiles and kisses her nose softly.

'' I love you.''

'' I love you too, proudly so.''


	29. Chapter 29

Brittany groans loudly as her alarm rings pulling her out of a beautiful dream and rolls over hitting the snooze button, she turns her head as she feels her a hand stroke her naked stomach and smiles locking eyes on tired brown orbs. '' Good morning baby.''

'' Mh morning.'' Santana husks out voice still thick with sleep, she turns on her back stretching and moans softly at the delicious ache in her body. '' I don’t want to get up.'' She turns back to her girlfriend biting her lip as she sees that the blanket slid down and trails her hand up her body cupping her naked breast. '' Can’t we skip and just spend the day in bed?''

Brittany moans as she pinches her nipple softly and quickly grabs her hand shaking her head. '' It’s our first day of school baby.''

'' So? I can think of better ways to spend a school day.'' Santana mumbles quickly moving to straddle her girlfriend, Brittany bites her lip raising her pierced eyebrow as she feels the wetness between her girlfriends legs on her abs and groans softly as she grinds down.

'' Shit babe.'' She holds her hips still as she grinds down again and gulps thickly. '' Shower, now.''

She jumps out of bed as soon as her girlfriend slid off of her walking to the bathroom swaying her hips and quickly follows her, she walks into the bathroom watching her girlfriend turn on the shower adjusting the temperature and walks to her wrapping her arms around her from behind. '' We are going to be late.''

'' Don’t care.'' Santana mumbles softly stepping under the shower, she pulls her girlfriend in with her and captures her lips with her own. She tilts her head deepening the kiss and hisses softly as her back touches the cold tiles, Brittany slides her tongue into her mouth and curls it around her own moaning into the kiss as she feels her fingernails scratch down her back.

Santana pulls out of the kiss gasping out a loud moan as she feels two fingers roughly entering her and digs her nails into her girlfriends shoulders grinding down on her fingers. '' Holy shit.''

Brittany trails her lips down to her neck and sucks on her pulse point hard, she taps her girlfriends thigh with her free hand silently telling her to wrap it around her waist and uses the new angle to drive her fingers deeper curling her fingers with every thrust.

Santana moans feeling her orgasm build up quickly and grinds down at the same space, she drops her head on her girlfriends shoulder biting the skin of her neck as she feels the palm of her hand rub against her clit and clings onto her.

Brittany moans at the stinging pain in her neck and bites her lip as she feels her girlfriend tighten around her fingers. '' Cum for me baby.'' She feels her girlfriend freeze arching her back as she comes apart and turns her head kissing her pulse point as she shudders against her, she bites her lip as she feels a gush of liquid hit her thigh and moans softly. '' So fucking hot.''

Santana reaches down stilling her hand and moans huskily. '' Too sensitive.'' She leans against her girlfriend under the hot shower spray and bites her lip. '' Fuck me.''

'' Again?'' Brittany mutters teasingly, Santana shakes her head and pulls her hand away as she teasingly slides her finger over her clit.

'' Nu-uh.'' She turns them around pinning her to the cold tiled wall and pulls her leg up wrapping it around her waist, she plunges two fingers into her girlfriend copying the pace she set and bites her lip watching her drop her head back against the wall with a surprised moan.

She bites her lip seeing the marks she left on her neck last night and leans in nipping her jaw, she trails her lips down her neck and sucks on her pulse point curling her fingers with every thrust.

She slides her thumb over her clit as she feels her girlfriend roll her hips and draws tight circles hearing her moan loudly, she trails her lips up to her ear as she feels her grip her shoulder digging her fingernails into her skin and nips on the skin of her earlobe. '' God baby.'' She moans breathily as she moves her hips to the pace she set and curls her fingers tapping her g-spot. '' You feel so good, I love to feel you ride my fingers.''

She feels her girlfriend clench hard around her fingers and bites her lip ignoring the throbbing of her own core as she feels her get wetter. '' You like dirty talk, don’t you?'' She whispers huskily biting her earlobe softly, she sucks on the soft spot under her ear as she gets a loud moan as an answer and a slight nod of her head.

'' Fuck, don’t stop.'' Brittany moans out as she slows down her thrusting, Santana bites her lip as she hears her beg and sucks on her earlobe.

'' Tell me what you want baby.'' She husks out curling her fingers hitting the spot deep inside her repeatedly, Brittany gasps digging her nails into the back of her neck and grinds down on her hand.

'' Make me cum, please.'' Santana groans softly hearing her beg and speeds up her thrusting again, she nips on her earlobe as she moans loudly clenching hard around her fingers and leans into her effectively pinning her against the wall holding her up.

'' Cum for me baby.'' She breaths out softly pressing her thumb hard on her clit, Brittany gasps screaming her name and drops her head forward as she feels crashes over the edge.

Santana tightens her hold around her girlfriend as she feels her legs give out and slowly continues thrusting into her helping her ride out the waves of pleasure, Brittany groans softly as she pulls back and bites her lip. '' Damn.''

Santana smiles kissing her softly and slowly pulls her fingers out, she blindly reaches behind her turning the temperature of the shower up and pulls out of the kiss reaching for her girlfriends body wash.

After they both showered and got dressed Brittany looks at the time and bites her lip. '' Fuck babe we are almost an hour to late.''

'' Oops?'' Santana mumbles innocently as she follows her down the stairs, Brittany rolls her eyes and quickly grabs two cereal bars after putting on her leather jacket. She grabs the keys of her motorcycle and leads her girlfriend out into the garage, she straddles her bike kick starting it and drives off after her girlfriend stepped on.

**Ten minutes later.**

Brittany parks her bike beside Naya’s car and jumps off as soon as her girlfriend slid off, she takes the helmet from her girlfriend and takes her hand jogging into the school. She rushes down the hall with her girlfriend trying to keep up and stops in front of Mr Smiths classroom, she softly kisses her girlfriend and smiles into the kiss shaking her head as she tries to deepen it. '' Nope, time for Biology babe.''

She knocks on the door before she can protest and opens the door as she hears Mr Smith tell her to answer, she leans against the doorpost pushing her girlfriend softly into the classroom and bites her lip. '' Sorry for coming in so late Mr Smith, my bike didn’t want to start.''

She sees the look of surprise on her girlfriends face after the easy lie and smiles as Mr Smith tells her to go to her own classroom, she turns on her heels after he wrote their excuse down and sprints down the hall to Mrs Holidays classroom.

She skids to a stop in front of the room and knocks walking in before Mrs Holiday has the chance to answer, she smiles sheepishly as she turns to look at her with an eyebrow raised and rubs the back of her neck. '' Sorry for coming in late Mrs H, my bike decided to protest and didn’t want to start.''

'' It’s alright Brittany, please sit down.'' Brittany nods her head and walks to her seat next to Puck, she drops her bag beside the table and slides into her seat.

Puck glances at her and chuckles softly. '' Bike not starting my ass.''

'' What?'' Brittany asks softly turning to look at him, Puck laughs softly and points at her neck.

'' Next time you want to use that excuse, hide the fresh love bites and hickeys B.''

Brittany’s eyes widen and she quickly slaps her hand over the marks hissing as she graces the bite mark on her shoulder. '' Fuck.'' She lifts her other hand as Puck snickers and points at him. '' Not a word Puckerman.''

'' Brittany want to tell us what you are talking about with Puck?'' Mrs Holiday asks curiously smiling knowingly having seen the marks, Brittany and Puck both turn to her and shrug.

'' Football practice.'' They both mumble simultaniously, Puck laughs and holds out his fist for a fist bump.

Mrs Holiday rolls her eyes as the bell rings and turns to her class. '' You all can leave and enjoy lunch.'' She turns to the two teens and smirks. '' You can stay behind for a moment.''

Brittany rolls her eyes staying in her seat seeing all the boys stay with her and looks at Mrs Holiday as she closes the door. '' What’s up Mrs H?''

Mrs Holiday chuckles and shakes her head. '' Next time you come in late work on your excuse Brittany, I saw right through it.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and shrugs. '' Mr Smith bought it.''

Mrs Holiday laughs and shakes her head as the boys join in, she looks at the blonde girl and sighs. '' Please don’t make it a habit and I just wanted to keep you all back here because I saw Sue roam the halls looking for you all.''

'' What why? School just started.'' Puck mumbles whining, Mrs Holiday laughs and shrugs.

'' She mentions something about making sure that her cheerios are concentrated and no football player will distract them this year.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles. '' She’s just mad that we jam to her music on the bleachers.''

Mrs Holiday laughs and shakes her head. '' I would keep it down for a few weeks, the beginning of the year is always her terror Sue time.'' She turns to look at the time and smiles. '' Go to lunch guys.''

Brittany jumps up grabbing her bag and follows the boys out of the classroom after yelling goodbye, she stops in her tracks as Mrs Holiday calls her name and turns around raising an eyebrow. '' Yes?''

'' Concealer works like a charm to hide those marks.'' Mrs Holiday mumbles while mentioning to her own neck, Brittany blushes bright red as the boys burst out laughing seeing the marks on her neck and flips them off.

'' Yeah thanks.'' She mumbles turning on her heels, she follows the boys down the hallways and runs a hand down her neck. '' I am going to kill Santana.''

Sam burst out laughing and shakes his head. '' Shit like this only happens to you B.''

Brittany rolls her eyes entering the cafeteria and walks over to their table, Finn laughs and whistles loudly. '' Run Lopez!''

Naya and Santana both turn around in confusion and Santana bites her lip as she sees the blush on her girlfriends face. '' Uh-oh.'' She jumps up before her girlfriend reaches the table and tries to make a dash towards the door leading to the football field, Brittany laughs and quickly sprints towards her grabbing her around the waist before she can leave the table completely.

'' Hell no babe.'' She lowers her voice and mumbles. '' Mrs Holiday saw right through my lie and saw the marks on my neck.'' She rolls her eyes as she feels her body shake with silent laughter and groans. '' Not cool babe, everybody can see it.''

Santana turns around in her hold and pecks her on the lips smirking. '' Good, they will know you belong to me.''

Brittany chuckles and takes her hand running her thumb over her ring. '' I think this was more than enough to show them that I belong to you baby.''

'' Just wanted to be sure baby, besides I didn’t hear you complain last night or this morning.'' Santana mumbles still smirking, Brittany blushes and sighs.

'' Shut up.'' She rolls her eyes as her girlfriend burst out laughing and softly pushes her back to the table, she sits down after kissing her sisters and Naya’s cheek and grabs the sandwich her girlfriend ordered for her.

Heather frowns in confusion as she sees the blush on her sisters face and the amusement on the boys and Santana’s faces and raises an eyebrow seeing the confusion on the rest of the girls faces too. '' Alright what is going on?''

Brittany drops her head groaning as the boys snicker and glares at her girlfriend as she shoves the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth to suppress her laughter. '' Nothing sis.''

Quinn tilts her head as she catches sight of her neck and burst out laughing. '' Damn San, didn’t know you were a vampire!''

Brittany drops her head on the table groaning loudly as the boys and her girlfriend join in on the laughter and covers her neck with both of her hands, Heather stands up raising an eyebrow and walks over to her sister. She takes both of her hands pulling them off before she can fight her off and chuckles seeing the different marks on her sisters neck. '' Damn sis.''

'' Girl got skills!'' Mercedes sing songs laughing, Naya shakes her head seeing Brittany’s blush turn ten shades darker and turns to her sister.

'' You really had to mark her sis?''

'' Like Heath didn’t conceal your marks.'' Santana mutters smirking as Heather blushes, Naya clears her throat and chuckles.

'' Never said I didn’t, but Heath concealed them. B didn’t.''

'' That is because I didn’t think they would be this bad.'' Brittany mumbles hitting her head against the table, Heather shakes her head and laughs.

'' You didn’t look into the mirror sis?''

'' We were already late, I just got dressed and ran a hand through my hair.''

'' Why were you late?'' Naya asks curiously

Heather laughs as both girls start blushing and shakes her head. '' You girls are going at it like rabbits after the whole promise ring thing right?''

'' Heath!'' Santana and Brittany simultaniously yell as the whole group burst out laughing, Brittany groans and glares at them.

'' I hate all of you.''

She jumps up as the bell rings and sighs. '' Come on, let’s go to training before our coaches flip out.''

She intertwines her hand with her girlfriends after they threw away their trash and walks out of the cafeteria, she walks towards the changing rooms and walks in after telling the boys that she will meet them on the field.

After muttering a soft hello to all the cheerios and ignoring Kitty she quickly takes off her shirt and takes out her piercings and takes off her necklace leaving her eyebrow piercing in, she puts on her shoulder pads and grabs the sweatband she got from Santana.

She turns around after putting the rest of her uniform on and raises an eyebrow as she sees all the cheerios looking at her. '' What?''

'' Did you get another tattoo and piercing hottie?'' Kitty asks with a flirty wink, Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs.

'' Fuck off Wilde.''

'' Scram!'' Naya yells interrupting the leering and points to the door as one of the cheerios tries to say something, Santana turns to her sister and pouts.

'' I wanted to do that!'' She whines stomping her feet, Naya rolls her eyes as Quinn burst out laughing and pats her sisters shoulder.

'' Yeah yeah, just a thank you would be enough sis.'' She turns to Brittany and chuckles.

'' Kitty was checking you out because of the piercings, but the rest of the cheerios just looked at you because of the scratches on your back.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as her girlfriend smiles sheepishly and sighs. '' If you don’t warn me next time, I will cut you off for a month Lopez.'' She grabs her helmet as she sees the shocked look on her face and walks out of the locker room ignoring her whine and Quinn and Naya snickering.

She sprints out onto the field and joins the boys gathering around their coach, Beiste looks at her team and smiles. '' Welcome back I hope you enjoyed your summer and still worked out, today it’s all about training and I made sure you got excused for the next three lessons because this training will take two hours.'' She chuckles as they groan and turns to Puck. '' Puckerman you are in lead with Evans and take Pierce with you, first two laps as a warm up after that five with a weighted backpack!''

Puck nods his head and takes off his helmet. '' You all heard her! Move it!'' He yells taking off in a sprint, Brittany turns on her heels immediately following him down the field and winks at her girlfriend as she runs past them warming up.

After running five laps with the weighted vests the team stops in front of coach Beiste and thank her as she points to the water bottles she placed out for them, Beiste watches them drink still wearing the vests and nods to the bleachers. '' Sue will hate me, but up on the bleachers with those vests. Four times up and down the stairs!''

Brittany drops her water bottle and turns to Puck and Sam, Puck looks at her and smiles. '' Ready?''

Brittany nods her head and jogs towards the bleachers adjusting the vest, Puck follows her with Sam right beside him and looks over his shoulders. '' Come on guys!'' He chuckles as he sees Brittany take the stairs two at a time and follows her lead grunting softly at the added weight, Brittany slows down so the two boys can catch up with her and turns her head breathing deeply. '' Damn I hate these things.''

'' My abs and back are killing me.'' Sam grunts pushing himself to continue, Puck nods his head in agreement and turns on his heels jogging down the stairs.

Beiste sees that the Puck, Sam and Britt finished first and blows her whistle as soon as the last player finished the run. '' Alright drop those vests and show me some push ups!''

Brittany immediately drops the vest and falls forward breaking the fall with her hands, she starts pushing herself up and turns her head as she hears Sue yell through her megaphone. '' Beiste get your players on your own damn field! Those bleachers are not for training!''

'' Shut up Sue! You use them for your own training too, the bleachers are for everyone and I told Figgins that I need them today!''

Brittany chuckles as Beiste starts arguing with Sue and locks eyes with her girlfriend winking as she sees her lick her lips while looking at her work out. She turns her head as she feels a kick against her thigh and smiles sheepishly as she sees Puck’s knowing grin, Puck laughs and shakes his head. '' Keep it in your pants Pierce.''

'' Not doing anything Puckerman.''

'' Sit ups!''

She groans rolling on her back as Beiste gives them the next exercise and hears her still arguing with Sue, she plants her feet firmly down on the ground and pushes her upper body up crossing her arms placing both of her hands on her shoulders.

'' She is trying to kill us.'' Sam mumbles groaning, Puck struggles pushing himself up and nods his head.

'' Yeah she is.'' He glances at Brittany and sees her still doing push ups without any signs of struggles. '' How the fuck can you continue without complaining B?''

'' I didn’t lack on my workout during break, you guys know that I have to work out at least once a day.''

'' Doesn’t that include sex?''

Puck burst out laughing as he sees Brittany’s movement falter and the tips of her ears turn red at Finn’s blunt comment and drops down on his back covering his mouth as he let’s out a full belly laugh.

'' It does include that maybe that is the reason why I am not out of breath yet, you guys don’t get some so no wonder you are lacking.''

Sam chuckles as Puck immediately stops laughing as Brittany fires out a come back and holds his fist out for her, he smiles as she fist bumps him and drops his hand patting Puck’s shoulder. '' She got a point there Puck.''

'' Did I tell you guys to take a break?'' Beiste asks curiously as she sees her team laying on the field, she rolls her eyes as they groan and looks at her star quarterback.

'' Puckerman get your butt up and motivate your team!'' She watches in amusement as Brittany is the only one jumping up and shakes her head. '' You guys didn’t really work out during summer right?''

'' Well Pierce did and she had fun during it.'' Finn mumbles slowly sitting up, he yelps as Brittany kicks his chin and looks up at her. '' Hey!''

'' Shut up Finn.''

Puck laughs and pushes himself up in a sitting position looking at their coach. '' We did work out with B a few times coach, but no we didn’t work out everyday.''

Beiste smirks and nods her head to the weighted vests. '' Good to know because training is not over yet, grab those things and give me twenty jumping jacks and fifteen burpees after that you can drop the vest and start with four times sprinting from one end zone to the other and at last you do ten chin ups I will set up the equipment for that!'' She raises an eyebrow as they all groan looking at her in shock and blows her whistle loudly. '' Move it!''

Brittany grabs one of the vests and puts it on strapping it around her waist and chest, she joins Puck on the side line and they both start jumping the rest of the boys slowly joining them.

Santana glances at the football team as the cheerios take a water break and bites her lip as she sees her girlfriend work out her jersey and the vest clinging to her body, she nudges Heather and nods her head to the team. '' Looks like Beiste started their first training with a killer work out.''

Heather watches her sister doing burpees and chuckles as she sees the rest of the boys slowly following her lead all of the wearing vests. '' B will be bitching about her muscles tonight.''

Quinn watches the football team work out too and shakes her head as Brittany drops her vest and takes off in a sprint to one of the end zones, she turns to the three girls next to her and chuckles. '' I already feel my muscles ache watching them train!''

Naya nods her head in agreement and chuckles as she watches the boys in their group struggling to keep up with Brittany. '' Yeah thank god we only need to dance today.''

Brittany sprints to the equipment Beiste set up after her last lap and jumps up grabbing the bar, she pulls herself up biting her lip as she feels her muscles protest and lowers herself back down. She turns her head as Beiste blows her whistle and chuckles as she sees all the boys laying on the field breathing fast, Beiste looks at her team and laughs softly seeing the boys sprawled all over the field trying to catch their breaths. '' Alright guys training is over, I don’t think I can push you more! Pierce is the only one that forced herself to try at least one chin up.''

Brittany walks over to Puck and chuckles as she sees the boys all lined up breathing hard and fast, she holds out her hand for Puck and Sam and pulls them up as they grab it. She does the same with Finn and Mike and bites her lip groaning as her muscles protest. '' Fuck my body will hate me tomorrow.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and pulling on his jersey scrunching up his nose at the smell. '' Coach can we please take a shower, I smell like shit.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Yeah coach, we all smell like shit.''

Coach Beiste laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah go ahead training is over!''

Brittany sighs in relief and follows the boys inside, she walks into the locker rooms and drops down on the bench groaning ignoring the cheerios, Heather turns around looking at her sister and chuckles. '' You okay sis?''

'' Killer training fucking sucks.'' Brittany mumbles wincing as she pulls her jersey off, Santana chuckles softly and walks over to her girlfriend helping her pull off her shoulder pads. She kisses her forehead softly pulling back in disgust she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks down at her girlfriend. '' Ew you are sweaty.''

Brittany looks up at her and raises her pierced eyebrow chucking. '' I just worked out for almost two hours with weighted vests babe.'' She lowers her voice and smirks. '' Besides you don’t complain when we exercise together.''

Santana rolls her eyes and softly hits her shoulder. '' Shut up babe.'' Brittany chuckles and slowly sits up wincing as her muscles protest, she takes Naya’s hand as she holds it out for her and groans as she pulls her into a standing position. '' Thanks Nay.''

She turns to her girlfriend and smiles slightly. '' I will take a quick shower.'' Heather chuckles and holds out a towel for her sister.

'' Go sis.'' She watches her walk into the showers and turns to her friends laughing softly. '' God she will be a whining mess tonight.''

She chuckles as the girls nod their heads in agreement and sits down on the bench, she picks up her sisters jersey and scrunches her nose up in disgust. '' Damn this thing stinks.''

'' That happens after a killer work out sis.'' Brittany mumbles walking out of the shower clad in a towel, she grabs her jersey out of her hand and puts it in the laundry bag she put in her locker. She quickly puts on her underwear and slides into her jeans dropping her towel, Santana bites her lip as she sees the hard outlines of her girlfriends abs and sees them ripple as she bends over a little to put in her piercing.

'' Ready for glee?'' Quinn asks as Brittany turns to them after putting her piercings back in, Brittany nods her head and reaches down grabbing her and her girlfriends bags.

She smiles as Santana intertwines their hands and follows her sister out of the locker rooms, they walk the short distance to the choir room and walk in taking their respective seats.

Brittany pulls her girlfriend in her lap and kisses her shoulder, Santana smiles and leans back into her turning her head softly kissing her on the lips.

Brittany pulls back as she hears someone gag and turns her head to glare at Puck, she sees him and her sister glare at someone else and follows their line of sight. She raises an eyebrow as Kitty smirks at her and sighs holding up her hand. '' I’m gonna stop you right before I even need to hear your annoying voice, just shut the fuck up Wilde.''

Kitty shakes her head and looks at her with a flirty smile. '' Oh come on Pierce, ditch that ugly piece of ass you have there and take me.''

'' Now please explain to me why I would let the love of my life go, for someone who fucks around and probably is a walking Std?'' Brittany asks glaring at Kitty as she feels her girlfriend tense in her arms, she takes a hold of her hand and holds it up showing the ring to Kitty. '' You know what this means?'' She shakes her head before she can reply and smirks slightly. '' Probably not because no one loves you, this.'' She runs her finger over the ring, looking back up at Kitty. '' Is a promise from me to Santana that I will marry her when we both are ready to take that big step, a promise I won’t break just because some desperate Ho who never heard of the word love!'' She holds her hand up before Kitty can reply and shakes her head.

'' You think that you are the hottest girl here at school, but newsflash Wilde you aren’t and nobody wants you! They all see that you are only focused on your damn popularity, but just to be real here you are lower than all the kids at the bottom of the food chain!''

Mr Schue clears his throat having heard all of it and shakes his head. '' Brittany I think she gets it.'' He turns to Kitty and sighs. '' Kitty I will kindly ask you to leave glee, ever since you joined us you brought us nothing but discussion in and I heard your comment about Santana and can understand Brittany defending her girlfriend. You are out of this club as of right now.''

'' What you can’t do that!''

'' I can and I will Kitty, now please go to Principal Figgins office he is expecting you.'' He watches her run out of the room swearing and turns back raising an eyebrow. '' Anyone else who wants to get out?''

Puck shakes his head and chuckles. '' Nah Abrams already left weeks ago sir, this group.'' He points at his friends and turns back to him. '' Are all friends.''

Mr Schue nods his head and walks to the white board grabbing a marker, he sighs as he hears a knock on the door and calls whoever it is to come in.

Susan walks in and smiles sheepishly. '' Mr Schuester can I excuse Brittany and Santana for this lesson?''

Brittany and Santana both stand up as he nods his head turning to them and grab their bags, Heather raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. '' What’s going on mama?''

Susan smiles seeing the concern on everyone’s faces and shakes her head '' Nothing bad happened girls, don’t worry. '' She turns to her daughter and Santana and smiles. ''Follow me please.'' She walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria and pushes the door open walking in with the girls hot on her heels, she smiles as the woman who asked her to grab the girls stand up and walks over to the table sitting down next to Brad, Mario and Maribel.

'' Brittany, Santana!''


	30. Chapter 30

'' Hello Kelly, um Mrs Brown sorry.'' Kelly chuckles as Brittany smiles sheepishly and shake her hand, she turns to Santana also shaking her hand and points to the three empty spots at the table.

'' You can call me Kelly, how are you girls doing?''

'' We are doing fine, how are you Kelly?'' Santana asks smiling, Kelly looks at her and smiles.

'' More than fine.'' She turns to the two girls and smiles seeing the confusion in their eyes. '' You girls are probably wondering why I am here.'' She smiles as they both nod their heads and reaches into her bag taking out a stack of papers, she places them on the table in front of her and clasps her hands together on top of the stack. '' We talked about putting your paintings up in my galleries and you joining the art expos I run and I told you that I would fly down here to talk to you about it. And that is today, sorry it took so long.''

'' No problem.'' Brittany mumbles softly biting her lip, she squeezes her girlfriends hand as she intertwines them on her leg under the table and smiles as Kelly slides the papers over to her.

'' I set up a contract that will easily fit with your last year of high school, I talked to your mom on the phone and she talked to Santana’s parents because she was sure that you want to have your girlfriend by your side during all of this and we came up with this.'' She explains tapping the contract, Brittany looks down reading the contract and slides it in the middle of her and Santana so she can read with her.

Brittany’s head snaps up as she sees the money she will get for sold paintings and looks at Kelly with wide eyes. '' Hold up I will get so much for one painting or for all the painting I sell in a month?''

'' For one painting.'' Kelly smiles as she sees her jaw drop and shrugs her shoulders slightly. '' You have an amazing talent Brittany and your paintings are worth a lot, I am honored to help you change your hobby to your job.''

'' Can I still go to college?''

'' Of course you can and you can also do what you do now, you can paint in your free time and after graduating college you can decide what you want to do.''

Brittany nods her head and turns back to the contract, she glances at her girlfriend and bites her lip whispering. '' What do you think baby?''

Santana shakes her head turning to her girlfriend and squeezes her hand softly. '' This is your decision baby but whatever you decide I will be by your side along the way.'' She glances at their parents and smiles. '' We all will.''

Susan nods her head in agreement and smiles proudly. '' I told you that you have talent honey and Mrs Brown wants to help you show everyone what you can do, this is an amazing opportunity and you can still go to college.''

Brittany nods her head biting her lip and turns back to Kelly sighing softly. '' Where are your galleries If I decide to do it I would want to go to college near one of them.''

Kelly smiles and nods her head in understanding. '' In LA, New York, Boston, Washington and I will open one in Paris next year.''

'' Yeah Paris is out of question.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, she bites her lip and smiles. '' But the other cities are alright.'' She takes the pen her girlfriend holds out for her and signs the contract looking up at Kelly. '' Thank you so much for making this possible and I won’t let you down, I will also join the expos as long as they don’t clash with school and college.''

Kelly smiles taking the contact as she slides it towards her and looks at the girl. '' I know you won’t let me down and I want to thank you for choosing me to represent you and I am sure you will be the next best artist soon, you have a special talent Brittany and you can see every emotion or beauty of the nature in your paintings and that is something not everyone can do.''

'' Thank you, I will give my best to paint the best things for your gallerie.'' Kelly stands up nodding her head and holds out her hand.

'' I am looking forward to work with you Brittany.''

Brittany shakes her hand and smiles. '' I am too Kelly, thank you again.''

'' Don’t mention it, I love to see a new talent become one of the best artists. I really have to go now, but I will text, mail or call you as soon as your paintings are set up to tell you about the first impression I will also call you as soon as I have another expo date.''

Susan watches Kelly leave as soon as everyone thanked her again and wished her a safe flight and turns to her daughter smiling proudly as soon as the door closes, Brittany locks eyes with her mother finally letting the big smile show and tackles her in a hug.

Susan laughs and hugs her daughter kissing her head. '' I am so proud of you honey, please don’t forget us when you are famous and the most asked artist around.''

Brad smiles watching them and excuses himself softly to grab the two other teens from the choir room, Brittany pulls out of the hug and shakes her head smiling as Mario and Maribel hug her. '' I will never forget any of you, thank you so much for supporting me during this.''

'' We told you that we would be there along the way for all of you Brittany, and we meant it.'' Mario mumbles kissing her forehead, Brittany pulls out of the hug and walks over to her girlfriend.

She cups her jaw kissing her softly and smiles into the kiss as she feels her wrap her arms around her shoulders pulling her tightly against her body. She pulls out of the kiss and leans their foreheads together locking her eyes on brown orbs filled with love and pride. '' Thank you for being by my side during this decision baby, I love you.''

'' I will always stand by your side mi amor, I love you too.''

'' Mom, Britt? What happened?'' Heather asks as she walks into the cafeteria with Brad, her her girlfriend and their friends, Susan turns to her daughter and smiles nodding her head to Brittany.

'' Nothing bad honey, your sister just signed a contract with Mrs Brown to show everyone her paintings?''

'' For real?'' Heather, Naya and the group ask with a bright smile, they all squeal and Heather quickly runs over to her sister tackling her in a hug smiling as her girlfriend joins her.

Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend grunts being sandwiched inbetween them and leans down kissing her sisters and Naya’s forehead, Heather looks up at her after kissing Santana’s cheek and smiles brightly. '' I knew she would love it and come here with a contract sis, I am so proud of you!''

'' You will blow everyone away with your paintings B, in a few months for now one your name will be known around the art world.''

Brittany smiles and kisses their cheeks, Naya sees the group creep up behind her and steps back pulling Santana with her. Brittany frowns at the lost of body contact with her girlfriend and squeals as someone picks her up from behind, she turns her head laughing and hits Puck’s shoulder. '' Let me down asshole!''

Puck laughs and puts her down kissing her cheek. '' Congrats B.'' Brittany smiles as the group join their hug and thanks them softly, Quinn looks at her and smirks.

'' I am sure they will love your awesome canvasses B.''

'' Yeah they will be fantastic B!'' Rachel exclaims smiling brightly, Brittany blushes as they all compliment her paintings and rubs the back of her neck.

'' Alright really thank you guys, but can we change the topic?''

'' So modest.'' Maribel mutters smiling slightly, she walks over to the girl and kisses her cheek. '' They are all right B.''

Susan chuckles as she sees her daughter blush at all the attention she is getting and smiles clearing her throat. '' Hey you all wanna go to breadstix to celebrate?'' She laughs as they all yell their agreements and nods her head to the door. '' Let’s go!''

She chuckles as the teens run out yelling that they will meet them there and slowly follows her daughters out of the school after they grabbed their helmets. She stops at their bikes and kisses their cheeks. '' We will meet you there girls.''

Brittany straddles her bike after her mother drove off with Brad and helps her girlfriend on it, she turns to her sister and smiles as she nods her head before driving off. She follows her sister down the road and smiles as her girlfriend tightens her hold around her waist running her fingers over her abs under her jacket, she slows down as she drives onto the parking lot of breadstix and parks her bike beside Brad’s park smiling as Heather parks her bike right next to hers.

She slides off of her bike as soon as her girlfriend got off and puts it on its kickstand taking off her helmet, she turns to her girlfriend after placing both of their helmets on her bike and smiles as she takes her hand pulling her inside. '' Whoa slow down baby, the breadstix will wait for you.''

'' No they won’t! The boys love them.'' Brittany laughs and stops pulling her back to wait for their sisters, she kisses her softly and smiles. '' I will make sure you will become a basket baby.''

Heather laughs as she joins her sister and nods to the door. '' Go in sis and please give snixx some breadstixx.''

Brittany laughs and walks in wrapping her arm around her girlfriends shoulders, she walks to the table where she sees her mother sitting and turns to the waitress as she walks past her. '' Hello, could we get three more baskets breadstix please?''

The waitress nods her head and smiles. '' Of course, I will bring them to your table shortly.'' Brittany leads her girlfriend to the table after thanking the waitress and sits down smiling as her sister slides in after her, they both pull their girlfriends in their laps and thank their mother as she places four glasses of coke in front of them.

Quinn turns to Brittany and smiles. '' Hey B? Will you still go to college?''

Brittany nods her head putting her glass down and smiles. '' Yes I still want to go to college but I will chose one near one of the galleries.''

'' And where are they?'' Heather asks curiously.

'' LA, New York, Boston, Washington and next year also in Paris.''

'' Paris?'' Rachel asks shocked, Brittany laughs as the group looks at her in shock and holds her hands up.

'' Hey don’t worry! I won’t go to college there.''

'' Where do you want to go?'' Rachel asks curiously.

'' Either LA or New York.'' She glances at her girlfriend and smiles slightly. '' But currently I am looking for colleges in or near New York.''

'' Because of your long distance rule?'' Finn asks smiling

'' Nah that rule doesn’t apply to San because, she will be worth it even if we won’t see each other much.'' She blushes as everyone turns to her with their eyebrow raised and drops her head hiding behind her girlfriend. '' Stop looking at me like that!''

'' That was sappy but hella cute B'' Mercedes mutters chuckling.

'' Baaaabe make them stop.'' Santana turns to her girlfriend raising an eyebrow in amusement as she hears the childlike tone and gulps as she pouts, she turns to their friends and glares at them.

'' Stop teasing her, we all know she is cute.'' She smiles as they all chuckle but look away and turns back to her girlfriend, she pecks her lips making sure the pout goes away and pulls back. '' Now stop pouting, you really look like a kicked puppy.''

Heather laughs and fist bumps her sister. '' Thank god you taught me how to do it sis.'' Brittany laughs and glances at their mom.

'' Oh how much trouble we escaped just because of that pout.''

Susan rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Shut up girls.'' She reaches over the table clamping her hands over both of their mouths and fake glares at them. '' Oh no, put that pout away.''

Brittany laughs and pulls back, she turns to the waitress and smiles as she places three baskets of breadstixx in front of them. '' Thank you.'' She smiles as her girlfriend immediately grabs a stick and slaps Puck’s hand away as he tries to take one. '' Nu-uh Puck take another one, please leave this basket for San.''

'' Yeah Puck, Snixx needs her sticks.'' Naya mumbles laughing softly, Maribel shakes her head laughing as she sees her daughter munch on the sticks and leans into her husband after placing an order for all of them.

'' How the hell did Santanita get so addicted to those sticks honey?''

'' First vacation in Spain with Abuelita, she only fed her with bread sticks because she wouldn’t stop crying mami.'' Naya mumbles laughing, Mario nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah mami started it.'' He turns to his daughters and smiles slightly. '' Speaking of abuela, she will come here next month for your birthday and she wants to meet the girls who stole your hearts.'' He watches in amusement as the girls behind his daughters freeze and laughs. '' Calm down girls, we already told her that we love you.''

Heather relaxes sighing in relief but Brittany bites her lip rubbing the back of her neck. '' Didn’t you all tell us that she hates people who are tattooed and pierced?''

Maribel nods her head and reaches forward petting Britt’s hand as worries her bottom lip inbetween her teeth. '' But we told her all about the two of you and she is excited to meet you, she also told us that she won’t judge before getting to know you.''

Santana turns to her girlfriend and kisses her cheek mumbling. '' Relax baby, it’s still a month away.'' She grabs another bread stick as she feels her girlfriend relax and cuddles into her sighing softly.

Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her forehead, she groans as she feels her abs muscles tense and drops her head. '' Damn forgot about training.''

Puck laughs and nods his head in agreement. '' Yeah I did too until I picked you up!''

'' What happened?'' Mario asks concerned, Brittany turns to him and bites her lip.

'' Killer training.''

Brad winces and looks at her sympathetically. '' Oh damn, directly on your first day back?''

The boys nod their heads and Mike chuckles. '' Coach knew we didn’t work out everyday, so she wanted to catch up on it.''

'' Well B did.'' Finn mutters teasingly, Brittany reaches for a bread stick and throws it at him raising an eyebrow.

'' I would shut up if you want to stay seated Hudson.''

'' Did you just throw one of my bread sticks?'' Santana asks frowning, Brittany bites her lip as she turns to her glaring and quickly pecks her lips as everyone starts chuckling.

'' Sorry babe but I had to, Frankenteen keeps teasing me.''

'' And that is a good reason for throwing one of my sticks?''

Brittany gulps seeing her still glare and pulls her down whispering. '' Yeah unless you want our parents to know why we were late today.''

Santana raises an eyebrow and turns to Finn grabbing a bread stick out of Puck’s basket ignoring his complain, she points a finger at him and glares. '' No word Finnoscence!''

They stop bickering as the waitress brings their food and immediately dig in, Susan laughs and shakes her head. '' Yeah dig in kids.''

After enjoying a silent dinner and dessert, the group walks out of the restaurant after paying and Finn turns to Brittany smirking. '' You worked up quite the appetite huh B?''

Brittany turns to him and raises an eyebrow. '' You ate just as much Hudson.''

Finn smirks and nods his head. '' Yeah but I am big enough and need it, you just burned too much calories today. No wonder after all your acti..'' Puck laughs as he continues teasing their friend and pats Finn’s back.

'' Run Finn.''

Finn’s eyes widen as he sees her and Santana slowly stalk towards him and turns on his heels taking off in a sprint, Brittany drops her arm from around her girlfriend muttering ‘ stay here baby’ and takes off in a sprint after him. She sees him unlocking his pick up and speeds up as he nears his drivers door, she easily jumps on the back of his pick up and slides over the left side grabbing him before he can jump in.

Finn grunts as she tackles him down and laughs raising his hands in surrender. '' I give up! Damn Pierce!'' Still laughing he tries to push her off, Brittany chuckles and slaps the back of his head.

'' Just shut up when our parents are around asshole.'' She jumps off of him and leans against his car after helping him up, Sam walks up to them and looks at her in shock.

'' Holy fuck B that was amazing! I caught it all on video.''

'' How the hell did you do that B?'' Naya asks shocked, Santana nods her head in agreement and walks up to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

'' Yeah babe, you made it look so easy.''

Brittany laughs seeing her mother and sister both shake their heads silently laughing and shrugs turning back to her friends and girlfriend. '' I told you all I did some free running, so jumping on his truck and over the side is really not that difficult.''

'' You tackle like a dude.'' Finn grunts rubbing his shoulder, Brittany turns to him and smirks.

'' We both play football, we both have to tackle people so stop bitching.''

Puck laughs and shakes his head. '' Alright guys break it up, god you sound like an old married couple.''

'' Ew.'' Brittany mutters, she turns to Finn and laughs. '' No offense.''

Finn shakes his head chuckling as everyone burst out laughing and pushes her softly. '' Shut up Pierce.''

Sam shakes his head laughing and looks at the time. '' I think it’s time to go, we still have homework and school tomorrow.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs looking down at her girlfriend. '' Where you staying at babe?''

Mario laughs and looks at them. '' Nay and San can stay at your house Brittany, Maribel and I both have night shifts this week.''

'' Yeah and you girls can stay at the Lopez household next week, Brad and I have night shifts then.''

'' Awesome.'' Brittany and Heather mutter simultaniously, Maribel laughs and looks at them.

'' You two are the first teens who enjoy hanging around two adults instead of being home alone with your girlfriends.''

'' We do like being home alone.'' Heather mutters.

'' Yeah but we also like spending time with our future in laws.'' Brittany adds smirking, she laughs as Naya and Santana look at her in shock and shrugs. '' What? Heath and I both gave you a promise ring for the future.'' She turns to her sister and smirks. '' You’re welcome for the idea by the way.'' She turns back to her girlfriend as her sister flips her off and smiles. '' We Pierces don’t break promises and we both meant what we said.''

'' Future daughter in law does sound good, I am glad our daughters found themselves two partners where we can be proud of.'' Maribel mumbles leaning into her husband, Mario kisses her head and nods his head in agreement looking at his daughters.

'' Yeah the two of you found your crazy soulmates, B can tame Snixx and Heather puts up with your marvel addiction but only because she is addicted to it too.''

Susan rolls her eyes and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I am glad Heath finally found herself someone who listens to her gush about the newest movies and I am glad that B found herself someone who can calm her down and who is crazy enough to put up with her love for music.''

'' Oh I can imagine their apartments already, Heath and Nay will have one with a lot of avengers posters and movies.'' Maribel mutters excitedly

'' B and San will always have music playing and probably a wall full of paintings.'' Brad adds chuckling.

'' Yeah and we will either hear San singing or we will smell her cooking.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Alright we know it we all have our love for something, mom when we are moving out you would change our rooms in walk in closets for your shoes and clothes because your room gets too small of all the shopping you do!''

'' Yeah mami our rooms will change into an office for dad so he can work on cases at home and one room will turn into a room full of photo albums, you take way too much pictures of everything we do.'' Santana exclaims while mentioning her hand at the group.

Maribel shrugs and walks over to her kissing her and Naya’s foreheads. '' Because I am proud of all of you and I want it all on a picture, Sam is recording everything too.''

Sam laughs and shakes his head. '' No I only film Brittany when she is together with Puck or Finn, the three of them are the clowns of our group.''

Mercedes burst out laughing and nods her head. '' Oh yeah they are, I love the recording you made of B and Puck in Holidays class.''

Puck chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. '' She asked for pick up lines, we just told her a few we knew.''

'' You used them on each other!'' Rachel remarks laughing, Brittany shrugs and fist bumps Puck.

'' He is my pick up line partner.''

'' She is my wing woman.'' They both mutter simultaniously

'' We will regret introducing the two of you right?'' Santana asks chuckling, Brittany looks down at her and smiles slightly.

'' Nah we will just make sure all of you build up some kick ass stomach muscles from laughing so hard babe.''

Heather turns to her sister and smirks. '' You already make sure of that sis.''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' Your clumsiness does all the work sis, I still can’t believe you ran into the cafeteria door last week.''

Heather blushes as everyone burst out laughing and hides her face behind her girlfriend. '' Shut up.''

Susan shakes her head and turns to her friends. '' I think you all need to go home and change, your shift starts in an hour.''

Maribel nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah but we can gladly repeat this soon.'' She walks over to her daughters as everyone nod their heads in agreement and hugs them kissing their cheeks. '' We will see you tomorrow, love you.''

Brittany watches Mario and Maribel drive off after saying goodbye to everyone and hugs Puck as the group take off too, she turns to her mother after everyone drove off and smiles. '' Are you and Brad staying at the house or at his apartment mom?''

'' *Ja wanneer vraag je hem of hij bij ons komt wonen ma?''

Brittany’s head snaps over to her sister as she mumbles and chuckles. '' Yeah mom I agree with Heath.''

Susan looks at them with her jaw dropped her mouth opening and closing searching for an answer and closes her eyes rubbing the back of her neck. '' Fuck, great way to put me on the spot here girls.''

Brittany laughs and sees her girlfriend and Naya looking at them in confusion, she bites her lip quickly and smiles nervously. '' Later.''

Susan looks at both of her daughters and sighs softly, she turns to her boyfriend and kisses him softly. '' Will you start the car for us?''

Brad nods his head knowing she has to talk to their daughters and hugs the four of them saying goodbye, Susan turns back to the four girls and reaches out softly hitting Heather’s arm. '' That was mean Heather Elizabeth Pierce!''

Heather yelps and rubs her arm. '' Hey!''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah it kinda was sis none of them can understand our native language, besides normally things like that would come out of my mouth!''

Susan sighs and looks at them. '' Are you girls okay with it if I ask him?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yes we will mama, he makes you happy and he spends most of the time at our house.''

'' Are you girls talking about Brad moving in?'' Santana asks finally putting the pieces together, Brittany looks down at her and nods her head smiling slightly.

'' Yeah that is why Heath spoke dutch, she just dropped that bomb on mom.''

Santana laughs and shakes her head. '' Yeah you are right babe, normally we expect things like that coming from you.''

'' B is rubbing off on me.'' Heather mumbles blushing.

'' Wanky but sure hope she is not.''

'' That’s what she said and hell no.'' Santana and Brittany mutter disgusted, Heather rolls her eyes and hits the both of them.

'' Oh fuck you, mind out of the gutter rabbits.''

Naya burst out laughing and covers her mouth snorting, Susan shakes her head chuckling and pulls the four of them in a hug. '' One I don’t even want to know where that nickname came from and two I am glad the both of you like him because I really love him, I also don’t want to let him wait any longer so enjoy your night and maybe I will ask him tonight.''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her cheek. '' Let us know what he said, enjoy your night mam and don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.''

'' So I can do everything?'' Susan asks smirking, she laughs as the four girls shudder and kisses their heads. '' You asked for it, see you girls tomorrow. Love you.''

'' Love you too.'' They mutter in unison, Heather watches her mother jump in the car and hits her sister as soon as Brad drove off.

'' That was a vision I didn’t needed bitch.''

'' You just cock blocked us in advance B, that was nasty.'' Naya mumbles shuddering again.

'' We are lesbians, that’s called cunt blocking.'' Santana deadpans leaning back against her girlfriend, Brittany laughs kissing her girlfriends cheek and turns to her sister and Naya.

'' Can’t help it that you girls immediately picture it before you, can we go home now please? My body is killing me.''

Heather bites her lip remembering the training her sister had hours before and sighs. '' Yeah we can, can you still drive?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah I can.'' She takes off her leather jacket and holds it out for her girlfriend smiling slightly as she looks at her frowning. '' It’s rather chilly outside and you are only wearing your uniform babe.''

'' You are only wearing a shirt babe.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany shrugs and kisses her cheek.

'' Don’t care, please put it on I don’t want you to get sick.'' She straddles her bike putting on her helmet as Santana puts on the jacket and holds out the helmet for her, she smiles as easily slides on it without her help and nods her head telling her sister that she can drive off.

She follows her sister down the street feeling her girlfriend shiver and speeds up driving right beside her, she overtakes her sister as they drive into their street and drives onto the drive way. She smiles as her girlfriend pushes the button to open the garage and drives inside, she takes off her helmet and takes her girlfriends as she holds it out for her.

She jumps off her bike and pulls her in a hug rubbing her hands up her back under her jacket feeling how cold she is. '' Go up and take a shower baby, I will come up with our bags soon.''

Santana nods her head and turns on her heels walking inside following her sister, Heather turns to her sister and smiles. '' Are you really okay that I gave mom our permission that Brad can move in?''

Brittany walks over to her and pulls her in a hug kissing her cheek. '' Yes I am sis he makes mom happy and I like hanging around him, he is a good guy.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and pulls out of the hug. '' I will go take a shower too, what are you girls doing tonight?''

'' Relax, we will do our homework tomorrow during our free period.'' Heather chuckles and nods her head in agreement, Brittany walks into the kitchen smiling as her sister jogs past her wishing her a good night and grabs two bottles of water.

She jogs up the stairs after locking up and walks into her room smiling as she hears the shower run, after quickly changing into a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top she falls face first into bed and groans as she feels her muscles protest.

She buries her face in her arms smiling as she hears her girlfriends voice drifting out of the shower and closes her eyes sighing softly sleep quickly taking over.

*** Translation: When will you ask him to move in with us mom?**


	31. Chapter 31

'' Sis you ready?!'' Heather yells standing at the bottom of the stairs, Brittany sighs putting on her leather jacket and grabs her wallet.

'' One minute!'' She quickly walks into her bathroom spraying on the perfume her girlfriend loves so much and slips on her shoes, she walks out of the room after making sure she has everything and jogs down the stairs.

Heather looks at her and chuckles. '' Damn you look hot sis.''

'' I still can’t believe we agreed to go to a party.'' Brittany mumbles, she looks at her sister and smiles slightly. '' You look amazing sis.''

Heather chuckles and takes her hand pulling her into the kitchen. '' Oh come on, it could be fun.''

'' Or it could suck.''

Susan laughs and looks at them. '' Cheer up a little honey, if it sucks you can drive home but it’s time to do typical teenage stuff. Just please don’t drink too much and..''

'' No drugs, we know mama.'' Brittany interrupts chuckling, she walks over to her and kisses her cheek. '' We will be careful.''

Susan nods her head and holds out her car keys. '' Don’t crash it!'' Brittany takes her key and smiles kissing her cheek.

'' We won’t mom, we gotta go.'' She walks over to Brad and hugs him. '' See you tomorrow.''

'' Call me if something is wrong, I will come and get you.'' Brad mumbles pulling out of the hug, Brittany smiles watching her sister hug him and nods her head.

'' We will.''

'' Come on sis!'' Heather yells running to the door, Brittany laughs following her sister out and closes the door behind her after yelling goodbye to her mother and Brad. She unlocks her mothers car and slides into the drivers seat moving the seat back, she chuckles as her sister slides in next to her practically jumping in her seat and pulls out of the driveway.

'' Are our girls already there?'' She asks curiously, Heather nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah Puck just wrote in the group that everyone is there and waiting for us.'' She glances at her sister as she parks her car near the house where the party is held and slides out of the car. '' You really okay with us going to a party, this will be your first party right?''

Brittany looks at her and laughs. '' Sis what exactly do you think what I was doing when you had your girl nights in the Netherlands?''

'' I don’t know, studying?''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles walking around the car, she wraps an arm around her shoulders and smirks. '' Nope I joined quite a few house parties and just crashed in one of the rooms because I couldn’t drive anymore.''

'' You serious?''

Brittany laughs walking up to the door and nods her head. '' Yeah, I think mom knew but she never mentioned it.''

'' I owe her ten bucks.''

'' Why?''

'' Because she told me that you were at parties and I told her you were learning we made a bet.'' Heather yells over the loud thumping music as they walk into the house, Brittany laughs and kisses her cheek.

'' Yeah mom won.'' She nods her head to the wall behind the couch and chuckles. '' There they are.'' As she sees her sister searching, she pulls her towards the group and let’s go off her hand as she nears her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around her from behind and kisses her shoulder. '' Hey gorgeous.'' She mumbles quickly as she feels her tense, Santana turns around in her arms and smiles.

'' Hey mi amor.'' Brittany pecks her on the lips and looks at the group over her shoulder.

'' Hey guys.''

'' Damn B, you look hot!'' Mercedes exclaims looking down at the black ripped skinny jeans, a blue tank top, her leather jacket open and blue and white air max 90.

Santana let’s her eyes wander down her girlfriends body and bites her lip. '' Yeah you do.''

'' You all do too Cedes.'' She looks down at her girlfriend biting her lip as she sees her wearing the red dress she loves and kisses her nose. '' You look absolutely stunning, my love.''

She chuckles as Puck pushes a bottle of beer in her hand and looks at him. '' Only drink for the night, I will be the DD of our group. Puck shakes his head and smiles.

'' I will be the DD too, you can’t drive the whole group home B.'' Brittany turns her head as she sees him glancing at a girl behind her and smiles as she sees Marley Rose one of the math tutors standing behind her leaning against the wall next to Madison McCarthy another math tutor, she turns back to Puck and raises an eyebrow. '' Marley?''

Puck nods his head and bites his lip. '' She’s cute.''

Brittany smiles slightly and pushes her beer in her sisters hand, she leans down kissing her girlfriends head and mutters. '' Be right back baby, gonna make sure Puck has a girl to dance with tonight.''

She turns around as her girlfriend nods her head and walks over to Marley ignoring Puck yelling for her, she taps her shoulder and smiles as she immediately turns to look at her. '' Hey, Marley right?''

Marley nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah, hey Brittany.'' Brittany glances at her group and smiles slightly as she sees Puck shaking his head, she leans closer to Marley as the music gets louder and points at her friends.

'' Would you like to join our group of friends and hang out with us?'' She turns to Madison and smiles. '' You are welcome to join us too.''

Madison raises an eyebrow and sighs, '' Where is the catch? You all are popular, why would you hang out with nerds?''

'' We all don’t care about reputation and we would like to have you join us instead of standing here all alone.'' She nods her head to the hockey players right next to them and sighs. '' I also don’t trust them.''

Marley glances at the hockey team and shrugs. '' Wouldn’t be the first time they ambush us.''

Brittany sighs as Madison nods her head in agreement and mentions her hand to her friends. '' You are more than welcome to join us, the hockey players know that they have to leave us alone.''

She steps back a little as they turn to each other talking quietly and reaches out smiling thankfully as her sister hands her the bottle of beer, she quickly takes a sip and glares at the hockey team as they call out to Marley.

She smiles as Marley turns to her and leans closer, Marley smiles and nods her head. '' Yeah we would like to join you.''

Brittany nods her head and steps back telling the girls to follow her, she walks back over to her friends wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind and looks at her friends nodding her head to the two girls. '' Guys, Marley and Madison would like to party with us that okay?''

Santana nods her head and smiles turning to both girls. '' You are more than welcome to join our little group.'' Marley smiles as the three other head cheerios nod their heads in agreement and shyly thanks them, Brittany turns to them and points at the boy they surely don’t know.

'' That is Blaine, Kurt’s boyfriend he goes to the Dalton Academy.''

'' Thank you for letting us join you, the hockey team was getting on my nerves by trying to get Marley to come over.''

'' Are they bothering the two of you too?'' Sam asks frowning, Brittany rolls her eyes as they nod their heads and reaches out pulling them out of the hockey players line of sight.

'' Sorry had to pull you out of their sight.'' Brittany yells over the music turning her mouth away from her girlfriends ear, Marley smiles thankfully and leans against the wall beside Puck as Madison leans against the wall beside Finn.

'' Thank you Brittany.''

'' You aren’t so mean as some students tell.'' Madison yells smiling slightly, Rachel laughs and shakes her head.

'' God please don’t believe any of those rumors about any of us, Britt dresses like a badass but she is a sweetheart.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah she may look like she gives no fucks but that is her act for school, she only had one fight and a few discussions at school because of them.'' She nods her head at the hockey team ''and because of her'' nodding her head to Kitty. '' With the team because they cornered us and with Kitty because that bitch tries to break her and Santana up.''

'' Why? You girls are like the cutest couple at school well together with Naya and Heather!'' Marley exclaims shocked.

'' Why thanks.'' Quinn mutters smirking as she pulls her girlfriend in her arms.

''No not like that, I mean..''

Brittany laughs and holds her hand up as she sees Marley getting flustered. '' Marley calm down, she is just messing with you.'' She looks around the group and sighs. '' Come on let’s go outside, I don’t want to keep yelling at each other and it’s smelling like the boys locker room in here.''

'' Hey!'' She laughs as the boys all look at her offended and winks, she smiles as Puck turns around walking outside and follows him nodding her head to Marley and Madison to walk in front of her and Santana.

Santana turns to her as the group all sit in a circle on the lawn and kisses her cheek. '' Think Puck and Finn will have the balls to ask them to dance?''

Brittany shakes her head and laughs. '' No but I will make sure that it will happen.'' She leads her over to the group and takes of her leather jacket, she sits down spreading her legs and places her jacket inbetween her legs smiling as her girlfriend sits down in front of her.

'' I need your help standing up later babe, I don’t think my dress will stay in place.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah no problem babe.''

Heather clears her throat and smiles sheepishly. '' I think we all need your help sis.''

Brittany laughs as she sees all the girls wearing tight dresses and nods her head. '' We will make sure, you won’t give someone a nightmare sis.''

'' Oh shut up, they will only have a nightmare if they ever see you in a dress.''

'' That will never happen.''

'' True I think I will have a nightmare when I ever see you in a dress.''

'' Like the nightmare you gave me when you dressed up like a dude from marvels for Halloween?''

'' Wolverine is one of the best!''

'' You looked like Freddy Kruger.''

'' Are they always like this?'' Madison asks laughing effectively interrupting their banter, Finn turns to her and nods his head smiling slightly.

'' Yeah you will get used to it.''

'' Freddy is the best tho!'' Madison mumbles smiling slightly, Brittany immediately points her finger at her and smiles.

'' I like her, can we keep her?''

Naya laughs as her sister rolls her eyes and shakes her head. '' She is not a dog B.''

'' I meant in our group of friends, with her we will have one vote for horror movies!''

Santana groans and leans back into her girlfriend smiling as she wraps her arms around her waist. '' You know that most of us girls don’t like those movies baby.''

'' Yeah but the boys and I are all here to protect you.''

'' Yeah and now you don’t need a blanket to cover up that you are playing footsie or holding hands San.'' Puck teases smirking.

'' How did you know?'' Both girls ask in unison looking up at him in shock, Puck laughs and shrugs.

'' I almost dropped on your lap on purpose because I knew you liked B and you didn’t move away during the movie, you also stayed surprisingly calm during it so I knew B distracted you.''

'' You sneaky little bastard.'' Brittany mumbles smiling slightly holding out her fist, Puck chuckles and fist bumps her. '' Thank you for that Puck, that was kinda the night everything changed.''

'' Really?'' Puck smiles as Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Awesome, one point or being your wing man!'' He stands up as he sees that everyone’s drinks are empty and turns to the boys and Brittany. '' Want to help me get a refill for the girls?''

Brittany nods her head and jumps up, she chuckles as she sees Mike and Sam stumble and walks over to them. '' Sit back down, we can do it alone.'' She turns to her girlfriend and smiles.

'' Babe wine or vodka with coke?''

'' How do you know my drink?'' She rolls her eyes as her girlfriend just raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' Vodka please.''

Brittany nods her head and asks her sister and Naya what they want to drink, she locks eyes with Puck as Heather tells her what she wants to drink and slides her eyes over to Marley silently telling him to ask her.

'' We don’t really drink except for coke with a little bit of Rum, we still have to walk home.''

Brittany looks up as she hears Marley’s answer and shakes her head. '' You can drink something stronger girls, Puck and I both don’t drink and are the DD’s we will bring the two of you home.''

'' You sure?'' Madison asks biting her lip, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah we won’t let you walk home in the middle of the night.''

'' That is really sweet of you all.'' Marley mumbles smiling, she looks up at Puck and shrugs. '' Surprise me.''

'' Yeah me too!'' Madison adds smiling brightly looking up at Finn, Brittany covers her laugh as she sees their shocked faces and clears her throat.

'' Come on boys.'' She walks into the kitchen and grabs a few red cups, she turns to Puck and Finn after mixing two drinks and holds it out for them.

'' When Madison asks just tell her that you thought she looked like a girl who likes a drink who is like her, sweet and beautiful like this drink.'' She turns to Puck and smiles slightly. '' And for Marley she likes a drink sweet but with a little spark like the one in her eyes.''

She mixes the rest of the drinks and grabs two bottles of coke for herself and for Puck, she gives them the bottles and nods her head to the door. '' Now go and make sure the group won’t hear you and start teasing you about being cheesy.''

She follows the boys out and smiles as she sees them crouching down beside the respective girls, she hands the girls their drinks and sits back down behind her girlfriend. Santana leans into her tilting her head up and smiles slightly. '' What did you tell them?''

'' That they had to explain why they chose that cocktail for them, something sweet and with beautiful colors for Madison and something with a little spark for Marley.''

'' Looks like it worked.'' Santana mumbles softly kissing the underside of her jaw, Brittany looks up and smiles as she sees both girls scooting closer to the boys.

'' Thank god.'' She looks down at her girlfriend and pecks her lips humming at the taste of vodka on her lips, Santana smiles slightly and holds her cup up. '' This is the perfect mix babe, how did you know?''

'' I tasted it on your lips when we came in.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling.

'' Yo group outside, you up for truth or dare and body shots?'' Someone slurs leaning out of the door looking at them, Brittany turns her head and shakes her head.

'' Nope, play it without us!''

'' I am ready to go dancing!'' Heather slurs giggling after downing her drink, Brittany chuckles as the girls all nod their heads just as tipsy and turns to the boys. '' You boys up for it?''

She laughs as Sam and Mike nod their heads with big smiles and stands up, after helping the girls up making sure that their dresses didn’t slide up she walks over to her girlfriend and stands in front of her. She reaches down hooking her hands under her armpits and swiftly pulls her up steadying her on her feet, Santana smiles and places a sloppy kiss on her cheek. '' Thank you, mi amor.''

Brittany smiles kissing her forehead hearing the slight slur in her voice and turns to Puck. '' This is gonna be fun.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and leads Marley inside smiling as she clings on his arm, Brittany laughs as Mike and Sam stumble over each other and reaches out steadying them. '' Easy boys.''

Finn laughs and places his cup down reaching out to help Sam inside, he turns to look at Brittany and smiles. '' I only had two drinks, I will skip more to make sure they won’t hurt themselves.''

Brittany smiles thankfully as she leads her girlfriend and Mike inside and nods her head to Tina. '' Go to your girlfriend Mike, she wants to dance with you.''

Mike nods his head and walks to his girlfriend spreading his arms. '' Babyyyy, let’s dance!''

'' God they are hammered, what did they drink?'' Brittany asks Finn as she leads her girlfriend on the dance floor smiling as she sees Puck and Marley dancing, Finn laughs dancing with Madison to the beat and shrugs.

'' I think they took some shots.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and laughs. '' Go dance Finn.'' She smiles as Finn dances off and chuckles as she sees their friends dancing drunkenly to the slow song that just started, she looks down at her girlfriend as she wraps her arms around her shoulders and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Santana looks up and smiles. '' You are really beautiful Britt-Britt.''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her softly. '' You are drunk, my love.'' Santana quickly shakes her head but stops as she starts feeling dizzy, she tightens her arms around her shoulders feeling her steadying her by tightening her hold around her waist and chuckles.

'' No not drunk, only tipsy.''

'' You staying at my house tonight?'' Brittany asks softly, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes! Sleeping apart for three days is more than enough!'' She mumbles pouting, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yes it was.'' She pecks her on the lips and smiles. '' But we had to help Brad move in and wanted to make him feel home first.''

'' I don’t like sleeping without you, my bed was cold and I missed your arms around me.'' Brittany frowns as she buries her face in her chest and feels tears slide down her skin, she turns her head searching for Puck and sees him dancing in the middle.

She sighs as her girlfriend sobs softly and leads her off the dance floor as another bass filled song comes on, she walks over to the wall and let’s her lean against it. She places her forearm against the wall above her head and pulls back cupping her girlfriends jaw, she wipes away her tears having heard of her weepy drunk moment and smiles. '' I missed you too my love, but we can cuddle tonight and the nights after.''

'' Promised?'' Santana asks in a small voice with tears in her eyes, Brittany nods her her head and kisses her nose.

'' I promise baby.''

Santana smiles brightly and cuddles into her nuzzling her face into her chest. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

Brittany chuckles feeling the vibrations of her voice against her skin and runs her hand through her hair, she leans down kissing her head and wraps her free arm around her waist. '' I love you too San.''

She turns her head as she sees movement in the corner of her eyes and groans as she sees Rick walking up to Marley and Puck, she pulls back a little ignoring her girlfriends whine and whistles loudly. '' You Rick, fuck off.''

'' Shut the fuck up Pierce!'' Brittany turns her head to the radio as the music gets paused and sees a hockey player standing near it, she growls as he shoves Puck out of the way and turns her head looking at her sister.

'' Sis come here please.'' She kisses her girlfriends head as her sister walks over to her pulling the rest of the girls with her and nods her head to the wall. '' Please stay here.'' She runs over to Puck as she sees Rick trying to grab Marley and slams her body into his tackling him to the ground, she turns her head pinning Rick’s arms above his head and looks at Puck. '' Bring her to the girls, Madison too.''

She jumps off of Rick as soon as Puck walks away with Marley and takes a step back as Rick jumps up, Rick charges at her growling as she dodges his tackle and stands back up turning around glaring at her. '' Fuck off Pierce, those girls are mine!''

'' Those girls have names and they belong to our group, so stay the fuck away from them!'' She dodges the beer bottle he throws in her direction and steps to the side as another player tries to drunkenly tackle her down, she kicks the back of his legs and walks over to Rick pinning him against the wall. '' I am sick of you trying to fuck every girl, if you want someone take Wilde she is willing!''

'' Fuck you Pierce!''

Brittany hears the slap before she feels it and quickly let’s go of Rick, she grabs her girlfriend around her waist as she tries to charge at Kitty yelling in Spanish and pushes her back to the girls. '' No babe!''

She turns to the group and sighs. '' We are leaving!''

Puck nods his head in agreement taking a hold of Sam and takes Marley’s hand in his own, Brittany sees Finn taking a hold of Mike and sees him take Madison’s hand leading her out of the house knowing Blaine and Kurt already left.

She wraps an arm around her girlfriend still preventing her from attacking Kitty and takes Naya’s hand knowing her sister and the girls will follow. She walks outside unlocking her mothers car and nods her head to it. '' Babe, Nay, Heath, Q, Rach get in.''

She watches them walk to the car and walks over to Puck’s van, she watches the group climb in and leans against the passenger door looking at Puck as he buckles Sam in. '' They are too drunk to go home, I don’t want them getting into fights with their parents. Just drive them to my house, I will warn mom.''

Puck nods his head and sighs. '' Good idea B.''

Brittany nods her head and turns on her heels, she sighs as Rick walks out with Kitty and tries to walk past them. '' Fuck off.''

'' Fuck you!'' Rick snarls grabbing the back of her jacket, Brittany bites back a groan as he kicks the back of her knees and braces her fall with her hands, she feels another slap and looks up at Kitty.

'' Now you feel big huh?''

'' Get off of her!'' Puck snarls running up to them pushing Kitty away, Brittany jumps up turning around as Rick gets distracted and stands next to Puck.

'' Go fuck that slut but leave our girls alone Rick!'' She dodges his fist as he tries to uppercut her and kicks him away, she turns to Kitty as she charges at her yelling loudly and sidesteps her. She chuckles as she growls and smirks. '' You really need to learn how to slap Wilde, if you want to leave a mark do it like.'' She quickly slaps her as she tries to hit her and watches her fall down holding her cheek. '' This.''

She sees Rick running to Puck and quickly kicks her leg out hitting him right in the ribs, she hears two cracks before he groans and walks over to him picking him up by the collar of his shirt. She slams him against the car right behind her and glares at him. '' Last warning! Leave them alone!''

She let’s go off him and looks at Puck. '' Let’s get out of here!'' She jogs to her mothers car knowing she locked it so the girls can’t get out and unlocks it, she jumps in the drivers sear watching Puck jump in his car and quickly starts it.

She steps on the gas as Puck drives off and quickly drives after him, clenching her jaw as she feels the anger still course through her body.

'' You okay B?'' Quinn asks concerned, Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and sees the girls looking at her. She pulls over knowing Puck will wait for them and turns in her seat so she can look at them, she reaches over taking her girlfriends hand in her own and squeezes it softly.

'' Yes I am, he only got one hit in.''

'' Wilde got two in.'' Santana growls out cupping her reddening cheek, Brittany turns to look at her and kisses the palm of her hand.

'' I am fine baby.'' She turns back to Quinn and sighs. '' You girls want to crash at our place?''

Quinn nods her head and sighs. '' Yes please, I will text Rachel’s dads.'' Brittany nods her head and turns back around after smiling reassuringly at her sister and Naya, she leans over the console kissing her girlfriend softly and pulls back locking eyes with her.

'' I am really okay babe.''

She drives off again and turns the radio on, she looks in the rear view mirror and smiles slightly. '' Heath are you sober enough to text mom that the group is crashing at our place?''

She turns her eyes back on the road as she nods her head and sighs softly, she let’s go off the gear stick and takes her girlfriends hand in her own intertwining their hands.

After a ten minute drive she parks her car behind Puck’s van and jumps out, she sees the house already dark and walks over to the van knowing the girls will follow. '' Our mom is already asleep, please try to be quiet.''

Puck nods his head and helps the group out of his van, Brittany catches Sam as he stumbles and sighs. '' Damn Sam, next time don’t do any shots.''

She gives her girlfriend the key and follows her inside supporting Sam as he leans against her with most of his weight, she follows her girlfriend up the stairs after shushing the group and pulls Sam into her room sitting him down on her desk chair. '' Looks like we will have a big sleep over, I will grab all air mattresses we have, you guys get changed Puck you know where to find my sweat pants.''

Puck nods his head placing Mike on her bed and walks over to her closet, Brittany quickly walks out of the room after pecking her girlfriend on the lips and grabs the mattresses and blankets her mom stored in the hallway closet. She walks back into her room and throws them on the floor, she turns to Marley and Madison and sighs softly. '' Sorry I know we told you that we would bring you home, I can still bring you if you want.''

Madison shakes her head and groans. '' My parents will kill me when they smell the alcohol.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head to her friends. '' Yeah their parents too that is why I decided to bring them all here, well you all can either crash in here or in Heath’s room.''

'' Mega sleep over! We will all sleep here sis!'' Heather cheers as soon as she closed the door, Brittany chuckles as everyone nod their heads in agreement and sighs.

'' Alright then.''

After blowing up all mattresses and changing into borrowed sleeping clothes, Brittany slips out of the room as soon as they all laid down and jogs down the stairs. After grabbing three buckets and a few bottles of water, she runs back up the stairs and walks back into her room softly apologizing as she hits Puck’s leg with the door.

Puck chuckles and shakes his head. '' Nothing happened B.''

Brittany walks over to the two drunk boys and places a bucket next to them, she places the bottle of water and two Tylenol's next to it and walks over to her bed chuckling as she sees her girlfriend, sister, Naya, Quinn and Rachel cuddled up fast asleep under her blanket.

She sits down on the edge and looks at Puck smiling as she sees Marley laying on a mattress near him together with Madison. '' You okay Puck?''

'' Too much action for a fun night, how is your cheek?''

Brittany laughs and shrugs. '' Not the first time I got slapped.'' She slides under her blanket as she feels her girlfriend reach for her and turns on her left side smiling as her girlfriend immediately slides closer burying her head in her chest with a content sigh.

'' Good night B.'' Puck mumbles softly pushing Finn away as he rolls over closer towards him, Brittany smiles and reaches behind her turning of the bedside lamp.

'' Good night Puck.''


	32. Chapter 32

**One of the longest chapters I wrote for this story, 6.840 words, I hope you all like it.**

'' Hey teens! Enjoying your hangover?'' Susan yells as she walks into her daughters room after knocking, she burst out laughing as everyone except Brittany, Puck and Finn cover their heads with a pillow and glances at Maribel smirking. '' Looks like they enjoyed last night.''

'' Where are my granddaughters?!'' A voice from downstairs yells

'' Abuela?!'' Santana and Naya yell simultaniously shooting up in a sitting position groaning as their heads start pounding, Brittany bites her lip in amusement as they groan and turns around looking at her mom.

'' That was mean mom.''

'' How are you not hangover like they are?'' Susan asks curiously nodding her head to the whining teens, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' Puck and I were the DD’s, Finn only had two drinks and the rest well I think you can see how much they drank.''

'' Mom what is abuela doing here?'' Santana asks groaning as she cuddles into her girlfriend burying her face in her back, Maribel chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

'' To celebrate your birthday?''

Brittany turns around in her girlfriends arms as she tenses and kisses her head chuckling. '' Happy birthday, my love.''

'' We will wait downstairs, please get dressed.'' Susan mumbles smiling slightly closing the door behind her.

'' Happy birthday girls!'' Quinn squeals loudly throwing herself over Heather tackling her best friends in a hug, Brittany yelps as she accidentally pushes her off the bed and groans as she falls on the ground beside her bed.

'' Fuck Q!''

Puck covers his mouth as he burst out laughing and watches his friends shoot up in a sitting position at the crash they hear groaning at the quick movement they just made and the girls in bed freeze looking at each other in shock, Quinn moves to the edge of the bed after kissing her best friends cheeks and peaks over it smiling sheepishly. '' Oops, sorry B.''

'' Fuck you.'' Brittany mumbles slowly sitting up, She grabs Quinn’s hand and pulls her down smirking as she squeals. She turns on her side and runs her fingers over her sides chuckling as she starts squeaking.

'' No B, Stop!'' Quinn yells laughing loudly, Puck chuckles watching both blondes laughing and stands up walking over to the bed. He sits down on the edge and leans down kissing Santana and Naya’s cheeks.

'' Happy birthday girls.''

'' Thank you Puck.'' Naya mutters tiredly smiling as her girlfriend tightens her hold around her, Santana chuckles and turns on her side as she hears Quinn still laughing loudly. She hugs her sister and kisses her cheek.

'' feliz cumpleaños Hermana.''

'' Mh feliz cumpleaños San.'' Naya mumbles softly smiling as she pulls her sister in a hug, Puck stands up and looks at the group.

'' Alright guys get dressed! We all know Abuela Lopez and she hates waiting.''

'' Shit abuela is here.'' Naya mutters falling back into her girlfriends embrace, Santana nods her head in agreement and moves to the edge looking at her girlfriend as she hears the two girls beside the bed quiet down.

She smiles slightly as she sees her worrying her bottom lip inbetween her teeth as Quinn catches her breath and clears her throat locking eyes with her. '' She will like you baby, calm down.''

Brittany bites her lip and stands up pulling Quinn with her. '' I hope so.'' She turns to the group and chuckles. '' Good morning.''

Heather groans and slowly slides out of bed. '' Remember me to do the same to mom as soon as she goes out with Mario and Maribel.''

Brittany laughs nodding her head and walks over to Marley and Madison. '' Good morning girls.''

'' Good morning.'' Marley mumbles tiredly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Madison sighs and sits up yawning.

'' We will quickly freshen up and leave so you can start celebrating your birthday.'' She mumbles looking at the two Latina’s as they walk over to them, Naya shakes her head and smiles.

'' You are more than welcome to stay, we enjoyed hanging out with you last night and now we can hang out sober too.''

Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend nods her head in agreement and holds her hand out for both girls, she pulls them up and nods her head to her bathroom. '' You can freshen up first.''

''  The rest of the girls can take Heath’s room and the boys can take the guest room. '' 

S he grabs clothes as soon as they all nodded their heads and smiles as her girlfriend grabs  some of her clothes out of the drawer she cleared out for her.

After they all freshened up and got dressed Brittany walks back to her room knocking on the door and smiles as Marley opens the door for her.  ''  Hey you girls ready? ''  She slips inside as they nod their heads and quickly crouches down in front of her bed pulling a few wrapped up gifts out, she stands back up and turns to the girls.  ''  Come on the group is already downstairs. ''

She leads them down the stairs and walks through the kitchen into the backyard dropping the gifts on a table next to the radio, she smiles as Puck and Finn immediately call both girls over and watches them walk to them with small smiles.

Santana pulls out of her grandma’s embrace and turns to her girlfriend calling her over,  she intertwines their hands as soon as she is near her and turns back to her abuela.  ''  Abuela this is Brittany my girlfriend, Britt this is mi abuela. ''

B rittany holds out her hand and smiles.  ''  Nice to meet you Mrs Lopez. ''

A lma Lopez clicks her tongue pushing her hand down and pulls the girl in a hug.  ''  I don’t shake hands with  the girls that make my granddaughters smile so brightly , it’s nice to meet you too Brittany and please call me Alma. ''

Brittany hugs her back after tensing for a moment and smiles slightly. '' Okay Alma.''

A lma pulls out of the hug and walks over to her son, Santana chuckles as her girlfriend turns to her and shrugs.  ''  Told you that she would like you babe. ''

B rittany nods her head and pulls her closer kissing her forehead.  ''  Mh you were right my love. ''  She pulls out of the hug and walks over to the only empty chair next to Alma, she sits down pulling her girlfriend in her lap and thanks her mother as she places a cup of coffee in front of her.

'' You guys want to introduce us to the two new girls?'' Mario asks curiously as he sees Puck and Finn talking to two teenagers, Brittany chuckles putting her cup down and nods her head to both girls.

'' That are Marley Rose and Madison McCarthy they are also seniors and we asked them to join our group yesterday because they were standing alone and the hockey team was bothering them.''

'' Yeah they tutored me in Math and we found out that they fit quite perfectly in our group.'' Kurt mumbles smiling at both of the girls as he cuddles into his boyfriend, Susan nods her head and smiles.

'' Nice to meet you girls I am Susan the mother of Britt and Heath, this is my boyfriend Brad and the two crazies next to me are San and Nay’s parents Mario and Maribel.''

'' We are not crazy Pierce.'' Mario says smirking.

'' I beg to differ.'' Brittany mumbles rolling her eyes

'' Shut up Brittany.''

'' Mijo!'' Alma scolds chuckling, Mario turns to her and chuckles.

'' She called me crazy mami and she always teases us.''

'' We tease you?'' Brittany asks incrediously, she sits back after taking a sip of her coffee and chuckles. '' The four of you always tease us!''

'' You deserve it.''

'' Hey leave me out of this.'' Susan and Brad mutter in unison

'' She is right tho, the four of you teased the boys and Britt about their killer training yesterday and you always tease us when Sue was bitchy again.'' Santana says shrugging

'' Be glad it’s your birthday Santana.''

Santana turns to Susan and smiles cheekily. '' Oh I am mama P'' She blushes as everyone turns to her and as her girlfriend chokes on her sip of coffee and smiles nervously. '' Shit did I say that out loud?''

Heather reaches over patting her sisters back as she coughs and chuckles. '' Yea you did San.''

Susan stands up and walks over to her, she leans over her daughter pulling the Latina in a hug and kisses her cheek. '' Even though you surprised the hell outta me, I am glad you feel like that because I see the both of you as my bonus daughters too.''

'' Mom, air.'' Brittany breaths out trying to move her head out of her girlfriends hair, Susan chuckles and steps to the side pulling Santana and Naya up. She pulls the both of them in a hug and kisses their heads.

'' I love you girls and happy birthday.''

'' Thank you mama P'' Naya mumbles smiling slightly kissing her cheek, she turns her head as she hears her girlfriend chuckle and laughs as she watches Brittany trying to take a hair out of her mouth. '' One of the cons of being a lesbian huh B.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' That and the tingling feeling in my arm when San falls asleep on top of it.''

Naya laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Oh yeah, that feeling really sucks.''

Alma looks at the group of teenagers and smiles. '' I know almost everyone but are you.'' She points at the two blondes beside her and then to Marley and Madison. '' Going to McKinley high too?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we all met each other there.'' Santana sits back down in her girlfriends lap and turns to her grandmother smiling slightly.

'' The group met the girls during Bio and sports.''

'' And you?''

Santana chuckles and bites her lip shrugging. '' Heath and I clicked during cheerios and when she started dating Nay, B and I clicked after she started tutoring me.''

'' Yeah the two of you started to hang out alone a lot more after she started tutoring you.'' Naya mentions smiling at her sister.

'' When did the two of you fall in love?'' Alma asks curiously looking at both of her granddaughters.

'' Love at first sight.'' They both mumble cuddling into their girlfriends, Naya chuckles and nudges her sister with her foot. ''San needed a little bit to warm up to the new girls, but we all saw that she was smitten.''

Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around her girlfriend kissing her head. '' Yeah you were a little bit cold at first babe.''

'' I already apologized because of it.'' Santana mumbles blushing, Brittany chuckles and looks down at her.

'' Yeah and I told you that there is no reason to apologize babe.''

Alma looks at them smiling and turns to her son and daughter in law. '' I can see what you mean, she looks down at Santanita with a look of pure love and fierce protection I can see the love in Heather’s eyes too.''

'' Britt and the boys are the protectors of the group.'' Maribel says smiling slightly, Susan turns to her daughter and raises an eyebrow.

'' Speaking of protectors, are you trying to hide a bruise honey?''

'' What? No!'' She rolls her eyes as her mother just looks at her and sighs. '' Maybe.''

'' Yeah I noticed the mark under your make-up too, what happened?'' Maribel asks concerned, Brittany sighs and shrugs.

'' Just the hockey team and Kitty again.''

'' Are you all having trouble at school?'' Alma asks curiously

Quinn looks at the group and sighs as she sees them all glaring at the ground, she turns to the five adults and bites her lip. '' The hockey team tried to grab Marley yesterday so Brittany intercepted them and got us out of there before they could hurt any of us, we were too drunk to defend ourselves so she locked us into Susan’s car and defended herself when the captain of the hockey team and one of our cheerios ran out.''

Puck helped her but that cheerio bitch got two slaps in that is why her cheek is red and I don’t really remember if he hurt her too, Brittany immediately shakes her head and sighs. '' Not really well nothing I couldn’t take, only one kick in my stomach but thank god he didn’t hit my piercing.''

Susan sighs running a hand through her hair and looks at them. '' Talking with the principal still doesn’t help right?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' No and we try to not cross their paths, Mrs Holiday is always there so if something happens she told us to grab her and Mr Schue kicked Kitty out of glee.''

'' Only a few more months and we will be getting out of there.'' Rachel mutters relieved.

'' What about the other girls flirting with you?'' Mario asks curiously turning to the taller blonde, Heather chuckles and pats her sisters hand that is placed on Santana’s back.

'' After she made clear that no girl compares to her girlfriend and that she is not interested in anyone accept for San they backed off, well everyone accept for Kitty but B almost flipped out yesterday after she called Santana ugly so I hope she will back off now.''

'' Yeah I don’t think I will hold the tiger back next time.'' Mercedes mumbles sighing.

Maribel turns to her mother in law and chuckles. '' Tiger is like Snixx mami.''

Alma nods her head and turns to the blonde girl sitting next to her. '' Do you have really so much girls flirting with you.''

Santana nods her head and sits up sighing. '' Yeah because she looks badass with her leather jacket, tattoos and piercings abuela, dating one of the star players on the football team just boosts some girls popularity.''

'' What they don’t see is that it’s all just an act and that she is a big softy.'' Quinn adds, Naya nods her head in agreement and sighs.

'' Everyone tried because it would boost their popularity but after Brittany turned all of them down and started dating San it didn’t sit well with some of them because San’s already popular, most students just look at the beauty of someone and don’t care about the characters.''

'' But B showed them that she would never leave Santana and ignored everyone but us at the beginning.'' Rachel adds shrugging.

'' Really?'' Alma asks curiously, Brittany turns to look at her and nods her head smiling slightly.

'' Yeah also it was definitely love at first sight even if San was a little cold at first and everyone else was just uninteresting.''

'' Do you get into fights often?'' Alma asks curiously, Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

'' No I mostly ignore them except for when they hurt San by being insulting or try to hurt her physically, the group had to hold me back a few times but only because I wanted to defend my girlfriend or friends. I will never start a fight without a reason, I only ever get really angry when they touch my girlfriend, family or friends.''

Alma nods her head and smiles. '' Well thank you.'' She chuckles as she looks at her in shock and shrugs. '' Knowing you will defend both of my granddaughters calms me down and I can see that they have a huge group of friends and two loving girlfriends who will do anything to make them happy.''

'' We sure will Alma.'' Heather mumbles smiling down at her girlfriend.

Madison clears her throat and looks at the group sighing softly. '' We don’t know how to thank you all for keeping us away from the hockey team yesterday, but yeah thank you.''

Brittany looks up pulling her girlfriend back into her body and smiles. '' No thank you needed girls, if they ever bother you again just give us a yell and we will talk with Mrs Holiday.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and looks at them. '' The two of you are more than welcome to join our group during lunch.''

'' Yeah you are more than welcome in our group girls, we liked hanging out with you yesterday and we also like that the two of you stayed here to hang out with us today.'' Mercedes adds smiling brightly.

'' If you want you can also join glee club it’s just us there and it’s fun to sing and dance with friends, everyone at school talks about us being arrogant and accepting no one into our group but that’s not true. We just ignored most of them because we knew they would cause problems within our group and that is something we don’t want, we all got much closer during our junior year and we are all happy to see new friends come into our little group.'' Rachel explains smiling at the two new girls.

Puck nods his head and chuckles. '' There will be more girls than boys but we are all okay with it, we sometimes split up too and have a girls and boys nights so we.'' He mentions his hand to the boys and Britt. '' Can game and the girls can have a spa day or something and most weekends we either sit around here or at the Lopez house and hang out.''

'' We are more family then friends and watching our kids friend group grow always makes us happy.'' Susan adds smiling at both girls.

Marley smiles and nods her head. '' Yeah we can see the bond between all of you.'' She turns to Rachel and chuckles. '' We also don’t listen to any rumors because we know most of them aren’t true, but we would be happy to join glee and join the group if it’s really okay with all of you.''

'' We have a warbler in our group, so yeah we are more than okay with the two of you joining our group too more New Directions are good to beat Dalton’s asses.'' Brittany mumbles smirking as she glances at Blaine.

'' Hey!''

'' You know we like you Bowtie, but you are going down at Nationals.''

Everyone burst out laughing at the nickname Brittany gave Blaine and shake their heads, Santana chuckles and kisses her cheek. '' Be nice, mi amor.''

'' That was nice babe.'' Brittany mutters smirking, Mario chuckles and stands up smiling slightly.

'' Alright I think it’s time for me to throw the BBQ on, you all didn’t have any breakfast yet.'' He smiles as Brad walks over to him and turns around walking to Brad’s BBQ.

''  Can we start a campfire too? ''  Naya asks smiling, Susan nods her head and turns to Brittany raising an eyebrow.

Brittany laughs and nods her head tapping her girlfriends thigh. '' Yes I will fire up the campfire mom.'' She jumps up as her girlfriend slides off of her lap and takes of her shirt wearing a bikini top under it, she tightens the cords of the board shorts she wears and walks over to the wood in the corner. '' Yo Puck, can you give me a hand?''

She smiles as he immediately jumps up jogging towards her and crouches down stapling wood into her arms, she turns her head looking at Puck as he does the same and raises an eyebrow. '' You really like Marley, don’t ya?''

Puck nods his head and sighs glancing over at the girl sitting at the table talking to their friends. '' Yeah but I am scared she doesn’t like me B, you know the rumors going around about me.''

'' Hey stop that, they already told us that they don’t listen to any rumors. You will never know how she feels if you don’t try it Noah, but judging the looks she is giving you when you don’t look I am almost hundred percents sure that she like you too.'' She looks over at both girls as they walks to the fire pit Brad brought with him from his apartment and crouches down turning back to Puck smiling slightly. '' Madison likes Finn and I am sure he likes her too.''

Puck nods his head and sighs. '' Yeah we talk about them sometimes, they both tutored us during our first year of high school and well let’s just say that we have a crush on them since then.''

Brittany shakes her head placing the logs into the pit and turns to him before grabbing more logs. '' Than it’s time to do it, you waited till senior year Puck. Just ask her, if she says no you can still stay friends but I am sure she will say yes.''

She turns back to the fire pit as he pulls his shirt off and places the last logs into the pit, she pulls the lighter she grabbed out of the kitchen out of her pocket and lights the fire pit up. She turns to Puck and smiles slightly. '' Quick dive before going back to the group?''

Puck nods his head and crouches down next to her, Brittany chuckles slowly counting down and sprints towards the pool diving in smiling as Puck almost immediately jumps in after her. They both swim to the other end of the pool and grab onto the edge easily pulling themselves up, Brittany runs a hand through her wet hair and walks over to her girlfriend smirking. She leans over the back of her chair and hugs her chuckling as she squeals pulling out of the hug. '' Get off of me babe, you are too wet.''

Brittany sucks in her lips swallowing the comment laying on the tip of her tongue down and smirks kissing the side of her head, she walks around the chair and drops down in her lap chuckling as she groans. '' You loooove me.''

'' You sure?''

'' Yep otherwise, my ass would kiss the ground right now.''

'' It can still happen.''

'' You wouldn’t do that.''

'' You really sure about that mi amor?''

'' Pretty sure baby, you would never let me drop.''

'' Well not on the hard ground.''

'' You will never drop me anywhere baby, no matter how hard or soft the ground is.''

Susan’s eyes widen as she sees Santana swiftly stand up holding her girlfriend bridal style and turns to Maribel. '' How the hell?'' She turns back to both girls as she sees the same shock on her friends face and laughs as her daughter squeals as soon as Santana drops her in the pool.

Heather burst out laughing as Santana runs back to the table and shakes high fives her. '' Damn San, where did you get that strength?''

'' Always had it, just never had to use it.''

She jumps as her girlfriend hugs her from behind and groans. '' Get off of me babe, you are making me wet.''

Susan laughs watching her daughter bite her lip to keep the dirty jokes inside and shakes her head. '' Mind out of the gutter honey!''

'' You know that I get that from you right?'' Brittany asks as she watches her mother laugh at her, Susan immediately stops laughing and frowns.

'' No you don’t, I never think dirty.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' Oh really?''

'' Yes really.''

Brittany takes her girlfriends hand in her own and walks back to their chair, she pushes her girlfriend down and sits on her lap pecking her on the lips as she wraps her arms around her waist. She turns to her mother and smirks. '' Alright riddle time mom.''

'' Bring it honey.''

Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around her girlfriends shoulders quickly shooting Alma a wink as Santana softly tells her to not take it too seriously, she turns to her mother and smirks. '' What gets longer if pulled, fits snugly between breasts, slides neatly into a hole, chokes people when used incorrectly, and works well when jerked?''

'' Brittany Susan Pierce!'' Susan exclaims looking at her daughter in shock as the teens start laughing, Brittany chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

'' What? Just answer it mama.''

'' A penis.'' Susan mutters blushing, Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

'' Told you that you are dirty minded mama, I meant a seat belt.''

Brad laughs walking up to his girlfriend and kisses her head placing hamburgers on the table. '' Oh you fell for that one baby.''

'' Like you didn’t think of that.'' Susan mumbles blushing, Brad shakes his head and laughs.

'' No not really, I am not dirty minded babe.''

'' Really?'' The three Pierces ask in unison, Heather turns to her sister as he nods his head and smirks.

'' You got another one sis?''

B rittany laughs and nods her head.  ''  Brad,  I start with a “p” and ends with “o-r-n,” and I’m a major player in the film industry. What am I?

'' Porn!'' Mario and Brad call out in unison

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head. '' Nope, popcorn.''

'' Fuck.''

'' Yeah not dirty minded at all babe.'' Susan mumbles as everyone burst out laughing, Santana buries her face in her girlfriends back laughing loudly and shakes her head.

''  Best part of it is that they both yelled  it with so much confidence, because they thought they were right . ''

Alma laughs and shakes her head clicking her tongue. '' You really fell for that one mijo.'' Mario rolls his eyes and places the rest of the food down on the table.

'' Oh be quiet mami.'' He turns to the group and fake glares at the teens. '' Shut up and eat teens.'' Brittany smiles leaning forward grabbing two burgers and hands her girlfriend her plate.

'' Want to swap places babe?''

Santana shakes her head and smirks placing her plate on her girlfriends lap as she moves so she is sitting sideways on her lap. '' Nope this is perfect mi amor.''

After everyone ate in silence and cleared the table up, the group moves to the campfire and sit down. Brittany and Heather stand up after everyone gave the birthday girls their gifts and walks over to the table, Brittany grabs the gifts she bought for the girls and turns to her sister. '' Want to go first?''

Heather shrugs and chuckles. '' Yeah sure.'' She turns around walking over to her girlfriend and her sister and crouches down in front of them smiling as her sister follows her lead, she holds out the two wrapped up gifts to the girls and smiles. '' Happy birthday babe.'' She turns to Santana and smiles slightly. '' And happy birthday San.''

Brittany smiles as her sister leans into her and turns her head kissing her forehead. '' They will love it sis.'' They both watch Naya open her gift first and smile as she gasps seeing the photo album, Heather looks at her girlfriend and smiles.

'' I know you love having pictures to remind yourself of the beautiful days we had together, with our family and with our friends. So I asked B to design something and filled it with pictures of every memorable moment during the almost two years we know each other, there is still enough space for pictures you can add yourself and.'' She stops as she opens the book and smiles slightly as she takes the necklace that she hid behind the hard cover, Naya looks down at the necklace and gasps softly looking up at her girlfriend. Heather nods her head and smiles slightly. '' I knew you wanted that necklace the second you laid your eyes on it.''

'' What does the sound wave mean baby?'' Naya asks softly, running her thumb over the engraved heart in the middle of the infinity symbol.

'' That are the waves showing when I tell you that I love you.''

Naya reaches forward as everyone coos and pulls her girlfriend kissing her lovingly as tears drip down her cheek, Brittany smiles watching them and turns to her girlfriend she holds out an envelope and bites her lip. '' They will take a while to get back to us so I will continue.'' She smiles as her girlfriend takes the envelope from her with a soft chuckle and watches her open it.

Santana takes the card out first and opens it smiling as she sees her girlfriends beautiful cursive handwriting, she gulps as she reads the text and sniffles softly.

_Hey my love,_

_You are the only one with the password to my heart. I want you to make good use of it because I don’t want someone else in my life. I want to be the reasons for your smiles and not for your pains.  
We might be busy chasing our different dreams, but one of my goals is having you in my life forever. You are the one that rocks my world, and I can’t wait for us to start our future together.  
Having you is a dream coming to reality because my life has felt a different wave ever since.  
My love for you will never wear out because it only gets stronger as days go by._

_I love you Santana Lopez, proudly so._

Brittany leans forward wiping away her tears and kisses her softly, she pulls away before she can deepen the kiss and takes the envelope she placed beside her. She pulls two small cards out and holds it up for her girlfriend, she locks eyes with her and smiles slightly. '' You support me in following my dream and encourages me to show the world my art, I want to support you in reaching your dreams too so I talked to Kelly knowing she has contacts with people in the music and culinary worlds.''

She leans back slightly and places the two cards with a date and time on it in her hands. '' I called a recording studio and made an appointment for you to record a few songs to look if you like the feeling and I also called one of the bestbakery’s in New York and asked them if it is a possibility to join them during the preparing for a few days so you can compare both and decide what you want to do in the future.''

She ignores the soft gasps around her and looks into her girlfriends tear filled eyes, she squeezing her hands softly and smiles. '' You deserve the best Santana and I will do my best to help you reach your dreams, I will be by your side every step you take and I will join you during that week in New York. It is during the time one of Kelly’s expos is but I already cleared it with her that she will run my stand so I can be with you, you stood by my side during my first expo so I will be by your side when you search for the one thing you love to do most.''

She runs her piercing over her bottom lip and wipes away her girlfriends tears. '' If your dream is to record songs and show everyone on earth your beautiful voice, I will support you and give you inspirations for new songs, be your number one fan and help you write. If you want to open a bakery and show everyone how good you can bake, I might get fat.'' She smiles as everyone chuckles and shrugs. '' But I will be there to try everything and give you my opinion probably always saying I love it because everything you baked before was amazing, I will be there along the way because I want to see you live your dream baby. Just like you showed me that painting is something I can see myself doing my whole life.''

Santana bites her lip sniffling softly and pulls her girlfriend closer by their joined hands, she throws her arms around her shoulders and buries her face in her neck. '' God you made me cry, you are so perfect Brittany Susan Pierce.''

'' Far from, but for you I try to be because you deserve everything and more.'' Brittany mumbles softly kisses the side of her head, Santana pulls back and kisses her softly.

'' Thank you baby I would love to get some insight of both worlds and you made it possible, but I don’t want you skipping the expo because of me.''

Brittany chuckles and cups her cheek.  ''  Baby you skipped cheerio training for me and sat through a four hour lectur e from Sue telling you to never skip cheerios again, Kelly  i s more than okay with taking over my stand because she knows that you support me too. ''

Santana looks down at the cards in her hand and smiles shrugging. '' It was worth it and this is really the best gift ever baby, thank you.''

B rittany smiles and reaches behind her grabbing the small wrapped up package.  ''  That is not everything you get today though. ''  She holds out the small box for her girlfriend and bites her lip smiling slightly. ''  This is your real gift. ''

S antana unwraps the package and opens it, she smiles brightly as she sees the newest Demi Lovato CD and takes it out.  ''  Awesome! ''  She looks at the songs on the back of the cover and smiles brightly as she sees all of her favorite songs on it.  ''  Thank you so much baby. ''

'' Babe?''

'' Mh?'' Santana asks softly looking back up at her girlfriend, Brittany nods her head at the box and smiles slightly.

'' That’s not all.''

Santana looks down and sees another envelope in the box, she takes it out and rips it open. She gasps loudly as she sees two tickets to the first concert Demi gives after her come back and looks up at her girlfriend in shock. '' No way!''

Brittany chuckles and pulls two small cards out of her pocket leaving two others still in her pocket, she holds them up and smirks showing her girlfriend the V.I.P cards. '' Want to meet your idol?''

She laughs as her girlfriend squeals loudly tackling her in a hug and wraps her arms around her waist slowly standing up. Santana kisses her cheek and smiles brightly with tears in her eyes. '' Are you serious?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I know you wanted to watch her live so I made sure to score some tickets, when I saw that there were still V.i.p’s free I immediately booked them too.''

'' This is too much though.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany shakes her head and cups her cheek.

'' No it isn’t baby, believe me you deserve so much more.''

Naya looks at her sister and smiles as she sees the bright happy smile on her face. '' We sure found ourselves perfect girlfriends hermana.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' That we did Nay, god I never expected this all for my birthday.''

Heather stands up smiling slightly and holds out another envelope for her. '' That’s not all though.'' Brittany steps back as her sister gives Santana her gift and walks over to Naya, she sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek.

'' You really think that I would forget you Nay?''

'' Are you serious Heath?'' Brittany chuckles looking up at her girlfriend and sees her sister nodding her head, Heather turns her head looking at her sister and turns back to Santana.

'' B told me what she planned for you, so I thought that a spa day before that would be perfect. I know B won’t join you but maybe you can take Nay with you and make it a sisters day.''

'' That sounds perfect, thank you Heath.'' Santana mumbles softly hugging her.

Brittany turns to Naya and smiles slightly, she hold out an envelope and stands up walking over to her sister. She watches Naya rip it open and wraps her arm around her sisters waist, Naya looks up gasping as she sees tickets to Demi’s show too and looks up at Brittany.

Brittany smiles and pulls the other two cards out of her pocket holding it up. '' Heath and I laid together for this gift and decided to make it a siblings weekend, we are going to college soon meaning we won’t be together all the time so we both want to enjoy the time we still have together.''

'' So thoughtful.'' Santana breaths out smiling brightly, she watches her sister tackle both blondes in a hug and quickly joins them as Heather calls her over.

Brittany kisses Naya’s cheek and looks down at her with a small smile.  ''  I also thought long and hard for another gift for you but couldn’t come up with something, so if you want I will paint your room just the way you want it. ''

N aya looks up at her and smiles slightly.  ''  Can I hold on to that till your sister and I moved into an apartment near our colleges? ''  Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Of course.''

Heather looks at her sister and chuckles.  ''  Sis? ''  She smirks as she looks at her and makes a swap ping motion with her hand, Brittany laughs and  steps back twirling around her sister. She wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist and sweeps her up in a hug smiling as she squeals,  she looks up at her as she wraps her  legs around her waist and winks.  ''  Hi beautiful. ''

S he chuckles as she blushes and turns them around easily sitting down still keeping a hold on her, Santana moves so she is sitting sideways on her lap and cuddles into her after pecking her on the lips.  ''  Best birthday ever. ''

'' Mh I have to agree with you hermana.'' Naya mumbles as she cuddles into her girlfriend, Brittany smiles and holds her hand out for her sister smiling as she low fives her.

'' I would say, mission accomplished sis.''

Heather chuckles and nods her head in agreement. '' Hell yeah.''

'' Well now I am one hundred percent sure that I don’t have to worry about my granddaughters. '' Alma smiles at the four teens in front of her turn to look at her and shrugs. '' The two of you have a big group of friends who will support you but most importantly, you have two girls who will help you reach your dreams and who will be by your side through the good and the bad time. I do expect a invitation to your wedding tho.''

'' Abuela!'' Naya exclaims blushing, Santana bites her lip and looks at her grandmother still cuddled into her girlfriends arms.

'' It’s a little bit too early for that abuela.''

'' You will definitely get an invitation Alma.'' Brittany says smiling as her sister nods her head in agreement, Heather chuckles as both of their girlfriends turn to them in shock and shrugs taking her girlfriend hand in her own. She runs her finger over her promise ring and looks at her smiling.

'' We made the both of you a promise, we Pierces don’t break promises.''

'' Yes it is still early but that doesn’t mean that it will never happen, I am not planning on letting you go babe.'' Brittany explains shrugging.

'' God the two of you made my daughters sappy, I love it.'' Susan mumbles smirking, she burst out laughing as they both bury their heads in their girlfriends hair blushing and looks at her two bonus daughters. '' I am glad they both met you, they can finally live their lives like they are supposed to do and be happy. Thank you for making them happy.''

'' Oh no thank you needed mama P, we will always try to make them happy.'' Naya says smiling brightly.

Santana nods her head in agreement and turns her head kissing her girlfriends cheek. '' Yeah we will.''

Brittany looks up at her and smiles as she leans their foreheads together. '' I love you.''

'' I love you too, Britt-Britt. Proudly so.''


	33. Chapter 33

'' Babe!''

'' Brittany!''

'' B!''

'' Pierce!'' Santana, their family, friends and coach Beiste yell in terror as they watch the blonde collide with the goalpost losing her helmet in progress after getting tackled, right after sprinting across the field scoring a touchdown during the final game of the year.

Puck immediately takes off in a sprint towards his best friend as she sees her laying on the ground not moving and drops on his knees beside her, he turns her on her back as the referee blows his whistle and turns to Beiste calling the medic team over as he sees that she is unconscious and bleeding.

Santana struggles against the male cheerios holding the four of them back and growls. '' Let us go.''

'' No, coach orders!''

'' I don’t give a flying fuck about what she says!'' She stomps down on his foot and pulls herself free as he let’s go of her yelping, she grabs Heather’s hand and sprints out onto the field ignoring their coach knowing her sister and Quinn will follow.

She let’s go of Heather as she watches Puck take off his jersey and drops down on her knees beside her girlfriend biting her lip as she sees her bleeding a lot, she holds Puck back as he tries to push the jersey against the wound and sighs. '' Your jersey is full of dirt Puck, that will only burn and infect the wound.'' She glances at the girls and sees Sam, Mike and Finn joining them. '' Guys please make a wall and look away, you too Puck and give me your jersey please.''

She takes Puck’s jersey as he holds it out for her and quickly takes off her top as they protect her from the onlooking students and fans, she puts on Puck’s jersey and holds her top against the wound on her girlfriends head. '' Alright you can look.''

'' Fuuuuck.''

Her head snaps down at the pained groan coming from her girlfriend and she sighs softly in relief. '' Thank god.'' She holds her down as she tries to sit up with her eyes still closed and shakes her head as she panics. '' Calm down baby and please stay down!''

Puck falls back down on his knees beside Britt’s body and holds her back. '' Listen to your girlfriend B.''

Santana turns to her sister as she feels her girlfriend relax and sighs. '' Nay please go grab our parents, they need to check her out our school medics suck.''

She turns back to her girlfriend as her sister sprints to the stands and sighs running her thumb down her cheek. '' You scared the fuck out of me baby.'' She turns her head as four bodies fall down right beside her and sees their parents, Mario takes a hold on Britt’s head softly shushing her as she tenses and turns to his daughter. '' Mija put more pressure on the wound.''

Santana does as she says and kneels down by her girlfriends head, Susan sighs softly as she hears her daughter groan in pain and sits down next to Santana. '' Honey this will hurt a little, but we need to lift your head a bit.''

She places her hands under her neck and lifts her head up a little bit, she glances at Santana and sighs. '' San can you move closer, so she can lay her head in your lap?''

Santana nods her head moving closer to her girlfriend and presses harder on the wound as soon as Susan placed Britt’s head in her lap, she watches Brad shine a small light into her girlfriends eyes and keeps stroking her cheek as she hears her groan again.

'' Well she has a concussion.'' Brad mumbles as he sees that her pupils are slightly dilated.

'' God my ears are ringing.'' Brittany complains with a groan, Brad glances at his friends and sees them all nodding her head because it is a typical sign for a concussion. He turns back to the girl in front of him and sighs. '' Think you can open your eyes B?''

Santana watches her girlfriend slowly opens her eyes and sighs as she immediately slams them back closed groaning that it’s too bright, she lifts her free hand and covers her eyes for the harsh lights. '' Try it again baby.''

Brad watches her eyes flicker open again and smiles as they lock eyes. '' Hey you.''

Brittany groans and bites her lip. '' Fuck that hurts, did we at least win?''

Mario chuckles and pats her stomach softly. '' Yeah you did B, you scored the winning touch down.'' He crouches down beside Susan and takes a hold of her arm smiling as Brad does the same. '' Close your eyes B, we will help you up.''

'' And we will drive you to the hospital, no discussions or I will call an ambulance.'' Brad mutters as they slowly helps her up as soon as she closes her eyes, Brittany leans her full weight against him as she feels her world spin and bites her lip.

'' Yeah no discussions here.''

Susan stands up helping Santana up as she watches her boyfriend and Brad lead Brittany down the field supporting her full weight and turns to the group. '' Come on, we will follow them.''

The group nod their heads and follows her down the field meeting up with Maribel who grabbed the car for them, Maribel watches her husband drive off with Brittany and Brad in the backseat and turns to the group as soon as everyone joined her. '' How is she?''

'' A light concussion, she will be alright.'' Susan mumbles softly pulling her daughter in a hug, Maribel nods her head hugging both of her daughters and sighs.

'' That scared the fuck out of me.''

'' Twins, Fabray, Pierce!''

Santana groans as she hears Sue yell their names and turns around pulling out of her mothers hug. '' Yes?''

'' I ordered the four of you to stay back but you still ran out onto the field! I want to see you run laps now!''

'' Now you listen to us coach!'' Maribel and Susan yell as they both turn to her, Santana holds up her hand and shakes her head.

'' Mami, mama P let me please.'' She walks up to her coach and shakes her head. '' No we won’t coach, we will join our family at the hospital to check on my girlfriend!''

'' No you won’t! You still have cheerios until I dismiss you!''

Santana shakes her head and looks up at her coach with fire in her eyes chuckling dryly. '' Yeah you don’t have to dismiss me not now not tomorrow, never again.'' She takes off her captain band and throws it down snarling. '' I quit go win your precious nationals without me, I will never put cheerios above my girlfriend like you expect it from me!''

Heather, Naya and Quinn both step up beside her and take off their captain bands too, Heather throws hers on top of the band already laying on the ground and looks up at Sue. '' You expect us to stay back even though my sister laid unconscious on the field. You want us to ignore everything to bring this fucking team to the top no matter what, yeah I agree with Santana I won’t do this anymore.''

Naya and Quinn both nod their heads in agreement and throw their bands down, Naya shakes her head and sighs. '' Do it without us coach we are done with this team, we will bring our uniforms in before class starts tomorrow.'' She turns on her heels and looks at the group. '' Come on, let’s go to Britt.''

Santana wraps her arm around Heather’s waist following their mothers to Brad’s van and opens the door as Susan unlocks it, she slides into the backseat after Heather and sits down sighing. '' God I had to do that a long time ago.''

Maribel turns in her seat as Susan drives off and bites her lip. '' Are you girls really sure about it?''

Quinn nods her head and sighs. '' Yes I think we all are, she can’t expect us to still focus on leading the team after everything that happened today. When that shit with the girls sperm donor went down Heath had to do three killer workouts in two weeks because she missed two practices, she doesn’t give a fuck about anything except for the team and I am sick of it.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' We will all graduate in three months mami so we will just focus on studying and glee because nationals are coming up, she expected us.'' She mentions to herself and Naya. '' To skip abuelo’s funerals three years ago so we could go to cheerleader camp, she wants us to have no private life so we can bring her precious cheerios to the top so she can show off with them.''

'' Really?'' Maribel asks shocked. '' You never told us that.''

'' Because we didn’t even discuss it, our family, girlfriends and friends will always come in first.'' Naya says shrugging her shoulders.

'' What a bitch.'' Susan mumbles as she parks her boyfriends van, Puck chuckles and shakes his head.

'' Oh you don’t really know her Susan, she is a nightmare and I am sure the girls will get a lecture tomorrow.''

'' No she won’t, we will join you girls tomorrow.'' Susan mumbles turning in her seat, Santana nods her head and sighs.

'' That sounds really good.'' She opens the door and turns to the group. '' Can we please go in now? I just want to see my girlfriend.''

She slides out of the car as they all nod their heads and follows Susan inside smiling as her sister and Heather both pull her in the middle of them, she relaxes a little as she feels their intertwined hands on her back and walks through the hallways following their mothers after they asked where Brittany is.

Susan opens the door to her daughters room and sight softly as she sees that the lights are dimmed, she walks over to the bed and bites her lip as she sees the bandage around her head. '' Oh honey.''

Brittany turns her head smiling a little bit drowsily and takes her mothers hand in her own squeezing it softly. '' I am okay mama.''

'' Yeah the drugs are doing their work.'' Heather mumbles chuckling as she sees how loopy her sister is, she walks over to her bed and leans down kissing her cheek. '' You scared the fuck out of us sis.''

'' Sorry.'' Brittany mumbles smiling sadly, Heather shakes her head and sighs.

'' No don’t apologize those assholes from the other teams are to blame, you were already safe.''

'' She is right B, coach already ripped them a new one.'' Puck mumbles softly pushing the three girls in front of him to the bed, Quinn and Naya quickly walk to her and lean down softly hugging her.

'' Never scare us like that again B!'' Quinn mutters kissing her cheek, Brittany nods her head kissing both of their cheeks and smiles.

'' I won’t, that was our last game.''

Santana walks over to her girlfriend as Susan steps out of the way and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Thank god, I don’t think I can go through that again.'' She mumbles softly, Brittany turns her head softly kissing her and pulls back locking eyes with tear filled brown orbs.

'' Sorry for scaring you like that babe.''

Santana pulls back smiling as the group all lean down to hug her and shakes her head. '' Babe that was really not your fault.'' She turns her head as she hears a knock and smiles as Marley and Madison peak their heads inside after her mom told them to come in.

'' Hey you have room for two more?''

She smiles and nods her head. '' Of course.''

Puck smiles and holds his arms open smiling as Marley walks into them kissing her head. '' Hey babe.''

Brittany smiles drowsily as she sees Finn does the same and slowly fist bumps the air. '' Still the best wing woman in here.''

Mario chuckles as the group starts laughing and shakes his head. '' You are also the only wing woman here B, how are you feeling?''

'' Tired, but the pain is fading.''

Mario nods his head and smiles. '' That is good, the hour is over so you can go home.'' He turns to Susan and sighs. '' You know what to do right?''

Susan nods her head and chuckles. '' I do.'' She turns to Santana and sighs softly. '' You might wake up every three hours tonight.''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' I don’t care mama P''

Susan nods her head and takes the discharge papers from Mario, after she signed everything she watches her boyfriend help her daughter stand up and smiles as one of her colleagues comes in with a wheelchair.

After clearing a day off with her boss and driving home, she follows the group into their house and watches her daughter lay down on the couch groaning as her heads starts throbbing.

She smiles as Santana immediately walks over to her with the painkillers she got on prescription and leans against the doorpost watching her fuss over her girlfriend, she turns her head as she feels a hand on her shoulder and smiles as she sees Maribel looking at her. '' They will be more than okay at college in a few months.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles as she sees the group all sit near Brittany talking softly as she drifts off to sleep with her head in her girlfriends lap. '' Yeah we have no teenagers around us, they are all adults.''

'' We might have to talk to Sue, I think she will give the girls hell for quitting today.''

Maribel nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah I told Mario and Brad about it, they will join us tomorrow and if she gives them hell we will go to the principal.''

'' Don’t worry about Brittany tomorrow, she only had a light concussion and waking her tonight is only to really check that she is as okay as she says baby.'' Brad mumbles walking up to his girlfriend, Mario nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' She started joking around on her way to the hospital, so I am sure she will only have a headache because of the wound tomorrow.''

They all turn to look at the teens as they hear them quiet down and smile as she sees them all slowly drifting off to sleep with their heads on the couch Brittany lays on, Susan turns to her friends and sighs. '' I still can’t believe our houses will quiet down in a few months, they will all graduate and follow their dreams.''

Maribel nods her head leading her into the kitchen and smiles. '' Yeah but they all found something they love to do, B will get her degree continue painting, San will get her degree to open up an own bakery thanks to Britt who made it possible for her to look into what she really wants to do, Nay will get her degree and follow into our footsteps and Heath will get her degree to open up a photo studio.''

'' Puck will get his degree and open up a garage, Sam and Finn both will get a degree and want to open up a restaurant, Mike will follows his dreams and probably become a background dancer.'' Susan adds, Mario nods his head and smiles.

'' Mercedes will become a famous singer and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine will go on Broadway.''

'' Quinn will get her law degree, Marley and Madison both will get their business degree and probably help the group out with opening their shops.'' Brad adds smiling as he sits down next to his girlfriend, Susan nods her head and sighs.

'' They all have their future planned out, I couldn’t be any prouder of them.''

She smiles as they nod their heads in agreement and leans back into her boyfriends arms sighing softly feeling her body relax as he kisses her head, she thanks Maribel as she places a cup of coffee in front of her and glances into the living room smiling as she sees the teens fast asleep still wearing their uniforms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Song: 10,000 hours – Justin Bieber and Dan+Shay – Brittany and the boys: Bold, Puck and the boys: Italic.**

After a night of barely sleeping, the group walks into the school with the boys and B wearing their Letterman jackets and smile as the students start cheering. Coach Beiste walks over to her team smiling proudly and looks at Brittany. '' How are you feeling Brittany?''

'' I am fine coach, still a little headache but I can live with that.''

Coach Beiste nods her head and smiles. '' I am glad that you are okay, I know we didn’t get to celebrate the championship win yesterday so Principal Figgins decided to move it to today. He invited everyone last night so please be join us after lunch on the football field.''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' We will be there coach.''

'' Twins, Fabray, Pierce my office now!''

Brittany growls softly as Sue storms past them and looks up at their coach as the girls follow her. '' Coach can I ask you a quick question?''

'' Yes of course.''

'' Would you hold any of us back for training when our family, friends or girlfriends get injured during training or a game?''

'' What? No never.'' Beiste states shocked.

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' That is all I wanted to know, thank you.'' She turns to the group and bites her lip. '' Let’s go, our parents are already talking to Figgins.''

She jogs down the hallway knowing the group will follow and knocks on Sue’s door walking in, she walks over to her girlfriend and stands behind her smiling as she sees Rachel walking up to Quinn and the rest of their friends pile in standing behind them.

Sue looks up at them and glares. '' I didn’t invite you!''

'' Yeah, I don’t care.'' She replies glaring back, she leans down grabbing the bag her girlfriend dropped in front of her and places it on Sue’s desk. '' I think these uniforms belong to you, now if you excuse us we really don’t want to be here.'' She intertwines her hand with her girlfriends and wraps an arm around her sisters shoulders pulling them out of the office ignoring Sue as the yells for them to come back, Santana leans into her and sighs softly.

'' Thank you babe, I don’t think we all want to hear her lecturing us again.''

Brittany chuckles and leads them down the hallway as the three other girls agree, she kisses her girlfriends head as they near Figgins office and smiles. '' I am just glad that she can’t terrorize any of you again.''

'' Twins, Fabray come here now!''

Brittany turns around as she hears Sue yell and rolls her eyes. '' They are not your dogs Sue.''

'' Shut up Pierce and get your sister away from my cheerios, I will gladly let her go she wasn’t that good.''

'' She was one of the best! She brought us to the top with her double back flip off the pyramid last year!'' Naya yells intertwining her hands with her girlfriends. '' You are just angry because she didn’t want to do the canon trick!''

'' Shut up!''

Brittany let’s go of her girlfriend and takes a step closer to Sue. '' Just leave them alone Sylvester, no need to try to get them back because they won’t come back!''

Sue takes a step closer to her and glares snarling as she doesn’t back down. '' Get out of my way Pierce! I always hated the football team and you joining just made it worse.''

Brittany chuckles and looks up at her returning the glare. '' Not used to someone who isn’t scared of you huh? And without the team your cheerios would be nothing, you had no one to cheer for!''

'' You do know that I can make the rest of your senior year a hell right? I can also make sure they.'' She points at her four ex-head cheerleaders. '' Won’t graduate.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks as she sees Figgins and their parents stepping up behind Sue. '' Yeah you might want to discuss that with Principal Figgins and our parents.''

'' Sue my office now!'' Figgins calls out walking past her to his office, Sue’s eyes widen and she quickly turns to the blonde growling.

'' You set me up!''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' Nope our moms decided to talk with Figgins after they heard how you talked to them yesterday.'' She takes her phone out of her pocket and ends the recording she just made. '' But I did record everything, so if you try to sabotage any of them graduating I will send this to the headboard and you can explain the rest to them!''

Brittany stands tall as Sue walks towards her and turns her head watching her walk into the principals office after she shoulder checked her, she walks over to the row of lockers as soon as the door closes and drops against it massaging her temples softly groaning.

'' 1 to 10 honey?'' Susan asks concerned as she walks over to her daughter, Brittany sighs knowing she asks about how much pain she is in and bites her lip.

'' 5 close to 6 mom.''

Susan sighs and places her cold hand on the bandage, she kisses her temple and turns to the group. '' Figgins gave you all free time until lunch so you can rehearse of glee or learn, is there a room where you all can chill and she can lay down?''

'' The choir room is always free.'' Rachel mumbles also looking at Brittany in concern, Susan nods her head and turns to her daughter.

'' Go and take a nap honey, if it get worse please call me and we will pick you up.''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her cheek. '' I will, see you later mama.''

Susan kisses her head and walks to Heather also kissing her head. '' Be careful and we will be back for the party around lunch.''

Brittany pushes herself off of the lockers as their parents walk away after saying goodbye and groans. '' A nap sounds pretty good right now.''

Santana smiles and wraps an arm around her waist. '' Yeah thought so too, come on baby.''

Brittany smiles following the group to the choir room and walks in, she walks over to the chairs and pulls a few together immediately laying down. Santana smiles slightly and walks over to her she sits down in one of the chairs and pulls her girlfriend down smiling as she immediately lays her head in her lap burying her face in her stomach. She runs her hand through her hair and leans down kissing her head. '' Did you take a painkiller?''

Brittany nods her head keeping her head buried in her stomach and sighs. '' Yeah.'' Santana nods her head and keeps stroking her hand through her hair.

'' Take a nap babe, love you.''

'' Mh love you too.''

Santana smiles as her girlfriend quickly falls asleep and looks up at the group smiling as she sees them split up in small groups learning, she clears her throat and turns to her sister. '' Sis, can you give me my schoolwork out of my bag please?''

'' She out?'' Heather asks as her girlfriend brings the bag to Santana, Santana glances down at her girlfriend and nods her head looking back up at her.

'' Yeah, thank god.''

'' You okay?'' Heather asks softly walking up to her, Santana nods her head and sighs.

'' I will be, seeing her in pain sucks.'' She takes her biology homework out of her bag and pulls the empty chair next to her closer, Heather sits down in front of her and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah it does but the season is over now, B has a hard head nothing can break it.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head in agreement. '' True, sometimes she is too hard headed.''

Naya laughs and leans over Brittany kissing her sisters cheek. '' Same goes for you hermana, you are hard headed too but that kinda makes your relationship with B so good. The both of you are stubborn and hot headed but in your relationship and during fights the both of you can stay quite calm.''

'' Yeah you girls even talk about it the same day.'' Heather adds smiling

'' That is because we made the promise to never leave or go to sleep angry and we made the promise to always tell I love you to each other no matter how mad we are.''

'' That are two good promises San, who came up with it?'' Mercedes asks as she leans into her boyfriend.

'' B did after we had a fight and both left angry and without saying that we love each other, that was the day I fell off the pyramid and if it wasn’t for B I sure would have broken a few bones.''

'' Oh that day!'' Finn exclaims smiling sheepishly as they all shush him, Santana immediately looks down at her girlfriend as she groans and runs a finger down her cheek.

'' It’s okay mi amor, go back to sleep.''

She looks back up and smiles as the whole group joined her sister and Heather sitting in front of her, Marley leans back into her boyfriend and smiles as Puck wraps his arms around her waist. '' What happened?'' She asks curiously looking at the group, Puck looks at her and smiles kissing her cheek.

'' We all had training and the girls who didn’t train sat on the bleachers, it was a little windy outside and Sue made the girls form a huge pyramid with the four head cheerleaders on top.''

'' During one of our water breaks we looked over and saw the pyramid sway because the girls didn’t really know how to stand still with every burst of wind coming at them, I think Britt had a bad feeling and kept a watchful eye on them while still focusing on our training too.'' Mike adds looking around at his friends.

'' Britt was at the far end of the field catching a wide throw from Puck when we all heard the panicked yell and we turned to look at the cheerios, we saw them all sway badly and froze the second we saw one of the junior cheerleaders lose her grip on Santana.'' Finn mumbles biting his lip.

'' Before any of us could react Britt was already sprinting to the pyramid at full speed taking off her helmet in the progress and managed to catch Santana before she hit the ground, she managed to cross the football field and the small fence in between both of our fields and still reach Santana on time.'' Puck continues

'' I think that it would’ve ended really badly if Britt didn’t reach her on time, they weren’t standing on any mats so she would’ve hit the ground from that high up.'' Rachel adds biting her lip.

Mercedes nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah it would have, but thank god B is insanely fast and prevented the worse.''

'' She had bruises for weeks because I pushed her pads into her ribs and gripped tightly on her arms the second I felt her arms around me, but every time I tried to apologize she would shush me and told me that it was worth it because I didn’t get hurt.'' Santana mumbles looking down at her girlfriend with a small smile, Heather smiles and turns to the group.

'' She almost fought with Sue that day too.''

'' Seriously?!'' Madison asks shocked, Naya nods her head and chuckles.

'' Oh yeah B was pissed that Sue was so irresponsible and almost injured all her cheerios because she wanted to train during a storm so she flipped out, Sue yelled at her because she crossed the fence she build in between both fields and interrupted her training.''

'' B would’ve attacked her if we didn’t held her back, at that moment she didn’t care that Sue was a teacher. Thank god Beiste saw it and send us all back inside to get changed and canceled both trainings.'' Heather adds smiling as she glances at her sister.

'' After that we sat down and talked, that is when B came up with both promises. She wanted us to never leave angry or not say I love you to each other, because watching me fall and hearing me yell scared the shit out of her.'' Santana continues running her fingers through her girlfriends hair with a loving smile.

'' I was also scared to lose you and a stupid fight about god knows what just isn’t worth not showing or telling you how much I love you, sure there will be fights because we both are stubborn as fuck but I am sure that we both will make sure that they won’t last long.'' Brittany mumbles tiredly keeping her face buried in her girlfriends stomach. '' Besides the make up s…''

'' Okay enough babe!'' Santana interrupts blushing, Brittany turns her head squinting against the light and smirks tiredly as the group burst out laughing.

'' Oops.''

'' Tmi sis.'' Heather mutters chuckling, Brittany turns to her and smirks.

'' Oh I didn’t even start yet.''

'' And you won’t'' Santana warns softly, Brittany turns back to her and smiles cupping her cheek. She leans up without using her arms to push herself up and quickly pecks her lips, she lays back down and winks.

'' Believe me babe, that are stories nobody will hear.''

'' Aw man!''

Brittany grabs her girlfriends pencil and blindly throws it in Puck’s direction as she hears him whine. '' Ow fuck!'' She laughs as she hears him hiss and turns her head smirking as she sees Marley glaring at him.

'' Not a good move to whine about not hearing any interesting stories, when you have your girlfriend sitting on your lap dude.''

Puck tightens his hold around his girlfriend as she tries to stand up and kisses her cheek. '' Just joking baby, I like our stories.''

'' If you ever tell them to any of them, I will cut you off for years.'' Marley mumbles warningly, Britt laughs as she sees the panic in his eyes and shakes her head.

'' Oh she means it Puck, thank god none of us want to hear about any of us getting laid.''

'' Thank god for soundproofed rooms.'' Naya and Santana mumble in unison, Quinn turns to them and smirks.

'' Does that mean that the both of you are screamers?''

Brittany sucks in her lips laughing softly as her girlfriend blushes and quickly turns her head burying her face into her stomach as she glances down at her glaring, Santana rolls her eyes as she feels her laugh into her stomach and slaps her shoulder. '' Cállate, mi amor.''

'' Yeah Shut up Quinn, or do I have to start about the first sleepover we all had with Britt and Heath?'' Naya mutters turning to her best friend raising an eyebrow, she smirks as she blushes bright red and nods her head. '' Yeah thought so Fabray.''

'' Hold up!'' Mercedes and Santana call out in unison, Santana looks at Quinn and tilts her head. '' Didn’t all the girls sleep in the same room that day?''

'' Yeah sure did.'' Brittany mumbles shuddering, she turns her head and fake glares at Rachel and Quinn. '' I may fall asleep fast, but I am a light sleeper.''

'' Oh hell to the no, please don’t tell me the two of you got laid with all of us in the room!'' Mercedes and Tina call out glaring at them.

'' Oh would you look at the time, we need to go to the ceremony!'' Rachel squeaks out jumping up, she quickly pulls her girlfriend up with her and runs out of the choir room.

Brittany sits up stretching and turns to her sister chuckling. '' Be glad you sleep like a rock sis.''

Naya chuckles and turns to her sister. '' Yeah hermana, be glad you were already out cold when they started.''

'' Oh they are never gonna live this down!'' Tina mumbles chuckling, Brittany laughs and holds her hand out for a low five.

'' We will make sure of that T.''

'' Note to self, never share a room with Q and Rach.'' Madison mumbles leaning into Finn, Finn laughs and kisses her head.

'' Noted babe.''

'' Yeah please remind us about that too Madi!'' Marley mumbles smiling as her boyfriend nods his head in agreement, Brittany laughs and turns to Puck.

'' Hey Puck you wanted a tattoo right?'' She smirks as he nods his head and shrugs. '' Tattoo that on your forehead, that way we will never forget it!''

'' Fuck you B.'' Puck mumbles as everyone burst out laughing, he looks at the time and taps his girlfriends thigh. '' We really need to go now though, the ceremony will start in five!''

'' Oh shit.'' Brittany mumbles jumping up, she turns to her girlfriend and runs a hand through her hair. '' Do I look okay?''

'' Perfect baby.'' Santana mutters jumping up, she pecks her on the lips and grabs their bags. '' Go ahead babe we will follow and sit in the stands, I think you have to be there a little earlier.''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her softly, she turns on her heels after she told her to go now and looks at the boys. '' Ready?''

She jumps down the rows as they nod their heads and smirks. '' Race ya!'' She immediately takes off into a sprint and laughs as they all yell at her for cheating.

'' Yo B, wait up!'' Puck yells running down the hallway with the boys, they catch up with her as she slows down and he turns his head smiling slightly. '' Prom is coming up, did you ask San already?''

'' No not yet why?'' Brittany asks slowing down to a quick walk, Sam wraps an arm around her shoulders and smiles.

'' Well Heath and Q already did, want to sing for our girls after receiving the trophy? Puck will clear it with coach and we can find some objects for makeshift instruments or do it acapella.'

'' Yeah sounds good, what song?''

'' You will know it as soon as you hear the melody.'' Finn mumbles smiling as they walk outside onto the football field, Brittany chuckles and shrugs as Puck runs off to talk to their coaches.

'' We need flowers.'' She takes out her phone and smirks. '' I am sure mom and Maribel will grab some for us, every girl one bouquet?'' She quickly sends her mother a message as they nod their heads and walks up to their coach, Beiste looks at them and smiles.

'' Puck told me about your idea and I think that it’s wonderful! After retrieving the trophy I will make sure you will get some headsets so you can sing, I will also make sure your family and friends sit in the front row.''

'' Thanks coach!'' Brittany and the boys say in unison smiling brightly, coach Beiste nods her head and smiles.

'' Alright we are about to start, please zip up your Letterman jackets and stand on stage please!''

Brittany nods her head and zips up her jacket, she follows Puck to the stage and smiles as the boys pull her in between them.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

Beiste walks up onto the stage and lifts the microphone in her hand smiling slightly. '' Hello ladies and gentleman and thank you for coming to this ceremony to celebrate the win of our favorite football team, I know most of you know them so I will skip the introductions that will only bore you.''

Brittany chuckles as everyone laughs and glances at the boys. '' Beiste is nervous.'' Puck nods his head in agreement and watches her hand the microphone over to Figgins.

Figgins takes Beiste’s spot and smiles. '' Hello I am principal Figgins but I think you all know me!'' He smiles as everyone agrees with him and nods his head. '' We are here today to celebrate our McKinley Football team winning the state championship for the first time in three years! The players in this team are all friends and some of them played for four years together, we only have one student that joined us during her junior year and who helped us win the championship!''

Brittany chuckles as her teammates pat her on the back and smiles at them, Figgins smiles at the girl and turns back to the crowd. '' We didn’t get the chance to celebrate yesterday because the mentioned student got injured and had to go to the hospital which was quite a scare for all of us, but thank god she is okay and gets to be here with us today to celebrate.'' He turns to Brittany and smiles. '' I am talking about our wide receiver Brittany Pierce ladies and gentleman!'' He calls out mentioning her hand at her, Brittany rolls her eyes as the crowd roars and shakes her head as her teammates start chanting her name.

Figgins smiles as she waves at the crowd and calls her over, he takes a medal from Beiste and turns to the girl as she stops in front of him. '' Brittany you and the team showed us the spirit a football teams needs on the field and your last run where you got hurt also made us state champions, watching you sprint and scoring for the team almost every game and scoring the most important points for our team showed all of us that you really belong in this team!''

He calls Puck over and smiles as he walks up to him, he hands him the medal and smiles. '' Puckerman you are holding a medal for the player of the year, who do you think deserves this medal?'' He smiles knowingly as he points at Brittany the same time the whole team does it and watches him walk over to Brittany, Puck hangs the medal around her neck and takes the microphone from Beiste smiling as he sees the shock in Britt’s eyes.

'' The principal and coach Beiste asked all of us who deserved this medal and we all agreed on you Britt, without you we wouldn’t have won this trophy and we wouldn’t be standing here right now. You made our team function your spirit and encouraging speeches made us fight harder and play faster, on the field you are our teammate but off the field you became an important part in most of our lives. At first we were friends but now we are more like a family, a strange one but still a family.'' He smiles as she chuckles and hugs her. '' Thank you for motivating us and bringing new energy into our team Pierce, I loved to play with you and I am sure we will still play for fun sometimes when we aren’t to busy with our adult lives!''

He takes the trophy as coach Beiste walks up to them and calls his team over, he holds it out for Brittany and smiles. '' As one?''

Brittany nods her head and on the count of three they turn around holding up the trophy smiling as their teammates jump around them cheering loudly, Brittany yelps laughing as Sam and Finn lift her on their shoulders and smiles as Puck gets lifted up by Mike and Ryder one of their defenders.

After the crowd quieted down and Figgins starts talking about the team again, Brittany walks to Beiste as she calls them over and thanks her as she holds five headsets out for them.

She quickly puts hers on and turns to the boys as she walks over to cut Figgins off. '' Ready?'' Sam nods his head and holds out a pair of drumsticks for her.

'' You will know the beat as soon as Puck starts singing.''

Brittany takes it and nods her head.

'' Alright ladies and gentleman, five players have a small surprise for all of you. I hope you enjoy it.'' Beiste turns to them and smiles. '' The stage is all yours!''

Puck smiles lowering his headset and walks to the middle of the stage looking at his girlfriend.

_Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance  
When you’re drunk with your friends at a party?  
What’s your favorite song, does it make you smile?  
Do you think of me? _

Brittany walks over to the chairs on the stage and joins in drumming to the beat immediately recognizing the song, she watches Mike walk up to Puck and smiles as she hears the both of them harmonize.

_When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreamin'?  
Everything, I wanna know it all _

She smiles as Sam nudges her and they both walk over to the two boys with Finn, Puck nudges her and mutters. '' You take the lead.'' Brittany nods her head and jumps off the stage knowing the boys will follow, she jogs towards the bleachers and locks eyes with her girlfriend smiling as she sees the curiosity in her eyes.

**I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours  
And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life  
I'm gonna love you (** _ooh, ooh ooh, ooh, ooh_ **)**

They jump onto the bleachers holding onto the bars and easily climb over it, Brittany smiles as Sam joins her in drumming on the bars and they all look at their respective girlfriends.

_Do you miss the road that you grew up on?  
Did you get your middle name from your grandma?  
When you think about your forever now, do you think of me? _

She crouches down in front of her girlfriend after taking the roses from her mother hiding them behind her back and cups her cheek with a small smile, she glances at the boys and sees them all sitting in the same position.

**I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours  
And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life **

'' Santana Lopez will you go to prom with me?'' She asks pulling the bouquet of roses from behind her back, she smiles as the boys all ask their girlfriends the same question at the same time and hears the crowd coo.

Santana nods her head and smiles pulling her girlfriend closer. '' I would love to go with you Britt-Britt!''

Brittany smiles taking off her headset and leans in closer capturing her girlfriends lips in a loving kiss, Santana pulls out of the kiss and accepts the bouquet her girlfriend holds out for her. '' God I love you.''

Brittany smiles and pecks her on the lips. '' I love you too baby.'' She turns to the boys and smiles as she sees the girls all looking down at the flowers with a big smile, she holds out her fist and smirks. '' That was a good idea boys, but I would say that we need to go shopping soon.''

Puck laughs and fist bumps her nodding his head in agreement. '' Oh yeah, you joining us or the girls?''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes as her mother starts laughing. '' I will go shopping with you, I don’t think that I will survive another six hours roaming around the mall and only buying three things.'' She glances at her girlfriend and chuckles softly as she rolls her eyes. '' You know that I hate shopping babe, but I will still join you sometimes because I love spending time with you even if that means roaming around a shopping mall.''

Santana chuckles and kisses her cheek. '' I think we will all go shopping together babe, we can make it a girls and boys night.''

'' Hell yeah even after shopping we will have enough time to game!'' Sam exclaims excitedly, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah probably five hours.'' She flinches as her girlfriend pinches her and fake glares at her. '' Ow! It’s the truth babe you all need hours to search for the perfect dress, but to me you look beautiful in everything.''

Maribel smiles as she sees her daughter blush and turns to Susan. '' B is quite the charmer.''

'' Oh you seen nothing yet Mari.'' Susan mumbles smiling.

'' Alright ladies and gentleman I think the promposal is a nice way to end this event! We will see each other during graduation day and next year when the season starts!'' Principal Figgins says through the microphone, Brittany stands up and pulls her girlfriend with her.

She turns to the group and smiles. '' You guys got any plans this weekend?''

'' Sleep in and game.'' Puck mumbles also standing up, he turns to her and smiles. '' What about you?''

'' We need to start packing, Demi’s concert is tomorrow.'' She smiles as her mother walks down the bleachers and follows her wrapping her arm around her girlfriends shoulders.

'' Oh yeah that is tomorrow! Are you girls excited?'' Quinn asks looking at her best friends, Santana nods her head and cuddles into her girlfriend as they walk towards the parking lot.

'' Oh yeah, I am excited to meet Demi.''

Naya nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' I hope she is as hot in person as she is in her videos.'' Brittany turns her head glancing down at her girlfriend as she nods her head in agreement and raises an eyebrow seeing her sister do the same, Quinn chuckles as she sees both blondes move as one to look down at their girlfriends and smirks looking at her best friends.

'' Yeah you girls might not want to drool over Demi with your girlfriends there.'' She says laughing as they stop at their cars, Santana looks up at her girlfriend and chuckles as she sees the expression on her face. She reaches up cupping her cheek and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly.

'' She is not as hot as you, mi amor.''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her head. '' No she is hotter but that’s okay, I know you are coming home with me after the concert.''

'' I will always come home with you.'' Santana mumbles smiling as she cuddles back into her, Brittany smiles and looks at their friends.

'' We need to go home and start packing, we will send you a few photos from the concert and maybe bring some souvenirs.''

She smiles as Puck hugs her and kisses his cheek. '' If you need to get out of your house, you know that mom’s door is always open for you.''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' I know B.''

After saying goodbye to the group and driving home, the girls quickly packed their bags and enjoyed a relaxing night before going to bed early to leave in the middle of the night to drive to LA.


	35. Chapter 35

'' Whoa that was so awesome!'' Santana exclaims after the concert as they walk backstage after showing their passes, Naya nods her head in agreement and cuddles into her girlfriend smiling as she sees her sister cuddle into Brittany.

'' Hell yeah it was! Best birthday gift ever!''

Brittany smiles and kisses her girlfriends forehead, she reaches out and squeezes Naya’s hand. '' I am glad you liked it girls.''

'' I don’t think we ever danced that much before.'' Heather mumbles chuckling, Brittany laughs and nods her head in agreement.

'' That is why I love performing for fans, to see you all dance and have fun.'' A unfamiliar voice says, Brittany turns her head and freezes as she sees Demi Lovato leaning against the wall looking at them with a big smile.

She chuckles as her girlfriend, sister and Naya squeak and looks at Demi as she sees them looking at her with their jaw dropped. '' I think you broke them.''

Demi laughs and opens the door to her changing room. '' Sorry I wanted to wait out here for the four of you, we only sold four VIP tickets this concert so I thought I could wait here in person instead of asking my manager to send fans in one by one. Do you girls want to come in so that we can sit and talk?''

Brittany bites her lip in amusement as the three girls nod their heads mutely still frozen to the spot and softly pushes her girlfriend. '' Go in babe.''

'' Your girlfriend?'' Demi asks softly smiling at the taller blonde as the three girls walk into her dressing room, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah.'' She nods her head to her sister and smiles. '' Heather is my twin and Naya is my girlfriends twin.''

'' Never met two twins before.'' Demi mumbles chuckling, Brittany laughs softly and follows her into the room.

'' Yeah we hear that quite often, surprised us at first too normally we were the only twins at school.''

Demi smiles glancing at the three girls and nods her head to the couch. '' You don’t have to be so nervous around me, please sit.''

Brittany turns to the girls and sees them still standing, she snaps her fingers and chuckles. '' Girls snap out of it.'' Santana slowly shakes her head and smiles sheepishly.

'' Sorry.''

Demi laughs and shakes her head. '' Don’t worry about it, I am just glad nobody passed out.''

'' Oh they would never live that down.'' Brittany mutters laughing, she pushes her sister towards the couch and walks over pulling her girlfriend and Naya with her.

Demi sits down in front of them on a chair and smiles. '' What are your names?''

Heather clears her throat as her sister nudges her and looks up at Demi smiling. '' I am Heather Pierce.''

'' I am Naya Lopez.'' Naya says smiling as she leans into her girlfriend, Santana sits down on her girlfriends lap and smiles.

'' I am Santana Lopez and I think Britt already introduced herself.''

''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' Not really but yeah I am Brittany Pierce.''

Demi chuckles and looks at the four girls in front of her with a big smile. '' How old are you girls?''

'' Santana and I just turned 18, Brittany gave San the tickets for her birthday and both girls pitched in together giving me also a ticket.'' Naya answers smiling

'' Yeah we are 18 too, we are only six months older.'' Heather adds smiling as her girlfriend leans into her, Demi looks at the four girls in front of her and tilts her head.

'' So you are still going to high school?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah we will hopefully all graduate in two months.''

'' Already excited to start the next chapter of your lives?'' Demi asks curiously, Santana nods her head and bites her lip.

'' Yeah we are, we are already waiting for our college acceptance letters.''

Demi nods her head and smiles. '' Oh yeah I did that too but then Disney came into the picture and I decided to live my dream, do you girls already know what you want to do after graduating college?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah we planned it out a bit, Santana wanted to sing or open a bakery and she is leaning towards baking now, Nay wants to follow in her parents footsteps and become a doctor and Heath wants to open a photo studio.''

'' What about you?'' Demi asks raising an eyebrow, Heather glances at her sister and chuckles.

'' Britt already lives her dream and signed a contract to show everyone her artistic talents in a few galleries, after college she will continue painting.''

'' Really?'' Demi asks impressed, she smiles as the blonde nods her head and turns to the girl in her lap. '' So Santana, you like singing?'' She smiles as she nods her head and tilts her head. '' Why did you decide to open a bakery?''

'' We all like singing and are in a show choir group competing for our school and after a lot of thinking and also recording a singing demo I decided that the pressure is nothing for me, the feeling was amazing but after talking to an upcoming star and hearing how stressed she was I decided that baking was something I could see myself doing more in the future.''

Demi nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah the show business is stressful and many people break down under all the pressure, also one of the reasons I relapsed.''

'' Did you ever think about quitting?'' Brittany asks curiously, Demi nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah I did but then I thought about what it would do to my fans and I decided to fight to get better for them, even if it’s stressful hearing how much my music helped people really made me realize that singing is something I love to do.''

'' Yeah I think we all heard one of your songs during a tough time during the last few years.'' Heather mumbles shrugging.

Naya nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah San and I listened to Really Don’t Care during our coming out, a few people in town were against it so that song really helped.''

Demi chuckles and nods her head. '' I am recording that song again for pride week and there will be a new music video too.'' She bites her lip and smiles sheepishly. '' But I didn’t release the info yet so please keep it to yourself.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah don’t worry, we won't tell.''

'' Are you releasing a new album soon?'' Naya asks curiously, Demi nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah I am working on a few songs and currently try to write a song for my sister because she helped me through rehab, but I have a writers block at the moment so performing and having meet and greets mostly inspires me to write again.'' Demi stands up and walks to the mini refrigerator. '' Do you girls want something to drink? I have water, coke and iced tea.''

Heather turns to her sister as Santana answers for them and whispers. '' Sis think you can give her inspiration for the song about her sister? You wrote one for me.''

Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip. '' I only have that song and a few others sis, I don’t think they are her style.''

Heather smirks and turns to Demi thanking her as she places four cups of iced tea in front of them, she leans forward taking one of the cups and ignores her sisters whisper to shut up. '' Hey Demi, Brittany wrote a song for me I think she can help you with your writers block.''

'' You did?'' Demi asked surprised turning to the taller blonde, Brittany blushes and rubs the back of her neck thanking her girlfriend softly as she hands her a cup.

'' Yeah, I sometimes write songs when I am down and painting doesn’t cheer me up.''

'' Can you sing a little for me?'' Demi chuckles as her eyes widen and leans forward looking at the girls with a small smile. '' You don’t have to.''

'' It’s your decision sis, but that song is amazing.'' Heather mumbles softly turning to her sister, Santana turns in her girlfriends lap as her sister nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Heath is right baby.''

Brittany nods her head and looks down at her hands clearing her throat, she closes her eyes taking a deep breath and slowly let’s it out through her nose.

_You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you?  
You’re the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now—no matter what it is I have to do—I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why  
_

Heather smiles as she hears her sister sing and sees Demi’s jaw drop, Santana smiles proudly and softly squeezes her hand as she looks up after finishing the chorus.

'' Whoa that was beautiful Brittany, can you all sing like that?''

Naya quickly shakes her head and chuckles. '' No San and B have the powerful voices, Heather and I like to sing in the background or sing in a group taking different parts.''

'' What made you write this song?'' Demi asks curiously, Brittany bites her lip and sighs.

'' I wrote it for our birthday and wanted to perform it for her because Heath is not only my sister she is also my best friend, but I couldn’t wait and sang it a month before our birthday because we went through a tough time and I wanted to cheer her up and just thank her for everything.''

Demi nods her head and smiles. '' Well from what I heard, the song sounds really beautiful.''

Brittany bites her lip glancing at her sister and sees her shrugging her shoulders after a silent conversation, she turns back to Demi and smiles. '' I can give you the lyrics, you can put your own twist to it and put it on your album.''

Demi shakes her head and looks at the girl. '' Oh no I can’t ask that from you, you wrote that song Brittany.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' Nothing will happen to anything I write Demi, if you find use in them and can publish them as your own I would be more than happy to give them to you.''

Demi takes a sip of her iced tea and sighs. '' I would love to take you up on that offer, but I don’t want to take them just like that.''

'' They are yours if you want them.'' Brittany replies wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist as she leans into her, Demi shakes her head and smiles.

'' I will put your name on that album so people know who wrote it, I don’t want to take credits for it and I will also pay you for it.''

Santana chuckles hearing them discuss and kisses her girlfriends cheek. '' Babe stop trying to give them for free, Demi is just as stubborn.''

'' San you are too!'' Heath exclaims laughing, Naya rolls her eyes and nods her head in agreement.

'' You really are Hermana.''

Demi chuckles and opens her mouth to reply, she quickly shuts it as she hears a knock on her door and turns in her seat. '' Yes?'' She smiles as her sister peaks her head in and tilts her head.

'' Hey Dallas.''

'' Hey sis just wanted to check on you, you are in here for two hours now.'' She says glancing at the four teens on the couch.

Demi’s eyes widen and she quickly turns to the clock on the wall. '' Oh shit.''

'' Demi!'' Dallas exclaims as the four girls start laughing, she shakes her head and sighs. '' You and your damn sailor mouth sis.''

Demi rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Oh shut up they are eighteen, I am sure they know more swear words.''

Dallas chuckles and shrugs. '' Just wanted to say that we are all ready to head out, you want to join us?''

Demi nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah just give me a minute to pack my stuff.'' She turns back to the girls after her sister left and smiles slightly. '' Time flies when we have fun, where are you girls staying?''

'' The four seasons.'' Brittany answers smiling, Demi smiles brightly and stands up.

'' Awesome I am too, would you like to join me back at the hotel?'' She turns to Brittany smirking as she sees the shock on their faces and shrugs. '' We are not done discussing and I really enjoy talking to the four of you.''

'' We would love to.'' Naya answers for the four of them, Demi grabs her bag and turns to the girls as they stand up.

'' How did you girls get here?''

'' Britt drove us.'' Heather replies putting her jacket back on, Demi nods her head and quickly writes her room number down. She hands Santana the piece of paper and smiles.

'' I will tell my bodyguards to let you in, meet up in thirty minutes?''

'' Yeah sounds perfect, we will grab a bite do you want us to bring you something?'' Brittany asks softly, Demi smiles and nods her head.

'' Oh yeah just bring me whatever you girls are having.''

Brittany nods her head and leads the girls out of the room after putting on her jacket, she intertwines her hands with her girlfriends and chuckles as she hears the three girls gush about the meeting.

She stumbles back as the girls tackle her in a hug as soon as they near her car and laughs wrapping her arms around them. '' I take it you liked the meet and greet?''

'' Liked?'' Santana questions raising an eyebrow as she looks up at her girlfriend. '' We fucking loved it mi amor! I would’ve never expected Demi to invite us back to her hotel room to spend more time with us and I would've never dreamed of talking so freely to her!''

Naya nods her head and kisses Brittany’s cheek. '' Best birthday gift ever B! Demi is so down to earth, it’s amazing!''

'' Best idea you ever had sis, I think we all took a quick liking to Demi.'' Heather adds smiling, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' She is like any other person, we just have to think her celebrity status away.'' Brittany unlocks her car and opens the doors for the girls. '' Let’s go, I am hungry.''

She walks around the car and slides into the drivers seat she pulls out of the driveway and glances in the rear view mirror after intertwining her hand with her girlfriends on the gear stick. '' What do you girls want to eat?''

'' Pizza?'' Heather asks, Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend immediately nods her head and takes a right turn.

'' We can grab some from the restaurant near the hotel, babe can you call and place our order?''

Santana nods her head and takes her phone out. '' Meat lovers for us and Hawaii for you girls?'' She asks turning in her seat to look at her sister and Heather, Naya nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes.''

'' Babe order a vegan pizza for Demi, I really don’t want her getting an allergic reaction.'' Brittany mumbles stopping at a red light, Santana turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

'' How the hell do you know that she is allergic babe?''

Brittany laughs as she sees the two girls sitting in the backseat also looking at her with an eyebrow raised and shrugs. '' Heard it in an interview a few years ago.'' She drives off as the light turn green and listens to her girlfriend placing their orders, she parks her car in the hotel parking lot and leans back in her seat yawning slightly.

'' Tired sis?''

Brittany nods her head and sighs softly. '' Yeah didn’t sleep much.''

Heather chuckles and leans forward kissing her cheek. '' Why didn’t you wake any of us to drive?''

'' Because you girls need more sleep then I do.'' Brittany mumbles smirking, she slides out of the car and raises an eyebrow. '' Want to stay in the car and keep Demi waiting, or want to go up?'' She laughs as they immediately jump out of the car and locks it as soon as her girlfriend slammed her door closed, she walks around the car and pecks her on the lips. '' I will go grab our food, you girls can go up.''

'' You sure babe?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yes, go baby.'' She smiles as her sister and Naya both walk to the entrance after kissing her cheek and leans down kissing her girlfriend softly. '' I love you.''

'' I love you too, mi amor.'' Brittany smiles slapping her ass as she walks off and winks as she turns to her with an eyebrow raised, she chuckles as she rolls her eyes and turns on her heels jogging to the pizzeria down the street.

After paying for their food and ordering a few bread sticks she walks back to the hotel and steps into the elevator pushing the button to Demi’s floor, she leans back into the wall and takes out her phone opening Facebook smiling as she sees the comments of all their friends under the group picture they made with Demi on the background on stage.

After liking a few pictures the girls took she puts her phone away as the door opens and walks out onto the floor, she walks to the door with two bodyguards in front. '' Hello I am Brittany Pierce.''

The bodyguard nods his head with a smile and opens the door for her, Brittany walks in after thanking him and follows the sound of laughter. She walks into the small living area of the hotel room and smiles as she sees the girls sitting on the couch with Demi in front of them in a love seat. '' I brought food!''

She laughs as all eyes snap towards her and holds up the pizzas, Demi jumps up and smiles brightly. '' Oh pizza!'' Brittany chuckles and places their food on the table, she places the vegan pizza in front of Demi’s chair and turns around as she walks back with five plates.

'' We ordered a vegan pizza for you.''

'' That is really sweet of you, thank you.'' Demi replies smiling, Brittany just nods her head with a small smile and walks over to the couch sitting down next to her girlfriend. Demi opens her pizza box and smiles. '' How much do you get for the food Brittany?''

'' Nothing.'' Brittany answers with a small smirk opening the box of her pizza, she hands her girlfriend a slice and sits back.

Demi raises an eyebrow and turns to the girls. '' You sure?''

'' Yes I am.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, she takes a bite of her slice and raises an eyebrow as Demi opens her mouth to reply. '' Damn you are really stubborn.''

'' Says the right person.'' Demi mumbles covering her mouth, Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

'' It’s our treat Demi see it as thank you for inviting us over, I am sure you normally have cooler things planned.''

Demi quickly shakes her head and chuckles. '' Oh no normally I only have a date with a bathtub and Netflix, just like I said before I really enjoy talking to the four of you and we still need to discuss the lyrics thing.'' She turns to the girls and smiles slightly. '' Even Dallas noticed it and just chuckled when I told her that I invited you back to the hotel.''

Brittany wraps an arm around her girlfriend as she leans into her and smiles looking at Demi. '' Yeah we really enjoy talking to you too.''

'' Want to tell me some more about yourself?'' Demi asks curiously, Heather smiles quickly swallowing the bite of her slice and tilts her head.

'' What do you want to know?''

'' What are your hobbies?''

Heather chuckles and points at her sister. '' B loves to paint, write, listen to music and work out, San loves to listen to music, cook, bake and swim, Nay and I both love watching avenger movies, read comics and we all love to spend time with our friends and family. What about you?''

Brittany watches Demi freeze and smiles slightly. '' You don’t get that question a lot, do you?''

Demi shakes her head and sighs. '' No not really, everyone just assumes that I live for my job.''

'' Well we don’t, so what do you like to do Demi?'' Santana asks smiling, Demi closes her pizza box and smiles.

'' I love to work out, listen to music, watch TV, spend time with my family and friends and surf around on the internet.''

'' What are your favorite movie genres?'' Naya asks curiously, Demi chuckles and runs a hand through her hair.

'' Horror, Avengers, movies about music and movies based on true stories.''

'' Avengers?'' Heather and Naya ask in unison glaring at their sisters as they groan, Demi nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah, they make some really good movies.'' She smiles as the two girls nod their heads in agreement smiling brightly and leans back in her chair looking at Brittany and Santana.

'' You girls don’t like the avengers?''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' We do like it but after watching X-men for the tenth time, we both decided to just let them do their thing and only join them when they watch a new movie.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and rolls her eyes. '' They both gush about every movie and Heath even has an avenger themed room.''

'' Your girlfriend painted that for me!'' Heather points out chuckling, Brittany turns to her and smirks.

'' Yeah because I knew that you wanted it sis.''

'' You painted the avengers for her?'' Demi asks smiling, Heather nods her head and pulls out her phone. She opens her picture library and scrolls down to the map she made with pictures of her room, she hands Demi her phone and smiles.

'' Yes she did.''

Demi’s eyes widen as she scrolls through the pictures and she looks up at the taller blonde smiling. '' That looks amazing!''

'' Yeah she is really talented.'' Santana mutters smiling proudly as she looks at her girlfriend, Demi nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' You really are Brittany, I am sure all of you will rock your future!''

'' We hope so.'' Naya mumbles smiling, Demi leans forward and smiles.

'' I am sure you will, the four of you talk so passionately about your plans it’s amazing. If you girls didn’t tell me that you just turned eighteen, I would've thought you were much older.''

'' Yeah our moms always tell us that we act like adults.'' Heather mumbles smiling, Naya nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah they always gush about us to colleagues.''

'' Well I can understand that.'' Demi replies smiling, she leans forward grabbing her water bottle and takes a sip. '' Where do you girls want to go to college?''

'' We applied to college all over the country but we are leaning towards LA or New York.'' Naya replies, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' I always wanted to go to New York, but after our visit this weekend LA would be nice too.''

'' Do you all want to stay together?'' Demi asks curiously, Heather nods her head and smiles.

'' We do want to move to the same city yes, but we.'' She mentions to herself and her girlfriend. ''Plan on moving together as soon as we moved out.''

'' How long are you girls together?''

'' Almost two years.''

'' Almost a year and a half.'' Naya and Santana reply in unison, Demi turns to Santana and smiles.

'' Are you girls planning on moving in together too?''

'' We don’t know yet, we are waiting to see to which college we are going. We both have different colleges because we both go different ways job wise and B also want to be near one of the galleries her art is exposed at.''

'' Is one of the galleries here in LA?'' Demi asks curiously turning to the taller blonde, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah at the Art share, the woman who presents me owns the gallerie.''

'' That is really cool.'' Demi exclaims smiling, she looks at the time and chuckles. '' Oh wow another two hours passed.'' She turns to the girls and bites her lip. '' Brittany what would you like for your lyrics.'' She holds up her hand as she opens her mouth to reply and chuckles. '' Please don’t say nothing!''

Santana laughs as her girlfriend snaps her mouth closed and shakes her head. '' I think this discussion can take weeks Demi.''

Brittany chuckles and takes out her phone, she scrolls to the lyrics she wrote and looks up at Demi. '' Do you have an email address I send them too?''

Demi nods her head and quickly gives her, her email she bites her lip and sighs. '' I will look through them and make you an offer before recording the songs, I would also like to put you down as the songwriter because I don’t want to take credits for songs you wrote.''

Heather turns to her sister and smiles slightly. '' Sis think like this, if your name is out there you may get more requests for songs. You love to write.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Heath is right babe, in your free time you either paint or write songs you can make both your job.''

'' Yeah B, you really have a chance to get your name out into the world!'' Nay exclaims smiling proudly, Brittany bites her lip and turns to Demi slowly nodding her head.

'' Yes you can put me down as songwriter, but can you use only my first name for now?''

'' Why?'' The three girls next to her ask curiously, Brittany turns to them and chuckles.

'' The same reason Kelly only uses my first name for now, I want to enjoy college without people knowing what I do in my free time.''

'' Makes sense.'' Santana mumbles smiling, Demi chuckles and nods her head

'' Yes that will be no problem Brittany.'' She chuckles as the girls start yawning and shakes her head as they quickly apologize. '' It’s okay, I think it's time to call it a night I need to leave for the next concert in six hours.''

'' Shit we didn’t want to keep you up Demi!'' Brittany exclaims smiling sheepishly.

'' B, language!'' Heather and Naya exclaim turning to her rolling their eyes as Santana chuckles, Demi laughs and shakes her head.

'' Don’t worry about it girls and you didn’t keep me up, I wanted to spend time with you.''

She takes her phone of the table and looks at them with a small smile. '' The meet and greet also includes a picture together, would you girls like to join me on the balcony?'' She stands up as they nod their heads and walks over to her balcony knowing they will follow, she steps outside and walks to the wall beside the big window.

Brittany joins Demi and leans against the wall pulling her girlfriend in front of her wrapping her arms around her waist, she smiles as her sister takes the spot on the other side of Demi and glances up into the camera as Demi holds her phone up. Demi chuckles as she doesn’t get all of them into the picture and holds up her finger. '' One second.''

Brittany chuckles as she jogs back into the hotel room and turns to the girls. '' Thank you girls.''

'' For what?'' Naya asks turning to her with a smile, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip.

'' This weekend was all about the two of you, but you made sure to let me take an offer that might skyrocket my future with only one song.''

'' You are talented babe and we won’t hold you back living it, when someone offers you something that will help you please take it no matter who’s day it is.'' Santana mutters leaning up on her tiptoes kissing her cheek, Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' The group will flip out when they hear this, we are so proud of you sis and I am glad you can finally turn your hobbies into a job.''

Brittany pulls them in a hug and smiles. '' I don’t know what I did to deserve the three of you, but I sure as hell won't let any of you go.''

Santana chuckles and kisses her cheek. '' We won't let you go either, you are stuck with us babe.''

'' Alright now we can take this picture!'' Demi exclaims smiling brightly as she walks back outside with one of her bodyguards, she walks over to the girls and stands in the middle of them wrapping her arms around Santana and Naya’s shoulders.

Brittany and Heather both wrap their arms around Demi’s shoulders as she stands in the middle of them and they all smile brightly into the camera as Santana and Naya wrap their arms around Demi’s waist.

Demi smiles looking at the girls after the flash and smirks. '' A crazy picture too?'' She turns back to the camera as they nod their heads and raises an eyebrow sticking her tongue out, Brittany does the same raising her pierced eyebrow and showing the word warrior on the ball of her tongue piercing and smirks as she sees her girlfriend, sister and Naya lean into Demi making a funny face.

Demi thanks her bodyguard as soon as he gives her phone back and turns to the girls as he walks back inside, she puts her phone into her pocket and smiles. '' I will post it soon, are you all in twitter or insta?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah we are on both.''

Demi leads them back inside and grabs a paper and a pencil. '' What are your names?''

'' Mine and Nay’s are HeathWonder and NayNay for both.''

'' Mine and B’s are SnixxTana and BrittTiger for both.''

'' No last names?'' Demi asks after writing the names down, Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' No we don’t have our last names online so nobody can find that out.'' Brittany tells her smiling, Demi nods her head and chuckles.

'' Awesome!'' She places the piece of paper and pencil down and walks to the girls. '' It was really nice to meet the four of you and I really enjoyed tonight.'' She takes a card with her personal phone number out and smiles. '' I normally don’t do this but I would like to hear more from you, so if are in the area hit me up and we can hang out.'' She smiles as the they take the cards and turns to Brittany. '' I will contact you as soon as I decided which songs I will record and we will make a contract so keep checking your mails.''

'' I will, thank you for the offer Demi.'' Brittany replies smiling.

'' No thank you for helping me with ideas for new songs or for writing songs for me, writers block sucks but knowing I have someone else who has awesome ideas really helps.''

She steps closer to the girls and holds her arms out. '' Group hug?''

'' Hell yeah!'' Heather quips chuckling walking into Demi’s hug pulling her girlfriend with her, Demi laughs and wraps her arms around the girls as soon as Santana pulled Brittany into the hug too.

After saying goodbye to Demi, the four girls walk out of the hotel room and step into the elevator pressing the button of their floor. Heather tackles her sister in a hug and chuckles. '' Thank you for asking me if Nay and I wanted to join you girls!''

Naya nods her head in agreement and kisses Brittany’s cheek. '' Yeah this weekend is amazing B!''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her sisters forehead. '' I thought a siblings weekend would do all of us good, I never expected it to go like this tho.''

'' It really amazing babe and I am glad we can share the experience with our family.'' Santana mumbles leaning into her girlfriend, Brittany smiles and wraps her arm around her girlfriends shoulders as her sister let’s her go.

She leads her off the elevator and kisses her sisters cheek as they stop in front of their room. '' Good night sis.'' She turns to Naya and kisses her cheek too. '' Good night Nay.''

'' Good night B.'' They both mutter in unison, Brittany opens the door as soon as the girls walked to their room and leads her girlfriend inside kissing her head.

She walks over to the bed after kicking off her shoes and falls down face first, Santana frowns slightly as she hears her groan and walks over to the bed after grabbing painkillers out of her bag. '' Headache babe?''

Brittany turns her head and sighs softly nodding her head. '' Yeah a little.''

Santana sighs softly placing her cool hand on her forehead and smiles as she sighs contently, she sits down next to her and holds up the painkillers. '' Take two baby.''

Brittany pushes herself up and takes the bottle from her girlfriend, she takes two pills and smiles as she holds out a bottle of water for her. After gulping the two pills down, she places the painkillers on the bedside table and stands up pulling off her shirt, after changing and brushing their teeth both girls slide into bed and sigh contently.

Brittany grabs her phone smiling as her girlfriend does the same and opens Whatsapp quickly writing a message into the group with their parents.

_Just got back to our rooms, we really need to tell you all about what happened today! It’s nothing bad promised, we are going to bed now. Good night, love you!_

She writes an almost identical message into the group with their friends and opens Instagram as she gets a notice, she smiles slightly as she sees that Demi tagged her and taps on the message.

She looks at the pictures and laughs as she sees the crazy picture they took together, she reads Demi’s message and smiles.

_Just had the best meet and greet with four amazing and sweet girls! It's always nice to meet fans and today wasn't any different! BrittTiger SnixxTana HeathWonder and NayNay it was nice to meet you! P.s Before any of you ask, no I did not know that the taller blonde had a tongue piercing and no I really didn't know that Warrior was engraved on it! You all can imagine the shock on my face when I saw it._

She scrolls down the comments and chuckles as she reads her girlfriends reply.

_Oh yeah that’s my girl always surprising people! It was nice to meet you too Demi!_

She puts her phone down after replying and reposting the picture and turns to her girlfriend chuckling. '' I really wanted to see her face after she saw my piercing.''

_Haha yeah I really wanted to see your reaction! Next time record it pls and it was nice to meet you too Demi!_

Santana laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I did too babe.'' She places her phone down and kisses her softly. '' Thank you for this amazing birthday gift, mi amor. Te amo.''

'' I am glad you enjoyed it baby, I love you too.'' She smiles as she cuddles into her and kisses her forehead reaching over to turn off the lights, she closes her eyes listening to her girlfriends breath even out and sighs softly. '' Good night, my love.''


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys thank you all for reading this story! Never knew it would come over this good. This story is slowly coming to an end probably four or more chapters, but a sequel is already planned. If you guys have any wishes you can write it in a review or send me a pm!**

_After enjoying the rest of their weekend in LA and telling their friends and family about the offer Demi made Brittany, the group returned back to school after taking the Monday off and started rehearsing for Nationals._

**Saturday afternoon, prom shopping.**

'' Whoa guys, you look hot!'' Brittany exclaims smirking as they all walk out of the changing cubicles wearing the tuxes they chose, Mike glances at the boys after adjusting his jacket and smiles.

'' I think we found our tuxes boys.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah we did, thank god the girls gave us a hint so we can match a little with the colors they are wearing.''

Sam nods his head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh yeah, come on let’s change back into our normal clothes and pay. B still needs to look around.''

'' We only need to go to the shop next doors, I am sure I will find something fitting to San’s red dress there.'' Brittany replies smiling as the boys nod their heads walking back into the changing cubicles, she leans back into the chair she is sitting in and scrolls through the clothing assortment of the store she want to go after the boys paid for their tuxes.

'' Hey B, do you already know how we are driving to prom?'' Finn asks curiously as he walks over to her with the boys, Brittany looks up at them and nods her head smiling.

'' Yeah the girls will all get dressed at the Lopez household, so I will pick you all up and we will drive to them together.''

'' Will Heather and Naya get dressed together?'' Mike asks curiously, Brittany chuckles and shakes her head.

'' No Heath and I will get dressed together, they wanted to keep a little tradition and Heath decided that she will pick Nay up.'' She stands up and smiles. '' Ready to pay for your tuxes?''

Finn nods his head and walks in front of them to the cashier, Brittany follows them and stands back smiling as they all pay for their clothes. '' Did you all order the corsages from the website I send you?'' She asks as they walk over to her carrying their bags, Mike nods his head and smiles.

'' Yeah thank you again for finding that! The site is really awesome and helped us match the flowers to the color of their dresses.''

Brittany chuckles and walks out of the shop. '' I stumbled upon it by accident and saw the wide range of flowers they offer, I immediately thought that it would help all of us searching for the best flower corsage for our girls.''

**Sam follows her into the shop and looks at her smiling.** **''** **Yeah those flowers were really amazing, they will arrive one day before prom.** **''**

**''** **Hello, how can I help you?** **''** **One of the sales assistants asks walking up to the group with a small smile, Brittany turns to her and smiles.**

**''** **Hello I am looking for a suit or a tux matching my girlfriends dress.** **''**

'' What color is she wearing?''

'' Red.'' Brittany answers with a smile, the sale assistant nods her head and walks over to a rack with tuxedo’s.

'' I wouldn’t recommend wearing only red because that won’t really fit you, but.'' She holds out a hanger and smiles. '' I think this will be the perfect fit for you.''

Brittany looks at the blue pants and shakes her head. '' I do like blue but do you maybe have a white pants? That will fit more to the corsage I ordered for her.''

The sales assistant nods her head and grabs a pair of white pants, she hangs it over the clothes on the hanger and points to the dressing cubicle. '' You can try it on in there.''

Brittany takes it from her and nods her head. '' I will thank you.'' She walks over to the changing cubicle and takes off her leather jacket.

After putting on the tuxedo she buttons up the red peak lapel jacket only wearing her bra under it and walks out of the cubicle. '' How does it look?'' She chuckles as the boys their jaw drops and turns to the sales assistant rolling her eyes. '' Yeah they will be no help.''

The sales assistant laughs and walks over adjusting the collar of her jacket. '' This looks amazing on you, the tight pants show off your long legs and I chose the jacket so you can wear it just like that. It shows a little bit skin but leaves a lot for imagination.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yes this is perfect.'' She walks back to the cubicle and quickly changes back into her street clothes, she walks out after hanging the tuxedo back on the hanger and walks over to the boys chuckling. '' thank god the older woman walked over to me before one of the younger girls could help me out.''

Sam laughs and nods his head. '' Oh yeah, we saw them checking you out as soon as you walked out of that cubicle.''

Brittany chuckles and walks over to the sales assistant, she takes her credit card paying for her tux and takes the bag smiling. '' Thank you for your help, I wish you a nice day.''

'' I wish you the same miss, I hope you will have a nice prom.''

Brittany walks out of the shop and turns to the boys smiling. '' Did any of you hear from the girls?''

Puck laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah Marley messaged me that Madison, Heather and Quinn are the only ones who found a dresses, they decided to drive to the mall one town over and try their luck there.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah they will really take the whole day to find the perfect dress, ready for our game night?''

'' Hell yeah!'' Mike cheers wrapping an arm around her shoulder leading her out of the mall, Brittany laughs as the rest of the boys jog outside in front of them and drops her bag in the trunk of her moms car after unlocking it.

After grabbing dinner for them and bought a few snacks Brittany parks her moms car in the driveway and jumps out grabbing their bags, she unlocks the door and walks into the living room smiling as she sees her mom and Brad cuddled up fast asleep. She turns to the boys and holds a finger up to her mouth, she hands Puck the bags and nods her head to the stairs silently telling them to go up.

She walks over to the couch after grabbing a blanket and spreads it out over them, she leans down kissing both of their cheeks and jog up the stairs walking into her room after grabbing beers for them. She smiles as she sees the boys already sprawled out on her bed with the pizza boxes scattered in front of them and quickly kicks of her shoes, she sits down beside Puck and takes the slice of pizza and her controller he holds out for her.

'' We put the bags in your closet under your shoes B.'' Finn mentions smiling as she starts up Fifa, Brittany nods her head and glances at them as they all choose a team.

'' Yeah nobody looks in my closet, do you guys want to get dressed here?''

Sam nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah good idea! That way we can be on time and we don’t have to drive around picking everyone up.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and hands out the beers she brought up, she opens her own bottle and takes a sip quickly placing the bottle down as the game starts.

**Two hours later.**

'' Babe!''

'' Sis!''

'' Honey!''

'' B!'' The girls and Susan squeal as they run into her room slamming the door open, Brittany jumps and turns to look at them in shock.

'' Whoa where is the fire girls?!'' She squeaks out coughing as she swallowed her beer the wrong way, Puck reaches over patting her back and looks at the girls with an eyebrow raised.

'' What happened?''

'' Phone, Demi Insta now!'' Santana breaths out holding up her own phone almost jumping up and down, Brittany frowns seeing the excitement in their eyes and grabs her phone.

She opens her Instagram app and looks at the girls as it loads. '' What the hell made you all so excited?''

'' Just look on Demi’s page honey.'' Susan says excitedly stepping to the side as she sees Mario and Brad approaching them holding their phones up to record her daughters reaction.

Brittany looks down at her phone searching for Demi’s page and taps on her profile, she turns to the boys so they can look with her over her shoulders and raises an eyebrow as she sees a picture of one of her paintings.

She taps on the picture and reads the text her eyes slowly widening as she continues reading.

_Hey Lovatics, normally I don’t do this but after visiting the Art Share gallerie I had to share this with you! If you have one of those galleries owned by Kelly Brown near you go out and visit it, it will be worth it! She is representing a new artist and her paintings are AMAZING!_

_The artists name is Brittany, from what I heard from Kelly she is still going to high school but she met her during one of her conventions and had to make her an offer because her art pieces are unique. After looking at every painting she made (I added some pictures to this message.)_

_I immediately understood why she wanted to sign her, every picture gave me a different vibe. The paintings with sunsets or the nature she displayed calmed me down, the portraits of different people in different moods made me feel the emotions you saw in it and the sketches she made of cities just amazed me!_

_She is selling paintings too so if you are interested in art, hit Kelly brown or her galleries up and she will give you more info!_

_Love Demi_

'' Holy fuck!'' Brittany exclaims gasping loudly almost dropping her phone, Susan smiles at her reaction and walks over to her hugging her daughter.

'' That’s not all honey, look at her other post and take a look at Dallas her page too.''

Brittany takes her phone turning in her mothers hold so she is hugging her from behind and returns back to Demi’s post, her eyebrows raise as she sees one of her paintings hanging on a wall and taps it reading the message.

_One of the paintings I bought from the Art Share, I have to say that the sunset really fits in my living room! Thank you for this amazing piece Brittany!_

She taps on Dallas her name as she sees it pop up in the comments and bites her lip as she sees another painting of her hanging on a wall, she reads the message and leans back against her mother in shock.

_DDLovato thank you for the amazing day of looking at art sis! You guys I looked at this piece of art and just had to buy it, the artist Brittany really has a feeling to display the beauty of nature! If you want something this beautiful and unique, hit up the next Art Share gallerie and take a look you won’t be disappointed!_

Susan takes out her own phone and shows Brittany her bank account because Brittany asked her to manage it until she moved out, she watches her look at her balance and feels her tense up in her arms.

'' No fucking way!'' She exclaims turning in her mothers arms in shock, Susan smiles proudly and kisses her head.

'' Your paintings just got really popular honey!''

Brittany falls back and bites her lip still glancing at her phone. '' I-i damn!'' Heather chuckles watching her sister looking between her phone and their mother in shock and leans against her desk

'' My sister is a famous artist!'' She sing songs smiling proudly as the group chuckle softly, Susan smiles still seeing the shock in her daughters eyes and sits down on the edge of her bed.

'' I think it’s time to design a website honey.''

Santana chuckles as she sees her girlfriend mutely nodding her head and bites her lip. '' I never saw her speechless before.''

Susan turns to her and smirks holding up five fingers, she jumps off the bed as she reaches three and looks at both of her daughters. Heather snaps her fingers and smirks. '' Snap out of it sis, I am so proud of you!''

Brittany looks into her sisters eyes and sees the pride sparkling brightly, she quickly leaps of her bed and into her sisters arms screaming with joy. Heather laughs easily catching her and spins her around squealing. '' You fucking did it sis!''

Brad stops recording them and walks over to his girlfriend kissing her cheek as she wipes away her tears, Heather stops spinning and places her sister down hugging her tightly. '' I think it’s also time to set up social media with an artist name sis, so your fans can follow you and you can share your master pieces.''

'' Things are getting real honey.'' Susan mumbles smiling proudly, she walks over to both of her daughters and hugs them kissing their heads.

'' I can’t believe it.'' Brittany mumbles softly biting her lip, Mario smiles wrapping his arms around his wife and looks at the taller blonde.

'' Start believing it B, Demi just promoted you to.'' He looks over Santana’s shoulder looking at Demi's page and his eyes widen at the amount. '' Um 83,7 million fans.''

Brittany gulps and steps out of her mothers and sisters hugs, she chuckles as her friends immediately tackle her in a hug and laughs as Sam lifts her up. Sam looks at her and smirks brightly. '' Our superstar ladies and gentleman!''

'' Don’t forget us when people start yelling for an autograph B!'' Quinn mutters chuckling as she hugs the girl as soon as Sam put her down, Brittany smiles and kisses her cheek looking at her friends, family and girlfriend.

'' I will never forget any of you, I don’t even know how to thank you all for supporting me in this.''

Naya pulls out of the group hug and smiles. '' You don’t have to thank us Britt.''

Santana walks over to her girlfriend as the girls let her go and wraps her arms around her waist pecking her on the lips. '' We made a promise to always be there and to always support each other baby, you support us in our dreams and always have encouraging speeches when we are close to giving up and we are here to support you when things like this happen.'' She looks up at her and smiles cupping her cheek. '' I am so proud of you and everything you reached within the two years you are living here, your name will be known in a few months and your paintings will be loved by many people.''

'' When Demi releases the songs you wrote, your name will really be out into the world sis. I know you will stay down to earth and still be your crazy self, but I promise you now that if it changes I will slap you back to reality.'' Heather mumbles chuckling, Brittany laughs breaking the eye contact with her girlfriend and holds her hand out for her sister to shake.

'' Deal.''

Heather shakes her hand and chuckles, she pulls her sister and Santana into a hug and kisses their cheeks. '' I am sure I will have a famous sister and future sister in law soon, San your bakery will be the hit too.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and kisses her girlfriends head. '' Hell yeah, it will.''

'' You all will be successful in what you want to do kids and we couldn’t be more prouder.'' Mario says looking at the teens smiling, Brittany looks at her friends and glances at her computer.

'' I um, does any of you want to help me keeping track of my social media accounts?'' She laughs as they all immediately point at her girlfriend and at Quinn, Naya laughs as she raises an eyebrow and nudges her sister and best friend.

'' San and Q love surfing around the web and also have a way with words even when some of them are quite vicious.''

Santana looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. '' Yeah I can help you babe.'' Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Yeah just give me the mail and password B.''

'' I will start setting them up now.'' She turns to the boys and bites her lip. '' Rain check on game night?''

Puck chuckles and kisses her cheek. '' we can always game B, but your future is more important. Go set up your artist accounts.''

Brittany clears her throat as they try to walk out and chuckles. '' With rain check I didn’t meant to kick you out guys, go cuddle up on my bed and watch a movie. We planned a sleepover and we will still have one.''

'' You sure?'' Mike asks turning to look at her, Brittany nods her head and grabs her controller throwing it to Finn.

'' Yes I am.''

Brittany smiles as her friends all jump in her bed fighting for the remote control and walks over to the four adults, she pulls them in a hug and kisses their cheeks. '' Thank you.''

Brad smiles and picks her up laughing as she squeals. '' Anytime B, we would do anything to see any of you happy.''

Brittany smiles as he puts her down and nods her head. '' I know and I don’t think we can thank you all enough for that.''

'' That is what parents are for B.'' Mario says smiling, he kisses her forehead and smiles. '' Go set up your page and send it to us please.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Will do papa Lo.'' She turns on her heels and freezes as she sees her sister looking at her with an eyebrow raised and her girlfriend and Naya both look at her with their jaw dropped. '' What?''

'' Papa Lo?'' Heather asks smirking knowing she started with that name, Brittany smiles and turns back the adults seeing them also look at her with their jaw dropped. '' Well yeah, you all are like parents to all of us, but if you prefer future father in law I can use that one too.''

Mario laughs and pulls her in a bone crushing hug. '' You can call me whatever you want mija.'' He kisses her cheek and smiles down at her. '' Go spend time with your friends, we will be downstairs.''

Brittany nods her head and walks over to her desk as he closes the door, she chuckles as Puck presses play on Friday the thirteenth and looks at her girlfriend. '' Want to help me babe?''

Santana nods her head and walks over to her, Brittany pulls her in her lap before she can grab the empty chair beside her desk and kisses her softly. Santana hums softly and smiles into the kiss as her girlfriends turns her chair so her back is facing her friends, she cups her cheek and pulls out of the kiss. '' Hi.''

Brittany chuckles and gives her an Eskimo kiss. '' Hey my love, how was shopping?''

Santana groans and cuddles into her as Brittany starts up her laptop. '' Finally found the perfect dress after walking through ten shops, how was shopping with the boys?''

Brittany chuckles and opens Instagram on her laptop kissing her head. '' The boys found their suits in the first shop they looked and I found one right after in another shop.''

Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles. '' Next time you can go shopping with the girls, I may have more luck when I go with the boys.''

'' Hell no, I don’t want to go to two different malls to go shopping babe.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, she kisses her head again and nods her head to her laptop. '' What name shall I take babe?''

Santana looks at the screen and bites her lip thinking about a name, she shrugs her shoulders and turns to their friends. '' Guys we need your help.''

Puck pauses the movie and turns to them. '' What’s up?''

Brittany turns the chair to look at them and sighs. '' I can't come up with a name, just Brittany sucks and BrittTiger is already my private name.''

She watches them all think and runs a hand down her face sighing softly, as she hears them softly discussing.

'' Painttit?'' Finn offers smirking, Brittany grabs a pencil off of her desk and throws it at him with a glare as the group starts laughing.

'' Even though I love breasts, I sure as hell won’t put them in my name which will be known to everyone.''

'' Why don’t you take Britt the painter for now? You can always change your name as soon as you found a better one B.'' Quinn offers smiling.

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' True, thanks Q.''

She turns back around and types in the name, after making a new email address and also making a twitter. She looks down at her girlfriend and smiles. '' Insta or twitter babe?''

'' Insta, I would love to write about your paintings under the pictures baby.'' Brittany smiles kissing her head and nods.

'' Want to log in immediately?''

Santana takes her phone out of her pocket and smirks. '' My password is our anniversary date babe, go ahead.''

Brittany takes her phone and turns it on, she enters the password smiling as she hears her girlfriend chuckle and opens instagram. She hands her girlfriend her phone after logging her account in onto her phone as a second profile and turns back to her laptop uploading two pictures, she searches for Demi’s account and follows her also following Dallas.

She takes her phone out and opens her whatsapp, she scrolls down to Demi’s phone number and quickly writes her a message.

_Hey Demi how are you? I wanted to thank you for your sweet and encouraging words, thanks to you and Dallas my status just skyrocket and I don't know how to thank the both of you for that. I decided to make a social media platform for my arts and already followed you, I am currently working on a few songs swarming around in my head as soon as I put them on paper I will send them to you._

She puts her phone down and wraps her arms around her girlfriend after turning her laptop off. '' Well things just got real.''

Santana chuckles and sits up, she cups her girlfriends cheek and pecks her on the lips. '' Yeah it did and I couldn’t be more prouder of you baby, I am happy people finally start recognizing what an amazing artist you are.''

'' I am sure they will find out about your baking talents soon too baby.'' Brittany mumbles softly smiling, she leans down and kisses her swallowing a soft moan as her girlfriend deepens the kiss sliding her tongue into her mouth. She slides down her chair making sure the back of her chair covers them and slides her hand into her girlfriends hair scratching her scalp softly, Santana pulls out of the kiss and softly bites on her bottom lip pulling it back before releasing it.

She leans their foreheads together and smiles. '' I love you Brittany Susan Pierce.''

Brittany runs her hands down her girlfriends body and cups her ass smiling cheekily as she gasps softly. '' I love you too Santana Marie Lopez.''

She slides her hands back up her girlfriends body and wraps them around her waist, she turns in her chair and glances at their friends chuckling as she sees them fast asleep in her bed. '' Looks like we won’t find a space in my bed tonight babe.'' She stands up tightening her hold around her waist and chuckles softly as she squeaks tightening her hold around her shoulders, she quickly grabs their phones and walks out of her room softly closing the door behind them.

She walks down the hall to the guest bedroom and opens the door walking in kicking the door closed behind her, she walks to the bed and lays her girlfriend down. Santana grabs the collar of her shirt before she can pull back and leans up crashing their lips together swallowing her moan, Brittany braces herself on her hands beside her girlfriends head and tilts her head deepening the kiss sliding her piercing over her girlfriends bottom lip.

**Knock Knock**

Brittany slides off of her girlfriend as soon as the door opens and looks at the door groaning as her mother peaks in her hands covering her eyes. '' You girls decent?''

Santana laughs and slides up the bed laying down with her feet on her girlfriends stomach. '' Yes we are mama P.''

'' God mom.'' Brittany groans softly as she peaks through her fingers, Susan laughs and walks over to both girls. She looks at them after kissing their cheeks and smiles.

'' I wanted to check on you guys but saw the group fast asleep and the two of you not in your room honey.''

'' Yeah they fell asleep so we will crash in here tonight.'' Brittany explains shrugging, Susan nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah thought so, we looked at the Insta profile you send us. It looks amazing honey, I am sure everyone will love it.''

Brittany smiles and leans back on her elbows. '' I hope so, god I still feel like I am dreaming.''

'' Want me to pinch you?''

'' No thanks mom.''

Susan laughs and leans down kissing her daughters forehead. '' Go to sleep honey, you look tired.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah I am.''

Susan smiles and walks to the door turning off the lights. '' Good night girls, love you.''

'' Good night mom, we love you too.''

'' Good night mama P.''

Brittany sighs as her mother closes the door and crawls up the bed falling into her girlfriends arms as she opens them, Santana chuckles and kisses her head sliding down so they are both laying down completely. '' Well that ruined the mood.''

'' Oh yeah.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, she pulls out of her girlfriends arms and takes off her shirt and jeans. After Santana took off her clothes they both slide under the blanket and Brittany cuddles into her girlfriends arms laying her head on her chest, she turns her head kissing the top of her breast softly and sighs contently as she feels her arms tighten around her. '' Good night baby.''

'' Good night, mi amor.''


	37. Chapter 37

**Song: Because you Loved me by Hayley Teal, I really love her cover of the song.**

'' Alright kids it’s time!'' Mr Schue calls out as soon as one of the stage hands told them that they are up next, he smiles as they huddle up together and looks at them. '' This will be our last competition together and I don’t want you guys thinking about winning, just go out there and have fun!''

'' Hands in!'' Finn calls out smiling as Rachel immediately throws her hand in the middle, he looks at his friends as they all joined in and smiles. '' On three!''

'' One.''

'' Two.''

'' Three!''

'' New Directions!'' They all yell out throwing their hands in the air, Brittany lowers her headset as Finn runs out onto the stage and follows him squeezing her girlfriends hand softly before letting go and taking her spot.

She smiles as Rachel starts singing Pompeii and dances over to Mike, they both dance to the front of the stage and she glances at the group smiling as they follow their lead.

She smiles as she hears their parents cheer loudly and glances at Mike doing a back hand flip as he nods his head, they both land in a flip and hold their hands out. Brittany smiles as her girlfriend and Naya pull her up and lands on her feet dancing over to Mercedes taking off her jacket, she throws it over her shoulder singing in the background and chuckles as Mercedes shakes her ass to the beat.

Brittany jogs to the back of the stage as soon as the song ends and lowers her head smiling as she feels her girlfriend squeeze her hand as she walks forward to the middle of the stage, she lifts her head as the spotlights turn off and smiles as she sees the spotlight turn on her girlfriend, Naya, Quinn, Marley and Rachel.

She dances on the spot as they start singing I kissed a girl and sings in the background, she chuckles as Puck leads her in a dance and jokes around with the rest of their friends as the girls continue singing and dancing.

'' Babe the song is almost done!'' Marley warns as she watches the girls nearing the end, she chuckles as the group scramble to their spots and shakes her head.

Brittany cheers as her girlfriends end the song on a high note and chuckles as she shakes her head with her back still turned to her, she hugs the girls as they turn back as soon as the lights turn back on and kisses their cheeks. '' You were amazing!''

Santana smiles and pecks her on the lips, she stands beside her and smiles as the boys starts singing a mashup of It’s my life and Confessions.

Brittany catches the leather jacket Mr Schue throws at her and puts it on, she runs a hand through her hair and winks at her girlfriend as she turns to her frowning.

She jumps off the steps and runs to the boys giving Mike a high five after doing two front handsprings and a no handed back handspring, she joins into the choreographed dance they rehearsed and bites her lip smiling as she sees Finn trying to dance with a dopey grin.

As soon as Puck starts singing the second chorus of Confession she sits down on the first steps of the stage and moves her body to the beat, she jumps up as Finn takes over singing it’s my life and follows Mike’s his lead dropping down on the ground and twirling her body up letting her limbs follow the movement.

She smiles as the crowd start cheering loudly as Mike does a double no handed cartwheel and jogs to him she does a cartwheel smiling as he grabs her around the waist and together they do two double cartwheels with Mike landing on his feet as the song ends, she turns to him as soon as she stands back on her feet and hugs him. '' Awesome Mike!''

They jog back to their friends laughing as they see the shocked faces and Brittany takes off her leather jacket, Rachel turns to her after snapping herself out of her shock and smiles. '' Good luck B.''

Brittany takes the blazer her girlfriend holds out for her and slips it on softly thanking Rachel, she walks over to the middle of the stage after one of the stage hands set up a microphone and glances at her friends watching them walk off the stage.

She turns back to the crowd as the song starts and closes her eyes taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes looking at her mother as the song starts up and smiles.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I’ll be forever thankful baby  
You’re the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You’re the one who saw me through it all _

She locks eyes with her mother seeing the tears well up in her eyes and winks, she takes a hold of the microphone taking it out of the stand and walks over to the edge of the stage sitting down in front of her mother.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
You gave me faith ‘cause you believed  
I’m everything I am  
Because you loved me

She watches people lift their phones with the flashlights on and smiles, she stands up walking back to the microphone stand and places the microphone back in. She glances behind her as she hears her friends sing in the background and smile as they walk back out swaying to the music.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You’ve been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

She hears the soft murmur around the crowd as she holds a high note and moves her hands to the music, she closes her eyes as the song nears the end and licks her lips holding the microphone tightly in her hand.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

She holds the high note until the melody ends and opens her eyes as the spotlights turn off, she smiles as the crowd stands up roaring and applauding and stumbles forward as her friends tackle her in a hug.

'' Whoa B, that was amazing!'' Mercedes mutters amazed as they lead her off the stage, Mr Schue joins them clapping and smiles brightly.

'' Brittany that last note was phenomenal!''

Brittany takes a deep breath and blushes as everyone compliments her, Heather hugs her sister and kisses her cheek smiling. '' Mom and Maribel couldn’t hold back their tears sis.''

Brittany smiles and bites her lip. '' Thank you guys.''

Santana walks over to her girlfriend as Mr Schue calls for their attention and wraps her arms around her waist, she leans up on her tiptoes and pecks her lips. '' God I love your voice.'' Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead, she pulls her in a hug and sighs contently.

'' Guys SST! They are done voting!'' Rachel calls out after ten minutes shushing everyone, they turn to the stage and wrap their arms around each other. Brittany tightens her hold around her girlfriend and turns her head kissing her forehead as they announce the third and second place.

'' Alright ladies and gentleman we still have two more groups but only one trophy for the first place!''

Brittany turns her head as another groups join them and sees Kurt and Blaine already looking at them smiling slightly, Brittany forces a smile and sighs. '' You guys were good.'' She says politely not liking the way Kurt parted from them.

Kurt smiles at them and nods his head. '' You guys were too.''

They turn back to the stage as the stage hands roll the trophy of the first place out and Brittany takes her girlfriends hand in her own squeezing it softly.

'' Alright ladies and gentleman I think we made you and the groups wait long enough! The first place goes to!''

Brittany lowers her head as he pauses and bites her lip, her head snaps up as he yells. '' Well after the last solo it was quite obvious, it goes to The new Directions!'' And catches her girlfriend as she jumps in her arms squealing, she cheers as the whole group surrounds them and laughs as they jump around her.

Mr Schue smiles and clears his throat. '' Guys go on stage!''

'' You are joining us Mr Schue!'' Finn yells pulling him on stage with Rachel, the group follows them and shake hands with the Warblers. Finn takes the trophy from the speaker and smiles as Rachel joins him, they both hold the trophy up turning to the audience and jump up and down cheering loudly as they start clapping and cheering with them.

Brittany nudges the boys as they hand Mr Schue the trophy and nods her head to him, Puck smiles immediately understanding her and they both run to him. They lift them up on their shoulders and smile as their friends surround them chanting Mr Schue's name as he kisses the trophy holding it up with a big smile, Mr Schue looks down at his group and smiles brightly. '' God I am sad to know you all will be graduating, I will never forget this group.''

He pulls them in a group hug as soon as Puck and Brittany let him down and smiles. '' You guys are the original New Directions!''

'' We will never forget you either Mr Schue!'' Rachel mumbles with tears in her eyes, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Glee made our group stronger than it already was Mr Schue, we sadly had to see someone leave but we also gained two amazing voices.'' She mumbles while glancing at Marley and Madison with a big smile, Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles intertwining his hand with his girlfriends.

'' Life is all about losing and gaining, we lost one person but gained two. We will never forget glee and we will always cherish the memories about everything, we will also make sure to set up a reunion and we hope you and Emma will join us.''

Mr Schue nods his head and smiles. '' We sure will.'' He looks behind them smiling as the audience slowly start filling out and pulls out of the hug. '' Go celebrate with your families, we will see each other next week. Glee will continue till graduation but we don’t have to rehearse, so we can just have fun.''

Brittany nods her head and intertwines her hand with her girlfriends. '' See you next week Mr Schue.''

She smiles as their friends jump down the stage and watches Naya and her sister tackle their mothers in a hug, she jumps down helping her girlfriend down and smiles as Brad hugs her and Mario tackles his daughter in a hug.

Brad kisses her cheek and smiles. '' You were amazing Britt.'' He glances at the group and smiles. '' You all were.''

'' Thanks Brad.'' Brittany mumbles smiling, she smiles as her mother tackles her in a hug and laughs as Mario and Maribel also sandwich her in a hug after hugging the whole group. '' Whoa don’t break me!''

Susan laughs and kisses her daughters cheek. '' Your solo was amazing honey! I don’t think any of the woman around here kept it dry.''

Brittany chuckles as Maribel nods her head in agreement and kisses their cheeks. '' I just wanted to thank the both of you for being there for all of us.'' She turns to the two men behind her and smiles. '' The song was also for the two of you, without the four of you we would have never managed to get into college.''

'' Talking about college, we have some news.'' Naya mumbles glancing at her girlfriend as she smiles proudly, she smiles as the group turn to them raising an eyebrow and smiles brightly. '' We got a full ride scholarship to USC!''

Brittany smiles proudly watching everyone tackle their girls in a hug and locks eyes with her sister after everyone congratulated her, she opens her arms and smiles as she dives into them. She pulls Naya into the hug and kisses their foreheads smiling as her girlfriend joins them again. '' I am so proud of you girls, can you guys do that what you want?''

Naya nods her head and smiles. '' I will go to Keck the medical part of Usc and Heath will go to Roski.''

'' I also officially asked Nay to move in together, I don’t want to live on campus.'' Brittany smiles and hugs them tightly.

'' I knew something was different, how long did you know?''

'' Three days.'' Naya mumbles smiling slightly.

'' Three days?!'' Santana exclaims softly hitting her sister. '' Why didn’t you tell us sooner?''

'' We wanted to wait but seeing the pride in Papi’s eyes changed my mind.''

Maribel nods her head and smiles slightly. '' So that means that Q and Rach are going to New Haven, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Tina are going to New York, Nay, Heath, Puck and Marley are going to LA, Finn and Madison are going to Bakersfield and you two.'' She turns to Brittany and her daughter. '' Are still waiting.''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah.''

'' God we will be so far apart from each other.'' Mercedes mumbles sadly, Brittany turns to her friends as they all nod their heads and smiles.

'' Hey cheer up, we will make sure we will meet up a lot even if it’s only during the vacations. We will also call and write each other a lot, going to college doesn’t mean that we have to let the distance break us apart guys!''

'' Says the girl who is against long distance relationships.'' Finn remarks smiling slightly, Brittany throws him a glare and shrugs.

'' You guys made me realize that even distance will be worth it, you are all like family to me and I sure as hell won’t let it happen that I lose any of you! Yes we will be busy but for family we will make time and we will make sure that no one forgets the pact we made, we will not let it happen that someone is close to breaking down or quitting we will always be there for each other!''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' She is right guys, we spend these last two years together and our group got tighter during every discussion and every fight we had. We will survive university and after graduating we will all find our places to spend our future and we will all meet up and hang out, family sticks together no matter what distance is in between us.''

Brittany lowers her shirt showing her tattoo and smiles. '' Together forever.'' Santana wraps an arm around her waist and looks at their friends after kissing her girlfriends cheek.

'' Never apart.''

'' Maybe at distance.'' Naya and Heather both say holding out their pinkies, Brittany links their pinkies smiling as everyone joins them and looks at them.

'' But never at heart.''


	38. Chapter 38

'' Babe!'' Santana yells as she bursts into the choir room, Brittany turns on her heels to look at her girlfriend and quickly catches her as she jumps in her arms.

'' Well hello to you too.'' She mumbles chuckling, Santana smiles brightly looking down at her and holds up two letters one still in an envelope and one with a bright red A+ written on it.

'' I got a fucking A+!'' She yells holding up the last Biology test she did.

Brittany smiles proudly and twirls them around kissing her girlfriend softly, she places her down and cups her cheek pulling out of the kiss. '' I knew you would ace it babe!'' Santana smiles and pecks her lips.

'' Only because you pulled through two nights to write a test close to this one baby, I couldn't have done this without you!'' She smiles as Brittany shakes her head and puts a finger on her lip quickly shushing her. '' Babe you tutored me for two years and set through many of bad tantrums and still helped me, hell you even let me scream at you the past four days and encouraged me to not give up. Even though I had a super bad mood and was ready to give up, you stayed calm and helped me study. I am pretty sure you are deadly tired but keep yourself awake with energy, which I tasted on your lips.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and nods her head to the can of Red Bull Puck holds up with a smirk, she turns back to her girlfriend and smiles. '' It was so worth it tho and you warned me the first day about having bad moods and babe we are dating for almost two years, I got used to them now.'' She smiles slightly as their friends laugh and cups her cheek kissing her softly. '' I told you that you would ace it baby you aced the test I wrote and skipping sleep to see the big smile on your face when you saw the grade I gave you, and the happiness sparkling in your eyes now makes up for it.''

'' God what did I do to deserve you?'' Santana asks softly while looking up in her eyes, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smirks.

'' Probably something bad.''

She laughs as she tries to hit her and catches her arm, she pulls her in a hug and kisses her head. '' I am proud of you, my love.'' She looks down at her and smiles slightly. '' What is in the envelope?''

Santana holds it out and bites her lip. '' It's from UCLA.''

'' What does it say?!'' Their friends yell in unison making both girls jump, Santana turns to them and shrugs.

'' I didn't open it yet.''

'' Open it Hermana.'' Naya says while looking at her, Santana shakes her head smiling nervously and turns to her girlfriend.

'' Can you open it mi amor?''

Brittany takes the letter from her nodding her head and kisses her cheek, she walks over to the piano and picks her girlfriend up smirking as she squeals. She places her on the piano and leans against it facing her girlfriend, she opens the letter and quickly reads it keeping her face free from any emotions.

She clears her throat glancing at her girlfriend and looks back down as she sees her nervously biting her lip. '' Dear Santana, Your application for admission to UCLA has been carefully considered. The credentials you shared as part of your application meet the requirements for admission. However.''

Santana drops her head and sighs. '' Babe stop that is a wait list letter, I googled it.''

Brittany looks at her and bites her lip seeing the sad look on her girlfriends face, she runs her piercing over her bottom lip and continues. '' However, after talking to the admission committee and looking over your application again. I want to congratulate you!''

'' Wait what?!'' Santana asks shocked, Brittany lowers the letter and smiles brightly.

'' You got accepted babe, a fucking full scholarship ride!''

She catches her as she jumps in her arms squealing and crashes into the piano groaning as their friends tackle them in a hug cheering, she kisses her girlfriend and smiles into the kiss as their friends high five each other. She pulls out of the kiss and smiles proudly. '' You my love, are going to rock college and you will blow everyone away with your baking skills.''

'' Congratulations Santana!'' Mr Schue says smiling proudly, Santana thanks him and leans back into her girlfriend. Brittany chuckles and kisses her head, she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans she takes the envelope out and holds it out for her girlfriend.

'' I thought we decided on opening it if we wanted to, so I opened it already.''

Santana takes the envelope and smiles. '' Yeah if we wanted too babe, I was too nervous.'' She takes the letter out and keeps it closed looking up at her girlfriend. '' What does it say?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders keeping her face blank and nods her head to the letter. '' Take a look babe.''

'' It sucks that you can keep your face void of any emotions.'' Santana grumbles, she rolls her eyes as their friends laugh and opens the letter slowly reading it. Brittany leans against the piano and smiles slightly as she sees the proud smile appearing on her girlfriends face, Santana looks up and tackles her in a hug squealing.

'' We are moving to LA!''

Heather gasps smiling brightly and immediately hugs her sisters left side smiling as her girlfriend joins her, Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around them nodding her head. '' Mh we are moving to LA.''

Mr Schue smiles as he watches the group hug each other and turns to look at the taller blonde.'' To which college will you go Brittany? Oh and congratulations to you too.''

'' Otis College of Arts and Design, they offered me a full ride after visiting the galleries and receiving my application. If I am as good as everyone says, I will have my MFA in a little under two years.''

'' You will receive it babe!'' Santana mumbles kissing her cheek, Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Hell yeah, you are amazing sis.''

Brittany smiles as she got pulled into a group hug and glances at the time her eyes widening as she sees how late it is. '' Um girls?''

'' Yea sis?'' Heather asks looking up, Brittany nods her head at the time and smiles slightly.

'' How long do you need to get ready for tonight?''

'' Shit, um like two hours.'' Santana mumbles after looking at the time, Mr Schue laughs as he sees the terror in their eyes because prom starts in a little under three hours and claps in his hands.

'' Go!''

Brittany chuckles as the girls scramble to the chairs to grab their bags and turns to Mr Schue after shouldering her own bag. '' See you tonight Mr Schue.''

'' Hey B, can I drive with you?'' Puck asks smiling, he follows the girls out of the choir room and whistles loudly as she nods her head. '' Yo girls, wait up!''

Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend skids to a stop and wraps an arm around her shoulders kissing her head. '' Calm down baby.'' She leads her out of the school after grabbing their helmets and stops at her bike.

Puck holds his key out and smiles. '' One of you can drive my truck, I will drive with B because we will all get dressed at her house, Marley, Rach and Q already drove with me this morning so one of you can drive my car back.''

'' Nay and I need to drive with the girls too because we drove with Heath and B to school.'' Santana takes Puck's key and smirks. '' I will take good care of your baby.''

'' You talking about his car or about me?'' Marley asks laughing, Brittany laughs as she watches her girlfriend roll her eyes and pecks her on the lips.

'' Drive safely babe, we will see you all tonight.''

She watches her girlfriend climb into Puck's truck and holds out a helmet for him as they drive off, she straddles her bike kick starting it and drives off as soon as Puck jumped up behind her and her sister drove off following Sam's car.

'' Yo B, you can overtake them if you want!'' Puck yells tightening his hold around her waist, Brittany laughs and accelerates as they drive into her street. She easily overtakes Sam and drives onto her driveway into the garage, she turns her bike off and steps off as soon as Puck let go of her.

She takes off her helmet and turns to the boys as they join them in the garage. '' Alright, Heath and I will get dressed in my room. So after she grabbed everything she needs, you all can split up and use her room and the guest bedroom.''

She smiles as her sister walks into their house after the boys nodded their heads and follows her upstairs knowing her mom and Brad are already at the Lopez house, she walks into her room and grabs the bags with their clothes out of her closet.

She holds them up and chuckles. '' I think you all know best, what's yours.'' Puck chuckles and nods his head in agreement as he takes the bags from her, he kisses her cheek and smiles.

'' We will wait downstairs for you girls.'' He turns on his heels and kisses Heath's cheek as she walks into the room.

After they both took a shower, Brittany turns on some music and takes her tux out of the bag. She drops the towel she still wears around her body and puts on the black laced lingerie she bought to surprise her girlfriend, she puts on the tight white pants and grabs the jacket slipping it on.

She turns around as the bathroom door opens and gasps as her sister walks out wearing a black V-neck lace knee length dress, she walks over to her and kisses her cheek chuckling as she looks at her with wide eyes. '' You look beautiful sis.''

'' You look hot B, damn please tell me that you will close that jacket otherwise you will start a damn riot.'' Brittany chuckles and closes the two middle buttons of her jacket, Heather smiles and turns around swiping her hair to the side. '' Can you zip me up?''

Brittany nods her head and takes a step closer, she pulls the zipper up and hides it underneath the small flap. Heather turns around and bites her lip. '' Can you do my hair?''

Brittany chuckles and kisses her cheek. '' Yes I can sis, come on.'' She leads her into the bathroom and nods her head to the edge of the bathtub. '' Sit down.'' She turns around grabbing the things she needs and turns back to her sister smiling slightly. '' Do you have any wishes?''

Heather shakes her head and smiles. '' Surprise me sis.''

She climbs into the bathtub standing behind her sister and grabs the curling iron, she runs her fingers through her sisters hair and smiles slightly. '' God when was the last time that I did this?''

Heather chuckles sitting still as her sister starts curling her hair and bites her lip. '' Our sixteenth birthday I think.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah something like that.'' She pushes her sisters curled hair over her right shoulder and runs the brush through it, she climbs out of the bath tub and tilts her head up smiling. '' Perfect.'' She shakes her head as her sister tries to stand up and smirks. '' You’re not done yet sis.'' She reaches behind her grabbing the make-up she laid out for her and crouches down, Heather looks at her with an eyebrow raised and smiles slightly.

'' You want to do my make-up too?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah, now shut up.'' She chuckles as her sister rolls her eyes and tilts her head down applying lipstick on her lips, she sits back and smiles. '' All done.''

She stands up and grabs her hairbrush combing through her hair, she watches her sister look in the mirror and smiles as she watches the bright smile appear on her face. '' Fuck sis, I look amazing.''

'' Mh you do Heath.'' After combing her hair to the side she grabs her hairspray and glances at her sister. '' I know you hate the smell, grab your perfume and do it in my room sis.'' She sprays hair spray in her hair after her sister closed the door and grabs the curling iron curling the ends of her hair.

After applying her make-up and highlighting her eyes with eyeliner she puts everything away and walks out of the bathroom after spraying on her favorite perfume, she smiles as she sees her sister stand in front of the mirror looking at herself and walks over after putting on her best sneakers. She wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. '' Picture time?''

Heather nods her head smiling brightly and turns around grabbing her phone, Brittany laughs and straightens out her jacket. Heather turns back to her and laughs as she sees her sister choice of shoes. '' Leave it to you to wear a tux and sneakers sis.''

Brittany glances down at her shoes and chuckles. '' Hey they are the best shoes I have and I am already taller than San is, if she wears heels tonight she will be a little bit closer to my height.''

Heather chuckles and steps next to her holding up her phone, Brittany chuckles as she positions them in front of the mirror and wraps her arms around her shoulders. She looks into the mirror and they both smile brightly for the picture, Heather lowers her phone and looks at the time. '' Want to go downstairs?''

Brittany nods her head and walks over to her desk grabbing her wallet, phone and keys, she follows her sister out of her room and walks beside her down the stairs.

'' Well hot damn.'' Mike and Finn gasp as they watch both girls walk into the living room, Sam and Puck look up from their phones and gasp.

'' Holy shit.'' Sam mumbles, Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles.

'' Fuck, you girls look amazing!''

Brittany chuckles and smiles. '' Thank you boys, you all look quite handsome in those tuxes.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' You all look like a complete new person.'' She turns to her sister and chuckles. '' Just like you do sis.''

Brittany smiles and looks out of the window as the doorbell rings, she turns to the boys after nodding her head to her sister silently telling her to grab her purse and smirks. '' Ready to pick up our dates?''

She walks to the door as they nod their heads and offers her sister her arm. '' Come on sis.'' She opens the door as soon as Heather hooked her arm through hers and walks out, she chuckles as the boys and her sister gasp seeing the limousine and walks over nodding her head to the driver as he opens the door for them.

She turns to the group after the driver closed the door and chuckles as she sees them looking around in awe, she wraps her arm around her sisters shoulder and kisses her cheek. '' Told you that we will arrive in style.''

'' Damn B, this is amazing but far too much!'' Sam mumbles in shock as the driver drives off after Brittany gave him the address, Brittany shakes her head as they all nod their heads in agreement and smiles slightly.

'' No it isn’t this is a prom gift from me for all of you as a thank you for supporting me in everything, seriously guys this is nothing to what you all did for me.''

'' That is what family is for sis.'' Heather mumbles cuddling into her, Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead.

'' Yeah and family also makes sure our that prom will be amazing which is what I want for all of us, this is our last week together guys and I want us all to cherish the memories.''

Puck smiles and nods his head. '' We sure will B because we are making the best of it together, may I ask how much you paid for all of this?'' He asks mentioning to the limo, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' Not much because Kelly knows the owner.'' She looks out of the window as the car stops and turns back to the boys. '' Now stop worrying about the money alright? Let us enjoy the night and spend the evening dancing with our girls.''

The boys nod their heads smiling and stand up as the driver opens the door, they kiss Brittany’s cheek as they walk past her and smile as she chuckles. Brittany slides out of the car and turns back offering her sister her hand, she smiles as she takes it and helps her out of the car. '' You alright sis?''

Heather nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah I just can’t wait to see Nay in her dress.''

'' I hope none of us will pass out as soon as we see our girls.'' Mike mumbles.

Brittany starts laughing wrapping her arms around her sisters shoulders after thanking the driver and leads the group to the door. '' Oh yeah, I hope so too Mike.''

She stops in front of the door and turns around smiling slightly. '' Ready?'' She turns back as everyone nod their heads and drops her arm from around her sister after kissing her cheek, she knocks on the door and they all step back adjusting their outfits.


	39. Chapter 39

'' Holy shit.'' Susan and Maribel both mumble with their jaw dropped after opening the door, Brittany chuckles and ushers the group in.

'' Hey mom, mama Lo.''

'' Damn you all look so handsome and hot!'' Maribel exclaims, she turns to the chairs and whistles loudly. '' Girls, your dates are here!''

'' Coming!'' They all yell in unison, Brittany looks up as she hears steps and smiles as Quinn walks down the stairs.

'' Damn Q, you look hot.''

Quinn smiles and hugs her after hugging the boys and Heather. '' You all look hot too B!''

'' Waiting here for Rachel?'' Heather asks smiling, Quinn nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah we got dressed separate too.''

'' Do you all have flowers?'' Susan asks curiously, Brittany turns to her and nods her head.

'' Yes we have mama.''

'' Where?''

'' In the bag Puck brought in.'' Brittany mutters chuckling, Puck nods his head and grabs it.

'' Yeah want to have them now?'' He gives everyone their boxes as they nod their heads and drops the bag behind him, Brittany looks up as she hears footsteps again and bites her lip smiling slightly as she hears Sam gasp as Mercedes comes into view.

She smiles as the girls walk down the stairs after each other and her jaw drops as her girlfriend stands at the top at last. '' Holy shit.'' She mumbles softly as she looks at the strapless red long sweetheart dress her girlfriend wears, she trails her eyes up her body biting he lip as she sees the princess cut showing off her amazing legs and gulps.

She licks her lips as her girlfriend slowly walks down the stairs and takes a step forward as she reach the bottom step, she smiles glancing down at her dress again and bites her lip. '' Damn you look absolutely stunning, my love.''

Santana wraps her arms around her shoulders and smiles pecking her lips. '' You look amazing, mi amor.''

Brittany smiles stepping to the side as Maribel stands next to her to take pictures and lifts the box holding the corsage, she opens it taking it out and looks at her girlfriend. '' I hope this will fit perfectly.''

Santana gasps softly as she sees the rearrangement of her favorite flowers and looks up at her girlfriend. '' It’s beautiful baby.''

Brittany smiles sliding it up her wrist and kisses her hand, Santana takes the boutonniere her father holds out for her and fastens it on her girlfriends jacket. Brittany pulls her in a hug and smiles kissing her head softly. '' You ready to dance the whole night?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' With you? Always.''

'' Alright kids! Pictures before you go.'' Susan squeals clapping in her hands.

'' Santana, Brittany I need a picture of the two of you alone!'' Brad calls out, Brittany chuckles and leads her girlfriend over to Brad. They both stand in front of the front door as the group all make space for them and stand beside each other, Santana turns to face her girlfriend and looks up at her with a loving smile.

Brittany smiles cupping her cheek and kisses her softly after the flash, she pulls back and looks at their friends. '' Alright come here guys, we need to leave soon.''

She smiles as they all walk over and wraps her arms around her sister and girlfriend, she places her hand on Naya’s shoulder and leans forward winking at her. '' You look gorgeous Nay.''

'' You look quite dashing in that suit B.'' Naya replies smirking, they both chuckle as their girlfriends roll their eyes and straighten up looking at their parents as they hold up their camera’s.

After taking a few group pictures, Brittany holds her hand up after looking at the time and smiles slightly. '' We really need to go, we are already ten minutes late.''

Susan nods her head and walks over to them, she kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' Have fun girls.''

Brittany smiles and hugs her. '' Enjoy your night alone mom.'' She opens the door after hugging their parents and offers her girlfriend her arm. '' Ready to go baby?''

Santana nods her head hooking her arm through her girlfriends and gasps as she sees the limo. '' Holy shit.''

Brittany chuckles as the girls and their parents gasp and glances at them shrugging. '' Told you all that we will arrive in style.'' She watches the boys lead their girlfriends to the car and follows them after they all yelled goodbye, she helps her girlfriend slide into the car and follows her turning to the group as the driver closes the door.

'' Holy shit B, this is amazing!'' Rachel squeals out jumping up and down.

'' Only the best for my family Rach.''

'' This is really amazing, mi amor.'' Santana mumbles intertwining their hands, Brittany smiles and kisses her head.

'' It’s getting a bit better.'' She turns to Puck and nods her head to the mini fridge. '' Hey Puck can you grab our drinks?'' She looks up as he nods his head and pushes the button opening the roof window, she pushes the speaker button and smirks. '' Hey Dan, can you turn the music up please?''

'' Of course Miss Pierce.'' Dan’s voice croaks over the intercom before the music starts blasting, she takes the beer Puck holds out for her and leans back smiling as she sees the group dance in their seats.

'' You are amazing mi amor, thank you for organizing all this.'' Santana mumbles softly as she cuddles into her.

'' Anything for you baby, I just want you to enjoy this night with our friends.''

Brittany smiles as the car stops and looks at the boys. '' Ready?'' She chuckles as they nod their heads and watches them all slide out of the car with their respective girlfriends, she follows after her sister and leans back down offering her hand to her girlfriend.

She helps her out of the car and kisses her head leading her inside with her hand on the small of her back, she smiles as Puck holds the door open for them and thanks him softly.

'' Gleeks!'' Mr Schue calls out smiling as he sees them all arrive, he walks over to them and smiles. '' Wow you all look great!''

'' Thanks Mr Schue, so do you!'' Finn compliments smiling as the group all mumble their agreements, Brittany turns to the girlfriend as she moves to the music blasting and turns to her smiling as the rest of their friends search for a table for them.

'' May I have this dance miss Lopez?'' She asks holding out her hand, Santana smiles and immediately takes it.

'' Always miss Pierce.''

Brittany smiles taking her hand and twirls her out onto the dance floor after handing her sister Santana’s purse, she wraps her arms around her waist and leads her into a slow dance looking down at her girlfriend with a loving smile.

**Two hours later.**

After dancing with her girlfriend and with the group for almost two hours without a break, Brittany looks up as the music turns off and raises an eyebrow as Sue walks on stage with Schue.

'' Alright teens, it’s time for the yearly prom queen and king announcement!''

Mr Schue smiles and steps up next to her. '' Alright we will start with the prom Queen! We had a lot of nominees and counted through the votes, so the winner is!'' He smiles as the band does a drum roll and opens the envelope in his hand. '' Kitty Wilde!''

Brittany rolls her eyes as Kitty squeals loudly and wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind, she turns her head kissing her cheek as Kitty accepts the crown and sighs softly. '' Well I feel sorry for this years King.''

Santana chuckles and leans back into her. '' Yeah I do too babe.''

'' Congratulations Wilde!'' Sue says stepping up beside her she turns to the other students and smiles. '' Alright time for the prom king announcement, the king of this year is!'' She rolls her eyes as another drum roll echoes through the room and opens the envelope, she looks up and smirks. '' Brittany Pierce!''

Brittany tenses and glares at Kitty as she smirks, Santana sighs swallowing her anger as she feels her girlfriend tense and turns in her arms cupping her cheek. '' Baby calm down, that bitch set this up. None of us wanted to run for it this year.''

'' Pierce get your butt up here!'' Sue calls out, Brittany closes her eyes calming herself down and kisses her girlfriend softly.

'' Be right back baby.'' She walks to the stage after Naya pulled her sister to the group and shakes her head as Mr Schue holds up the crown with a small smile.

'' I won’t accept this crown, give it to the second winner Mr Schue.''

'' Pierce you can’t..'' Brittany turns to Sue and chuckles.

'' I can and I will Sylvester, I won’t accept this just because your cheerios worked their asses off and probably scared everyone to vote for me too bad for them. Besides I didn’t run for this shit because I don’t care about reputation!'' She turns to Kitty and smirks as she sees the anger in her eyes. '' Nice try Wilde but I will never leave my girlfriend for someone like you, I am glad we are all graduating and you will stay here because you failed because that means that I don’t have to see your face anymore!''

She turns around and walks off the stage rolling her eyes as Kitty and Sue both yell for her, Mr Schue smiles proudly and lifts his microphone. '' Alright the first King declined the crown, so the second winner can come up.'' He takes the note from Sue ignoring her protest and smiles slightly. '' Artie Abrams!''

Brittany chuckles as she sees Kitty fuming and walks back to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her, Santana looks up and bites her lip. '' Sue will hate you more for this baby.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders as their friends nod their heads in agreement and smiles slightly. '' Let her, she just wants to see our group split up baby.''

Puck nods his head and smiles slightly. '' But she won’t succeed.''

Heather nods her head and chuckles. '' Only one more week guys, we will be graduating then!''

Brittany glances at the dance floor chuckling as she sees Artie and Kitty dancing and turns to the group. '' Come on, let’s dance.''

She intertwines her hand with her girlfriends and twirls her out onto the dance floor sliding on it after her, she pulls her into her arms and chuckles as she laughs loudly.

'' You are crazy, mi amor.'' Santana mutters chuckling as she wraps her arms around her shoulders, Brittany places her hands on her hips and looks down kissing her nose.

'' Crazy about you baby.''

They both sway to the music ignoring the glares thrown at them and Brittany turns her head chuckling as she sees that their friends are dancing around them, she locks eyes with her sister and winks slowly moving her eyes between her girlfriend and Naya.

Heather nods her head understanding the silent message and twirls her girlfriend towards the middle, Brittany does the same and chuckles as both girls laugh and immediately dance off together.

She dances over to her sister and holds out her hand smirking, Heather takes it smiling and laughs as her sister immediately pulls her in an energetic dance as the music changes.

Brittany smiles as the group dances over to them and looks at Puck shaking her head as she sees him and Marley grinding into each other, she leans over her sister and smirks. '' Keep it down horn dogs!''

She laughs as Puck flips her the bird and winks as Marley glares at her, she hears the song coming to an end and leans down. '' Come on, let’s grab some drinks sis.''

She leads her sister over to the table with drinks as she nods her head and grabs a few cups filling it with coke, they both grab a few cups and walk over to their table. Brittany raises the cups and locks eyes with her girlfriend, she leans against the table and smiles as her sister leans next to her watching the group dance off the floor to join them.

She holds the cups out for them and smiles as her girlfriend takes the last, she pulls her in her arms and kisses her head. '' You enjoying yourself baby?''

Santana nods her head and smiles brightly leaning up on her tiptoes, she kisses her softly and smiles. '' This evening is perfect, mi amor.''

Brittany smiles as she cuddles back into her and takes the cup from her, she takes a sip and turns to the group. '' Hey do you guys already know when we want to leave?''

Puck shrugs his shoulders and yawns. '' I will go when you girls want to go, it’s almost midnight.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I agree with Puck.''

'' Hey Brittany.'' They all turn to the girl that interrupts them and Brittany raises an eyebrow as a junior cheerio joins their group.

'' Hi?''

'' Would you like to dance with me beautiful?'' The girl asks with a flirty smile, Brittany sighs and tightens her hold around her girlfriend as she tenses.

'' Look I know you are new and so you don’t know what’s going on around here yet and I am sure your head cheerleader or coach send you, but the answer too all dance request will be a no so tell that to all newbies and please kindly tell your head cheerleader to fuck off.''

The girl nods her head and walks off, Mercedes turns to Brittany and laughs. '' Girl that was the sweetest way to turn someone down!''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. '' She just joined the team and can’t help it that Kitty is such a bitch, she will do everything she says because she thinks that it will bring her to the top. I can’t be harsh to someone who can’t help it and only listens to what she is told to do.'' She takes a sip of her coke and smiles as her girlfriend takes the cup from her, she nods her head to the girl as she sees her checking boys out and laughs. '' Besides I am pretty sure that she is as straight as a ruler.''

'' Oh yeah she just checked Sam out the whole time she talked to you!'' Puck mumbles laughing.

'' Girl did what?!'' Mercedes exclaims turning around, Brittany smiles as she feels her girlfriend laughing and reaches out pulling Mercedes back.

'' Down Cedes, Sam is still your man.''

Santana laughs and pulls out of her girlfriends arms, she turns to the girls and smirks. '' Well I am ready to go my feet are hurting in these shoes.'' She says while glancing down at her four inch pumps, she turns back to the girls and smiles. '' Bathroom break?''

Brittany chuckles as the girls walk off with her girlfriend and turns to the boys. '' Well I would say this prom was a success boys.''

Mike nods his head in agreement and holds out his fist, he smiles as everyone fist bumps him and sighs. '' God I am not looking forward to saying goodbye next week.''

'' Hey it’s not a goodbye.'' Puck replies immediately, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' It’s a see you soon Mike.'' She bites her lip and sighs. '' We will make the best of it this week, but I will be in LA in the weekend.''

'' What why?'' The boys whine, Brittany laughs and bites her lip glancing behind her to make sure the girls aren’t coming back.

'' I found an apartment and have to sign the lease, I will come back Sunday early in the morning but our parents want to have dinner together and I want to ask San to move in with me.''

'' You still didn’t ask her?'' Finn asks shocked, Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

'' No not yet, Mario knows though so he isn’t on an apartment search for her.''

Sam chuckles as she sees her nervously playing with her piercing and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' She will definitely say yes B, that girl is head over heels in love with you.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' I know almost all of them since kindergarten and never saw that bright happy smile on their faces.''

'' Um guys?'' Mike mumbles, he nods his head to the door as they turn to him and sighs as the cheerios walk out. '' We might want to go look at the girls, the cheerios and Sue just walked out.''

Brittany immediately places her cup down and grabs the girls purses, she turns on her heels and jogs out of the room knowing the boys will follow her. She speeds up into a sprint as she hears yelling and slides around the corner, she growls as she sees them cornering the girls with Sue watching and shoulders Kitty out of the way as she tries to walk to Santana. '' Get lost Wilde.''

She turns to the girls seeing the anger in their eyes and sighs. '' We are leaving, now.''

'' Get lost Pierce! They are just discussing things with the ex head cheerios!'' Sue calls out joining her team, Brittany turns to them after handing the girls their purses and glares at Sue.

'' We are outside of school hours and this is an event we can join voluntary, so I can say what ever I want without getting suspended.'' She steps closer to Sue and smirks. '' So get lost Sylvester.''

She sees Sue’s eyes darken and turns on her heels taking her girlfriends hand in her own. '' Go guys.'' She follows the boys down the hallway and growls as her girlfriend gets pulled back by her purse that is inbetween them, she turns on her heels and sees Kitty trying to slap her.

She catches her arm before it hits her girlfriend and harshly twists it behind her back ignoring her pained yell. '' If you try to slap my girlfriend again, I will end you Wilde!'' She snarls, she pushes her to the cheerios and glares at her. '' You are starting to get on my last nerves!'' She holds up her hand showing the small space between their fingers and shakes her head. '' I am so close to decking you!''

'' Oh come on Pierce, you can have everyone here and choose an ugly slut!'' Kitty snarls while glaring at Santana.


	40. Chapter 40

Brittany lunges forward not noticing that her girlfriend does the same and growls fighting against the arms around her waist, Heather grunts as her sister struggles and sees her girlfriend having the same problem with Santana.

Kitty laughs as she watches Santana struggle in the hold of Naya, Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Mike and shakes her head. '' Oh look, that slut has bite.''

Heather’s eyes widen as her sister breaks out of their hold and quickly sprints after her as she grabs the collar of Kitty’s dress. '' Tiger, no!''

Kitty looks down at the girl and cups her cheek smiling sweetly. '' You finally chose the better girl baby.''

'' Don’t fucking call me baby.'' Brittany snarls tightening her hold around the collar of her dress, she slams her against the lockers beside them and glares at her as she groans in pain. '' If I hear one more fucking word coming out of your ugly ass mouth, I will shut it for you!''

She slams her fist into the locker beside her head effectively putting a dent in it and sees the fear in Kitty’s eyes as everyone else jumps at the loud noise, she blindly points her finger at her girlfriend and drops Kitty as she feels six pair of arms pull her back. '' That is the girl of my dreams not you, she will be the woman I will call my wife and the mother of my children! You can continue and try to break us up Wilde, but the only thing that will break is your fucking face!''

'' What is going on here?!'' Mr Schue’s voice booms around the hallway as he runs to them with Holly and Rachel, Sue turns to him and smirks.

'' Nothing vest clown, you can go back now.''

'' This isn’t nothing when two of our students are getting hold back by their friends Sue!'' Holly calls out, she sees Santana already calming down and walks over to Brittany seeing the look of pure rage on her face. '' What the fuck happened?! I never saw her this angry!''

Heather turns to Holly as she let’s go off her sister as soon as Rachel took her place and runs her hand through her hair. '' Sue and her team cornered us and called Santana some names trying to make her break up with Britt, the boys and B joined us and pulled us away from them to go home.''

'' Yeah but Kitty started calling Santana names and also tried to slap her, so Britt did what she always does and defended her.'' Sam adds as he feels Santana relax in their hold, Mercedes nods her head and sighs.

'' The name calling continued, so Britt flipped out completely.''

Holly sighs and turns on her heels glaring at Sue and the cheerios. '' What is all of your problem? Anyone can see the love between them! Why the fuck are you all trying to break them up?!''

'' Keep yourself out of this Holiday, this is something between MY cheerios and them.'' Sue yells glaring at her, Holly shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' That may be the case Sue, but they are my students and Figgins put me down as the teacher who can calm her.'' She points at Brittany. '' Down, so this is something between MY students and your cheerios.''

'' She just has to break up with that bitch! Everyone will be happy then!'' Kitty yells while glaring at Santana, Santana shakes her head and walks over to her girlfriend as she sees her trying to lunge at Kitty again with a growl.

She wraps her arm around her waist and leans up kissing her cheek. '' Calm down mi amor, don’t let them ruin our night.'' She turns to look at Kitty and holds up the promise ring she always wears. '' You see this Wilde?'' She leans back against her girlfriend effectively holding her back and smiles lovingly up at her. '' This is something you will never receive because you are a self centered jealous bitch, with this ring I promised Brittany that there is no one in the world who will make me happier than she makes me. This ring also stands as a promise, a promise from both of us that we will marry each other and be there for each other no matter what happens and I won’t break it and I know B won’t break it either.''

Brittany calms down hearing her girlfriend talk about them and looks down at her wrapping her arms around her waist, Santana smiles up at her and winks. '' This ring also means that no matter who tries to come inbetween us they won’t succeed, yes we are young and we met each other in high school but the feelings I have for her are out of this world.'' She tilts her head down looking at a fuming Kitty and shrugs. '' You can try all you want Kitty but whatever you try it will only make the bond between me and Britt stronger we won’t let bitches like you come inbetween us and while we will be getting out of here next week and will start working on our future together, you will be stuck in here for another year and try to work on your failed senior year hopefully knowing what is more important because popularity is only important in high school, in the real world you are nothing!''

Brittany growls as Kitty dodges Holly trying to attack Santana and quickly pushes her girlfriend behind her, she immediately slaps Kitty as soon as she nears them and watches her fall down clutching her cheek. '' Last fucking warning Wilde.''

Holly’s eyes widen as she sees how smoothly Brittany moved and quickly steps over Kitty holding the girl back, Kitty shakes her head holding her cheek and glares at the Latina. '' You will regret this Lopez.''

'' You can try to make this last week a hell for me Wilde but you won’t succeed, because we.'' Santana mentions to herself and her friends. '' Will be thinking about our graduation, but I would watch your back because everything you will do to any of us will come back with much more force!''

'' Is that a threat Lopez?'' Sue asks helping her head cheerleader up, Brittany chuckles darkly and glares at Sue.

'' No it’s a promise, so make sure your girls back off before none of them can win the precious national championship trophy Sylvester.''

Holly sighs as she feels the girl struggle in her arms and looks over her shoulder. '' Get them out of here Sue!''

'' Girls, scram!'' Sue yells clapping in her hands, she hears them run off and glares at Holly. '' This is not over Holiday.''

Holly sighs letting go of Brittany and turns on her heels looking at Sue. '' This will be over otherwise I will be in Figgins office tomorrow morning Sue, you might not have noticed it but we recorded everything!'' She takes her phone from Schue and smirks as she sees Sue’s eyes widen. '' This and the recording Brittany made will ruin your chances to train next year Sue, I watched you terrorize this group for long enough and honestly they didn’t do anything wrong so stop it.''

'' Didn’t do anything wrong?'' Sue yells, she points at her four ex head cheerios and glares at Holly. '' This fucking group made my head cheerios quit!''

'' No Sue you made us quit!'' Naya replies almost immediately, Heather nods her head in agreement and sighs.

'' Yeah this is all on you and not on our friends!''

'' You wanted us to train further even though one of our friends got injured during a game!'' Quinn adds shaking her head.

'' You also made Heather work out till she almost passed out because she missed two rehearsals after her mom laid in the hospital!'' Santana snarls glaring at Sue, Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend and sighs.

'' You told them to drop everything just to focus on rehearsal Sue, you even made them do killer work outs just because they started dating. Beiste never let any of us do shit like that! She even excused me for training three weeks after she heard what happened with our mom, you made them quit we just supported them because we saw how scared you made them!''

'' Shut up Pierce.'' Sue snarls glaring at her, Brittany drops her arm from around her girlfriend and takes a step closer to Sue shrugging off Holly’s hand.

'' Make me.''

Schue sees Sue’s hand ball into a fist and clears his throat. '' Sue hitting a student will bring you in a lot more trouble, I would overthink your actions because Holly and I will both support them in everything they decide to do!''

'' You are both stabbing me in the back? Are you fucking serious?!'' Sue yells turning to him

Holly shakes her head and sighs. '' No we will do what is best and we both observed the tension you caused Sue, we are only standing up for them because they don’t deserve the treatment you give them!''

Sue turns her head glaring at the group one more time and storms off screaming, Schue drops his head as he hears a door slam and sighs in relieve. '' God, I am looking forward to the day she will retire.''

Brittany sucks in her lips trying to bite back the laughter that bubbles up and rolls her head to both sides cracking her neck and feels the tension leave her body. '' Thank you Mrs Holiday.'' She turns to Mr Schue and smiles. '' And thank you Mr Schue.''

Holly shakes her head and smiles. '' No need to thank us Brittany, are you all okay?''

'' Yes we are, they didn’t hurt us.'' Santana answers for all of them, Schue turns to Brittany and smiles slightly.

'' Is your hand okay?'' He nods his head to the locker as she turns to him in confusion and chuckles. '' I don’t think that dent was there before you pushed Kitty against it.''

Brittany shrugs flexing her hand and smiles slightly. '' Yeah my hand is okay.''

'' Good.'' Holly mumbles, she nods her head to the door and sighs. '' Now get out of here and yell for any of us when they cause you any problems tomorrow.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' We will, good night.''

'' Good night guys.'' Both teachers mutter in unison, Brittany turns on her heels and wraps her arms back around her girlfriend. She follows the group out of the school and smiles as she sees the Limo waiting for them, she jumps in after the group and closes the door as the driver drives off.

'' God what a night.'' Rachel mutters, Brittany nods her head in agreement and leans back intertwining her hand with her girlfriends.

'' Yeah but except for the end, I really enjoyed prom with all of you.''

'' We did too B, thank you for making this night even more memorable.'' Quinn mumbles, Tina nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' We can see how much thought you put in this.'' She mentions her hand around the limo. '' And how you helped the boys prepare for our nights, you really are an amazing friend.''

'' Well the night is not over yet.'' Brittany mumbles smiling slightly.

'' What do you mean?'' Madison asks curiously as she cuddles into her boyfriend, Brittany smiles and reaches into her pocket watching her sister, Quinn and the boys do the same.

She holds up the hotel room key card they got from her mother and smiles. '' We are all staying at a hotel tonight, our cars or bikes are already there and clothes for school tomorrow too. With lovely greetings from my mom, Brad and the Lopez parents.''

'' You serious?'' Rachel squeals, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yes our parents told us to enjoy the full prom feeling even though it is during a school week.''

'' God they are amazing!'' Marley adds in shock, Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Yes they are.''

Brittany smiles as the car stops and opens the door sliding out, she helps her girlfriend out of the car and turns to the driver. '' Thank you so much for tonight Dan.''

'' You’re welcome Brittany, have a nice night and we will see each other soon.'' Dan says tipping his head, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' I am sure we will, greet your sister for me.''

She turns to the group after he nodded his head and chuckles as they all look at her with an eyebrow raised. '' Dan is Kelly’s brother.''

Puck chuckles and wraps his arm around his girlfriend. '' He looked quite familiar.'' He looks at the group and smiles as he sees them all hugging their girlfriends. '' So what is the planning now?''

'' Sleep.'' Brittany replies laughing, she kisses her girlfriends head and smiles. '' Enjoying the night with our girls, we can meet up down here tomorrow around eight for breakfast.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah sounds good Britt.''

Brittany smiles and walks into the hotel, she turns to the group and smirks. '' We are all places on other floors, so meet up in the lobby tomorrow?'' She hugs them as they nod their heads and smiles. '' Good night guys.''

She turns to her girlfriend and holds out her hand after she said good night to everyone. '' Come on babe.'' She intertwines their hands as soon as she nodded her head and steps into the elevator that just arrived, she pushes the button to their floor and smiles as the door closes as the group walks past them.

She leans against the wall and pulls her girlfriend into her arms kissing her forehead softly. '' You look absolutely stunning in that dress baby.''

Santana turns in her arms and looks up at her softly pulling on her jacket, she leans up and captures her lips with her own humming softly as she feels her girlfriend pull her closer against her own body. '' You rock that look mi amor.'' She mumbles between kisses, she trails her hand up under her jacket and pulls back biting her lip as she feels nothing but naked skin. '' Wearing nothing under it babe?''

Brittany slides behind her kissing her shoulder softly as she unlocks the door and presses her crotch against her ass hearing her girlfriend gasp softly. '' Why don’t you find that out yourself baby?''

Santana turns on her heels as the door opens and pulls her girlfriend in by the collar of her jacket, Brittany yelps and steadies herself putting her hands on her girlfriends hips. She moans breathily as she pins her against the door and tilts her head as her lips find her pulse point, Santana trails her lips up to her girlfriends ear and softly nibbles on her earlobe. '' You were packing the whole night?'' She asks softly, letting her breath ghost over her girlfriends ear.

She moans softly as her girlfriend nods her head and runs her hand over her abs under her jacket. '' How did I not notice?'' Brittany chuckles breathily and turns her head capturing her lips with her own mumbling. '' No idea babe.''

She uses reaches down hooking her hands under her thighs and hoists her up keeping their lips locked, she feels her girlfriend wrap her legs around her waist and swallows the moan she let’s out as the appendage presses against her clothed core.

She walks over to the bed and slowly lays her girlfriend down, she crawls up the bed after kicking her shoes off and kisses her neck sucking on her pulse point.

Santana moans tilting her head and trails her hands down her girlfriends jacket, she unbuttons it and pushes it down her shoulders biting her lip watching as she sits up. Brittany shrugs off her jacket and throws it in the direction of their bag, Santana bites her lip as she sees the black laced bra and trails her hands up her girlfriends body feeling her abs flutter. She leans up cupping her breasts and showers the valley inbetween her breast with kisses and slips her hand behind her back unclasping her bra, she pulls back pulling the item down her arms and throws it in the direction of their bag. '' God you are so beautiful, mi amor.''

Brittany crashes their mouths back together and slips her tongue past her lips as she moans, she runs her piercing against the roof of her mouth and pushes the both of them down grinding into her.

Santana gasps as she feels the strap on her girlfriend wears rub against her clothed core and flips them over straddling her hips, Brittany runs her hands up her back and takes a hold of the zipper slowly pulling it down. Santana pulls back and slides off of her lap standing up, Brittany leans up on her licking her lips as she watches her release the hold on her dress and pulls her bottom lip inbetween her teeth as she sees her girlfriend stand in front of her wearing red laced lingerie. '' Fuck.'' She mumbles softly.

Santana bites her lip watching her girlfriends reaction and sees her eyes darken, she leans down unbuttoning her girlfriends white pants and moans softly as the appendage comes into view as she pulls the pants down her hips.

She crawls back on the bed after helping her girlfriend get rid of her pants and straddles her hips, cup her breast into her hands, Brittany tilts her head deepening the kiss and slides her hand behind her girlfriends back unclasping her bra. She bucks up as she grinds down and swallows her moan keeping their lips locked, she throws her bra in the direction of the bag and pulls her girlfriend down moaning into the kiss as their naked torsos rub together.

She runs her right hand down her girlfriends body and slips it into her thong cupping her core, she pulls out of the kiss gasping softly and looks up at her biting her lip. '' Fuck baby, you are soaking.''

'' Only for you.'' Santana gasps out as she feels her finger run through her folds, she bucks up as she feels her circle her clit and bites her lip. '' Fuck baby, I want you.'' Brittany bites her lip as she feels her hand on the dildo and moans softly as she pumps her hand down the base hitting her clit, she pulls her hand away and slides down her body leaving a trail of kisses in her way.

She runs her tongue through her folds circling her clit with her piercing and pushes her girlfriends hips down as she bucks up moaning loudly, she runs her hands up her body and cups her breasts squeezing softly moaning softly as she sucks the nub into her mouth.

'' Fuuuck.'' Santana moans out throwing her head back, she reaches down clawing at her shoulder and tries to pull her up. '' Babe, I want to feel you.''

Brittany pulls back wiping her mouth and slides up her body, she settles inbetween her legs hearing her girlfriends gasp as the tip of the shaft bumps against her clit and looks down. '' You sure?'' She asks softly because it will be their first time, Santana pulls her down capturing her lips with her own and moans softly as she tastes herself.

She spreads her legs biting her lip as she feels the toy slide further inbetween her folds and wraps her arms around her girlfriends shoulders nodding her head. '' Yeah.'' She breaths out. '' Just go slow.''

Brittany nods her head and leans down kissing her softly, she braces herself on one hand and grabs the toy with the other. She leads it to her girlfriends entrance and slowly pushes in stopping as her girlfriend pulls out of the kiss with a gasp, she leans down kissing her jaw softly and nips on her earlobe. '' Fuck, you are so hot baby.''

Santana moans softly and bucks up. '' Go.'' She moans breathily as she feels her girlfriend push further in and digs her nails into her back, Brittany turns her head watching her girlfriends face and stops her eyes widening slightly as she feels a small resistance.

'' Um baby.'' She breaths out softly leaning up to look at her, Santana bites her lip having felt it too and wraps her arms around her girlfriend pulling her down in a loving kiss.

'' Take it mi amor, make me yours.'' She mutters softly locking eyes with her girlfriend after pulling out of the kiss, she sees the concern cloud lustful blue eyes and runs her hand up her girlfriends back cupping the back of her neck. '' Yes I am sure.'' She breaths out reading the silent question in her girlfriends eyes, Brittany leans down and captures her lips with her own.

Santana moans into the kiss as she feels her piercing slide around her own tongue and bucks up, Brittany pulls back and leans their foreheads together pulling out a little. '' I love you.'' She breaths out softly, Santana looks up into loving blue eyes darkened with lust and smiles lovingly.

'' I love you too baby.'' She bucks up again and bites her lip. '' Make me yours Britt-Britt, I want you.''

Brittany groans feeling the toy bump into her clit as her girlfriend bucks up and braces her hand beside her head, she cups her girlfriends jaw with her other and kisses her softly. She pushes in again and feels the resistance, she pulls back and leans their foreheads together. '' Tell me if you want to stop.''

Santana spreads her legs further nodding her head and bites her lip as she feels her girlfriend pull out again, Brittany kisses her softly and strokes her hand down her side. '' Relax baby.'' She mumbles inbetween kisses, she pulls out as she feels her girlfriend buck up and thrusts in with a little bit more force.

Santana gasps feeling tears spring into her eyes and digs her nails painfully in her girlfriends back, Brittany keeps her hips still and showers her girlfriends face with soft kisses. Santana tilts her head as she trails kisses down to her neck and moans softly as she sucks on her pulse point, she pulls back and locks eyes with her girlfriend.

Brittany feels her girlfriend move her hips and locks eyes with her. '' You okay?'' Santana nods her head and bucks up. '' Move, please.''

She moans dropping her head against the pillow underneath her as her girlfriend starts a slow and steady pace and runs her nails down her back. '' Oh fuck.''

'' Shit, you feel so good baby.'' Brittany moans out as she feels the toy bump against her clit with every thrust, Santana gasps as she rolls her hips and digs her nails into the back of her neck.

'' Oh just like that!''

Brittany braces herself on one hand and slides her other down her girlfriends body, she draws small circles around her clit as she feels her orgasm approaching and moans as she feels her girlfriend tighten.

Santana gasps as she feels her hit the spot deep inside her and scratches her nails down her back moaning loudly as she feels her drawing tight circles around her clit. '' Oh fuck baby, harder! You feel so good inside me.''

Brittany speeds up rolling her hips with every thrust feeling the muscles in her stomach start burning and leans down kissing her neck, she trails her lips up to her ear and nibbles on her earlobe. '' You like being fucked like this? Feeling me enter you with every thrust knowing that you are mine?'' She moans breathily into her ear as she hears her moan loudly and bites her lip feeling her girlfriends wetness on her thumb that is still rubbing her clit. '' I want you to cum for me baby, I want to feel you cum.''

Santana gasps digging her nails into her back the dirty talk turning her on even more and bites her lip. '' Dios mio!'' She moans out loudly her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she feels her girlfriend rolls her hips hitting the spot deep within her repeatedly. '' Fuck I am cumming.''

Brittany moans feeling her girlfriend tighten around the toy and bites her lip trying to postpone her own orgasm, she nips on the soft spot under her girlfriends ear and soothes the sting with her tongue. '' Cum for me beautiful.''

Santana trashes her head to the side screaming her girlfriends name as her orgasm tears through her body and pulls her body tight against her own as her body shakes from the intense waves of pleasure.

'' Oh fuck San.'' Britt moans loudly as she topples over the edge closely after her feeling a gush of wetness hit her stomach, she stills her hips shaking from her own orgasm and buries her face in her girlfriends neck.

Santana bites her lip slowly relaxing her hold around her girlfriend and runs her hands down her sweaty back. '' Oh my god.'' Brittany chuckles throatily and nuzzles her face in her neck. '' Just Brittany is fine babe.''

Santana rolls her eyes and pinches her side. '' Shut up.'' Brittany chuckles and slowly moves her hips pushing herself up with a soft smirk as she moans, Santana tightens her hold on her hips and bites her lip. '' Too sensitive, mi amor.'' She moans as her girlfriend pulls out and bites her lip watching her take off the harness, Brittany stands up after kissing her girlfriend softly and walks into the bathroom.

After cleaning the toy and putting it in the bag she brought with her, she walks back out of the bathroom and smiles lovingly as she sees her girlfriend passed out on the bed. She walks over to the bed after turning the lights off and crawls in bed beside her, Santana turns on her left side having felt her girlfriends presence near her and slides closer nuzzling her face under her chin.

Brittany smiles kissing her head and lays down running her hand through her girlfriends black locks. '' Good night baby, I love you.''

'' Mh lub u.''


	41. Chapter 41

'' Babe?!'' Brittany yells through the house standing at the bottom of the basement stairs, she leans against the wall beside her knowing her girlfriend helped her grandmother cleaning up and nervously plays with her tongue piercing.

'' Yeah?''

'' Can you please come down here for a sec? I need your help real quick.''

'' Coming!''

Brittany bites her lip and turns around walking back into the art section of the basement, she looks at the painting she made and rubs the back of her head. '' I hope she will like it.'' She mumbles softly to herself, she turns on her heels as she hears her girlfriend jog down the stairs and smiles as she walks in.

'' Hey babe, what’s up?''

Brittany locks eyes with her and bites her lip smiling nervously. '' I have a feeling something is missing in the painting I made last week, but I can’t figure out what. Can you take a look?''

She steps to the side as she nods her head and points at the painting, Santana gasps softly as she sees a painting of a beautiful apartment with a blonde girl standing in the middle and tilts her head biting her lip. '' It looks amazing baby, I don’t know what is missing.''

Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind and smiles slightly. '' I just noticed what’s missing, want me to show you?'' She grabs a brush as her girlfriend nods her head and pulls her bottom lip inbetween her teeth painting another person next to the blonde on the painting, she tightens her hold around her waist as she finished painting the person and grabs a smaller brush dipping it in black paint.

She kisses the side of her girlfriends head and writes the question in the right corner of the canvas.

_You stole the key to my heart, will you accept this key to my, hopefully our apartment?_ _Will you move in with me?_

She feels her girlfriend tense as she reads it and puts the brush down, she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and takes the keys out.

Santana turns around in her arms and raises an eyebrow with tears in her eyes, Brittany smiles and holds up the keys showing her the key rings with two halves of a house and the engraved text. ‘ Our first home.’ on it.

Santana sniffles softly and nods her head. '' Of course, I will!'' she takes one of the keys and smiles sniffling again, Brittany smiles and takes a step closer wiping away her girlfriends tears with the pad of her thumb. '' God you are so perfect, Brittany Pierce.'' Santana mumbles softly nuzzling her face into her chest, Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her head.

'' I love you, Santana Lopez.''

'' And I love you, Brittany Pierce.'' Santana mutters softly, she pulls back leaning on her tiptoes and captures her lips in a loving kiss.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss before she can deepen it and leans their foreheads together smiling slightly. '' You want to see pictures of our apartment baby?'' She takes her hand in her own and gives her an Eskimo kiss. '' Want to show them our family? Only your dad knew why I had to go to LA for four days.''

'' Wait you drove down there for our apartment?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah I had one event with Kelly in the evening, but I drove down their to sign our lease and take another look.''

'' You are really amazing baby.'' Santana mutters softly, she nods her head and pulls back smiling. '' Yeah we can watch the pictures together with our family.''

Brittany nods her head and leads her up the stairs after turning off the lights, she walks into the living room keeping their hands intertwined and smiles slightly. '' Hey adults, you got a second?'' She smiles as her girlfriend chuckles and walks over to the love seat signing her sister to give her the USB cable that is connected to the TV.

'' Yeah, what’s wrong?'' Brad asks looking up at both girls, Brittany sits down in the love seat and smiles.

'' Can we show you something?'' She thanks her sister as she gives her the USB cable after they nodded their heads and pulls up the album with pictures of their apartment on her phone, she sits back pulling her girlfriend against her and kisses her head selecting the first picture.

'' Oh wow.'' Susan mumbles her eyes widening as she sees the beautiful big living room with a fireplace and a window overlooking the park right in front of the house, Santana turns to her girlfriend with her jaw dropped and raises an eyebrow.

Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she kisses her shoulder and smiles. '' Yes that’s ours baby.''

She sees her sisters looking at her with wide eyes and feels her girlfriend gasp as she sees the big kitchen, she kisses her cheek and smiles slightly. '' That is all yours baby, we will go shopping for furniture and decoration soon.''

'' Are you serious?'' Santana squeaks turning in her lap, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yes I am.''

'' Wait a second..'' Alma says tilting her head as she sees her sons knowing smile and the shock on her granddaughters face. '' Brittany is that you apartment?''

Brittany smiles slightly seeing their mothers turn to her in shock and shakes her head squeezing her girlfriends waist softly. '' No, that is our apartment.''

She winces as they all squeal and laughs as the woman pull her girlfriend in a hug, she stands up and smiles as Mario pulls her in a hug. '' You did good mija, that apartment is beautiful!''

Brad joins the hug and kisses her cheek. '' You have an amazing taste B, Santana will love that kitchen when she it’s done.''

Brittany smiles kissing their cheeks and glances at her girlfriend smiling as she sees her hugging Alma. '' She will be in charge of decorating everything in the kitchen, we can order things from here and Kelly’s brother offered to build up everything so we have less stress when we move out there in two weeks.''

She chuckles as their parents swap places and stumbles back as her sister and Naya tackle her in a hug, she wraps an arm around them and smiles as their mothers and Alma join the hug.

Susan kisses her daughters cheek and smiles. '' It looks amazing honey, where did you find that apartment?''

Brittany smiles slightly and glances at her girlfriend knowing she is listening too. '' With a little help from Demi and Dallas.''

'' You serious?'' Santana asks shocked, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah Demi and I write a lot because she needed some songs and she asked me how the apartment hunting is going, when I told her that most apartments are our of our price range she helped me and Dallas joined in after she received the canvas she ordered.''

She walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her head. '' Dan also offered to build the things up we order from here, we can start looking at furniture and things you need in the kitchen. Demi and Dallas just invited us over for dinner as soon as we settled in.''

'' That is amazing, the apartment is really beautiful sis.''

'' The kitchen is a dream.'' Santana mutters smiling slightly as she looks at the pictures on the TV, Brittany walks to her and wraps her arms around her from behind.

'' And it’s all yours, you can order whatever you want for it baby.''

'' May I ask how much rent you pay for it Brittany?'' Alma asks curiously.

Brittany rubs the back of her head and walks over to her bag, she pulls out the lease contract and gives it her parents. Santana looks over her mothers shoulders and her eyes widen as she sees the rent. '' Shit baby, I don’t have that much!'' She takes a step back and shakes her head. '' We can’t afford that, we are going to college and I don’t think I can wor…''

Brittany quickly walks to her and puts a finger on her lips effectively shutting her up, she turns to the group and sighs. '' Excuse us for a second.'' She takes her girlfriends hand and walks into the kitchen, she pushes her down on one of the chairs and crouches down in front of her. '' Baby calm down please.''

Santana shakes her head and bites her lip. '' Baby that is really a lot of money, I don’t want you to be the only one paying for the rent of our apartment.''

'' I know that it’s a lot baby but I saved enough for us to live there for more than three years without having to worry about any money, you know how much I get for every sold painting, song or visited gallery. I wanted an apartment for us where we don’t have to worry about taking too long to get to our colleges, this one is perfect and directly in the middle of both of our colleges.''

'' But.'' Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' Babe please concentrate on college first, if you want to pay me back as soon as your bakery is a hit you can.''

Santana bites her lip and looks down at their intertwined hands on her leg. '' God I can only imagine how you felt walking into the apartment, I already fell in love the second I saw the pictures.'' She lifts her head and sighs. '' I feel bad when you are the only one paying for everything baby, you work hard for the money you earn.''

Brittany smiles and squeezes her hand softly. '' How about this. You can pay for our groceries and pay for a few bills, I know you will feel bad at first San but I don’t mind paying for our rent I just want you to enjoy college and work for your future.''

Santana bites her lip and sighs softly. '' I will still pay you back.''

'' Mija, your mother and I will help you out at first.'' Mario says walking into the kitchen with the rest of his family, Alma nods her head and smiles.

'' I will help you and your sister out too Santanita, we all want you to enjoy college without any stress.''

Maribel takes the bank card Susan holds out for her and holds it up for the teens to see. '' Nay and Heather already have their card, this.'' She holds it out smiling as her daughter it takes frowning slightly. '' Is a card the five of us will put money on, you can either use it to pay for your rent or to do something nice together.''

Susan holds up her hand as her tallest daughter shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' You just shut up honey, I know you don’t want us paying for anything because you already earn enough but we want to. We will pay for Heather’s and I will also give you money I don’t care if you like it or not, we are still your parents and we want to help you out so just take it and don’t complain.''

'' Are you sure?'' Santana and Brittany ask in unison, Susan nods her head and smiles.

'' We all are we are so proud of you and we already planned on helping the four of you out before we knew that you.'' She points at Brittany. '' Would be famous before ending high school, we already put in money monthly and we will do that until you girls finished college.''

'' But.'' Brittany mutters.

Maribel shakes her head and smirks. '' Shut up mija and just accept it, we love the four of you and are really proud to see you grow up into four amazing young woman.''

'' We don’t want any of you stressing about money and I know we won’t see you a lot, but we do want a phone call at least once a week so we know how you girls are doing.'' Brad adds smiling slightly, Mario nods his head and chuckles.

'' We have to let you go in two weeks which will be hard for all of us, but we also know that together the four of you will make it.''

Brittany takes the card and stands up pulling her girlfriend with her, they both hug their parents and sigh softly. Brittany kisses her mothers cheek and pulls her sister and Brad into the hug. '' Thank you.''

Susan smiles and kisses her cheek pulling Santana into their hug too, she kisses her head and smiles slightly. '' No need to thank us girls, now want to tell what ideas the both of you have for your apartment?''

Santana chuckles and pulls out of the hug. '' Let’s move this back to the living room.'' Susan nods her head in agreement and leads the four girls back, Brittany drops down into the love seat patting the spot beside her for her sister and pulls her girlfriend in her lap.

Santana sits down sideways in her girlfriend lap and buries her face in her neck as their parents place drinks and snacks on the table, she kisses her pulse point softly and sighs. '' God, I really missed laying in your arms.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead. '' I missed falling asleep next to you too baby.'' She looks up as the adults sit down and sees her mother already looking at her with an eyebrow raised. '' What do you want to know mom?''

'' What do you have planned for your art room?''

'' The same as the basement but better organized and cleaned up, I am glad I have a window in the room so I can close it up when I start with glow in the dark paint.''

'' You want to make glow in the dark canvasses?'' Heather asks smiling, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah Kelly has a dark section in her galleries and only two to three paintings on the wall, I offered her to paint a few more and will start with the northern lights.''

'' That is really cool.'' Alma says smiling brightly, she turns to her granddaughter and smiles. '' We already asked your sister and Heather what they planned for their apartment so now it’s your turn Santanita, what do you have planned for it?''

Santana shrugs and smiles slightly. '' Britt and I will take decisions together abuela, well she left the decoration of the kitchen to me.''

Brittany smiles slightly and squeezes her girlfriends waist softly. '' We will design the kitchen and Art room on our own because it’s both something we love to do and we know best what we need and what we don’t need, but the rest of the apartment will be something we will do together.''

'' What do you have planned for the kitchen mija?'' Mario asks curiously, Santana wraps her arm around her girlfriends shoulders as she sits up and looks at her smiling slightly. '' Babe can you give me your phone? There is a kitchen design website, that is better to explain.''

Brittany nods her head and takes her phone out of her pocket, she holds it out and smirks slightly. '' Password is the day we started tutoring.''

'' Why that day?'' Naya asks curiously, Brittany bites her lip and shrugs watching her girlfriend give in the password.

'' Because that was the day, that I fell for her.''

'' God that is cute.'' Heather mutters chuckling as her sister blushes, Santana turns to look at her girlfriend and kisses her softly.

'' That was also the day I started to fall for you babe.'' She turns back to the phone in her hands as she feels her girlfriend tighten her hold around her waist and quickly designs the kitchen she wants, she connects the cable to the phone and nods her head to the TV. '' That is my dream kitchen which is far too big for the apartment, but something like this is amazing too.''

She taps the second design she made and hears gasp all around her, Brittany looks at the design and smiles kissing her girlfriends shoulder. '' Did you search online for everything?'' Santana shakes her head and sighs.

'' No not yet, tonight together?''

Alma turns to her granddaughter and smiles. '' That is really amazing Santanita, I love the dark colors.''

'' Is that a double oven?'' Maribel asks turning to her daughter, Santana chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I want a double oven so I can bake a lot at one and only a cook top and a dishwasher is a must, double oven are amazing to make different pastries or cakes at once.''

'' Doesn’t show the dark color of everything, the mess you made during baking?'' Brad asks curiously.

'' I love the dark blue color in the kitchen and it fits the floor already in there, I will also immediately wipe it down after I am done with everything so you won’t see the mess I made.'' Santana says smiling. '' It’s also a marble counter top so I can wipe it down easily.''

Brittany takes her phone from her girlfriend listening to her talk about the kitchen and makes a screenshot, she sends it Dan and quickly writes him a message.

_San has this kitchen in mind, do you have time to go to one of the showrooms and ask how long it would take to build that in? If they need payment first just tell me, I can transfer the money to them._

She closes the chat and returns to the website, she gives her girlfriend the phone back and takes a sip of her beer.

Santana glances down at the phone and raises an eyebrow as she sees a message from Dan, she hands it her girlfriend and turns in her lap. Brittany smiles sheepishly and opens the chat knowing she saw a little bit of what he wrote, Santana looks at the phone and smiles as she reads her girlfriends message. She looks up at her as she reads Dan’s answer and smiles. '' You serious?''

_Damn awesome design B if I ever need help I know where to find her, yeah I will go there now if they need payment first I will send you their bank details._

Brittany quickly sends him a ‘thank you’ and looks at her girlfriend nodding her head. '' Yeah he offered to go to a showroom there, if they manage to get it done in two weeks we will have a kitchen when we move in.''

Santana throws her arms around her girlfriends shoulders and hugs her tightly. '' God, I love you.''

'' Brittany is just fine.'' Brittany mutters smirking, she turns her head kissing her head and laughs. '' I just felt your eyes roll babe.''

Susan chuckles watching the four teens cuddle on the love seat and tilts her head. '' Do you girls have any wishes for your apartment? Something you guys really need?''

'' Music.''

'' Movies.'' Santana and Naya mutter in unison, Susan laughs and rolls her eyes.

'' Yeah why doesn’t that answer surprise me.''

'' You asked mom.'' Brittany says laughing, she kisses her girlfriends forehead as she buries her face in her neck and turns back to their parents running her hand down her back. '' Music is a must and maybe a good surround system, San will be in charge of the decoration otherwise our apartment will look like a museum.''

Heather laughs and pats her sisters shoulder. '' You and your love for arts sis.''

'' Like your apartment won’t look like something out of a Marvels movie.'' Brittany mutters rolling her eyes, Naya laughs and shrugs.

'' Well you are in charge of painting it B.''

Brittany and Heather smile knowingly and both immediately take a sip of their drinks, Susan raises an eyebrow and turns to her friends. '' Looks like my girls planned something for Nay.''

Maribel nods her head having seen the interaction too and chuckles. '' I hope they will record her reaction.''

Naya looks at her sister and chuckles. '' Well San is out.''

'' She didn’t sleep well with B being away.'' Heather mutters shrugging, Brittany chuckles and tightens her hold around her girlfriend.

'' Yeah same goes for me.''

'' You do look like a zombie at the moment.'' Susan says smirking

'' Thanks mom.'' Brittany mutters rolling her eyes as her sister and Naya burst out laughing, Maribel laughs and shakes her head.

'' Go to bed B, I don’t think San will wake up again.''

'' Need help carrying her up?'' Alma asks, Brittany shakes her head giving her sister her empty beer bottle and adjusts her hold on her girlfriend. She stands up holding her girlfriend bridal style and chuckles as she sees Alma’s shocked face.

'' It’s not the first time that I carry her around.''

'' She carried San inside on their first date because she fell asleep at the beach, she stood in the doorway for almost ten minutes talking to Nay without complaining about the weight in her arms mami.'' Mario explains chuckling.

'' She also carried us.'' Susan mentions to herself and Heather. '' Upstairs a lot because we fell asleep during movie nights.''

'' Oh yeah I remember the movie night we had a few months a go and we all fell asleep, I think B carried all of us up and that after a killer training.'' Naya says laughing, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly.

'' The couch is uncomfortable so I will always carry you guys up.'' She adjusts her hold on her girlfriend and smiles. '' Good night.''

'' Good night B.''

She turns around after grabbing both of their phones and walks up the stairs, she walks into her room kicking the door behind her closed and lays her girlfriend on her bed. She takes off her shoes and helps her out of her jeans, after taking off her jeans she walks into her bathroom and wets a towel.

She walks back to her girlfriend after grabbing the cups for her contacts and sits down on the edge of the bed, she slowly runs the towel over her face taking off her make-up and throws it in the direction of the clothing hamper standing in the corner of her room.

She softly shakes her girlfriend and chuckles as she groans. '' Babe, you have to take out your contacts.'' She opens the cups as she groans and smiles slightly as she blindly puts them in it, she closes the cups putting it on the nightstand beside her and stands up quickly taking off her clothes.

She slides into the bed next to her girlfriend and smiles lovingly as she immediately turns around pulling her arms around her waist, she slides her arm under her head and kisses her shoulder softly. '' I am looking forward to cuddle up with you every night in our apartment my love, I love you.''


	42. Chapter 42

**Song: Wherever I go – Hannah Montana. Brittany: Bold, Heather:** _Italic_ **, Both:** Normal

Brittany walks into the choir room adjusting her graduation gown and smiles sadly as she hears the girls sob, she sees the boys also smiling sadly and sighs placing her cap and bag on the piano. '' Hey guys, cheer up this is not a goodbye.''

She walks over to the girls and catches her girlfriend as she falls into her arms, she runs her hand down her back as she feels tears in her neck and sighs softly kissing her head. '' It’s okay baby.''

She opens her arms and stumbles back as the girls all tackle her in a hug, she sighs in relief as the boys keep her up and closes her eyes as they join into the group hug. '' This is just the beginning of a new chapter of our lives guys and a we will see each other soon.''

'' It still hurts.'' Santana mumbles softly burying her head in her girlfriends chest, Brittany feels the girls nod their heads in agreement and sighs softly.

'' I know and it will hurt the whole day, but we will stay in touch right?''

Rachel nods her head and smiles. '' We made a pact and we will never break it, right guys?''

Brittany smiles as the group all murmur their agreements and slips out of the hug, she walks over to the piano and grabs fourteen little boxes out of her bag. The boys walk over to her knowing what she wants to do and call the girls over, after standing in a circle around the piano they open each box and look at the girls as they all gasp.

Mike smiles and nods his head to the rings. '' We wanted to buy all of us something, so we will never forget each other.''

'' Yeah we might go to different colleges in different states, but I will always cherish our friendship and will never forget any of you.'' Sam adds smiling, Finn nods his head in agreement and smiles.

'' We really grew closer the last two years, we lost one friend but gained two more. We aren’t just friends, you guys are family and no matter how far away we live from each other we will stay in contact. I will even write letters if I have to.''

Puck chuckles as the girl laugh and leans his arms on the piano looking around at his friends. '' You guys motivated me to learn more for school and do my best to graduate, thanks to all of you I will go to UCLA and hopefully graduate there and open my own garage.''

'' We are all one big family and I trust you all with my life, we belong together and even if distance parts us for now We will always find our way back together. We will write, call, mail and visit each other and when we all graduated we will take a vacation or come back here, I am a hundred percent sure that our relationships will also survive the stress of college because we all found our soulmates.'' She glances at her girlfriend and smiles. '' If one of us has a problem we will still have our group to write in, we will always be there for one another. I know you all will be successful in whatever road you choose to take and this here.'' She mentions down at her gown and places a hand on her heart. '' Is just the beginning of a new chapter in our lives, a new chapter I will gladly go knowing that all of you are still in here.''

She turns the boxes to the girls and pushes one to each boy, she takes out her own ring and slips it on her right pinky. '' A ring on one of our pinkies means bonding and I know the bond between us will never break.''

Puck slips his on his pinky and smiles. '' We chose this ring to symbolize our friendship, we all have the same so we will always know that we belong together.''

Santana takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her right pinky looking down at it and runs her finger over the engraved bar, she looks up at her girlfriend and smiles with tears in her eyes. '' You engraved the quote on your shoulder.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah because it fits to us, no matter what distance we have between us.''

'' We will always be together in each others hearts.'' Puck says smiling, he holds out his pinky and looks at the group. He smiles as they all join in and sighs softly. '' We will make it guys no matter what, this group will survive everything.''

'' Guys, it’s starting!'' Mr Schue yells as he skids to a stop into the room, he sees them all looking at him and chuckles. '' Come on!''

Brittany grabs her cap and puts it on, she holds her hand out for her girlfriend watching their friends walk out of the room and intertwines their hands. She follows them down the hallway and enters the auditorium, they jog down the stairs and walk backstage sitting in the chairs they set up for them.

Santana sits down in her girlfriends lap and cuddles into her sighing softly. '' It all feels so real now.''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her forehead adjusting the cap on her head. '' It does baby.''

'' Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us today!'' Principal Figgins says looking at the parents, he turns backstage and smiles. '' I would like to call our this years valedictorians up first, please give it up for Artie Abrams!''

Brittany rolls her eyes as she watches Artie walk out on stage smiling smugly and turns to her friends. '' I hope he stutters and fails.''

Puck laughs and nods his head in agreement. '' Yeah he deserves that.''

Brittany turns back to the stage as they all burst laughing and chuckles as she sees Artie reading over his notes while talking, she holds out her fist for Puck as he starts stuttering and smiles as she feels her girlfriend shake with laughter.

'' Asshole deserved that shit after annoying our girls every chance he got.'' Puck mutters fist bumping her, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

She watches Artie walk off the stage leering at her girlfriend as he walks past them and clears her throat. '' N-n-nice s-s-speech Abrams.''

'' Shut the fuck up Pierce!'' Artie snarls turning to her as her friends burst out laughing, Brittany rolls her eyes and tightens her hold on her girlfriend.

'' Quit leering at my girlfriend and I will gladly stop talking to you.''

'' She will drop your ass like a hot potato as soon as she notices that you are nothing outside of these walls Pierce.''

Heather and Naya fake sneeze and groan rubbing their noses. '' Damn my bullshit allergy starts acting up again, get lost Abrams before it starts getting worse!'' Naya mutters smirking as the group laugh louder.

Santana laughs and high fives both girls, she turns to Artie and smirks. '' B and I are moving in together Abrams, you all think that we will be single as soon as we leave this town but that ain’t gonna happen.''

'' Abrams!'' Artie turns around as he hears his name and sighs as he sees Principal Figgins looking at him holding up his diploma, he turns to the group and rolls his eyes.

'' be glad that you got saved by the principal.''

'' Like that scares us now.'' Brittany replies rolling her eyes, she cheers loudly as Mike gets called on stage and smiles as he twirls on the spot after taking his diploma. She leans her head against her girlfriends back cheering every time one of their group gets called on stage and sighs softly, she sits up as her girlfriend gets called on stage and kisses her slowly pushing her to the stage. She cheers loudly clapping her hands as she takes her diploma and smiles proudly as she joins their friends on stage.

She smiles as Naya walks out on stage and chuckles as she hears her parents and Alma yelling the loudest, she turns to Puck as he gets called on stage and hugs him kissing his cheek. She pushes him towards the stage and cheers loudly standing up with her sister, they take the headset Schue holds out and put it on.

Principal looks at the last two backstage and smiles. '' We have a small surprise for everyone before we continue! We have two last students backstage and they would like to sing a song, please give it up for Heather and Brittany Pierce!''

they both lower the microphones as the intro of the song starts and walk out on stage, Heather wraps her arm around her sisters waist and they both turn to their friends.

_Oh yeah_ _  
_ _Here we are now_ _  
_ _Everything is about to change_  
 **We face tomorrow** **  
** **As we say goodbye to yesterday**  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone

They both walk over to their friends and stop in front of them, Brittany walks over to Quinn and wipes away her tears smiling sadly as she sniffles.

So I'm moving on, letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got  
The memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go

Heather walks over to her girlfriend and leans into her looking at their friends with a small smile.

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
_ We have each other to lean on for the road ahead _  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
_ **And I know your heart is with me**

Brittany pulls the girls in a hug and smiles as she sees the boys hugging her sister, she wipes away their tears and squeezes Mercedes her shoulder as she sobs.

So I'm moving on, letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got  
The memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

She swaps places with her sister watching her hug the girls with tears in her eyes and hugs the boys, she pulls them over to the girls and wipes away her own tears. She wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist and pulls her into her side as she feels her sob, she turns her head and quickly kisses her head.

**It's time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away **

Heather smiles as her sister holds the high note and wipes away her tears, she holds out her pinky adorned with the ring and smiles as the group all link their pinkies on hers.

_So I'm moving on, letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got_

Brittany links her pinky with them and looks around the group after wiping away her tears, she sees tears streaming down everyone’s faces and sniffles her voice breaking at the end.

  
**The memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be** **  
** **We might be apart but I hope you always know** **  
** **You'll be with me wherever I go**

She pulls away walking over to Figgins as the song ends and takes her diploma nodding her head in thanks, she turns back to the group after Heather did the same and takes off her cap.

They both walk to the group and Brittany steps inbetween her girlfriend and Puck, she turns to Figgins after intertwining her hand with her girlfriends and bites her lip as she watches him turn to the parents with a proud smile.

'' Ladies and gentleman here is the graduation class of this year!''

They simultaniously throw up their caps cheering as their parents start cheering and gather together in a group hug, Brittany wipes away her tears and looks at her friends keeping her hand intertwined with her girlfriends. '' God I am really gonna miss our weekend sleep overs.''

Marley sniffles and cuddles into her boyfriend. '' Stop it, you are making me cry.''

'' The song already made us cry Marls, where the hell did you girls find that?'' Mercedes asks wiping away her tears, Heather smiles wiping away her tears and nods her head to her sister.

'' B wrote it.''

'' Seriously?'' Santana asks wiping away her tears, Brittany nods her head and kisses her forehead.

'' Yeah I just had to, that is also a song Demi will publish in a few weeks.''

'' For real?'' The group squeak out smiling brightly with tears in their eyes, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah one day before that, she will publish the song I wrote for Heath.''

'' You finally allowed her to publish it?'' Heather asks smiling proudly.

'' Yeah high school is over, she will still only publish it under my first name but now that we are going to college no one will know that I wrote it except for the people here.''

She laughs as they all tackle her in a hug and smiles as their parents run on stage, she pulls out of the hug and kisses her girlfriends cheek. '' Family time baby.''

Santana nods her head and immediately runs to her father jumping in his arms, Brittany smiles as her sister runs to her mother and turns to Puck smiling sadly as she sees the sadness in his eyes as he realizes that his mother didn’t show up.

She walks over and pulls him in a hug, she kisses his cheek and sighs. '' Bitch doesn’t deserve a son like you Noah, your family is right here on this stage and we are all so fucking proud of you.''

'' She is right Noah.'' Brad mutters joining the hug, he kisses Britt’s cheek and smiles looking at Puck. '' We are proud of all of you, if you ever need a parental advice never hesitate to call any of us okay?''

Puck nods his head and sighs. '' I won’t, thank you Brad.'' Brad smiles patting his back and turns to Brittany.

'' I had to tell you to get your butt over to your mom before she comes over and pull you in a hug by your ears.''

Brittany laughs and kisses his cheek, she turns on her heels and walks over to her mother yelping as she pulls her in a bone crushing hug. '' Whoa mom, lessen up the strength.'' She croaks out tapping her back.

'' My babies just graduated.'' Susan cries pulling Heather in a hug too.

'' Aw mom, no tears or I am going to start crying again!'' Heather whines tears already filling her eyes, Brittany smiles wrapping her arms around her mother and sister and kisses their cheeks.

'' I love you two.''

'' We love you too Britt.'' They both mutter tearfully, Susan pulls back slightly and sighs wiping away her tears.

'' Did Puck’s mom show up?''

Brittany shakes her head biting her lip in anger and sighs. '' No that bitch didn’t even find the time to join him on this day.''

Susan nods her head and sighs, she pulls out of their daughters arms and looks around. '' Where is my bonus son?''

Brittany laughs as the boys all point at Puck and sees him looking at her in shock, she wraps her arms around Maribel as she tackles her in a hug and winks locking eyes with Puck as her mother hugs him. '' Told you that you belong to the Pierce Fam bro.''

She turns back to Maribel and kisses her cheek. '' Hey mama Lo.'' Maribel smiles up at her with tears in her eyes and sniffles.

'' I heard that you wrote the song B, that was really beautiful.'' She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her cheek. '' I am proud of you mija, now you can finally start focusing on your future completely.''

Brittany smiles as Mario, Naya, her sister and girlfriend join them and wraps her arm around her girlfriends shoulders nodding her head. '' Yes I can and we will all focus on college in a few weeks.''

'' You girls will rock it, you already have a lot of talent so the professors will be shocked when they see you work or answer questions!'' Mario says smiling.

'' Thank you papi.'' Santana mutters smiling

'' Yeah thank you papa Lo.'' Brittany adds kissing his cheek.

**Two hours later.**

After their parents invited them for dinner at breadstixx, the group said there tearful farewells because the most of them will drive off that night and promised each other to meet up soon.

Brittany walks into her house and drops down on the couch rubbing her eyes yawning, Santana drops down next to her and sniffles cuddling into her girlfriend. Heather and Naya both follow their lead and cuddle up next to them, Brittany sighs rubbing her eyes again and lays her head back. '' God, I fucking hate crying.''

'' That is because you don’t do that often honey.'' Susan mutters leaning down, she kisses their heads and sighs sadly. '' When will you girls leave?''

'' Tomorrow evening, we still have to do a few things and..'' She frowns as she hears a knock on the door and watches Brad immediately stand up, she turns back to her mother and sighs. '' We want to relax a little before school starts up, San and I still need to set up a few things in our apartment but we will see each other next week when you all join us in LA mom.''

'' Um Britt?'' Brad asks peaking into the living room, he sighs and calls her over as she looks up. '' You are needed here.''

Brittany jumps up hearing the anger underneath his concern and walks to the door, she sees Puck leaning against it with tears streaming down his face and immediately walks to him pulling him in a hug. '' What happened?'' She feels him shake his head as he buries his face in her shoulder and sighs tightening her hold around his waist, she pulls him into the living room and sits down in the love seat.

The three girls on the couch immediately jump up as they hear Puck sob and walk over to him, Santana sits down on her girlfriends lap stroking Puck’s shoulder and frowns as he just sobs louder as soon as he feels Naya and Heather stroking his back.

Brittany glances at the adults and sees them all frowning too, she tightens her hold around Puck and kisses his cheek. '' Talk to us Noah.''


	43. Chapter 43

**Just a short chapter, next chapter will be the last! I will start on the sequel soon.**

'' Can I stay here till Marley and I leave tomorrow?'' Puck asks keeping his head buried in Britt’s shoulder, Brittany glances at her mother and sees her nodding her head.

'' Of course you can, what happened Noah?'' Brittany mutters softly tightening her hold around him as she still feels tears wetting her shirt, Puck sits up rubbing his eyes and looks down at his hands.

'' I asked her why she didn’t come today.'' He bites his lip and sniffles softly. '' Her answer was that she didn’t want to, because a failure like me will never graduate.''

Brittany swallows her anger as she hears his voice crack and pulls him back in her arms, she kisses his cheek and sighs softly. '' You are not a failure Noah, that bitch doesn’t deserve a caring, loving and smart son.''

'' What if she is right? What if graduating high school was just pure luck? I will fail college.''

'' Hey! None of that!'' Brittany says cupping both of his cheeks, she lifts his head and looks at him. '' Don’t you dare let that bitch get into your head! You graduated high school because you finally started focusing on school and you will graduate college with honors! She is a nothing and can only sleep around to get some money for her addictions, you are nothing like her Noah and you won’t turn into her either!''

'' B is right Puck, we know each other since daycare and you were always your own person. You are not like your mother and you proved it a lot since we were little, you are your own person and you will show everyone that a bad childhood doesn’t have to affect your life!'' Naya says squeezing Puck’s shoulder

'' We are so damn proud of you Puck and you really showed us that you wanted to graduate, hell you even asked B if she could tutor you so you wouldn’t fail Biology and Chem. You have an amazing girlfriend who loves you very much for who you are and I am sure that she would say the same as we do, you are nothing like your parents and if we ever hear something like that come out of your mouth again I will slap you.'' Santana mutters threateningly

Heather smiles slightly as a small smile break out on Puck’s face and squeezes his shoulder. '' There is the smile we like so much! You have your family here and some of them in other states Puck, you don’t need your birth monsters.''

Susan and Maribel both walk over to the love seat and pull Puck up, they pull them in a hug and kisses his cheek. '' She really doesn’t deserve a son like you Puck.'' Susan mutters running her hand down his back, Maribel nods her head in agreement and sighs.

'' I will never understand why someone could do things like this to their kids, but it’s their loss and our gain. You are like a son to all of us, you hang out around here more than you were at your house the last two years.''

Puck chuckles and nods his head. '' Yeah I think one of your air mattresses already took form to my body.''

'' We loved having you around Puck and we will really miss the loudness when you all leave tomorrow, but we are proud to see you all living your life and I am sure every single one of you will be successful.''

Puck kisses their cheeks and sighs softly. '' Thank you.'' He turns to the two men still sitting on the couch and smiles. '' All of you, I don’t think that I would have graduated if it wasn’t for your help. You all helped me study and gave me tips on how to learn.''

He turns to Brittany and pulls her up, he pulls her in a bone crushing hug chuckling as she yelps and kisses her cheek. '' You all are like sisters to me, but you are also my best friend Britt. You are always there when I need you and often lend me your shoulder when I needed to cry, you skipped a few nights of sleep to set up notes for me to study and you helped me through the doubts I had as soon as I gave in one of my tests.''

He pulls back and sighs softly looking at her. '' I don’t know how to ever thank you for everything you did, I don’t think I would have started studying without you kicking my ass and forcing me to learn the first week.''

Brittany chuckles and salutes him. '' Soldier annoying kick ass, always at your service.'' Puck pushes her away shaking his head as they all start laughing and smiles. '' Dork.''

Brittany chuckles and sits back down pulling Puck in the middle as her girlfriend immediately crawls in her lap. '' You are the biggest dork Puck.''

'' Now he is Puck again?'' Brad asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' I will only call him Noah when we talk about something important.''

'' You are the only one who can call me Noah.'' Puck mutters chuckling, Susan and Maribel both sit back down and look at the five teens.

'' When will you all drive off?''

Puck looks at them and smiles slightly. '' Around the same time the girls will drive off, I will pick up Marley and we will drive to LA after loading up the truck.''

'' Are you gonna live together?'' Mario asks curiously, Puck nods his head and smiles.

'' Yeah we found a two bedroom apartment near UCLA, I think I found my soulmate in her.''

'' I think you all found your soulmates.'' Maribel says smiling, Brittany intertwines her hand with her girlfriends and kisses her shoulder humming in agreement.

'' Yeah we did.''

Susan smiles sadly and cuddles into Brad. '' I don’t want to say goodbye tomorrow.''

'' We will see each other soon mama. You will be in LA in two weeks and we will be here during breaks.''

'' Please don’t cry.'' Brittany adds smiling sadly.

Maribel looks at the time and sighs softly. '' It’s getting late kids, you all need to sleep for the long ride tomorrow.''

'' It’s a 35 hour drive, will you sleep somewhere?'' Mario asks looking at them, Brittany nods her head and sighs.

'' Yeah the six of us agreed to drive together and we will stop at a motel along the way.'' Puck says smiling slightly, he stands up and stretches. '' We will try to drive the most part of it tomorrow though, we want to be there in two days.''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' Well I am glad you will all stay together.'' She nods her head to the stairs and sighs. '' Go to sleep kids, breakfast together tomorrow?''

Brittany stands up as her girlfriend slides off of her lap and walks over to their moms, she kisses their cheeks and nods her head. '' Breakfast sounds good mom.''

She rubs her eyes after kissing Brad and Mario’s cheeks and yawns slightly. '' Good night!''

'' Good night girls and Puck.''

'' Oh Puck, the guestroom is still made up so you can sleep in there.''

Puck nods his head and follows the girls up the stairs after thanking the adults, Brittany walks into her room and drops down on her bed smiling as her girlfriend joins her. She leans up on her elbows and looks up as Puck walks past her room. '' Night Puck.''

'' Good night girls!'' He turns on his heels and peaks into her room. '' Love you.'' He says smiling as he closes the door smirking.

'' Love you too dork.'' Both girls call out laughing, Brittany sighs kicking off her shoes and turns on her side looking at her girlfriend.

Santana turns her head and reaches out cupping her girlfriends cheek, she brushes her thumb over her lips and smiles slightly. '' In two days we will have our first night in our apartment mi amor.''

Brittany smiles and pulls her closer kissing her softly, she leans their foreheads together and runs her thumb over her jawline. '' I am looking forward to fall asleep next to you every night and to wake up with you in my arms every morning.''

Santana smiles slightly and cuddles into her. '' I am looking forward to that too mi amor.'' She kicks off her shoes and crawls up the bed. '' God I am so tired, I hate crying.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and rolls out of bed, she walks into the bathroom wetting a towel and walks back after grabbing the cups of her girlfriends contacts.

She places them on her nightstand and kisses her forehead. '' Get ready for bed first baby.'' She takes off her clothes smiling as she groans and slides into bed taking the towel from her after she wiped off her make-up, she throws it into the hamper next to the door and pulls her girlfriend in her arms after she took out her contacts.

Santana sighs contently feeling her girlfriends protective arms around her and turns around nuzzling her head under her chin. '' I love you, Britt-Britt.''

Brittany kisses her forehead and smiles. '' I love you too San, good night.''

'' Mh good night.'' Santana hums softly as she runs her fingers through her hair.


	44. Chapter 44

'' I can’t believe that you painted their whole room into a scene out of their favorite movie, mi amor.'' Santana mutters softly still in awe of the painting her girlfriend painted for their sisters in their new apartment, Brittany chuckles quickly taking her eyes off the road to wink at her girlfriend and smiles.

'' I promised Nay a painting babe, Heath requested those characters and told me what their favorite scene was.''

'' You really outdid yourself baby, I never saw Nay speechless before.''

Brittany chuckles and parks her car in front of their apartment, she turns in her seat and leans over the console kissing her girlfriend softly. '' Yeah me neither baby.'' She turns the motor off and smiles. '' Ready?''

She slides out of the car as her girlfriend nods her head and grabs the bags with clothes she packed, she walks around the car joining her girlfriend at the passenger door and kisses her forehead. '' We will grab the rest tomorrow babe, it’s late and I know that you are tired.''

Santana nods her head yawning and intertwines their hands, Brittany leads her to the door and holds her key up. '' You want to go in first?'' She smiles as she takes the key from her and takes out her phone as she follows her inside, she drops the bags beside the door and follows her into the living room recording her reaction.

'' Whoa.'' Santana gasps softly as she sees the fireplace, the home stereo system and the huge TV.

Brittany smiles and leans against the doorpost. '' We can fill the walls here with pictures and whatever you want more baby.''

Santana nods her head looking around and bites her lip. '' Where is the kitchen baby?'' Brittany nods her head to the closed door behind her and smiles.

'' Right there baby.'' She turns on her heels as she walks past her and chuckles softly as she turns around just on time to hear her loud squeal, she follows her into the kitchen and leans against the kitchen counter. '' Was this what you had in mind, my love?'' She asks moving her phone a little so she had everything on the video, she stops recording and lowers her phone as her girlfriend turns to her in shock.

'' This is soo amazing mi amor, but way too much.''

Brittany walks over to her and wraps her arm around her waist, she leans down and kisses her softly. '' You designed the kitchen you wanted baby and I made sure you got it, this.'' She mentions her hand around the room. '' Will be the start of your future San, I know that you will start baking soon and if people taste it they will request much more.''

Santana looks around the room and bites her lip. '' What did I do to deserve you?'' She covers her mouth before she can reply and chuckles as she sees her pierced eyebrow raised and the teasing glint in her eyes. '' If you say something bad, I’m gonna kick your ass.''

Brittany laughs and pulls her closer, she kisses her forehead and smiles. '' You deserve so much more San and I will make sure you will get it.''

Santana smiles and cuddles into her sighing softly. '' You are perfect, Brittany Susan Pierce.''

'' Far from but for you I try, you deserve the world Santana Maria Lopez.'' Brittany mutters softly kissing her head, she smiles as she feels her yawn and runs her fingers through her hair. '' Want to go to bed baby? We can start decorating tomorrow.'' She leans down as she nods her head and swiftly picks her up laughing as she squeals, she walks out of the kitchen as she wraps her legs around her waist and walks over to the couch sitting down. '' We still have to build up our bed.''

Santana reaches behind her back unclasping her bra and pulls the straps down her arms, she takes it off dropping it beside them and sighs softly. '' We can do that tomorrow, I just want to cuddle and will enjoy a night on the couch just as much with you baby.''

Brittany smiles and moves them in a laying position after kicking off her shoes, she quickly takes off her own bra and wraps her arms back around her girlfriend. '' I will enjoy every new step I take in my life, as long as it’s with you by my side.''

Santana cuddles into her burying her head in her neck and smiles slightly. '' I will too mi amor, te amo Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too, San.''

**Just a short chapter to end this story, I will start on the sequel tonight.**

**If you have any requests just send them to me, I hope you liked it and thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
